Bond
by Crystal Cove
Summary: [REWRITTEN & COMPLETE] The Dursleys win a summer vacation to Mexico, leaving nine year old Harry Potter behind. A reluctant Snape to the rescue…
1. Introduction

Summary: The Dursley's win a summer vacation to Mexico, leaving nine year old Harry Potter behind. A reluctant Snape to the rescue…

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. Don't I suck? Anyway, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless you see an OC character, then that's mine.

A/N: I hope you like this fic, and please review. And this is a Snape-Adopts-Harry fic, one that is being _re-written. _Thanks.

-

**Chapter One**

"Oh my—" Petunia's voice was cut off by a shrill screech of joy. "Vernon! Vernon!"

"What?" Vernon looked up from the newspaper in alarm.

"W—we won," Petunia gasped, waving the envelope in the air excitedly. "The trip to Mexico. Can you believe it, Vernon? We won!" Vernon's eyes widened disbelievingly, staring at the envelope his wife was frantically waving around in the air almost in a trance.

"Duddiekins!" Petunia screeched up the stairs. "Come here, Diddums!" A large boy raced down the stairs.

"What is it, Mummy?" Dudley Dursley asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Guess where we're going, Diddy?" Petunia's eyes shone in delight. A smile was placed on her horse-like face.

"Disneyland?" Dudley guessed.

"Well, no," Petunia admitted. "Mexico!"

"Mexico?" Dudley frowned. "So…we're not going to Disneyland?"

"Go start packing, Popkins," Petunia said. "We'll leave for the airport tonight. Oh, Won't this be fun?" Dudley shrugged.

"As long as Potter's not coming with us it will."

"Oh, don't worry about _that,_" Petunia said, frowning in displeasure. "We'll deal with it after. Go, popkins." Dudley shrugged again and went back up to his room, doing what he was told.

Harry sat motionless in his cupboard. Mexico? They were going to _Mexico?  
_  
"Boy!" Vernon called out gruffly. "Get out here." Harry let out a sigh. With some difficulty, he was able to get off of the lumpy, uncomfortable mattress and out of the musty, spider-infested cupboard.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as politely as he could as he stood in front of Vernon Dursley.

"You should know," Vernon started, "that Petunia, Dudley and I have won a trip to Mexico."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," replied Harry.

"So," Vernon continued, "you will stay here while we're gone."

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"By myself?"

"Yes," Vernon confirmed curtly. "So don't answer the phone, or answer the door for _anybody_. Got it?"

Still in awe, Harry could only nod. "Couldn't I stay with Mrs. Figg?" He asked tentatively.

"No," Vernon barked. "Absolutely not. She'd be asking questions about why we wouldn't be taking you with us. No, you stay here and do as you are told." Harry nodded obediently.

"There is extra food in the cupboards and such. That's all you'll have while we're away so _don't _waste it all," Vernon instructed.

"Are you almost ready, Popkins? We should head out soon," Petunia called up to her son.

"Can you come help me pack, Mummy?" Dudley's voice whined back. "Please?"

"Of course, Diddikins," Petunia called back up. "I'll be right up."

"Will I have to weed the garden while you're out, Uncle Vernon?" Harry questioned.

Vernon gave an exasperated sigh. "Do not leave this house, do you understand me boy? _Do not leave this house. _Stay in the cupboard and do _not _go out of this house until we return!"

Harry gulped.

"How long will you be gone for, Uncle Vernon?"

"A few weeks," Vernon guessed, looking chafed. "Maybe a month. I _don't know how long it said! _Will you _stop _asking pointless questions, boy?" _They're not pointless, _Harry thought, frowning inwardly.

"Now, go in your cupboard, boy. And remember: _Do not leave your cupboard until we come home. _Got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said obediently. He walked back to his cupboard and went in, re-seating himself on the lumpy mattress of a bed. He heard the loud voices of the Dursleys, the door to the house slam shut and the engine start up.

He watched a spider in the corner of his cupboard spin a web. Would he have to do this while the Dursleys were out? Watch spiders spin webs the whole time?

_What if I have to use the washroom? _Harry thought. _Or what if I get hungry? Or thirsty? What if I get sick? What if I get _bored?

Harry sighed. He had the sudden urge to disobey the Dursley's and get out of his cupboard, but what if they found out? _How would they be able to find out? _Harry debated with himself. _They're on their way to Mexico. _

He got up from the mattress and opened the cupboard door. He breathed in the crisp, clean smell of fresh air as he stretched. Even if he had only been in his cupboard for five minutes, the cupboard wasn't what he would call big.

He opened the fridge, glancing tentatively at the door as if he expected the Dursley's to barge through and get after him for not staying in his cupboard like he was suppose to. When nothing came through the door, Harry turned his attention back to what was inside the fridge.

A block of cheese, a sandwich which lay free on the top shelf of the fridge, a few cartons of milk and juice which were only half-full sit on the sides. A bag of chicken strips, a few pieces of ham from the Dursleys' dinner from the day before and a cup of fruit. That was pretty much what the fridge had in it.

Of course, it wasn't much—Dudley must've been hungry sometime last night—but all that was there would do.

"It's better than nothing," Harry said out loud. He picked up the sandwich that lay on one of the shelves. It wasn't wrapped in a bag or any wrapping. He raised it to his lips and took a bite, chewing on it. He felt an awkward, unusual taste to the bread.

Maybe Aunt Petunia picked a different kind of bread, Harry decided. Just to be sure, though, he checked the bread over.

Then he saw it, and it made his stomach churn. He felt the bread come back to his throat, and he closed his eyes, trying to fight the sudden urge to vomit.

A patch of mold was starting to form on the back of the bread, and most likely on the ham, too.

He let out a moan, trying to get the picture of the sandwich out of his head. He tried to forget that he had _eaten _the moldy sandwich.

Harry stepped out of the house, hoping that maybe the air outside would get his mind off everything. But Uncle Vernon had told him to stay inside the house, didn't he? Harry, as he stood on a patch of bright green grass, looked around cautiously. The Dursley's were gone, though, so how could they possibly ever find out?

_Excuse me, _a slithery voice demanded. Harry stiffened at the voice, and when he looked around, he saw no one. _Down here. _Hesitating, Harry warily looked down at the ground. It was a grass snake. The snake was whitish/grey, almost a brown. It had a zigzag shape on his dorsal surface. It slithered around Harry before looking up.

_Well? Don't you say anything? _The snake asked sarcastically. _Are you mute? _

_I'm not mute!_ Harry thought, too stunned to speak.

_Ah, he speaks! _The snake hissed happily.

"I didn't speak," Harry said out loud, then tilted his head to the side, wearing a confused expression._ You can hear my thoughts? _This time, Harry hadn't spoken out loud, but rather thought it.

_That's pretty obvious, _the snake said. Harry stiffened again as the snake slithered up his leg and coiled around his arm. _Where do you live, boy? _

"There," Harry said out loud, turning his head to the side where the Dursley's house was.

_It looks empty, _the snake observed.

"It's not,"Harry said out loud. "Not completely. I'm there."_  
_  
_Just you? _The snake asked. _A young boy home alone? Interesting. _

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley went out," Harry 'thought' to the snake. "All the way to Mexico. They told me to stay in my cupboard, but…"

_I'm not very familiar with humans,_ the snake hissed, _but I don't think they live in cupboards._

"I don't know," Harry said, suddenly wondering the same thing. "But I do."

_Are you happy?_ The snake decided to ask. _You look sad, boy._

Harry just shrugged. Was he happy?

"I should go," Harry decided. He bent down and uncoiled the snake from his arm. "Bye." Harry got up and walked back into the house, oblivious to the fact that the snake had followed him.  
_  
_As Harry closed the door shut and started to walk back towards his cupboards, a voice intruded his thoughts once more.

_So, _the snake said, _this is how humans live? Very interesting._ _Do you have anything to eat? _Harry wasn't surprised as he heard the snake's voice in his head. He looked down at the floor and saw the snake down by his feet.

"Nothing that you'd like. Except a moldy sandwich…do you eat those?"

_Very funny,_ the snake said sarcastically. _Do you have any fish? _

"No,_" _Harry said.

_So what do humans do when they're bored? _The snake questioned.

"Watch the telly?"Harry suggested.

_The telly? _The snake repeated. _What's that? _

"C'mon," Harry said, gently picking the snake up and bringing him over to the telly. He picked up the remote until he found something that might suit the snake. A television documentary _about_ snakes.

"There," Harry said out loud, putting the control beside the snake.

_Interesting… _The snake hissed slowly.

-

_Did you know that humans keep snakes for pets? _The snake demanded after the documentary was over. _Outrageous! _

Harry laughed. "We need a name for you, snake."

_A name?_ The snake repeated. Harry could've sworn that if that snake was human, it would've been scowling. _I am no house pet, human._

"Harry debated. "Now, are you a girl or a boy?"

_How am I suppose to know?_ The snake asked.

"Fine," Harry said, pausing. He studied the snake carefully before coming up with his decision. "I'm making you a boy. What about…Hissy?"

_No, thank you._

"Er—what about, oh I know!" Harry grinned down at the snake. "What about Cornflakes?"

_Cornflakes? _The snake repeated. _Are you crazy, human? _

"Uhm—well—What about Sir Hiss?"

_NO._

"I give up," Harry said with a sigh. "You're going to be impossible to name."

_How about—_The snake paused, thinking. _William Snakespeare?_ Harry could've sworn he heard the snake chuckle.

"What about—" Harry sighed. He was having trouble coming up with names for the snake. "Slyther?"

_Hm…Slyther…_the snake pondered. _I think I could get used to that… _

"Slyther it is," Harry said with a relieved sigh. He and Slyther sat in silence, and Harry could only stare at his cupboard. How long were the Dursleys going to be out for? Would they even come back for him?

-

A/N: Well, first re-written chapter. It's been a while since I've written this story, so I am just getting reacquainted with these characters again as well. Thanks!


	2. Refusal

**Chapter Two**

_There is nothing on the telly,_ Slyther told Harry that night. _What else do humans do when they're bored?_

Harry shrugged, pausing a minute to think. "Talk?"

_About…?_ Slyther questioned impatiently.

"Anything," Harry said back to Slyther. "Anything you feel like talking about anyways."

_All right,_ Slyther mused. _Since you have named me, human, I think I shall name you. Now, you're a human, what name would fit you?_

"I already have a—" Harry tried to tell the snake, but Slyther completely ignored him.

_What about…Alexander? _

"No!" Harry said out loud. "I already have a name, Slyther!"

_What about Abdallah?_

"What?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows. "Abdallah? Where do you come up with these names?"

_Arson? Caesar? Darrius? Dempster? Dolph? Erland?_

"How about," Harry said, "Harry?"

Slyther finally paused. _Harry? Hm…Harry, Harry, Harry…excellent,_ Slyther said happily. _Harry it shall be._

"So…do you have any family?" Harry asked. "Or brothers or sisters?"

_No, I don't,_ Slyther replied flatly. _Do you?_

"No," Harry said. "My parents died when I was younger. I really don't know that much, just that."

_If you don't mind,_ Slyther said_, how did they die?_

"A car crash," Harry said sadly. He sighed. "That's what Aunt Petunia told me."

_You live with Aunt Petunia? _

"And Uncle Vernon. Oh yeah... and their Dudley."

_Their Dudley, _Slyther said to himself. _Is that some type of plant? _

Harry grinned. "No, actually Dudley's my cousin."

_Oh. _Slyther paused before saying, c_an I ask you a question?_ He slithered up Harry's leg again and coiled around his arm like he had that morning.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Go ahead."

_How are you talking to me? After all of the years, no human has ever conversed with me. Why is it you?_

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Is it unusual to talk to snakes?" He paused. "I think it is. Nobody at school has ever talked to snakes before."

_School…what is it that you speak of?_

"It's where you…learn stuff," Harry said. "I don't like it, though."

_Why is that, Harry?_ Slyther asked, sounding unusually interested.

"I don't have any friends," Harry said dismissively. "But you're here now. You can be my friend. Will you, Slyther?"

_I supose,_ Slyther said, and then changed the subject. _You are a special human, aren't you, Harry?_ _Gifted. _

"I don't really know. I don't think I'm very special," Harry replied thoughtfully, and then yawned. "I'm going to bed. Are you comin', Slyther?"

_Yes,_ Slyther said, still around Harry's arm as Harry opened the door to his cupboard. _This is where you sleep?_ Slyther asked. _That is not right, Harry.  
_  
"I dunno," Harry said with a shrug, going into his cupboard. "It's where I've always slept."

_What about another room? Can you not sleep in another room, Harry?_

"I don't think so," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Uncle Vernon would get really mad if I slept in his room, or Dudley's."

_They are not here, are they now?_ Slyther said.

"No, but still."

_We'll talk in the morning,_ Slyther said. _It does not matter to me where you sleep at. I just thought you'd be uncomfortable; it is very small._

Harry laid Slyther on the mattress beside him. "It's not the best bed, Slyther, but try to get some sleep."

_I should be the one saying that to you._

_-_

"Where were you?" Harry demanded the next morning as Slyther slithered by. Harry sat in a chair, his elbows resting on the kitchen table as he peered down at his feet, where Slyther had come to stop.

_I was exploring this house. I was actually _trying _to find a way out of this box! I do need to eat you know._

"Sorry," Harry said. "This is a house, not a box Slyther, and why didn't you try to wake me up? I could've taken you out or something. Then again—why didn't you leave me a message that said you were going to try to find something to eat?"

_With what? _Slyther asked sarcastically. _A written message with my hand? Not amusing, Harry. Besides, I never did actually leave the "house". I couldn't. Every way is blocked._

"Sorry," Harry apologized again. "I'll let you out—but you will come back, won't you?"

_Sure I will, _Slyther responded.

_What's the matter, Harry? _Slyther asked. He slithered up the leg of the table and onto the table top, in front of Harry.

"The Dursleys abandoned me," Harry realized. "I'm alone. They left me."

_Surely not, _Slyther said, a note of concern in his scaly voice. _You had said they had left for a vacation. That's not leaving for good, is it? Surely they will be back. _

"What if they decided to live in Mexico?" Harry said, a look of horror crossing his face. "Then I'll be living alone here. I won't have anything to eat, and then I'll starve to death. I'll get bored to death. I'll suffocate in here, I'll have no one to live with, no one would want me—"

_You are only babbling now, Harry, _Slyther pointed out. _You are making no sense. And if they do 'abandon' you, you may always come and live with me. _

"You're a snake, Slyther," Harry pointed out, himself. "I'm human."

_I could always live with you, then. I could keep you company. _

"Thanks," Harry said with a sad smile. "That's nice of you to do that." He sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do while they're gone. Sit around the house and do nothing I s'pose."

_-_

"What did you call me in here for, Albus?" Snape said as he stood in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk. "I'm a bit busy."

"I need you to do a favor for me, Severus," Albus said. "A very big favor."

"What kind of favor is it exactly?" Snape drawled.

"I need you to check on Harry for me," Albus said calmly. "I have received word that the Dursley's won a trip to Mexico. I need you to see if they have taken Harry with them."

"By going to Mexico?" Snape said, eyebrows raised.

"By going to number Four, Privet Drive," replied Albus. "And seeing if Harry is there or not."

"And why should I do this?" Snape asked, looking impatient and annoyed.

"Because Arabella Figg has informed me that she had seen Harry on the front lawn yesterday."

"Well," Snape said. "Potter isn't any of my concern, Headmaster. You're going to have to find someone else to check on the impudent brat, because I refuse to go to number Four Privet Drive."

_-_

A/N: Well, what to say, what to say? What about... next chapter'll be up soon! R and R!


	3. Reluctancy

**Chapter Three **

_You're telling me that you're going to stay here until these 'Dursleys' return? _Slyther demanded. _You are a fool of a human, Harry. Aren't you the least bit hungry? _

"Yes," Harry said, ignoring the rumble of his stomach. "I'm starving and I've eaten almost everything in the fridge, and I am getting a bit sick of canned food. But I can't leave the Dursley's. They'll be mad if they found out."

_Who will tell them? _Slyther asked. _They're in Mexico. _

"Someone might find out," Harry pointed out. "And where would I go? I don't have any other place to stay, Slyther."

_First off, you should find something to eat before you start hallucinating about food. _

"Hallucinating?" Harry repeated. "What do you mean?"

_Do you _ever _watch the television? _Slyther demanded. _Well, I was watching a show earlier today. Somebody didn't eat a single thing for days, and they started to hallucinate about a ball being a cheeseburger. _

"What exactly are you saying?"

_You might start hallucinating that I'm a French fry. You could eat me. _

"I'm not going to eat you," Harry said with a frown. "That'd be gross."

_Well, then we should go out before it gets too dark. _

"And go where? Say what?"

_That you're a lost little boy that's starving for food, and if they could pretty please give you some food to eat. _

"I don't think so, Slyther—"

_Fine then, _Slyther interrupted. _Starve to death. It's not as if I care. _

"Oh, fine!" Harry exclaimed, getting up from the chair and grabbing his shoes. "Where're we going?"

-

"No means no, Albus," Snape argued impatiently. "We've already went over this. Stop being so persistent."

"Severus, I'm asking you if you can _please _check on Harry. That's all, it's not as if I am asking you to adopt him." Snape scowled.

"That would never happen, Albus. Why can't you check on the boy?"

"I would in a split second," Albus said calmly, "But, I am far too busy."

"And if, hypothetically, I _do _check on Potter, and he is alone at number Four, Privet Drive, what would you want me to do with him?"

"Bring him back to Hogwarts, of course," Albus replied.

"What about the Dursleys? What would they think when they come back to an empty house?"

"We'd simply question them. Ask them why did they not bring Harry along with them on their vacation?"

Snape was quiet for several minutes before letting out an exasperated sigh, and his lip curled in distaste. "I really would rather not to—"

"Severus," Albus said, looking Snape in the eye. "Please. I'm not asking you to like the boy or anything of that sort. I just don't want Harry to be alone in a house while the Dursley's are away in Mexico."

Disgust crossed Snape's face. "Fine."

A smile settled on the Headmaster's thin lips. "Thank you, Severus."

-

"It's cold for a summer's night," Harry said. He let Slyther wrap around his arm as they walked away from the Dursley's home.

_If you want, _Slyther suggested, _we can go back. I just don't want you to starve. _

"Is that a hint of concern I hear, Slyther?" Harry asked with a grin.

_Of course not, _Slyther said quickly. _But _you _don't want to starve, do you? _

"No," Harry said. "But where are we gonna go?"

_Somewhere that looks decent.  
_  
"And somewhere close, too," Harry added.

_-_

"My feet hurt," Harry complained. "Do you see somewhere, anywhere, Sir Hiss?"

_Pardon me?_ Slyther said, sounding shocked_. Did you just call me 'Sir Hiss'?_

"Sorry," Harry said. "I just wanted to see what it sounded like. That's better than Cornflakes, isn't it?"

_I'd rather William Snakespeare. _

"But you like Slyther, don't you?" Harry asked tentatively.

_I'm getting used to it,_ Slyther said. _It's really actually growing on me. Harry—do you see that place in the distance?  
_  
Harry squinted, and he could, in fact, see a little place on the right. "There? Why there?"

_I can hear faint music,_ said Slyther. _Can't you hear it?_ Harry stayed quiet and listened until the only bit of sound that could be faintly heard was his low breathing.

"A bit. It's not clear, though."

_Well, at least we know it's inhabited. Why don't we try it? _

"What've we got to lose?" Harry asked, taking a breath and resumed his walking. Whatever was going on in there with the loud music, couldn't be that bad.

-

"He's not here," Snape said out loud to himself. The Dursley's house was absolutely deserted. "They must've taken Potter along with them. Figures, spoiled brat," Snape muttered.

… … …

"Ah, Severus," Albus said as Severus appeared in his office. He frowned when he didn't see Harry with him. "Where's Harry?"

Snape's lip curled in disgust. "He wasn't there, Headmaster."

"He wasn't at number Four Privet Drive?" Albus kept his frown, in no hurry to get rid of it. "Then how did Arabella Figg see him out on the front lawn?"

"I don't know," Snape said. "And so far, I don't care."

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore started, "will you stay just in case Harry might've went out for a particular reason?"

"Headmaster—" Snape started, scowling.

"I'm asking you, Severus. Please. Put aside the differences you've had with Harry's father; go wait at number Four, Privet Drive," Albus said. He never took his eyes off of the Potions Master until an exasperated look crossed his face.

"_Fine,_" Severus hissed.

-

A/N: Anybody know any good stories that involve the snape-adopts-harry storyline? Perhaps even a Severitus? I've been looking around, but the ones I've found haven't been updated in quite a while. Any good suggestions? Ooh, and by the way—who else bought Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows on the 21st?

Oh, and before I forget... **_IMPORTANT:_** I will be _probably _updating **Bond **frequently. More frequently when I first posted these chapters, that's for sure. Already 3 chapters in one day. It's just that, there _is _going to be a few changes to the story, which just MIGHT result in a few changes to one of the **Commencement **storylines, but just by a little. Sooo, I'm going to have to finish uploading the rewritten chapters to **Bond **first in order to continue on with the sequels' chapters. Just to let you all know. You'll see what the changes are in chapters to come. Thanks!


	4. Lost

**Chapter Four**

"Where are we?" Harry hissed to Slyther.

_How am I suppose to know, Harry? _Slyther demanded. Harry winced under the loud music, putting his fingers in his ears. He knew by the time he and Slyther left this place, he'd most likely be deaf.

"What're you doin' here, boy?" A man on a stool yelled to Harry from the loud music. "We have an age limit, and I think you're way under."

"Where am I?" Harry yelled back. The man, before replying, turned around and let out a loud whoop. "I don't like this place," Harry whispered to Slyther.

_I am deaf, and it's your fault, _Slyther said. _You just _had _to come to this place to get out of that house, didn't you?  
_  
Harry frowned. "You suggested it, Slyther."

_Maybe we should go now. It's too loud._ Harry nodded, finding that he couldn't agree more.

The man in front of them hiccupped, obviously drunk. "We have an age limit!" He repeated. "You're way under! M—hiccup—aybe you should come b—hiccup—back in elev—hiccup—en years or so," he slurred.

"Where _are we_?" Harry shouted, hoping someone might answer him.

"You're right, come on," Harry said to Slyther who was wrapped around his arm. "I don't like it here. Let's go back to the Dursleys."

-

Harry's heart quickened as he stepped out of the club. "Slyther," he said tentatively. "Where are we?"

_You said that back in there, _Slyther said, indicating the club.

"I know," Harry responded. "But which way back to the Dursleys?"

There was a ringing in Harry's ears from the music as he observed his surroundings. Houses were bathed in darkness, with one or two lights outside of the houses glowing. Even as he stood there, frozen like a statue, he became aware that each house looked alike. Giving his head a shake, Harry listened to what Slyther was saying.

_I've only been with you for what, two, three days? How am I suppose to know? You should know, you've been the one living with them most of your life, not me! _

"M-maybe we should go straight," Harry said. "I've never left the Dursleys at night before."

_Well, I say we should start moving before it gets too dark out, _Slyther advised.

"Okay," Harry said, biting his lip. He should've stayed at the Dursleys.

-

Snape waited impatiently at number Four, Privet Drive. Where was Potter, and what was he doing that could possibly take _this _long? "You better hurry up, Potter," Snape growled to himself. "Because I'm not waiting for you any longer."

-

"I can't believe it!" Harry cried. "I'm lost!"

_You shouldn't be, _Slyther said. _You _live _here, remember? You should remember where you live, at least. _

"It doesn't look familiar to me at night," Harry said.

_You really want to wait until morning to find your way back to your home?  
_  
"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "I won't have anywhere to stay for the night."

_Well…why don't you try going straight? _

"I did," replied Harry. "And I ended up here. If I go back, it'll take me right back to that… place."

_Then go right. _

"What if it takes me somewhere else?"

_Then you go left. _

"What if _that_ takes me somewhere else?" Harry asked.

_Then you go around in circles. _

"You're not helping any," Harry grumbled.

_I'm trying to lighten up the situation. _

"By annoying me?"

_By trying to lighten up the situation. _

"You just said that," Harry pointed out.

_Stop looking at me, _Slyther demanded, _and look up._

Harry took his eyes off of his arm where Slyther was coiled around, and to his surprise saw the Dursleys house two houses down.

_I helped you find the house, didn't I? _Slyther said triumphantly.

"And how did you help me find the Dursleys house?" Harry asked, picking up his pace.

_If I hadn't of been talking to you, you wouldn't have wandered into Privet Drive. _

"Let's just stop arguing now," Harry said. He gave a sigh of exhaustion.

_Really, I could get a fish for you to eat if you're hungry. There's a perfect pond nearby full of them, _Slyther offered.

"No, I don't think so," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I don't like raw fish. Especially one that was in a pond."

_Still, they're delicious,_ Slyther continued. _You'd really enjoy them. Or, I could find an amphibian for you. But, I must admit, I prefer fish. _

"Thanks for the offer," Harry said, "but no, thanks." He extended his other hand and turned the doorknob, and couldn't help but feel that he was at home. Even if, for nine years, the Dursleys hadn't really cared for him like they did with Dudley, he still couldn't help the feeling.

Slyther seemed to be thinking the same thing, too. _Home sweet home, Harry. _

Harry could only laugh. "It's too bad I threw that moldy sandwich out. Right now, I feel as if I could eat the whole thing. Even with all that mold on the bread and ham."

_Sounds delicious,_ said Slyther sarcastically. Harry grinned and looked up, his smile slowly fading. His heart quickened as he saw an impatient stranger in the same room as him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked uncertainly. "I didn't let you in."

The man sneered, and Harry actually found that it suited the man well. "Severus Snape. You, I assume, are Harry Potter." He spat his name out, and clearly this 'Severus Snape' didn't take a liking to him, Harry realized.

_Get out, _Slyther warned. _You do not belong in this house, human. _

"Shhh," Harry said to Slyther. "He can't understand you, Slyther. Stay quiet."

_Well, if he can't hear me,_ Slyther started, then I can keep talking. _He won't understand, like you said. _

"Just, stay quiet," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the man. He just couldn't rid the sudden rash of Goosebumps the man gave Harry.

"A parselmouth," the man mused, though he didn't look any kinder or softer. "You're to come with me, Potter. Get your things."

Harry frowned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh?" The man said, with raised eyebrows. His lip curled. "I don't think you have a choice, Potter. Get your things; we're leaving."

"No!" Harry said, scowling. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me; Uncle Vernon told me to stay in here and not to answer the door or phone and to not leave this house."

"That didn't stop you before, did it?" Snape snarled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a frown still placed on his face.

The man gave an exasperated sigh. "You were just out. You disobeyed your guardians."

"So?" Harry said, hesitating. "I'm still not going anywhere with you."

_I've warned you once, _Slyther said, uncoiling from around Harry's arm. He slithered down Harry's leg and onto the floor over by the mans feet. _Leave this place now or I bite. _

"Stop it," Harry scolded. He looked up from the ground where Slyther was and up into the mans cold, black, lifeless eyes, showing that he wasn't about to back down.

Harry wasn't going anywhere with this man.

-

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! I actually have up to the forty-seventh chapter re-written already. I feel accomplished, I honestly do! Now just to upload them... :)


	5. Curiosity

**Chapter Five**

"I said, _get your things,_" Snape hissed impatiently.

"And I said no," Harry said, frowning. "I don't _know _you, and you're telling me to 'pack my things, we're leaving'? You aren't even giving me a choice!"

_The boy has a point, human, _Slyther hissed. _Leave at once. _

Harry ignored the snake, and continued to keep his gaze with the man. "You don't have one," Snape sneered. "Albus told me to get you and bring you back to Hogwarts. Why insist on being so stubborn?"

Harry hesitated, curiosity overwhelming him. "Albus? What's Hogwarts?"

Snape clenched his teeth together through anger. "I will explain if you just _come with me!_"

Harry faltered, forgetting everything about 'never talk or go with strangers.' He wanted to know who Albus was, and what Hogwarts was, but he just didn't feel safe.

_Don't listen to him, _Slyther hissed. _Don't you ever watch shows about humans kidnapping little humans? _

"But I want to know what Hogwarts is," Harry whined, glancing down at the snake that was still on the floor. "And who Albus is."

_You'd rather knowledge about something outrageous, at the cost of losing your life? _

"I don't think he's going to hurt me," Harry said.

_And you know this _how? Slyther asked impatiently.

"A feeling," Harry responded.

"Enough of the chitchat," Snape hissed, scowling. "Get your things, we _are _leaving."

_Don't do it!_ Slyther demanded, crawling up Harry's leg and coiling back around his arm. _Don't kill yourself just for knowledge!_

"I told you that I don't think he's going to hurt me," Harry said quietly. "No matter how angry and…mean he looks."

_Don't say I didn't warn you. _

"Okay," Harry said to Snape. "I'll come with you; on one condition."

Snape sneered. "And that would be?" He asked sarcastically

"That Slyther can come with me," Harry said.

_That's right!_ Slyther said. _Wherever this human goes, I go._

"And I assume that that _thing_ on your arm is what you call, 'Slyther'?"

"That's right," Harry said defiantly. "And he's not a thing, either! Slyther is a snake."

"Sorry for my misinterpretation," Snape chafed. He looked anything but sorry, but Harry didn't care.

"So…Slyther can come?" Harry asked tentatively.

"If it must." Snape made no sign of referring to Slyther as 'snake' or 'he.'

"All right," Harry said slowly. He warily walked over to Snape, standing in front of him.

"Do you not need anything?" Snape asked impatiently. Harry shook his head.

"No, nothing." A dawned look came across his face. "Wait, there is something—" He cut himself off and raced back into the cupboard and pulled out a photo of his mom that he had found in Petunia's trash can.

"There," Harry said, making his way back in front of Snape. "This is all I want to bring." Snape looked as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind about it.

Harry glanced up at Snape expectantly. "Well? How do we go to this place?"

-

"Ah, Harry," an old, elderly looking man welcomed warmly. "So glad you could make it."

"This is Hogwarts?" Harry said, looking around the office. He expected it to be a _bit _bigger.

"Oh, no, dear boy," Albus chuckled. "This is my office."

"Oh," Harry replied. "Who are you, sir?"

"Albus Dumbledore," came the reply, while Slyther said at the same time,

_It's big enough, though, isn't it?_

"It's really not _that_ big," Harry hissed, making sure that the old man didn't see. He didn't want this_ Albus _to think he was…well, _weird, _like everyone else did.

_You try being a snake, _Slyther said.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked Albus. "Am I…in trouble?"

"No," Albus replied with a gentle smile. "I heard that Vernon and Petunia Dursley went to Mexico, correct?"

"And Dudley," Harry added.

"They left you behind?"

Harry hesitated before answering Albus's question. "Well …Yeah."

"Why is that, Harry?" Albus asked, a small frown formed on his thin, worn out lips.

_Because the Dursleys hate me, _Harry wanted to say. _I'm a freak_. "I haven't a clue, sir," he lied.

_Liar! _Slyther said. But Harry ignored the snake.

"So…you don't know why they left you when they went to Mexico, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

"Have you had anything to eat?" Albus inquired.

_Except for a moldy sandwich? Oh, and a block of cheese and something canned? _"A bit, sir."

"Well, if you're hungry, I can get some House Elves to make something for you." Harry was too tired to question anything, and just muttered out a relieved thank you.

"So," Albus continued, "you'll go with Severus to his private chambers, if you please—"

"Excuse me?" Snape thundered.

"That is, if you don't mind, Severus—"

"I _do _mind!" Snape exclaimed, scowling. "No way will Potter stay in _my _chambers."

"Please, Severus—"

"No means _no,_" Snape hissed dangerously. Albus sighed wearily and looked at Harry apologetically.

"Would you step out for a moment, please, Harry?" Harry nodded, glancing at the two before awkwardly stepping outside.

_Well, he isn't your biggest fan, _said Slyther.

"Who?" Harry asked.

_The greasy haired one. Ooh, how I wish I had the chance to bite him now. _

Harry smiled. He looked around. "This must be Hogwarts," he said to himself. "Or a bit of it anyway."

_What is Hogwarts? _Slyther asked.

"I dunno." He wished he'd have some time to ask questions, because he had an amplitude of questions he needed and wanted answered.

-

"Potter," Snape seethed. Harry stepped back inside Albus's office awkwardly, feeling a bit relieved that he had Slyther on his arm.

"As I was saying," Albus started, "you will go with Severus to his chambers whilst the House Elves prepare something for you to eat."

"So…it's all right?" Harry said softly, glancing up at Snape.

"_Yes,_" he hissed with a sneer.

"Oh…'kay." Harry awkwardly glanced down at the floor before looking back up at Albus as he spoke, still in the same gentle tone,

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

He eyed Harry's arm. "What _is _that around your arm?"

Harry smiled embarrassedly. "It's my snake, sir."

"Ah, I see," Albus said.

Harry glanced up at Snape, who was looking antagonized and incensed. From right then, Harry could tell he wasn't going to have a good summer at all.

This was the first time that Harry actually wished he could stay at the Dursley's alone—well, not completely alone, really. He still had Slyther.

-

A/N: Thanks for sticking around. Chapter Six will be up soon. Ooh, and by the way, just a little note to everybody who might review and that has already finished the Deathly Hallows, that until I finished reading my _own _copy of the new HP book, to not put any spoilers in reviews! I'm only on page 300 so far (I'm really anxious to see what happens, I can't seem to be able to put it down...)

Thanks to everyone; Cheers!


	6. Visitor

**Chapter Six**

"I have a meeting today," Snape said coolly the next morning as Harry walked slowly towards the table where Snape sat. "So you'll stay here and make yourself useful."

"Can I come?" Harry asked promptly.

"No," Snape responded. "Definitely not."

"Why not?" Harry frowned. "I won't make any noise, I swear."

"No," Snape repeated firmly. With a cool, stern look, Snape left. Harry sighed and glanced down at Slyther, who had slithered over by Harry's feet.

_Grumpy in the morning, isn't he? _Slyther asked.

"More like grumpy all the time."

_You've only known this human for a few hours. How can you be sure?_

"It's pretty obvious," Harry said with a shrug, shivering. Severus Snape's 'chambers' were a lot colder than he had expected. "Even if I have only known him for a few hours."

_What are you thinking about, Harry? _

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning.

_You look too thoughtful. _

Harry shrugged, scooping Slyther up and setting him gently down on the table. "Just thinking…about stuff."

_I see,_ Slyther hissed, pausing. _Well? Do you want to tell me of what or not?_

"Since when have you become so nosy?" Harry asked with a grin.

_Curious is all._

"About the day. Today. The Dursley's are probably celebrating Dudley's birthday as we speak," Harry muttered.

_Birthday, mmm? What is it that you speak of? _

"You know a lot of things," Harry started, "but you don't know what a birthday is?"

_I'm not _that _full of knowledge. But this thing, 'Birthday', is indistinct to me. _

"Well," started Harry slowly. "It's when a person is born, and the…parents usually celebrate that certain day with cake, presents…"

_Then why sound so envious? _

"I don't sound envious!" Harry scowled. "I don't sound like that at all."

_Well, then, since you don't sound 'envious' like you say, why are you 'complaining' about it? _

"I've never had a birthday," Harry admitted. "Or if I do, I usually throw it for myself in private."

_Is that a bad thing? _

"I dunno," Harry replied with a shrug. "I think so."

_Do you want a birthday? _

"Well, I have one," Harry said, "no one has just ever…celebrated it."

_When is this day? _

"On the thirty-first," Harry said. He sighed. Would he like Hogwarts any better than he did the Dursleys? Were the Dursleys ever going to come back from Mexico? What would they say when they found him gone? Would they even care? How long was he going to stay at Hogwarts for?

He shook his head, trying to rid the questions that ran through his mind. No one was there to answer all of those questions, so he might as well wait until Snape would come back from his meeting to ask him.

_Well, why don't we start to explore this Hogwarts? _

"Good idea," Harry said, picking Slyther back up and getting up from the chair. He felt the snake's body slither up his arm and up the nape of his neck, settling on top of Harry's head. He laughed. "What are you doing?"

_I'll get a better view up here. You're tall, you know. _

The corridors were quiet, Harry found as he walked to wherever the halls would take him. "I wonder what class Snape teaches when the students return to Hogwarts," Harry mused.

'_Class' is when humans get 'educated', isn't it? _

"Yeah," Harry answered.

_I pity every one of the humans in his class. I'll bet he yells at them every second of every day. _

"I wonder what he teaches," Harry said. "What if it's maths? I'm not good at maths. Or what about Social Studies? I'm better at that."

_What _is _this you speak of? All of this doesn't make any sense. _

"Later, Slyther," Harry said. He continued on with this musings. "Or what about Health? Health's easy. Hm…what if he teaches cooking lessons?" Harry paused, and then started talking to himself again. "I'll bet that's it! Cooking lessons. I've never had cooking lessons in school before, but I'm already super good at that. I cook all the time for the Dursley's." He rounded a corner, only to find another corridor.

_I've stopped listening. How can you turn you off when you don't want to listen to you anymore? Do humans even _have _an off button?  
_  
"Huh?" Harry said, just tuning into what Slyther was saying. "An off button? Where?"

_Never mind, _Slyther answered. _Would you stop moving, Harry? I feel as if I'll fall off of your head. _

"You're the one who wanted to go up there," Harry reminded Slyther. "And I can't stop walking. I have to find Snape and see if he'll let me watch the meeting now."

_Does the greasy human even _want _you to come to his meeting? Isn't that...disrupting?_

"I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe. Probably. But I want to show him that I will be extra quiet."

_All right. _

"Harry?" An old voice startled Harry, causing him to spin around. His head shot up, and was startled as a slithery voice started yelling.

He bit his lip as he saw Slyther fall to the ground in haste. _Y—you threw me off your head! How could you do that to me? After all I've done for you— _

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, bending down to pick Slyther up.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Harry," Albus apologized.

"It's all right," Harry said, standing up straight. "Not to be rude, sir, but isn't there a meeting going on that you should be at?"

"Indeed," Albus said with a chuckle. "But they are just going to have to start without me, aren't they? I need to talk with you in my office for a minute."

"Really?" Harry asked. "About what?"

"Well, about someone who'll be visiting for a while," Albus started.

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry said, trying to ignore Slyther's ramblings of, "After all I've done for you! You _throw _me off of your head!"

"Well, if you follow me to my office, I'll explain." Harry followed the headmaster down the corridors until they reached a statue of a gargoyle. "Lemon Drops," Albus said, causing the the gargoyle to move. It revealed a staircase, that Harry hesitantly stepped forward onto.

"Wow," Harry said under his breath. Was that gargoyle electronic? Is that how it was able to move?

"Take a seat," Albus said, sitting in a chair of his own, behind the desk. Harry sat in the one in front. "Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

"No thank you, sir," Harry said politely, setting Slyther down on the ground.

_Now you set me on the ground! What, do I not deserve your arm? Or your head? After all the fish I've offered you— _

"So," Albus started. "You know why you're here, I presume?"

"Because you wanted to talk to me about a…visitor," Harry explained slowly.

Albus smiled in response. "Excellent!" Harry only nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "And you're also here so I can explain some things to you."

"Okay," said Harry.

"Now, you do know of your mother and father, Lily and James Potter, do you not, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I know a bit of my mom. Not so much of my dad." His hand subconsciously went down to the pocket of his too big, hand-me-down jeans from Dudley, where the photograph of his mother was.

"Remus Lupin was a close friend of your fathers, Harry," Albus said. "He is the visitor."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "But, why are you telling me this again, sir?"

"Because he will be somewhat of a…lookout for you."

"A look out?" Harry repeated, frowning. "What do you mean a 'lookout'? And why does 'Remus Lupin' have to come, what about Snape?"

"Well, Severus is already doing this much for you," Albus said carefully, "which was very reluctant of him considering his differences with your father. I really do not think he would do this, even if I had never left him alone about it. And, Remus Lupin was only too willingly happy to watch over you."

"Why do I need to be watched over?" Harry asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Albus said gravely, clasping his hands together and resting them on his desk as he stared at Harry with grim eyes. "That's why Remus is coming to watch over you until this is cleared up."

"What is it?" Harry asked, trying not to let it show through his face that he was starting to become frightened.

_Oh, the Lobster is coming to get you! _Slyther hissed from somewhere in the office. _Ooohhhh, better watch out Harry-human! Ah, you'll probably just toss him off your head as you did me. It's not as if me and the Lobster matter much to you, huh? Of all the things to do..._

A/N: Ahh, well, another chapter! I hope to get these up soon so I won't leave you **Commencement**-reading-people too long of a wait :-P


	7. Explanation and Escape

**Chapter Seven**

"What?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect the headmaster to actually admit that something was wrong. Ignoring the snake, he continued. "What's wrong? Am I in trouble? Did the Dursleys find out that I've left the house; are they mad?" He asked in a rush.

Albus chuckled, his grave expression softening. The twinkle that had turned dull and lifeless in his eyes soon returned to their full liveliness. "No, my dear boy. But, you _are _in danger, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows, finding that since Slyther's complaints and ramblings had subsided, it had become uncomfortably quiet. "What kind of danger?" He questioned, starting to feel his heart beat a bit faster. What kind of danger was Albus talking about? He didn't want to be in any sort of danger…so how exactly could he prevent it? Would this Remus Lupin _help _try to prevent the danger from harming him in any way?

"Your mother and father had a secret keeper, Harry," Albus started, folding his hands and looking Harry in the eye. "It was James's best friend, Sirius Black."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, taking his eyes off Dumbledore to look for Slyther. Where was that snake?

"Sirius Black ended up betraying your parents, Harry," Dumbledore continued on, looking at Harry solemnly. "He betrayed them to Voldemort. He killed them."

Harry didn't say anything. Where did this come from? His parents died in a car accident, how could this 'Sirius Black' betray his parents to this 'Voldemort', and then Voldemort…what…_murdered _his parents? "I think you've got the wrong person," Harry said, starting to stand up. "My parents died in a car accident."

"The Dursleys have never told you how your parents really died?"

Harry never sat back down, but eyed Albus suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Sit back down, Harry," Albus said. Harry didn't automatically obey, but took his time.

"So…my mum and dad never were ever killed in a car accident?" Harry finally asked as he slowly sat back down. "Aunt Petunia told me a…lie?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Albus said. "Lily and James Potter never died in a car accident. They were betrayed by one of their friends, Harry, and killed by a monstrous man."

"So what happened to Sirius Black after that?" Harry asked. What Albus Dumbledore was telling him didn't seem real, but it was so intriguing…just like a fictional story…"Was he sent to prison for life?"

"In a way," Dumbledore said. "That's a good way of looking at it, Harry."

"There's more," Harry couldn't help but say. Just the way Albus acted, talked; he knew there was more. "There's more than that."

A faint smile played on the headmasters lips. "Ah, yes, there is. Harry—" Albus paused before continuing, "do you believe in magic, Harry?" Although, before Harry had a chance to answer, Albus raised his eyebrows as the door of his office opened and an impatient Snape stood in the doorway.

"Albus? We're waiting for you until we can start the meeting. Is Potter in trouble?" Snape demanded.

"No, Severus," Albus said calmly. "But if you'd be willing to wait a while more, I'll be with you after. I have some...explaining to do with Harry, here." Snape gave an impatient nod and shut the door, leaving it just Harry and the headmaster again.

Harry shrugged, acting as if nothing happened and returned to their previous conversation. "Maybe. Ooh, d'you mean when one of my teeth get loose and fall out, and then a new one grows in? That kind of magic?"

Albus chuckled. "You're getting the point. But, no, I mean magic. With wands, perhaps?" Harry paused, not exactly knowing how to respond. Did he believe in magic? He had never thought about it before, really.

"Maybe," Harry finally said. "Why?"

"What would you say," Albus said, clearing his voice, "if I told you that magic is real?"

"Maybe…" Harry bit his lip in thought. "Maybe, 'Why do you say that magic is real?'"

Albus smiled thinly. "Well, Harry, magic is real. Magic," he motioned to the room with his hands, and possibly out side of the room as well, "is all around you."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "What d'you mean?"

"You're a wizard, Harry," Albus finally said softly. "Just like your parents were, and just like I am."

Harry's eyes widened before he let out a yelp of laughter. "A—a wizard?" He cried through peals of laughter. "Did Snape tell you to do this before he went to the meeting?" Harry hadn't a clue why he was laughing so, he just didn't know how to react when Albus had said that.

"No, Harry," Albus replied.

The laughter soon died from Harry's lips. "Was he experimenting with some recipes for his cooking class when school starts back up and gave you a bite, except he did something to it to make you say all this silly stuff?"

"Cooking class?" Albus frowned. "Severus doesn't teach cooking classes."

"Oh," Harry said. "Does he teach Health?"

"No," Albus said, "he teaches potions."

Harry muffled more of his laughter. "Potions? I think you're taking this joke a bit too far. Only witches make potions in their cauldron, Mrs. Vye read us a book awhile back about witches and cauldrons and potions."

"This is no joke, Harry," Albus said solemnly, not a trace of laughter on his face. "I'm telling you the truth. Your father was a wizard, and your mother was a witch. Both attended this school."

Harry got back up from the chair, having enough of the conversation. Witches? Wizards? Potions? Magic? What did this man take him as—a fool? "Slyther?" He demanded, "Where are you?"

_So now this human takes an interest in me, _Slyther said sarcastically. _What is that you want, human? _

"Don't be mad," Harry said, looking around the floor for the snake. He was hidden so well, it was difficult for Slyther to be spotted. Where was he? "I'm sorry for throwing you off my head. It was an accident. I promise I won't do it again."

There was a long, thin silence. Harry couldn't describe how much he wanted to get out of that office, away from Hogwarts, away from everything Albus had just told him. No matter how cool Harry might think it was to be an actual wizard, it just seemed too impossible. Too unbelievable. He wanted to get Slyther and go back to the Dursleys, to his normal, usual life.

_He's right, _Slyther's voice finally echoed through Harry's mind. Harry was startled at the sudden voice, but listened intently anyway. _I don't think he would lie, call me crazy. I know you think the same, human. _

Well, he was still mad at Harry.

"I dunno—"

_You're curious. Doesn't curiosity always get the better of you, human? Always did. _

Harry sighed and turned back to Dumbledore, making his way back to the chair. He reluctantly sat down. "Continue," he muttered.

Albus smiled before folding his hands and continuing, as if nothing had happened. "Do you understand Harry, that you are a wizard?"

Harry hesitated before answering. "Yes…sir."

"Harry, did you ever wonder how and why you have that scar on your forehead?" Albus asked calmly.

"A bit," he admitted.

"Well," Albus said, "I'll tell you. Your mother sacrificed herself to save you, Harry. She placed you under a spell of love and protection, and when Voldemort used the killing curse to kill you, it rebounded off of your forehead and onto Voldemort himself. All that you were left with was the scar; a reminder."

"So my mother sacrificed herself to save me?" Harry said, frowning.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"So…what does this have to do with Remus Lupin?" Harry asked. "And what does this have to do with him coming here?"

"Well, Harry," Albus started slowly.

_Ah! I'm stuck! _Slyther's voice screamed in Harry's mind. _Help! I'm melting…I'm…ahhh… _

"Slyther?" Harry said out loud, jumping up from the chair. "Where are you?"

_I'm…ahhh… _

"Slyther?" Harry repeated. His brow furrowed in concentration. Where was that snake? He looked down by his chair, and saw that Slyther was coiled around the leg of his chair. "What are you doing down there?" Harry demanded, bending down to help the snake out. "And how, exactly, are you stuck?"

_I thought this was a good hiding place from you, Har—human. I was wrong, so sue me, can you at least be nice enough to untangle me from this concoction? _

"It's called a chair," Harry said, trying to not hurt Slyther in any way with his hands as he tried to uncoil the snake. Finally, when Slyther was untangled from the leg of the chair, he set Slyther down on the floor. "Are you sure you're okay?"

_Fine, peachy. Just be a good human and leave me alone—I still didn't forget the agony you put me through! _

"We'll talk later," Harry promised. "But for now, don't go around any chair legs, okay?"

_Be quiet, human. Mind your elder snakes! _

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, sitting back down in the chair. He glanced at Albus, who was looking mildly amused. "Sorry," he apologized. "My snake was tangled up in the chair. Uh…you were saying?" Harry asked politely.

Albus smiled. "As you inquired, what does this have to do with Remus Lupin coming to Hogwarts and being a lookout to you? Well, Harry, as you know, Sirius Black betrayed your parents. He was life sentenced to Azkaban, and has just recently escaped."

"That's bad," Harry said, his mouth going dry. "He's going to come after me, isn't he? That's why Remus Lupin's going to be a lookout for me, because Sirius Black escaped from this 'Azkaban' and is going to come after me."

Albus's mouth was set in a thin line. "I'm afraid so, Harry. I'm going to try to take as many precautions as possible, because with Sirius Black, you never know." Albus forced a pleasant smile on his face, replacing the grim line. "Well, Severus will be back soon I'm sure. I can't believe how much of your time I've taken up; you better go back."

Harry nodded, the headmasters words echoing through his mind as he picked Slyther up. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban…and was coming after him…

_Don't worry, _Slyther said. _I'll look out for you, too, Harry. _

Harry couldn't help but grin. It looked like Slyther wasn't mad at him anymore. "Thanks," he said.

_Are you scared? _

"Why?" Harry asked as he left Albus's office.

_A madman has escaped from a prison. The old human back there said that he's presumably going to come after you. And kill you. _

"I know that," Harry said with a frown. "You don't need to remind me."

_Sorry, _Slyther said. _But if I were you…I would be scared. _

"But I have you here," Harry said with a forced grin. "And Remus Lupin, who's going to be coming to Hogwarts soon. He was my dads friend. I found out that I'm a wizard, so, I'm happy."

_As you should be. Don't worry about that human maniac, Harry. Think about good things, then you won't be as nervous and scared. _

"Nervous? Scared?" Harry laughed. "I'm not. I doubt Sirius Black even knows I'm here!"

_Good attitude, keep it up, _Slyther advised. Harry grinned, and stiffened. He turned his head to the left, and saw nothing. When he turned his head to the right, he still didn't see anything. When he looked back, again, there was nothing.

So why did he feel like he was being watched?


	8. Paranoia

**Chapter Eight**

"Hurry up," Snape growled. "I won't wait all day for you, Potter."

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried, tearing the room apart in search for Slyther. "I can't find Slyther! He's not answering me either; I'm worried." He bent down and lifted up the chair, surveying the leg of it just in case.

"It's only a snake," Snape pointed out.

"Yes, but it's _my _snake! My friend," Harry protested.

_Keep it down, _Slyther yawned. _I'm trying to get some sleep. _

"Where are you?" Harry demanded, stopping in his tracks.

_Sheesh, grumpy, aren't we? I think the greasy human's rubbing off on you a bit. Why do you want to know where I am? I'm sleeping. _

"But we're going down to the Great Hall," Harry said excitedly to the air, since he hadn't a clue where the snake was. He ignored Snape's exasperated sigh. "To eat lunch. And Remus Lupin is there, don't you wanna meet him?"

_Can't I stay here and sleep? I'd rather do that, _responded Slyther.

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked. He searched the room with his eyes, in case he missed a spot. Still, Slyther was hidden.

_Will there be fish? _Slyther mused.

"Uh…I dunno. Maybe."

_All right! _Slyther slithered out from a corner in the wall and made his way over to Harry. Harry bent down to pick him up and put him on his arm, but Slyther slithered _up _Harry's arm and onto his head.

"Er…aren't you scared that I'll throw you off my head again?" Harry asked.

Slyther made a sound like a snort. _Me? Scared? You've got the wrong snake. But I'm _hoping _that you won't throw me off your head again. _

"I'll try not to," Harry promised. He glanced up (carefully, as to not jerk Slyther off of his head again) at Snape, who was looking at the two with an unpleasant expression.

"Are you two done your incessant loquacious?" Snape snapped.

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. Loquacious? What did that mean? "Uh…yeah?"

_I think the greasy human is intending for you to go down to eat your 'lunch.' But…why couldn't he just say that, instead of glaring at you? _Slyther asked. As Snape started to move, Harry had to take long strides to keep up with him.

"I dunno," Harry said. "I guess it's just not…him. Saying what he means, that is."

_He could at least wait up for you, couldn't he? Rude. Plain rude. Ooh, I how I have to fight the urge to sink my teeth into that horrid flesh— _

Harry scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Not before lunch, okay, Slyther?" He picked his pace up again as Snape started to walk faster.

_Of course. That is, as long as they have fish. I feel as if I hadn't eaten for days. _

Harry shivered under the sudden rash of Goosebumps on his arm. He still couldn't fight off that feeling; that someone was watching him. "Slyther," he said quietly, "is there anybody here with us?"

_The greasy human, _Slyther replied.

"_Other _than Snape," Harry said. He kept his eyes forward and his face natural.

_Not that I can see. Just you, me and the greasy human. Why? _

"Because I feel like someone's watching me," Harry admitted. "I'm crazy, right?"

_You're gifted, Harry. You would know if you're crazy or not. _

Harry couldn't help but smile as he and Slyther entered the Great Hall. What caught his attention the most, though, was the ceiling. Candles floated magically through the air, and Harry had a sneaky suspicion that the ceiling was probably enchanted, to show a view of the sky as it had currently appeared outside of Hogwarts.

"Wow," Harry breathed with a smile. "It's so…big. And fancy."

_Ah…look at all that food! As long as it has fish, I'm happy, _Slyther said happily as they followed Snape to the table at the front filled with the staff of Hogwarts.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry came up to the table. "I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin."

Harry gave a polite smile to the man sitting next to Dumbledore. "Hello," he said. Remus's hair was a light brown, as were his eyes. He smiled back at Harry.

"Hello, Harry. I've been looking forward to meeting you," Remus responded.

_I don't trust him, _Slyther spoke up from on top of Harry's head. _You can see it in his eyes…he's keeping something from you. _

Harry kept the smile on his face, ignoring Slyther. He put his hands up, grasping the snake in his hands. He bent down and laid Slyther on the floor. "Go find something to do. And don't get stepped on," he hissed.

_Yes, O great human, _Slyther said sarcastically. _Just remember what I said. Be careful around the new human. There's something about him— _

Harry tuned the rest of Slyther's warnings out. He sat next to Snape, who was ignoring him completely; as if he didn't exist. And what was worse, he could still hear Slyther in the back of his mind.

_Fish…fish…of all the things that are here, I can't find fish! These humans don't know the joy of life…the slipperiness of the fish, the way they just smoothly slip down…argh… _

"Are you all right?" Remus asked Harry. Harry dropped his fork on his plate and looked up, startled at the sudden voice.

"Huh?"

Remus's expression suddenly turned to one of confusion. "I asked if you were okay. You looked out of it."

Harry just shrugged and picked his fork back up, supporting his chin with his hand. "I'm okay. I feel funny, though."

Remus's brow creased, and he looked more concerned rather than confused. "Funny? In what way?"

Harry hesitated, not knowing whether or not he should tell Remus about his suspicions. Should he? He had just met Remus Lupin. "It's nothing," Harry said with another shrug. "Maybe I'm just hungry."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, not looking the least bit convinced. "Do you feel sick? Because you don't have to eat if you feel sick. I can take you—"

"No," Harry interrupted with a shake of his head. "I'm fine. Just hungry." He took a better grip of the fork he was holding and plunged it into the potatoes on his plate, taking a bite. "See? Just hungry."

Remus still didn't look convinced as he turned back to his own food. Once Remus had turned, Harry dropped his fork and put his chin back in his hand, observing the staff as they ate and chatted away.

_Slyther? _Harry thought, making sure he wouldn't speak out. _Where are you? _

_Here,_ Slyther responded,though Harry hadn't a clue where 'here' was. _Looking for fish. Can you believe that I still haven't found any? _

Harry ignored the complaints from Slyther. _Where are you? I don't want to stay here anymore…it's too noisy, and I still feel like somebody's watching me. I don't like it._

_Well, well, paranoid aren't we?_ Slyther said, rather matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus's voice cut into Harry's thoughts. Harry jerked his eyes away from the Great Hall doors and looked up at the man.

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked out of the blue. "Do you feel sick or something?"

"No," Harry insisted, "everything's fine."

"No," Remus said, "everything's not. You can tell me what's wrong, Harry. I'm sure you know that."

Harry hesitated. Could he tell Remus what he thought? Albus had told him that Remus was his fathers friend when they attended Hogwarts, but still…

"Nothing," Harry said with a grin. "Just thinking. I'm not very hungry," he added, glancing down at the plate of food in front of him, with just a bite taken from his potatoes.

"But you said you were starving a little while back," Remus pointed out with a look of disbelief. "It's really all right, Harry. Whatever you have on your mind that's bugging you, you can trust me. You can."

"My snake said I'm just 'paranoid'," Harry blurted out. "But I don't think I am. I—"

"Wait," Remus interrupted, holding up his hand. "Your snake?"

"Yeah," Harry started, "I can talk to my snake"—he hesitated—"That's not bad, is it?"

"Just…continue," Remus said, giving Harry back his full attention.

"I feel as if somebody's watching me," Harry admitted. "I just get this…feeling. Am I paranoid?"

"Well," Remus started slowly, "if you think that somebody is watching you, we ought to at least take some more precautions. Albus did tell you about…everything, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, starting to feel relieved that Remus believed him, unlike Slyther, who just thought he was plain paranoid. Harry just had to remember to ask Remus after if he had a chance just what 'paranoid' meant.

"So he explained to you about…Hogwarts and what happened to your parents? About…Sirius Black?"

"Yeah," Harry repeated. "Everything—at least, I think so."

"Well, then you must know why I'm here," said Remus. "But if at anytime you think that somebody is watching you, then you can tell me, all right?"

"You mean like…right now?"

"_Do _you think that somebody's watching you now?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised. Harry bit his lip, nodding. Remus's tore his eyes away from Harry, scanning the Great Hall, which was completely bare and empty without the students, since everybody (except for _some_ of the staff) were at home. "I don't see anyone, Harry," he finally said.

"Maybe Slyther's right," Harry said. "Maybe I am being paranoid." _Whatever that means. _

_Well, my hunt for fish is over now,_ Slyther voice said glumly. _None. Absolutely none I could find. Can you believe it?_ Harry suddenly noticed Slyther slither around the floor by Harry's feet.

Harry bent down and picked Slyther up. "Sorry. Maybe we can ask the people that make the food to make some fish, huh?"

_Most definitely, _Slyther said. _Some people just don't know the wonders of fish! Do you think that maybe they could get some goldfish, fresh from a pond? _

Harry grinned, letting Slyther coil around his arm instead of curling up on top of his head. "Maybe."

"So _this _is the snake you were talking about," Remus spoke up with a grin.

_You told him about me? How much did you tell the new human, human? You know I don't trust him, why tell? Some human you are; I cannot believe you! He's lying, human. He's keeping something from you, can't you see? _

"He's hungry," Harry said with a smile. He looked back down at Slyther. "Maybe we should go find something to do, huh, Slyther?" Harry looked back up at Remus. "I usually stay with Slyther in Snape's 'chambers.' But you'll be there with me, right?"

"Of course," said Remus. He had a pleasant, friendly expression on his face, something that Harry had come to enjoy. He had never seen that expression on Snape's face: pleasant, friendly and amiable. And the countenance suited Remus well.

"Great," Harry said cheerfully. He shoved his plate (which was still piled with food) aside. "You can teach me a whole bunch of stuff about Hogwarts. Do you have a wand, too? Can I see it?" He paused, trying to come up with some more questions. "When will I start Hogwarts and get a wand? _Will _I ever start Hogwarts and get a wand?" He bit his lip, again, trying to come up with some more questions. "Will I have to go back to the Dursley's, Remus? Or can I stay here? With you and Snape…forever?"

Harry tuned out Snape's low groan and mutter of, "Oh please, no."

Remus chuckled. "One question at a time, all right, Harry?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, and then shivered slightly as a cold rash of goosebumps drenched his arms. He shook his head—Slyther was probably right anyways. He was just being paranoid.

-

A/N: I'm planning on updating with three chapters each day. That way I'll be able to update **Commencement **soon, and you get two extra chapters a day! Thanks to everybody!


	9. Kidnapped

**Chapter Nine**

"So, Harry," Remus started the next day as he, Harry and Slyther were in the Great Hall eating breakfast, "what would you like to do today?"

Harry bit his lip in thought before answering. "Er…I'm not sure. What can we do today?"

"Well," Remus started off slowly, "We can go sit and talk in the Quidditch Pitch stands, since the students are home for the summer and no one will be practicing."

"Quidditch?" Harry repeated. He hadn't heard such a thing yet, and he was curious as to know what it was.

Remus smiled. "Quidditch. It's a game that wizards and witches play on brooms, with a Quaffle, Bludger and a Snitch," he explained.

"Wow," Harry breathed, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Brooms? Actual flying brooms? Not the ones that you sweep with?"

Remus nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "No Harry, actual flying brooms," he confirmed.

_I'd rather watch Slytherin play. Hey, Harry, did you know that if you take the 'in' out of 'Slytherin' it becomes 'Slyther', like that you named me? _

"Really?" Harry looked down at his plate, which Slyther was curled up on, finishing the last bite of his fish. He turned his attention back towards Remus with interest. "Can we go talk in the Quidditch Pitch stands?"

"Only if you want to," said Remus.

"I want to!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically. "Do you think maybe when I start Hogwarts I'll be able to play Quidditch?" He asked.

"You have to be in your second year to try out for Quidditch," Remus explained. "But I'm sure once you're in your second year and you try out you'll be fantastic; if you take after your father."

Harry's eyes shone with interest and surprise. "My dad played Quidditch?"

"Yes," Remus confirmed. "He was a Chaser."

"What are all the positions?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's a one Keeper," Remus started off slowly, "two Beaters, three Chasers, and a Seeker."

"What position do you think I'll get when I'm in my second year?" Harry asked, a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Maybe I'll be a Chaser, like my dad. Or maybe…maybe I'll be a Beater. A Seeker sounds good, too," he added.

"Well, you'll just see, won't you?" Remus said with a grin. Harry grinned back.

"Yeah."

_I should be put in Slytherin, _Slyther said. _I like Slytherin. Slyther the Slytherin. Perfect fit, isn't it? Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, _Slyther chanted happily.

Harry just grinned at Slyther's foolishness.

_Maybe I'll stop hanging around you, _Slyther mused, _and start hanging out with the Slytherins themselves. Its emblem _is _a serpent, is it not? I'd make a wonderful mascot! _

Harry frowned, looking back down at Slyther. "You wouldn't…would you?"

_It's better than listening to your on going complaints and worries about a 'stalker' 'watching you' all the time. And you won't even listen to me when I'm telling you that you're just being PARANOID! _

Harry tried to fight the sudden feeling of hurt that washed over him. Instead, he tried to turn that hurt into anger. "Thanks a lot," he said accusingly. "I thought you were my friend, Slyther."

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked, his sudden look of amusement that was placed on his face as he watched the snake and Harry converse turned to one of worry and concern at Harry's sudden facial feature: Hurt.

"I'm fine," Harry said with a sniff, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He forced a smile onto his face. "Let's go, huh?" Harry jumped up from the chair and took Remus's hand as they walked out of the Great Hall, hardly bothering to tell Snape where they were going since he had heard their conversation anyway.

"You're not going to bring your snake?" Remus asked. Harry gave Remus a grin and shook his head.

"Nah. He wanted to stay there."

"Are you sure?" asked Remus. "He might get lost or…er…stepped on. Don't you want to—"

"Nope," Harry interrupted with another shake of his head. "Slyther wanted to stay there and look for more fish, and he's a stubborn one." _I'm not talking to Slyther, _Harry confessed in his head. _How can he say that? That was just plain mean…he's plain mean… _

_I'm not deaf, human,_ Slyther's voice snapped in Harry's head. _I can still hear you. And take that back, will you? I'm not mean, definitely not. I just state the truth. I was getting tired of you complaining about your suspicions that somebody was 'watching you.' You weren't even listening to me when I suggested that MAYBE you were just being paranoid!_

_I did listen to you! _Harry debated. _But I don't even know what paranoid means! _Harry ignored Slyther as the snake tried to explain.

"Wow," Harry breathed as Remus led him to the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch. "It's so big. I can imagine them flying on brooms!" He exclaimed as he eyed the pitch in amazement. "Wow," Harry repeated.

"Nice, isn't it?" Remus said with a smile. "I remember coming up into these stands and watching James practice."

Harry looked up at Remus, who had a dreamy expression on his face. Like he was re-living that moment. "Will you tell me more about my dad today?" Harry asked quietly, bringing Remus back into reality. "And my mum? And Hogwarts? And about you…and, and Sirius—"

"Of course," Remus said, interrupting Harry with a smile.

"Really?" Harry looked surprised as he looked up at Remus. Remus laughed.

"Really." He paused, hesitating. "Can I ask you something, Harry?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "You live with the Dursleys, don't you, Harry?" Harry nodded again, this time slow and not so enthusiastically. "Did they ever…mistreat you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Harry said. "But, I'll take a guess. Like, did they treat me unfairly?" Remus looked thoughtful.

"It's a way of putting it."

"Well," Harry started out slowly, thoughtful. "I lived in a cupboard for as long as I can remember, and I always—"

"Hold up," Remus commanded, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to shush him. "A cupboard? Like a… _cupboard?_" Harry nodded, his eyes flickering to the Quidditch pitch for a second.

"Yeah. And I always did the chores, and I cooked their food…what else? Oh, I did Aunt Petunia's garden sometime. I weeded it and stuff."

"When I say 'mistreat', Harry, I mean did the Dursleys ever…hurt you?"

A look of realization crossed Harry's face. "Oh _I _get it! You mean did they ever hurt my feelings? Not really, but when I was three Uncle Vernon yelled at me and made me cry for not mowing the lawn. But I just didn't have the _strength _to mow the lawn—"

Remus grinned faintly. "No, no, Harry. Did he ever _abuse _you? Did he ever touch you in places you didn't want to be touched? Did he ever hurt you _physically?_"

"Oh," Harry said, frowning. "No. Why?"

"I just wanted to know," Remus said softly. "You never know with Vernon Dursley. They did leave you all by yourself while they went on a vacation to Mexico."

Harry shrugged, now turning his attention back to the Quidditch practice. "They were too excited to think of me. Uncle Vernon just told me not to answer the door or the phone, and to stay in my cupboard until they came home."

Remus scowled. "That's not right. You can't _stay _in a _cupboard _for as long as they stay in Mexico. That'd be…suicide."

"Suicide?" Harry repeated, frowning. "What does that mean?"

Remus shook his head dismissively. "Never mind. But if you had stayed in your cupboard, Harry, you wouldn't of had anything to eat or drink for days."

"I'd probably be dead by now." Harry muttered. He folded his arms and laid back in the seat, tuning into the rest of the practice.

"Just be thankful you're not."

_I'm almost there, _Slyther's voice said in Harry's mind. _I'm not far from you, Harry-human._

_Stay out of my head,_ Harry said.

_It's hard not to. Now, I see the field. Wow, it is pretty big, isn't it, human?_

_I'm not speaking to you,_ Harry thought stubbornly.

_I'm not speaking to you, either, _Slyther said.

_Yes, you are! _Harry exclaimed. _You're talking to me now. _

_So are you,_ Slyther pointed out

"Can I go exploring Hogwarts grounds?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "I suppose if I come with you it'd be all right."

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "By myself. I won't go far."

In turn, Remus shook his head. "No, Harry. Not by yourself. Definitely not by yourself."

"Fine," Harry gave in. "You can come if you want." Remus took Harry's hand in his, stepping down off the stands and making their way onto the grass.

"Where did you want to go, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders, taking in the view of everything that surrounded them.

"Everywhere. I wanted to look at everything. Especially that big tree!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes dancing with excitement. "That's a big tree I saw, wasn't it? I want to look at it."

Remus shook his head almost immediately. "No, Harry. I don't think so."

Harry frowned, tilting his head back so he could look at Remus. "Why not?"

"Because," Remus said uncomfortably. "I just don't think you should look there, Harry."

_What did I tell you? _Slyther's voice said matter-of-factly. _He's keeping something from you. Why else wouldn't he let you go see that tree? _

_Have fun finding us,_ Harry snapped, getting fed up with the snake. _We're not at the Quidditch Pitch anymore. _

_Well, how rude!_ Slyther exclaimed. _I'm already there. Ah…now where are you, human?_

"Let's play hide and seek," Harry said suddenly to Remus with a smile. "You count. I'll hide."

"No, Harry," Remus said with a laugh. "I don't think we should play that out here. It's too dangerous."

"Please?" Harry pouted. "I wanna play, Remus. It'll be fun."

Remus sighed, surveying Harry. "You won't go far, will you, Harry?" Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Nope."

"Promise," Remus said. "Promise that you won't go too far."

"Cross my heart!" Harry lied. "I won't go anywhere dangerous or too far. Now turn around and count to fifty!"

"Fifty?" Remus repeated, frowning. "Why fif—"

"Do it!" Harry exclaimed. "And do it slowly. No, make it _forty _and count slowly." Remus opened his mouth to debate, but Harry gave him a 'look.' Giving in, Remus sighed and turned around.

"One…two…three…" Harry glanced at Remus before running towards the big tree.

-

"Why wouldn't Remus let me see you?" Harry mused out loud, standing not too close to the tree. "You're a big tree, aren't you?"

Harry let his eyes wander the tree, finding it fascinating. He had never seen a tree so big. Harry suddenly felt his heart beat quicken as he felt a pair of eyes looking at him from behind.

Turning around ever so slowly, Harry saw it was only a dog. "How did you get here?" Harry wondered out loud. "Do you like the tree, too, dog?" He smiled, bending down and patting his knee, inviting the dog over. He had never been scared of dogs; he had always loved them. Maybe this was why he felt so calm and relaxed towards the strange, stray dog.

"Are you Snape's dog?" Harry bit his lip, thinking about it. "I don't think he has a dog. He's too mean for a dog."

_Where are you now, human? _Slyther asked.

"Leave me alone, Slyther," Harry said out loud, getting frustrated with the snake.

_Hah! I can still hear you! Keep talking, human, your voice will lead me to where you are. _

"Get out of my head," Harry demanded. "You're not welcome there. Maybe I'll just take this dog with me and leave you! He'll be my friend, and he won't call me paranoid! I doubt he'd even be able to talk like you can!"

_Ah, yes! A man's best friend, eh? Just go ahead; take the mutt and leave me. Of all the adventures we've endured together, _now _you decide to abandon me! Well, this'll give me more time to hang out with the Slytherins now, won't it? _

"Fine," Harry snapped. "Go ahead. The Slytherins would be better friends then me, huh?"

_You started it, _Slyther accused. _Abandoning me! Please, from the heavens above us, tell me there's decent humans in the world! _

"You must think I'm pretty crazy, huh, dog?" Harry asked the black, shaggy dog. "Talking to myself. But I'm not, I'm talking to my snake." Harry looked to his left, expecting Remus to appear and scold him for disobeying him and coming to the tree. "Remus probably finished counting to forty and is looking for me."

Without hesitation, the dog moved forward. Harry grinned. "There you go. See? I won't bite. I just hope you don't, either." The dog now stood in front of Harry, looking at him almost pleadingly. He nudged Harry's cheek with his wet nose, causing Harry to sob with laughter. "Stop doing that! It's so…wet, and it tickles!"

As if the dog could understand him, he stopped and resumed looking at Harry through awkward blue-grey eyes.

"I've never seen a dog with blue eyes before," Harry mused. "It's almost a blue-grey, isn't it? I suppose there's some dogs out there with that eye color, huh?" He grinned. "I better go. I don't want Remus to get mad at me and yell, if he does. I get enough yelling-at from Snape." He tried to get up, but the dog held him down. Like he didn't want Harry to go. "You better let go, dog," Harry said warningly.

But the shaggy dog didn't listen. Instead, with its teeth, the dog grabbed onto Harry's shirt, practically dragging him towards the trees.

"Let go!" Harry screamed. "I thought you were a nice dog! You're going to rip my shirt; let go!"

_Human? _Slyther's voice asked questioningly. _I hear screaming. I'm close. Are you okay? _

_Get Remus, _Harry pleaded in his mind. _Bring him towards the tree. The dog…it's out of control… _

_You're okay though, aren't you?_ Slyther said tentatively.

_Just do it! _

Harry was amazed as the dog brought him inside of the tree, and into what seemed like a shack. An old, worn-down, abandoned shack. His chest moved up and down in rhythm with his breathing as the dog transformed into a human with black shaggy hair, almost like the dogs fur. And blue-grey eyes, just like the dog.

"Harry," the man rasped, looking so relieved. Harry couldn't believe that this was his _dog_. Well, not technically his, but it almost seemed like it.

"Great," Harry gulped, "not only can my dog talk, it can transform into a human as well."


	10. The Godfather

**Chapter Ten**

"Great," Harry gulped, "not only can my dog talk, it can transform into a human as well."

"Harry," the man repeated, inching forward. Harry's eyes widened, and he shrunk back as far as he could into the wall.

"Nuh-uh! Don't come any closer," Harry warned. The relieved look soon changed to hurt, but the man obeyed and stayed back. "Good dog," Harry continued. "Just stay there, don't come any closer."

The man, who Harry had a deep suspicion was Sirius Black, unsteadily stood up. "Sit, dog!" Harry yelled out, panicking. "Sit, sit, sit!"

Sirius Black let out a raw yelp of laughter, which almost resembled a dog barking. "I'm not a dog, Harry. Well…you know what I mean."

"Sit down," Harry repeated, still looking panicked. "Just…stay away."

_Are you okay, human? _Slyther's voice demanded anxiously. _You're not answering me… _

_I'm fine, _Harry thought, never so glad to hear the annoying snake's voice, so far. _I-I'm scared, though, _he admitted.

_It's natural,_ Slyther said.

_Did you find Remus? _Harry asked, never taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. _And show him where I am? _

_Not yet, _Slyther replied. _I'm still searching. I'm nearer, though. I can sense it. _

_-_

"This isn't funny," Remus said into the thin air. "Harry?" So far, there was no sign of the nine year old. Where could he have gone to? He promised that he wouldn't go too far, or anywhere too dangerous. If Sirius Black ever captured him, there'd be no telling what sick thing the man might do.

He shouldn't have agreed to play that game. Regretting the choice he made, Remus continued to call out to Harry, though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

_Down here, human! _Slyther cried, down on the grass by Remus's feet. _If only you could understand me…oh how I'm going to have to wash my mouth out with fish after this… _Grimacing, Slyther sunk his teeth into Remus's flesh, causing the man to yell out in pain.

"You're Harry's snake, aren't you?" Remus demanded as he looked down at the thing that bit him. "If only he could teach you manners."

_I do have manners, _Slyther informed him, though Remus couldn't understand a word. _You just can't understand me. Anyway, I'm worried about the Harry human. A dog has attacked him, so I think. Just, follow me! _

Slyther slithered away in the grass, hoping that Remus might take the hint and follow him. No such luck.

_Are you deaf? _Slyther demanded, turning around and staring up at Remus. _Even though I don't trust you one bit, I trust that you'll find Harry. So FOLLOW ME! _

"If only you could talk," Remus mused. "To me," he corrected himself. "I bet you know where Harry's hiding. I shouldn't have ever agreed to play that game."

_Harry, can you hear me? _Slyther said.

_Yeah? _Harry's voice said, and Slyther felt helpless as he heard vulnerable fear in Harry's voice.

_I don't know how to tell the new human that I don't trust where you are. He still thinks you're 'hiding' somewhere. _

_You're going to have to find a way,_ Harry said, _because I feel so…I dunno! He just keeps staring at me…I don't like it… _

_Well of course he'll stare at you,_ Slyther said sarcastically, _it's a mutt, what do you expect?_

_Yeah, well this 'mutt' can turn into a human,_ Harry said. _A very creepy human._

_You don't think it's—_

—_Definitely him,_ Harry interrupted. _How else can he know my name? And he's just staring at me…_

_-_

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Sirius spoke up. "I didn't know how else to get your attention so I could bring you down here…and talk to you."

"I'm glad that's all you want to do," Harry said through a strained voice. "I'm only nine. I can't bear to die yet."

Sirius frowned. "I don't want to kill you. No, no—Never kill, Harry."

"Yeah right!" Harry exclaimed, anger bubbling up inside of him. He was still sitting on the floor of the abandoned shack helplessly, and the man sat not too far in front of Harry. "That's what you probably tell all your victims. Like my mum and dad!"

"James and Lily?" Sirius repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion, which quickly changed to that of realization. "No, Harry—"

"Don't talk to me," Harry said suddenly. "Just let me go. Let me go back!" _Please, please, please… _

"I just want to talk to you, that's all, that's all!" Sirius said, frowning with hurt. "I haven't seen you in eight years, Harry. I just want to talk," he insisted.

"No," said Harry, "Remus or Snape will find me. Then they'll lock you back up in prison."

"I just want to talk," Sirius repeated over and over.

_I'm sorry, Slyther, _Harry said in his mind, trying to fight back the lump that in his throat. _I don't want to replace you, or abandon you. _

_And I'd rather listen to you complain than hanging out with the Slytherins,_ Slyther replied. _I hope we'll get there in time, Harry. This human…is so stubborn…he won't come! I've already bitten his leg, which he took as nothing except bad manners!_

This was bad news, Harry realized. In a few seconds, Harry guessed, he'd be a goner.

-

"Severus?" Remus asked as he stood in the entryway of the Potions classroom. Snape sneered, looking up from the cauldron. With his robes billowing out behind him, Snape walked up to Remus, chafe evident in his voice as he spoke.

"_What _is it, Lupin?" He demanded.

"I can't find Harry," Remus confessed. "We were playing a simple muggle game of Hide and Seek, and now he's missing. I just found his snake."

"And you're worried that Potter took off somewhere, in hopes of getting kidnapped by Black?"

"No—"

"Well," Snape interrupted, "let Black kidnap him. Potter's better off with Black, anyway."

"We don't know _what _he'll do to Harry, Severus!" Remus exclaimed. "You can't just say that."

"I can," Snape sneered, "and I did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my potion. Wherever Potter is really isn't any of my concern."

"He's the one living with you," Remus pointed out. "His safety _should _be your concern."

"Well, it's not," Snape replied. "Besides Lupin, he's only living with me because the Headmaster insisted so, and until his relatives come back from their vacation. Then, everything will be back to normal."

"I'd appreciate it if you come and help me look for Harry," Remus said calmly. "Two heads are better than one."

Snape scowled. "I have to finish the potion, Lupin."

"It's only a potion," Remus pointed out. "You can finish it any time." Snape just turned around, dismissing their conversation.

"Please," Remus finally said. Snape stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly and glaring at Remus.

"Oh, _fine._"

"Thank you," Remus breathed as Snape came towards him.

_Yes, _Slyther agreed, who was trailing behind Remus, _thank you, greasy human. Harry would thank you, too, if you weren't so rude to him. _

Snape glared down at the snake, hissing a, "Don't think I can't understand you, snake," and leaving a certain snake completely—for once—speechless.

-

"They'll be here any minute," Harry warned, his voice trembling as he spoke. "They will. So you better let me go!"

"I'm not holding you," Sirius pointed out rather calmly, which annoyed Harry. "And as I've said before: I just want to talk to you."

"What do you think we're doing?" Harry snapped, pulling his knees up to his chest for protection. "We are talking. Now can I please go?"

"Not the way I want to," Sirius said. "I want to have a real conversation."

"We could," Harry said slowly, "if I wasn't too scared that you're going to kill me." Sirius sighed, his voice getting hoarse.

"You're my godson, Harry. I'd never _ever _kill you."

"Godson?" Harry repeated, looking at Sirius suspiciously. "What?"

"When you were born," Sirius explained slowly, "Lily and James named me your godfather, your guardian if anything happened to them."

"You're lying!" Harry exclaimed, scowling. "My parents would never make a murderer my guardian if 'something happened to them'."

Sirius's eyes flashed with hurt. "I didn't betray your parents or kill any of those muggles, Harry, I swear. I'm _not _a murderer. They put me in Azkaban without a trial! If only they had a trial and used the Veritaserum, I wouldn't be in that prison, and I'd have custody of you…and, and—"

Curiosity getting overwhelming him, Harry forgot all about his suspicions and fears. "Muggles? What are those?"

Sirius frowned. "Did somebody explain all of…_this _to you, Harry?" Suspicion momentarily flashed through Harry's features.

"Yes."

"And they didn't explain to you what muggles were?"

"No."

Sirius nodded, keeping quiet. Harry could've pinched himself for what he asked next. "Can you tell me?"

Sirius looked absolutely surprised, but soon relaxed. "Muggles are non-magic folk," he explained briefly, though he looked pleased.

"What's Azkaban?" Harry blurted out. "Is it a prison that Albus was talking about?"

"Yes," Sirius said, hiding a pleased smile.

Harry bit his lip from asking more questions. He couldn't possibly start warming up to Sirius Black. He was a murderer, a no good murderer. This man _killed _his parents. Betrayed them. Sirius Black didn't _deserve _to go to prison, he should've been killed on the spot.

Harry swallowed, trying to release the anger that was building up inside of him again. "Let me go," he said warningly.

Sirius sighed, his pleased expression leaving his face. "Not this again," he muttered.

"You wouldn't have to listen to me," Harry said, his voice getting louder, "if you just let me go!"

"Fine!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine. Just go. All I wanted to do was to see my godson just once more, just _talk _to him. And when I finally get the chance, he thinks I'm a killer. A murderer. And what's worse, he won't even _believe _me when I try to tell him that I'm _innocent!_"

"That was you, wasn't it?" Harry asked softly, his face lit with realization. "When I thought I was being watched, I wasn't just being paranoid, I _was _being watched. By you."

Sirius didn't move, but just looked at Harry. "Yes. It was."

"You were the one watching me," Harry said. "I knew I wasn't just being silly... or whatever that word was..."

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Harry," Sirius said softly, "but—"

"Let me go," Harry interrupted quietly. The fear had left by now, and was just replaced by the eager feeling to leave the abandoned shack, and get back to Remus—even Snape.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Sirius snapped. "Didn't you? I just told you to _go!_"

"I heard you," said Harry, "I just didn't believe you."

"Well, you ought to," Sirius said. "Because I'm serious. Go, if that's what you want." But Harry made no move to leave. "Well?" He snapped, looking indignant. "I thought you wanted to go. That's what you've been ranting about."

"You're letting me go?" Harry asked softly. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Sirius confirmed. Harry stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. This man…Sirius Black…was just going to let him go? Like that?

"My picture," Harry said suddenly. The picture of his mother, Lily, that he had always carried around in his pocket was gone. He glared up at Sirius. "It probably fell out of my pocket when you dragged me down here."

"Sorry," Sirius said, and Harry was surprised when he actually looked genuinely sorry.

He shrugged it off. "It's all right. Remus probably has another one, or Albus, or someone."

"Well," Sirius said, clearing his voice, "you wanted to go. So…go." Harry bit his lip, and hoped he wouldn't regret what he was about to say.

"Actually, I think I'll stay and…talk. If... if that's okay with you."

For the first time, Harry saw Sirius actually smile. A real smile.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Harry."

-

A/N: Well, I was in such a generous mood today that I decided to give you guys ANOTHER chapter! So... whilst still being in a generous mood... what do you guys think? Do you deserve another chapter ?? ;-)


	11. Innocence

**Chapter Eleven**

"Where could he be?" Remus moaned. "Ugh…If only I hadn't of said we could play that _stupid _game—"

"Stop blaming yourself," Snape snapped. "It's Potter you need to be blaming."

"He's only nine," Remus said, "He doesn't know the dangers that are out there yet. Not completely."

_Greasy human, _Slyther said suspiciously, trailing behind the two men, _how can you understand my language? You can't possibly be as gifted as Harry is. _

_You'd be surprised,_ Snape's voice snapped, shocking Slyther. So he did have the mysterious gift.

_Tell the human next to you…the new human…that Harry is near the big tree. _

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Snape, who was looking down at the snake who was now slithering down beside Remus.

"Potter's near the Whomping Willow," Snape said curtly. Remus looked surprised.

"And you know this...how?"

"That snake told me," Snape said, motioning down to Slyther.

"I didn't know you could talk to snakes," Remus said, still looking surprised.

"You do now."

_Let's just stop our bickering now, all right, children? _Slyther asked impatiently. _We have a Harry human to find. _

_-_

"Wow," Harry said, looking impressed. "How did you know that?" Sirius laughed.

"Because Moony and I were spying on Lily and James down by the lake when he proposed."

"Moony?" Harry repeated, looking confused. At first, when he and Sirius started talking, they sat in the same position as before, with Harry still near the wall. But, as they started to chat more and become more used to each other, Harry was now sitting in Sirius's lap.

"Remus," Sirius corrected himself. "That's what we used to call Remus. Moony." Harry nodded. "What are you doing at Hogwarts, anyway?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"The Dursleys went to Mexico," Harry said, trying to sound cheerful. "They left me at the house. Then Snape came to the house and brought me to Hogwarts."

Sirius scowled. "Snape? Why him?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I never bothered to ask."

"Has he been treating you fairly? Because if he hasn't, I swear—" Harry's laughter interrupted Sirius.

"Don't worry. He's okay."

"As long as he's better than the Dursleys," Sirius said. "But, really, if I had been given a trial I wouldn't be in Azkaban now. I—I'd be free, and with custody of you." Harry smiled, and was about to say something, but caught himself.

"Do you hear that?" He asked quietly. He glanced at the door of the shack. Sirius glanced at Harry nervously.

"Footsteps."

Harry nodded in reply. "Yeah." He paused, glancing around the room. "Can you go in your dog form?"

"Harry, I don't think Remus would fall for it. He knows what my dog form looks like—"

"Just do it!" Harry exclaimed frantically. Sirius reluctantly nodded, and where the human form of him was now sat a dog. "C'mon," Harry muttered, "G—go under the chair, Sirius." Harry bit his lip. That wouldn't work, it wouldn't ensconce Sirius. Not completely. But, it was too late, the footsteps were getting louder; nearer.

Quickly, Harry made his way over by the door and sat down, bringing his knees up into his chest and burying his head into his arms.

"Harry?" Remus's relieved voice caused Harry to glance up, and he put on a relieved expression.

"Remus! I—I was so scared, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"Come here," Remus said, wrapping his arms around Harry comfortingly as Harry came forward. "What are you doing here? I _told _you not to come here, Harry!"

"I'm sorry," Harry sniffled, pretending to wipe away tears. "I was looking for a place to hide. Then I was in front of this tree, and I saw this opening and so I went through, and I didn't know what to do next. I was trapped." Remus frowned.

"All you had to do was go through the door and back out, Harry." Harry hesitated. What did Sirius tell him about this tree? Only that it was known as, "The Whomping Willow" that and, oh yeah—

"It came to life, though!" Harry exclaimed. "The branches were going crazy. That's why I tried to come through the opening in the tree, and I was too scared to go back out. _What _is this tree, Remus?"

"We'll talk after, okay?" Remus said, giving Harry a promising squeeze on the shoulder. "Harry, nobody was here with you, were they?"

Harry gave Remus a confused look. "What do you mean, Remus?"

"Sirius Black, he wasn't here," Remus said, searching Harry's eyes for the truth, "was he?" Harry shook his head.

"Just me. Why?"

"Never mind," Remus said.

_At last, we've found you! _Slyther cried happily, slithering up Harry's leg and up his arm, finally resting on his head. _I was so worried, I haven't been so worried about a human in my life! NEVER do that again, because if you do, I _will _start hanging out with the Slytherins! _

"That won't be a complete loss," Harry said with a grin, grabbing onto Remus's hand as he, Remus, Snape and Slyther exited the shack. Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him as Remus didn't pay any attention to anything else... including the something that stay completely still—frozen, like a statue—underneath the chair in the corner.

_Oh, and another thing, Harry? The greasy human has the gift, too! The gift to talk to Snakes, so don't be surprised if the greasy human is listening into our conversation. _

Harry didn't know what to say. There were more people who could talk to snakes, and Snape was one of them? He glanced back at Snape, who was looking at the two without any evident expression. It was completely blank; unreadable.

_I have to talk to you after, Slyther, _Harry said_. In privet. But, I can't— _

"Don't worry," Snape said briefly, his face still unreadable. "Whatever you have to say to that snake, I will most definitely not listen in."

Harry glanced up at Remus, who was looking at Harry suspiciously. "Can you do that?" Harry said, looking back up at Snape. "Not listen to conversations if you don't want to?"

"Yes," Snape said curtly.

"Do the people know if you listen in or not?" Harry questioned, suddenly becoming intrigued.

"No," Snape said, "but believe me: I would rather _not_ listen to you and that snake of yours converse."

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked excitedly. "Ooh, that'd be so cool—"

Snape snorted. "I think not."

_Eh, the grumpy, greasy human seems to be more grumpy today. Let me guess: you didn't have your coffee this morning, aye? _Slyther said from on top of Harry's head. Snape just ignored him.

-

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Remus asked later that night as he was tucking Harry into bed.

"Perfect," Harry said with a smile. "I actually had fun today."

"Really now?" Remus said, a smile playing on his lips. His eyebrows rose. "And can you tell me, Mr. Potter, if you just happened to do that on purpose?"

Harry pretended to look shocked, and confused. "Purpose? What do you mean?"

"You wanted to go look at the Whomping Willow," Remus started, "and I said no. Then, after ten or fifteen minutes I spent looking for you, we just happen to find you in the Shrieking Shack?"

"I told you," Harry said, "I was looking for a good hiding spot. I didn't know how far I went, and I just found myself at the tree. Then the branches started to move and I didn't know what to do, so I saw that opening, and decided to go through it. I didn't want to go back out because the branches…scared me. Plus, it _wasn't _that short of a look."

"And it just so happens that you don't have a _scratch _on you?"

Harry shrugged, running out of excuses and lies. He hated to lie to Remus's face, but if he told him the truth, he just _knew _that Remus would get mad at him for disobeying. "I'm really fast," he said. "Mrs. Vye said I'm the fastest in my class!" He grinned. "I can dodge things good, too. If I was lying to you"—Harry pretended to look hurt—"How could I know about the tree?"

"I don't know," Remus said, looking Harry in the eye. "Why don't you tell me?" Ruffling his hair, Remus got up from the edge of the bed and gave Harry another look before shutting the light off and closing the door on his way out.

_You're lying! _Slyther exclaimed. _What really happened, Harry? _

"I'm not lying," Harry said, tucking the green satin sheets up under his chin. "I'm telling you the truth."

_Hah, hah, I'm laughing, human. Now, really, Harry, what happened down there? And what was that black fur I saw under the chair? _Slyther asked.

"What black fur?"

_I'm not blind. Tell me now. _

"What about—" Harry paused, "what about _you_-know?"

_You-know? _Slyther repeated, slithering up by Harry's head. _Oh! You mean, _oh_, the greasy human!_

"Exactly," Harry said, lowering his voice to a whisper so Remus couldn't hear him beyond the door.

_Well, who cares if the greasy human hears? It's his own fault, having the 'gift' and all. It's his own fault, _Slyther repeated.

"I don't think you should call him that," Harry said quietly, though he hadn't a clue why he was defending Snape. "He's not greasy, Slyther."

_Ooh, going soft, are we? Why, I'm shocked! I would never have expected it. Harry, the human, going soft on what's-his-name, the greasy human. Someone, pinch me, since I have to be dreaming! _Slyther exclaimed dramatically.

"Stop it," Harry said, snuggling his head down into the pillow, which was the same color and material as the sheets. "You know, Snape doesn't like me—"

_Just tuning in now, are we? _Slyther asked sarcastically.

"If you let me finish," Harry said, scowling, "I was going to say: Snape doesn't like me, that's a fact. But look what he's doing now, huh? Letting me stay with him until the Dursley's get back, that's a pretty big thing for him."

_So, what, are you his biggest fan now? _

"Well, no," Harry admitted. "But I respect him a bit more. Just a bit."

_That's something I'd never have thought to hear come out of that mouth of yours, Harry. Now I'm really shocked. I wish I could have a rewind and repeat button for you, human, so I can listen to you say that all night long. 'Cause that's something that'll never _ever _come out of your mouth again. _

"Just go to sleep," Harry said, frowning.

_No, no, not until you tell me the truth! _Slyther said. _Or if you decide to ignore me, I'll lay on your face and never get off. _

"I can just pull you off," Harry reminded Slyther.

_I'll bite you. _

Harry scowled at the snake, fighting the urge to flick it off the pillow. "You wouldn't, Slyther."

_I bit the new human, did I not? _

"So maybe you would," Harry reconsidered. He sighed. There was no point in arguing with this snake. "Okay, so I did trick Remus and go to the tree without his permission. Happy?"

_There's more, _Slyther said automatically.

Harry sighed. "And I was dragged down into that shack by Sirius Black, but it's not what you think!" He added hastily. "Sirius Black didn't kill all those people, including my parents. He was framed, and he's not that bad. He—he's nice, and he's my godfather, and—"

_So while the new human, the greasy human and I were frantically looking for you, you were being all lovey-dovey with the enemy? _

"What? No—" Harry sighed exasperatedly as Slyther interrupted him, and he propped his chin up with his fist.

_You made me worry like never before, saying a DOG had _attacked _you, and then when we finally come to 'rescue' you, you make up a huge lie? _

"I didn't know what else to do," Harry yelled, forgetting to keep his voice in a low whisper. He glared at Slyther angrily. "I thought you of all…_snakes_…would understand! _He-is-not-bad!_ He's innocent! Do you not know what innocent means?"

Harry's head shot up as light slowly overwhelmed the darkness, and a concerned Remus and an annoyed Snape were standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, concerned. "I heard yelling."

_Now you've done it, _Slyther said.

_Now _you've _done it, _Harry thought back. He kept his eyes on Remus. "Nothing. I just, uh, had a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked. "I didn't think you'd fall asleep that quickly."

Harry shrugged, grinning. "I fall asleep easily, especially after what happened today. I'm worn out!"

Remus didn't look the least bit convinced, but reluctantly let it go. "We'll talk in the morning, okay? Just get some sleep," he advised.

"Okay," Harry said. "'Night." Harry kept his eyes on Snape, who never left.

"You should keep your conversations down," he said, almost warningly. "You never know who might catch bits and pieces of it."

And he left.

_No, duh! _Slyther exclaimed as Snape shut the door loudly. _Of course you'd catch 'bits and pieces' of our conversation you, greasy, dimwitted human! You can _understand _us! _

"Exactly," Harry said, grabbing Slyther and stuffing him under the sheets, giggling. "So keep it down. He can understand our conversation."

_How rude. Next time, tell me in advance when you're going to do that, _Slyther said. _Anyway, back to our previous conversation, _how could you do that? _Making me worry when you—by the way, I thought you were getting killed as we spoke—were chatting away, getting all lovey-dovey with the murderer that killed your parents. I—I'm appalled, I really am. _

Harry sighed, becoming sick with the conversation. "Just…let's drop it, all right? Sirius Black is an all right person, just... nobody believes him when he says he's innocent. Only I do, it seems. "

_So he wants you to think, _said Slyther. _How do you know he didn't just make that up to get you to trust him? He was probably so convincing, and your curiosity probably got the best of you— _

"Good night," Harry said loudly, but not too loudly. He sat up in the bed, the silk, green Slytherin colored sheets hugged around him. "I can't go to sleep, now."

_I like this room, _Slyther said conversationally. _Very Slytherin-y, huh? _

"That's not even a word," Harry pointed out, throwing the covers off of him and exposing his bare legs to the cold air, since he was wearing one of Remus's shirts. Dudley's clothes just weren't that comfortable to sleep in.

_The sheets are very silky. And wonderful choice of colors! _

Harry groaned. He was never going to go to sleep. "Maybe I should have a midnight snack, huh?"

_It's not even eleven o'clock yet, _Slyther pointed out. _Just get back into bed, Harry. I'm getting tired now. Eat in the morning. _

_I agree with that thing of yours,_ Snape's voice drawled through Harry's mind, startling him. _The longer you two keep talking, the longer you keep me awake. I tend to get very grumpy. So don't keep me awake. _

_More grumpy than you already are?_ Slyther asked, sounding shocked.

_More grumpy than I already am, _Snape confirmed. Harry glanced at Slyther, though he wasn't absolutely sure where the snake was curled up in his bed. It was too dark.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now," Harry said, his feet getting colder by the minute as he walked across the cold hardwood floor and back into the warm, silky sheets of the bed.

_Good idea, _Slyther said. _Though, if the greasy human is already grumpy in the morning, afternoon AND night, it won't be much different, would it? _

"Go to sleep," Harry muttered.

-

A/N: All right, I finished the Deathly Hallows... and all I have to say is... I can't believe it's over! Although, I'm glad that there's such a thing as FanFiction to keep Harry Potter going alive :-) Thanks to everybody who reviewed; the other two chapters should be up soon!


	12. Birthday

**Chapter Twelve**

**July 31, 1990**

… ... ...

"Rise and shine!" Remus announced, pulling the covers off of Harry, causing him to groan and protest.

"G'way," Harry muttered sleepily, tossing on his side and squishing Slyther, who had made his way from the pillow to the mattress.

"Aren't you going to get up for your special day?" Remus said with a grin. The groaning and protesting stopped, and Harry fumbled for his glasses as he stretched in bed, slowly sitting up. Smiling, Remus handed Harry his glasses, and he adjusted them on his nose.

"Special day?" He repeated, looking down at Slyther apologetically. "What special day? It's not Christmas," he reminded Remus.

"No," Remus admitted. "It's more special than that." Harry looked at the older man quizzically.

"More special than Christmas?" He said. Remus let out a laugh.

"You don't even remember your own birthday? I'm shocked."

"My birthday doesn't matter," Harry said brusquely, shivering as his bare feet touched the ice cold, hardwood floor. "So why are you acting so cheerful?" Remus frowned.

"Your birthday _does _matter, Harry. Why would you say something like that?"

Harry shrugged, looking at Remus obviously. "Because it doesn't. It's just another day of the month."

"It may," Remus said, "but it's a special day of the month. Why not try acting cheerful on your birthday?"

Harry sighed. "Because it doesn't matter. July thirty-first was always just another boring day of the month for nine years, it's not going to change any, Remus." Harry gave another shrug, going past Remus and into the kitchen.

"Don't act like that!" Remus said, following Harry into the other room.

"Just drop it," Harry said.

Remus sighed, giving up. "Well, you're going to have to stay with Albus for a while today, Harry," he said, starting up another conversation as Harry seated himself in a chair. "Severus and I have someplace to be."

Snape, overhearing this as he passed the kitchen, stopped abruptly and glared at Remus. "We are? And when, pray, have you planned _this?_"

"You know," Remus said shortly, "where we have to _be._" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"On a Saturday? I have no where to be today."

"Yes, you do," Remus corrected Snape. "We have to go to _Hogsmeade _today."

"Hogsmeade?" Harry repeated, his green eyes suddenly had a sparkle to them. "What's that? Can I come?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry," Remus said, hesitating. "We have to pick something up there, and I'm afraid you can't come." Harry frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well," Remus started slowly, "you'll see tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Harry asked, looking at Remus in confusion. "Did Albus announce something at supper last night? 'Cause, I wasn't really listening, and Slyther wouldn't shut up—"

_Hah! Take that back!_ Slyther cried, coming out from the bedroom.

"No, no," Remus replied with a hearty laugh. "It's something that Severus and I need to tend to."

_I tell you, _said Slyther, _that human is keeping something from you. _

"You think?" Harry said sarcastically, turning his head around to glare at Slyther. He turned back to Remus. "So…you and Snape—"

"_Professor,_" Snape hissed. Harry, thankful that his back was turned to Snape, rolled his eyes.

"_Professor,_" he corrected himself, "Snape are going to 'Hogsmeade' to 'tend to something', and I can't come?"

"Harry," Remus started, "I would love for you to come. You know that. It's just something that Severus and I have to do on our own. But, tonight when we have supper, you can see what we picked up."

"Well," Harry said slowly, "if your going to show me it anyways, can't I just come in the first place?"

"Why do I have to come?" Snape spoke up. "Can't you get this _thing _on your own?"

"I'd like it if you came with me," Remus said, giving Snape a look. Snape sighed, a sign that he would come.

"Okay," Harry agreed carefully, "I'll stay here at Hogwarts with Albus. And, maybe he'll even let me go tour one of the classes!" He exclaimed excitedly. That's really not what Harry was planning to do, though only if he could convince Remus that it _was_... "Anyway, Slyther and I have…business to attend to, too."

"Oh?" Remus said, eyebrows arched. "What kind of 'business'?" Harry just smiled mysteriously.

"None," Harry said shortly. He got up from the chair and bent down, picking Slyther up. "Come on, let's get dressed," he said to the snake. "Then we'll go see Dumbledore and tend to _our _business."

_Which is? _Slyther asked. _I wasn't informed on any kind of 'business.' _

"You'll see."

-

"Ah, Harry!" Albus said happily as Harry entered his office, with Slyther perched on top of his head. "Glad you've come."

Harry grinned. "I actually just wanted to ask if I would be able to go explore the Hogwarts grounds with my snake, here."

"Oh, I don't think so," Albus replied with a frown. "I was informed of your…_misadventure _that time, Harry. I don't think Remus would approve."

"Oh," Harry said, biting his lip and thinking fast. "Well, Remus said it would be all right if I was extra careful."

"Maybe I should just check that out with him," Albus said thoughtfully, surveying Harry though his half-moon glasses. Harry could tell that the headmaster was searching Harry's posture, features for any signs of lying. Though he was, Harry was thankful that Albus didn't spot any.

"He and Snape already left," Harry informed the older man.

"Professor Snape," Albus corrected Harry.

"He's not my professor," Harry pointed out as politely as he could. Albus smiled.

"It still sounds politer." He seemed to be thinking in his chair for an answer to Harry's request. "I'm sure, if Remus said so, that you were _extra, _extra careful, that it would be all right if you explored the grounds." Harry opened his mouth to thank the headmaster, but Albus carried on. "Though, just for precautions, I will have Hagrid check on you every once in a while."

"Hagrid?" Harry repeated, looking utterly confused. "Who's that?"

"Ah," Albus started with a smile, "Hagrid is our Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys and the Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry paused. With this 'Hagrid' checking up on him every 'once in a while,' how would he be able to go see Sirius? "Er, well, all right."

"Excellent," Albus said with a smile. Harry grinned back, turning around and heading for the door.

_Lies, lies, lies, _Slyther chanted. _Where are you really going? To follow the new human and the greasy human? _

Harry sighed, shielding his eyes from the burst of sunlight as he stepped into the cool summer's breeze outside of Hogwarts. "What did I tell you about calling them that?" Harry said. "It's Remus and…uh, Snape."

_Just answer me, _Slyther said. _I'm not famous for patience. Actually, I'm not famous at all. _

"We," Harry said, squinting in the sunlight, "are going to the Whomping Willow."

_And just WHY are we doing this? _Slyther demanded, thumping his tail up and down on Harry's head as if he were hitting Harry; trying to get down from on top of his head. _Ooh, _Slyther said suddenly in realization, _you're going to see…IT…aren't you? _

Harry frowned. "It? No. Sirius? Yes."

_Let me down! _Slyther exclaimed, thumping his tail on Harry's head more violently now. _Let me down, let me down! No WAY am I going to see IT! _

"Be quiet," Harry scolded. "Sirius isn't an 'it.' He's my godfather."

_You don't have to keep repeating that, _Slyther said. Harry shook his head as he came up to the Whomping Willow, rushing through before it had a chance to thwack Harry with its branches.

The tunnel to the abandon shack was very muddy, Slyther had to notice. Well, it had been when he, the new and greasy human had come down that time. You could smell the dampness of the mud, as if it had just rained. But, it hadn't.

_I don't like this, _Slyther said. _I don't want to meet that murdering maniac. He's brainwashed you, Harry. Making you believe him about all his lies. He probably told you to bring me down so he could skin me! _

"Skin you?" Harry repeated, taking a turn into the shack. "Why would Sirius possibly want to skin you?"

_Don't! _Slyther exclaimed, eyeing the abandoned old shack nervously. _Don't SAY that! It's scary enough as it is. Imagine if the new human or greasy human found out about this— _

"You better not be threatening me," Harry said warningly, scowling. He lifted the snake off of his head and set him down on the floor. "You are not to tell Snape or Remus about this. And what did I tell you about calling them 'new human' and 'greasy human'?"

_Plenty, _Slyther remarked. _But, I've stopped listening after the fifth time. _

"Harry?" A tentative, unsure voice carried throughout the shack, coming from the shadows in the section of the shack in front of Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, glancing down at Slyther, who had slithered over to a corner. Probably afraid of being 'skinned.' "Sorry I couldn't have come back sooner," he continued, "but it was sort of hard getting away from Remus after what happened before."

"It's okay," Sirius said, finally coming out of the shadows to face Harry. "I'm just glad you're here now." Harry grinned and stood up, taking his hands and dusting the front of his pants. He went over to the corner of the shack behind him to dig Slyther out, but the snake bit Harry's finger instead.

"What was that for?" Harry cried, nursing his index finger.

_For trying to skin me! _Slyther cried out. _I will NOT be skinned. Why, I should tell the greasy human about this— _

"He already knows!" Harry cried, glaring down at Slyther, though he hadn't a clue where Slyther was curled up at since every inch of the corner was filled with darkness. "He listens in to our conversations, remember?"

Sirius eyed Harry suspiciously. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine," Harry muttered, sitting back down on the ground in front of Sirius. "Just arguing with that snake over there. He's paranoid."

_How did you know what— _

"It's called asking Remus what it meant," Harry snapped to Slyther. "Now come out. None of us are going to bite, unlike you."

_You never know, _Slyther said, warily crawling out of the shadows and settling down almost behind Harry. _There, happy? _

"Ecstatic," Harry said sarcastically.

"I... didn't know you could..." Sirius looked at the snake behind Harry's foot, and then back up to Harry.

Harry looked confused. "What? Talk to snakes?"

Sirius nodded his head.

"Well, I didn't know I could either, really—" Before Harry could finish, however, Slyther began to talk again.

_Okay, so he may not want to skin me, _Slyther reconsidered. _But I don't trust him. _

_You didn't trust Remus, either,_ Harry pointed out.

_I still don't,_ Slyther replied.

"So, how were you able to come down here with Remus being in 'overprotective father' mode?" Sirius said, changing the subject. A smile tugged at the corners of Sirius's lips, which caused Harry to grin in spite of himself.

"Snape and Remus went out," Harry said. "They left Albus to 'babysit' me. But, I'm ten, I shouldn't need babysitting, should I?"

_From the amount of trouble you get into? Of COURSE you'd need a 'babysitter',_ Slyther said.

_I don't get into trouble,_ Harry thought. _Only with the Dursleys… sometimes._

Sirius looked at Harry quizzically. "Ten? But I thought you were—" A dawned look of realization crossed Sirius's face. "Today's July thirty-first, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he replied. A sad, disappointed expression crossed Sirius's face.

"I'm sorry I forgot, and I don't have—"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm hoping Remus won't go all out for my birthday, anyway. I mean, it's just another day of the month, right? Nothing special."

"It _is_ something special, though," Sirius said with a laugh. "Today's the day you were born."

"Yeah," Harry said sarcastically, "I'm aware of that. But I haven't ever celebrated any of my birthday's with the Dursley's. For nine years. I've learned that July thirty-first is just like any other day of the month."

"I can't imagine how you could think something like that," Sirius observed with a shake of his head. "Another day of the month? Yes. But a very _special_ day of the month."

Harry groaned. "Stop sounding like Remus."

Sirius grinned. "That's not a bad thing! If I sound like Remus, then I sound smart!" Harry laughed.

_We should go now,_ Slyther spoke up. _The old human sent some other human to check on you, remember?_

"Right," Harry muttered. He turned his attention back to the man sitting in front of him. "I wish there was something I could do," he said. "You can't hide down here forever, Sirius. Someone could find you, or—"

"Don't worry about me," Sirius said softly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just go. But don't forget about me, all right? I love your company." Harry nodded.

"I'll try to get some food at lunch and bring it back to you," he promised, getting up from the ground, bending down to pick Slyther up.

"Happy birthday," Sirius said softly, with a smile.

_-_

"Are Remus and—" Harry stopped, catching himself, "—_Professor_ Snape back yet?"

"No," Albus replied, offering Harry a lemon drop. Harry smiled and refused the offer, his eyes urging Albus to go on. "They were having a tough time…deciding."

Harry frowned. "Deciding? On what? And how do you know this since they aren't even back yet?" He leaned forward in the chair that Albus had offered him to sit on, gazing at the old man in puzzlement.

Albus just smiled, not losing his cool just yet. "They informed me just a few minutes before you came into my office. Did you have a good time exploring?" He asked with a pleasant smile, changing the subject.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. Shouldn't we go to the Great Hall now to have supper, since it is supper time?"

Albus shook his head, folding his hands on his desk and leaning forward, his half-moon glasses glinting in the sunlight. "Not yet, dear boy."

"Why not?" Harry asked, frowning. "Everyone's already down there."

"Not yet," Albus repeated. "The Great Hall is being…under construction." Harry snorted, looking at the headmaster in disbelief.

"Under construction?" He repeated, still looking disbelieved. "The Great Hall is under construction? What happened?"

"Oh, not much," Albus replied briefly with a small chuckle. "Just a minor, uh, flood."

"Flood?" Harry repeated, his eyes growing wide with every word Albus said. "A flood in the Great Hall? _How?_"

"No need for details," Albus said. "Why don't we wait here for five or ten minutes? Just until it's all cleared out."

"I—I still don't believe that the Great Hall is under construction," Harry admitted with a shake of his head. Harry suddenly squinted his eyes in realization. "Wait a second," he breathed. "I saw some staff go to the Great Hall when I came back from, er... exploring. The Great Hall wasn't flooded."

_Ah-HAH! _Slyther cried from on top of Harry's head. _Got you there, didn't we, old man? Cough it up. Tell us what you're up to!_

"Albus?" Harry turned his head towards the entrance of the office at the sound of Remus's voice. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the way Remus looked: eyes glittering, a smile formed on his lips. What was he up to? "The, uh, Great Hall is ready."

"Oh, perfect," Albus said with a pleasant smile, getting up from his chair. "Shall we go?" He asked Harry, his eyes twinkling. Harry looked at him strangely.

"Yeah…I think."

_Ooh, he bet that that murdering human has brainwashed all of them!_ Slyther cried out, _now he wants to skin us both!_

-

Harry could have sworn his heart skipped a beat as he stood in the entrance of the Great Hall. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" The staff exclaimed delightedly, matching the banner that hung in the air.

"What—" Harry started, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, though he looked anything but. A wide smile played on his lips. "I know you didn't want a big birthday party, but I couldn't help myself."

"So this is why you went out?" Harry said, his face still looked shocked. "Or…_supposedly _went out?"

"Well," Remus started, glancing at Snape, "we _did _go out. To pick up your birthday present."

"Present?" Harry repeated, his eyes growing wide. "Present? I have a _present?_"

"From mostly everybody in the room," Remus said with a chuckle, his eyes wandering the Great Hall.

"I—I can't believe this," Harry breathed, still trying to fight a smile.

"Did you know what we were doing in here?" Remus asked tentatively. Harry glanced up at Remus, shaking his head.

"Nope, I had no clue."

Remus's smile grew a bit wider. "Good." Harry let his eyes wander the room one more time. He couldn't believe what Remus (and Snape?) had done to the Great Hall. A banner proclaiming, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hung in the middle of the room, and streamers that changed colors every once in a while were strung just about everywhere. Two balloons were clinging onto the chair which Harry usually sat in, and a huge cake was placed on the table in front of the chair.

"Wow," he breathed, grasping onto Remus's hand. "Let's go have some cake, huh?" Then he suddenly felt a sadness wash over him. If only Sirius could be here to celebrate his birthday with him.

-

"That was…brilliant," Harry said that night as he lay in bed, Slyther already curled up beside his head on the pillow.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Remus said with a chuckle. "I wasn't completely sure about it after Severus and I had everything set up. I mean, you had said this morning you didn't want me to make a big fuss about it, and—"

"Don't worry," Harry said with a laugh. "I'm glad you did."

"And speaking of birthdays," Remus said with a slow grin forming on his face, "I have to get your present, now don't I?" Harry grinned as Remus left, and as he returned with some huge in his hands, covered with a blanket.

"What is that?" Harry said as Remus gently placed it on his lap.

"You'll see," he said. "And, Severus _did _pick it out, but I don't think he wanted me to tell you that," Remus chuckled. "So don't tell him I told you. He wanted me to say that _I _picked it out."

Harry glanced at Remus in puzzlement before lifting the blanket off of the present, too shocked to hardly let out a gasp.

"It—it's a—"

"Yup," Remus said, admiring the cage with the tiny owl in it. "An owl. For you."

"Wow," Harry said, his eyes wide.

"An owl is also like a messenger," Remus explained, "so you just write the letter, and tell the little guy who you want to send it to. Then, this way, you can also write to me when I leave."

Harry stopped admiring the tiny owl, his head shooting up so he would be able to look at Remus in the eye. "Leave? You're leaving?"

"No," Remus said with a shake of his head. "Not yet. I'm still your, 'lookout', Harry. We still haven't even captured Sirius Black yet."

Harry tore his gaze away from Remus and back to the owl. He couldn't believe how tiny it was.

"How tiny is this bird?" Harry asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"About seven inches long, from the tip to the tail," Remus replied.

Harry took in the sight of the owl: the facial disk had brownish and whitish radials around the edge, which fade to almost white around the eyes. The rest of his head was a brownish to grey-brown. He had a black bill, and large, bright yellow-orange eyes. The flight feathers were spotted white, and his feathers were fluffy and brownish, or reddish, with brown overall streaked with white underneath and speckled on the back.

"Thank you," Harry said with an appreciative smile. "I love it."

Remus grinned and ruffled his hair lightly, getting up and walking over to the door. As he turned the light off, he said, "It's not me you should be thanking, Harry." And shut the door.

_Oh, great, _Slyther muttered. _The new human has got an owl for you to replace me! Isn't that RUDE? _

"He didn't get the owl to replace you," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the tiny owl on his bed. "He wouldn't do that."

_I know you're listening in, Professor,_ Harry though, emphasizing 'professor.' _And I just wanted to say thank you for the owl. I love it. _

No reply.

"Well," Harry said out loud to himself, "at least I told him." The owl hooted.

-

A/N: Thanks everyone! Next chapter soon.


	13. Discoveries

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So," Remus started the next morning as he and Harry sat in the Great Hall for Breakfast, "what are you going to do today, Harry?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, twirling his fork in his potatoes.

"I don't know. Wait until the Dursley's come to get me," he muttered. Remus's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that they've been gone a while," Harry explained, dropping his fork on his plate and looking up at Remus. "They should be back by now."

"Do you know how long they were going to stay in Mexico for?" Remus asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know. Uncle Vernon said a few weeks, maybe even a month! But I know that he didn't know when they'd return. He was just saying that."

"Well," Remus said, "I hope it's not anytime too soon."

Harry smiled. "Me too." He hesitated before asking, "Is there any cake left, Remus?"

"Uh, I think so," Remus replied thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Harry said. "I'm starting to have a craving for cake!"

Remus smiled, glancing down at the plate full of food in front of Harry. "Not until you finish your breakfast." Harry nodded and picked his fork back up, plunging them into the potatoes and stuffing them into his wide-open mouth. Remus chuckled.

"Don't make a spectacle of yourself," Remus advised with a smile. Harry swallowed the lump of potatoes in his mouth and looked at Remus in puzzlement.

"Spectacle? Who, me? I'm just eating my food like you said," Harry said with an innocent grin. Remus just chuckled and turned back to his own food. "I'm going back to Snape's chambers," Harry informed Remus abruptly, getting up from his chair.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked in concern. "Do you feel sick? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm all right," Harry assured the older man, "I just have to do something." He walked down the through the aisle of empty strips of tables, grabbing Slyther off the top of a table, who was just finishing up a plate of fish. "Come on," he said to the snake, "we have to go back down to Professor Snape's chambers and get the piece of cake. I want to give it to, er, you-know."

_It? I thought we _finished _visiting it! _Slyther exclaimed angrily. _Sometimes I cannot believe you, Harry. _

"I know you know by now that Sirius is not a murderer," Harry said in a whisper, continuing to walk through the corridor to get to Snape's quarters. "So would you just drop it?"

_Fine, _Slyther said airily. _But why do I have to come with you? _

"Because I have to write a letter," Harry explained briefly as he entered the quarters, "and my owl is here. I can't write the letter without him. I don't want you to get any trouble down in the Great Hall without me to supervise you."

_Hah! Me, Slyther the Slytherin, needing SUPERVISION? And who are you planning to write to? _Slyther asked, squirming to get down. _Will you _let_ me go? I'm not a stuffed animal! _

"Sorry," Harry apologized, setting the snake down on the hardwood floor.

_So have you decided what to name your bird yet? _Slyther asked, almost enviously. _How about…Featherhead? _

Harry, with the owl perched on his arm, looked at Slyther curiously. "Featherhead? Where do you come up with these names?"

_Fine, _said Slyther, _what about Paddy Whacker? _

Harry burst out laughing. "You don't expect me to name this owl 'Paddy Whacker', do you? I hope you're just kidding."

_Well, since your so 'gifted', what do you propose? _

"I dunno," Harry said, bringing the owl close to his face so he could inspect it. "I was thinking maybe Ember."

_Ember, _Slyther repeated, _why 'Ember'? _

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed, bringing the owl over to an oak-colored desk and setting it gently down on the desk, pulling out a piece of parchment. His eyes wandered the table until he found a quill and a bottle of ink. "It's just the owl's eyes. See the color, Slyther? It just…suits her."

_Since when has 'he' become a 'she'? _Slyther asked, slithering over in Harry's direction.

"It's just the way she looks," Harry said, dragging his eyes away from the parchment to survey his owl. "Her eyes, her face. Wouldn't you say so?" Harry dipped the tip of his quill in the black liquid, bringing it down to the parchment. Just then, he stopped. Who would he address this to? Since the owl would be new at this message delivering, what if she messed up and brought it to the wrong person? Somebody who might be trying to capture Sirius, perhaps? Then they'd know who knew where Sirius was, and then Sirius would be recaptured…

_Well, I'm not a gender expert, _Slyther said, and Harry could almost hear him roll his eyes if he were a human. _Oh mighty, smart human, _the snake added for a sarcastic touch.

"Who should I address this to?" Harry wondered out loud. "Definitely not Sirius."

_Well, _Slyther said, _what about Snuffles? _

Harry started to laugh. "Snuffles?"

_Sure, _Slyther encouraged, _why not? Just another one of my 'whacky names' as the almighty human would say. _

"Let me guess," Harry said in feign thoughtfulness, "that 'almighty human' is me?"

_Right on. Oh, and you know I still prefer Erland for your name. It just suits you now. And definitely Paddy Whacker for the bird. _

"It's an owl," Harry corrected Slyther. "Maybe Snuffles might be good for Sirius as an undercover name."

_You're not serious, _Slyther said, _I was joking! _

"So?" Harry said, dipping the tip of his quill in the ink bottle again, starting off with a 'Dear Snuffles.' "It's a good undercover name. Whether you were kidding or not."

_Dear Snuffles, _

_How are you doing? Do you like the owl? Anyway, I'll meet you as soon as Ember (my owl) comes back. I'll also explain more when I get there._

_Love, Harry._

"There," Harry said, satisfied with what he wrote. "That's good enough for a letter. I'm not expecting him to write back, since he doesn't have a quill, but—"

"Who's the letter to?" Snape's voice drawled from behind Harry. Harry froze, a dab of liquid ink dropping onto the parchment.

"Huh?" Harry said, stuffing the letter inside of his sleeve. "What letter?"

A cold smirk settled on Snape's lips. "Don't play dumb with me, Potter. I know certainly well you're corresponding with Black. Why lie to me?"

"I'd wish you'd stop eavesdropping in on our conversation," Harry hissed glancing down at Slyther briefly. He brought his eyes back up, matching them to the Potions Master's. Harry narrowed his eyes. "It's not nice."

"Well, go ahead," Snape said, waving his arms. As if showing Harry that there wasn't anybody stopping him from sending the letter. "It doesn't matter to me whether you write to Black or not. Although you're practically digging your own grave."

Harry looked at Snape suspiciously. "Sirius Black isn't a murder like everybody thinks. And I think I'm the only one who knows that."

"Think what you want," Snape said coldly, "because Black _is _a murder. I'm just surprised that you haven't told Lupin yet."

"Please," Harry exclaimed out of the blue, "don't tell Remus about this. He'll get mad; he thinks that Sirius Black is a murder. Professor, please."

Snape seemed surprised that Harry had easily called him Professor, though you could hardly tell. Harry only noticed this because Snape's eyebrows inconspicuously rose, but Harry could just catch a glimpse.

"Please," Harry repeated, a pleading look spread across his face.

"Very well," Snape said shortly. "But this'll be the only time. Do you understand me?"

A relieved smile crossed Harry's face. "Yes, Professor." Harry waited until Snape left, his cape billowing out behind him, walking out of the room. "Okay," he turned to the owl, which he had now officially named Ember. "Take this to Sirius, all right? He's in the Shrieking Shack." Ember gave a soft hoot, a sign that she understood what Harry was telling her.

_Do you trust that the greasy human will keep your secret? _Slyther inquired. Harry glanced down at Slyther, his eyes telling the snake that he hadn't a clue.

"I hope so, because if he blabs to Remus, he'll lose all the respect I have for him," Harry replied truthfully.

_It's hard to even believe that you HAVE respect in the greasy human, _Slyther remarked.

Harry turned back to Ember, who was looking a bit unsure of what to do. "Do what I said, Em. Take this to Sirius down in the Shrieking Shack." He gently slid the letter into the owl's beak, and it flew off and into the bright blue sky through the open window to the right.

-

"Come on," Harry said, letting Ember trail after him and Slyther as they walked towards the Whomping Willow. Harry hoped that he'd be able to go to the Shrieking Shack and back in a matter of seconds, before Remus found out that Harry had left. And, hopefully, Snape would keep his promise and not tell about his rendezvous with Sirius.

Ember hooted softly as she, Harry and Slyther (who was perched normally on top of Harry's head) entered the abandoned shack.

"Harry?" Sirius asked tentatively, unsure of who had entered the shack.

"Yup," Harry said cheerfully. "I've brought you something to eat."

"Mmm," Sirius said happily as he eyed the cake that Harry offered. "Looks delicious."

"It is," Harry agreed.

"And I reckon that that owl of yours was a present from the one and only Remus Lupin?" Sirius said with a grin, diving into the piece of cake as if his life depended on it.

"Actually," Harry replied slowly, "Professor Snape picked her out."

Sirius snorted. "Professor? Please, Harry. _Snape _won't be your professor until you're eleven, so you don't have to refer to him as _Professor._"

"Well," Harry said, clearing his voice, "we should go. I just came by to give you that, and since I snuck out, Remus might have a fit if he came into Snape's quarters to find it empty."

"Just—before you go—" Sirius hesitated, before handing Harry what seemed like a picture. "Go ahead, turn it around." Harry did as he was told, and a slow smile crept onto his face.

It was the picture of Lily.

He took in his mother's features: her almond shaped green eyes, just like his. Her thick, dark red hair hung down her shoulders. Her smile was warm and welcoming, and she stood in front of the Evans's home.

"I know it's not the best birthday present, but I found it and—"

"It's perfect," Harry said with a grateful smile. He smiled again before gathering up Slyther, who had slithered from Harry's hands and had been exploring the shack, and left, with Ember flying freely above them.

-

A/N: Well, there you go, thanks!


	14. Promise Broken

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Another day, _Slyther yawned, which soon turned into a yelp. _Ah! Help! Somebody! Somebody's strangling me! Ah…to think…I'm never going to have another fish again… Noooo… _

"Stop being so dramatic," Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He extended his hand, fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand next to the bed. When he finally adjusted them onto his nose, he helped untangle Slyther from the sheets.

_I am __not being dramatic, _Slyther said. _Perfectly un-dramatic, thank you very much._

"Never mind," Harry said. "I'm hungry. Let's go get Remus and Professor Snape so we can go down to the Great Hall."

_I still don't trust the greasy human with your secret, _Slyther said, resting on top of his normal spot: Harry's head.

"You make me sound like I'm Superman or something," Harry said with a grin.

_What IS this that you speak of? _Slyther asked, sounding highly interested. _Is it some sort of amphibian? Or bird? _

"Never mind," Harry said again. "Hey, do you know where Ember is?"

_Went out, _Slyther said briefly, as if he couldn't care. Harry furrowed his brow.

"When'd she go out?" Harry asked. "This morning?"

_No, _responded Slyther, _late at night. Why do you care? _

"Because she's my owl and I should be looking after her!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes growing round and wide. "Where could she be? And where are Remus and Professor Snape?"

_Try in the room behind you. _

"Why would they be in there?" Harry asked with a frown. "And how do you know?"

_Can't you hear their loud voices? _

"No," Harry admitted, "only mine. And yours," he added. Careful as to not make a the floor creak as he cautiously stepped towards the door, Harry held his breath.

"You should cut him some slack," Remus's voice said, "He's only ten."

"He's a _Potter,_" Snape hissed, and Harry could almost hear his eyes narrow. "James Potter's _son. _Why should I cut that brat some slack?"

Remus clenched his teeth together. "Harry is _not _a brat. Why are you taking what James did to you out on Harry?" Severus was quiet, saying nothing. He clenched his own teeth together in anger. "See? You don't _have _a reason. You just _do _it," Remus continued.

"Harry Potter is an impudent, self-centered _brat _just like his father," Snape spat.

"Harry's not," Remus said simply. "He's not impudent or self-centered. He's the complete opposite of that. He's polite, respectful, considerate…"

Snape snorted. "You're his biggest fan now, then?"

"Let's just drop it," Remus said calmly. "All I was suggesting is that you should try acting a bit nicer towards Harry. He's done absolutely nothing to you." Snape, again, was quiet. Making no move to answer or retort.

"Well, your 'polite, respectful and considerate' Potter certainly isn't 'truthful'," Snape finally said. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. Snape promised he wouldn't tell Remus about what had been going on; how could he do this?

"What do you mean?" Remus asked carefully. A cold smirk settled on Snape's lips.

"Oh, I really shouldn't tell—" Remus glared at him.

"Whatever your talking about, tell me now."

"Oh, very well," Snape said, trying to sound reluctant. He wasn't even close. "You're precious Potter has been lying to your face, Lupin. Conversing with Black, _visiting _Black in the Shrieking Shack—"

Remus's face turned pale. "What? You can't be... Harry wouldn't though, he knows—."

"It still doesn't stop him, does it?" Snape said.

Remus's shock turned to one of fury. "I didn't you _tell _me before? How long has this been going on?"

"Thanks a lot," Harry said, pushing the door open to reveal himself. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" Tears bubbled in the corner of his eyes, and he tried to hold them in. He was ten, he shouldn't start crying over something silly. But, to him, it wasn't silly at all. Sirius wasn't going to go back to Azkaban, and Harry had to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"Harry," Remus said slowly, turning around. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you were going to get the wrong idea!" Harry exclaimed, his face flushing with anger. He squeezed his hands into a fist, leaving deep fingernail cuts in his palm. "Like you are now! Sirius isn't a murder, he was framed!"

Remus shook his head. "No, Harry. Whatever he's told you—"

"Whatever _you _and _Dumbledore _have been telling me is a lie!" Harry exclaimed. "Sirius Black is innocent."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but he isn't!" Remus said, raising his voice. "He's not. He's a murderer. You should have told me sooner, Harry. You just be thankful that Severus told me about this now, so I can go tell Albus of his whereabouts—"

"I trusted you," Harry said, his voice cracking as he spoke to Snape, "I respected you. You _promised _me that you wouldn't tell Remus!"

"Well, I never _promised,_" Snape said with a smirk.

"Well," Harry said hoarsely, "I'll make sure never to make the mistake of trying to like you again."

_- _

Harry didn't know where his feet were taking him. Hopefully they were taking him to the Whomping Willow, where he could go down to the Shrieking Shack and warn Sirius of what was going to happen.

_Don't go so fast! _Slyther said, _I'm going to fall off your head again. _

"I don't care," Harry said, still feeling anger towards the Potions Master. "I've more important things to worry about, Slyther."

_Ooh, grumpy when we don't get our way, aren't we? _

"Way?" Harry repeated, "what way? Snape promised me that he wouldn't tell Remus about what was going on, and here he goes breaking his promise!"

"Yeah," Harry said with a laugh, not even noticing the branch of the Whomping Willow that swung forward.

_Harry? _Slyther cried out as he was flung off of Harry's head. He landed in a clump on the green grass, far from where Harry lay. _A-are you okay? _Slyther stuttered, shocked from what happened. No response.

Weakly, Slyther was able to slither over to Harry, and almost flinched as another branch from the Whomping Willow swung forward, fortunately missing them.

_Please, _Slyther said, hoping that Snape wasn't blocking his voice out. _Just come to the Whomping Willow. Harry, he's sleeping—and not answering, he won't open his eyes, _the snake tried to explain. Hopefully, Snape wasn't _that _mean as to not come to Harry's rescue.

-

_He won't open his eyes, _the snake finished. Snape frowned. Was the snake being serious? Did Potter really get himself unconscious?

"_Why_ did you choose to get a shower at _this _time, Lupin?" Snape muttered. Grabbing his cloak, Snape left his quarters to go down to the Whomping Willow. The foolish things that boy got himself into.

… … …

_Right here, _Slyther said, relieved, as Snape approached the snake and Harry. Snape's lip curled in disgust as he surveyed the unconscious boy. Blood seeped down Harry's cheek from cuts, and his eye was turning a purple-ish blue and bruising quickly. Blood dripped from Harry's mouth like drool, and Snape just couldn't imagine the bruises that would form on the boys' stomach from the blow.

_Well? _Slyther demanded impatiently, _what are you waiting for? Harry to jump up and yell, 'Gotcha!'? Take him somewhere to get healed! _

Snape was surprised when he lifted the boy up that he was as light as a feather; possibly, even lighter. "No wonder," he muttered to himself, "with the amount you eat." Which was barely anything. He had caught Potter—as the boy was chatting away with Lupin—eat just a spoonful of potatoes, and that was nearly it.

_Hey! _Slyther exclaimed as he tried to catch up with Snape, _wait up! _

Snape didn't bother to listen to the snakes complaints as he approached the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, dear me," Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, said, taking in a breath as she noticed Harry. "What happened to the poor boy?"

"An accident with the Whomping Willow," Snape explained briefly.

"Set him here," Madame Pomfrey instructed, pulling back a blue curtain to reveal an empty bed. Severus did as told, setting the boy on the bed. "Keep an eye on him until I return with my wand."

_Finally, _Slyther breathed, crawling up on the bed in which Harry lay. _I made it. _

"All right," Madame Pomfrey said, coming back to the bed. With a sweep of her wand, the blood from the cuts on Harry's cheek stopped, and the blood dripping from Harry's mouth stopped, too. "Oh, my," she said as the blood came again as soon as it stopped. She glanced up at Snape. "Severus, I'm going to need you to fetch me a Blood-Replenishing Potion."

Snape gave a swift, brief nod before leaving the Hospital Wing to get to his Potions classroom.

"Severus," Remus called out, jogging up to the Potions Master. "Where's Harry? Do you know?"

"Potter's in the Hospital Wing," Snape said coldly. "He was attacked by the Whomping Willow. Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"I don't appreciate nosy people," Snape responded, "but, if you need to know, I'm going to get a Blood-Replenishing Potion for Potter."

"Please remember what we talked about," Remus said. "Harry didn't do anything to you." He gave Snape a look before rushing to, where Snape guessed, the Hospital Wing.

… … …

"Poppy," Snape said as he came back into the Hospital Wing. Remus was sitting by Harry, holding his hand and looking trying to wipe away some of the blood that dripped down from Harry's face with a tissue. "I have the potion."

"Excellent," Poppy said, taking the potion from Snape's hands. "He hasn't lost that much blood. But this potion will make up for the blood that he has lost," she explained. "Now, if you two can keep an eye on Potter, here, I'll go get the bruise-healing paste to apply on his bruises."

As consciousness finally consumed Harry, he moaned at the instant pain that he felt in his stomach, and his face ached. "W—where's Ember?" He asked softly, his voice hoarse.

_Ember! _Slyther cried out in fury, _Ember! Why do you want to know where _that _ruddy owl is? It was _I _who was flung off your head! _Me _who could've died! _

"I don't know," Remus said softly. "Probably in the Owlery."

"H—how's Slyther?" Harry asked quietly, obviously not hearing Slyther's raging cries. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Snape said, glaring down at the snake, who was huffing. "A bit cranky, but fine."

_Hah! Cranky? You should listen to yourself! _Slyther cried.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, Harry," Remus said, "but this is Sirius Black we're talking about. He could've killed you, Harry. And lying to me?"

"You wouldn't of understood," Harry whispered, glancing down at the floor. "You _didn't _understand. You won't even listen to me. Sirius is innocent. And he didn't kill me, did he?"

"No," Remus said softly. "But he still could've. You've got to be more careful. Harry, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to inform—"

"No," Harry cried, sitting up abruptly. He yelped out in pain, tears streaming down his face. "Ow," he whimpered.

"Lay back down," Remus said gently.

"You can't," Harry said, sniffing. "You can't tell Dumbledore about Sirius and where he's hiding." With effort, Harry lifted his hand and rummaged through his pocket before he took out a picture. He handed it to Remus. "See? Sirius gave me this for my birthday. It's a picture of my mum. She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes," Remus agreed, a smile tugging at his lips as he surveyed the picture of Lily Potter.

Harry gently took the picture back from Remus and put it carefully back into his pocket. "Please don't, Remus."

"Ah, here we are," Madame Pomfrey said as she came by the bed. "This was a bit difficult for me to find. But, I found it." Harry winced as she carefully and gently rubbed the paste over his bruises. "This should heal that up."

"How long will I have to stay here?" Harry asked quietly, shivering under the coldness of the paste.

"Until you get better, that's for sure," Madame Pomfrey said before once again leaving.

The room was filled with an eerie, uncomfortable silence until Harry spoke up. "It's all your fault that Remus is going to tell Dumbledore about Sirius," He said to Snape. "Why did you have to break your promise?"

"Harry, it's not his fault," Remus said gently, brushing the hair away from Harry's face.

"It is!" Harry cried. "He told you! He promised he wouldn't."

"Potter's right," Snape said thoughtfully, "it is my fault. If I hadn't of told you, you wouldn't be going to Dumbledore now telling him that Black is hiding out in the Shrieking Shack. Right, Potter?"

Harry just glared at the man, not in any hurry to reply. With one last look, Snape muttered a, "feel better," and left, his cape (as usual) billowing out behind him.

"How does he do that?" Harry asked Remus.

"Do what, Harry?"

"Make his cape go out behind him when he walks?" Harry asked, wincing as his he felt another jolt of pain from his bruises.

Remus chuckled. "It's a mystery, Harry."

"I don't like him," Harry said, glaring at the spot where Snape stood. "He told me that he wasn't going to tell you about Sirius. He lied to me."

"Oh, Harry," Remus sighed, "be _thankful _that Severus told me when he did. Sirius Black is a dangerous murderer."

"No, he's not," Harry debated, and found himself too weak to argue with Remus. "I want to go to sleep now. Can you leave please?"

"An excellent idea," Madame Pomfrey spoke up. "Potter needs his rest."

"All right," Remus reluctantly agreed. "I'll come back when you've had a rest, okay?" Harry nodded in reply, stifling a yawn.

"Leave Slyther here, okay?" Remus nodded, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately before he left the Hospital Wing.

_Are you feeling all right? _Slyther inquired.

"I'm sore," Harry said. "I forgot that the Whomping Willow comes…_alive. _I was real stupid to forget that."

_Just rest,_ Slyther said. _Feel better when you wake._

"I hope Remus doesn't tell Dumbledore," Harry yawned. "I just—yawn—hope he doesn't…"

_What did I just tell you?_ Slyther demanded. _If you want to feel better, go to sleep!_

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, surprising himself as he fell into a deep, agonizing sleep.

-

A/N: So, I'm here, sitting at my computer desk and just mourning the deaths of three of my favorite characters in the HP series. I won't say anything else for those of you who haven't finished DH yet... but I have a feeling everyone's read OoTP already, so one of the three deaths I've been mourning is, of course, Sirius.

Just a question, but did those of you who HAVE read DH find that it _sort _of resembled fan fiction, especially the last epilogue part of the book? Or is that just me? Maybe it is... but that's just my opinion. Thanks.


	15. Apologies

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Potter," Snape addressed Harry that afternoon as Harry woke up from his slumber. Harry looked up at the Potions Master suspiciously, but made no move to answer. No way was he going to talk to this man. He broke their promise.

_Aren't you going to answer the greasy human? _Slyther asked.

_No way, _Harry responded with his mind, not caring whether or not Snape could understand him. _He broke his promise to me! _

"Look," Snape said irritably, "I'm—"

-

_Are you okay? _Slyther asked as Harry stirred. _You looked…weird. _

"I don't know," Harry said, stunned. What had just happened? "I was dreaming…I think."

_You think, _Slyther repeated.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "It was weird. If I hadn't of woken up, I think Snape was about to apologize."

_You wish! _Slyther snorted. _That's only what you want him to do. _

"No way," Harry said with a frown. He lay in the Hospital bed, and couldn't help but find that the sheets were different to him. They weren't like Snape's silk sheets. "Why would I want Snape to apologize to me? From now on, I'm ignoring him."

_How childish, _Slyther said. _But, do what you want. _

"Yeah," Harry snorted. "Snape apologizing to me is the last thing in the world he'd do."

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, the bruise-healing paste in her hands. "You're awake. Excellent."

Harry groaned. "You're not going to put that on me again, are you?"

"Afraid so," Madame Pomfrey replied. "Mind taking your shirt off so I can apply this to the bruises on your stomach?"

Harry groaned again, unbuttoning his flannel shirt. It was, previously, Remus's shirt, but he had used his wand to shrink it to Harry's size.

_Ooh, those are some nasty bruises, _Slyther observed.

_I can't even look at them, _Harry thought. _Are they that bad? _

_Worse, _Slyther responded. _You took quite a blow, you know. _

_I'm aware of that. _Harry cringed as Madame Pomfrey applied the paste to his stomach. It was so cold, and the pain was unbearable.

"Harry, you're awake," Remus said, coming into the Hospital Wing and approaching Harry's bed. "How're you feeling?"

"All right," Harry admitted. "My stomach hurts, though." He started to button the shirt back up. "What time is it?"

"Lunch," Remus replied. "Can I get you anything?" He offered.

"How about—" Harry paused in thought. "How about some soup?"

"Of course," Remus said, "I'll be right back with your soup."

Harry waited until Remus left. When he made sure that Remus was gone, he threw the blankets off of him and stood up on his feet.

_What are you doing? _Slyther demanded as Harry picked him up.

"We're going," Harry responded quietly, so Madame Pomfrey couldn't hear. He glanced at her before he slipped out the door.

_Where are you going? You should be back in there getting healed! _

"I know," Harry said, "but I have to warn Sirius about Remus." He stopped in his tracks, leaning up against the corridor wall. The pain from where the Whomping Willow hit him was getting too sharp.

_See? _said Slyther. _You're not well. Go back.  
_  
"I have to warn Sirius," Harry argued. He took a breath and started to walk again towards the school grounds.

-

"Siri?" Harry called out softly. He used his left hand to clutch his aching stomach.

No reply.

_He's gone, _Slyther said, sounding shocked.

"He can't be," Harry said. He looked around the shack and found that Slyther was right, Sirius was gone. "Remus couldn't of—" But Harry knew he was telling a lie. Remus could, and Remus would.

-

"Harry, what are you doing?" Remus exclaimed as he found Harry sitting on the floor in the corridor near the Hospital Wing, his back leaned up against the wall.

"How could you?" Harry said, on the verge of tears. As Remus tried to help him stand on his feet, Harry swatted the man away angrily. "You told Dumbledore, didn't you?"

Remus sighed. "Harry, Sirius Black is a dangerous man that escaped from Azkaban. I didn't want him to hurt you."

Harry closed his eyes. He was gone. Sirius was gone. Either back in Azkaban or—"What are they going to do with him?" Harry finally asked. Remus just looked at Harry before saying,

"I think they're just going to put him back in Azkaban, and…give him the Dementor's Kiss."

Harry paled. "What's that?"

"Why don't we go back to the Hospital Wing, and then I'll tell you?" Remus said, trying to lighten the situation up. It wasn't working too good.

Harry scowled. "No. I want you to tell me now. Right here."

"A Dementor's Kiss is where a Dementor sucks the soul out of their victim. Then, they're just an empty shell. Unable of thinking, and it's irretrievable," Remus explained. "It's worse than death."

"What? You can't do that to him!" Harry exclaimed, ignoring the jolt of pain in his abdomen, where the tree had hit him. "No! Do something, Remus! You can't let them do that."

"I'm sorry," Remus said softly.

"How can you be so mean?" Harry cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Remus, you have to do something, please—" Remus shook his head, building more anger up inside of Harry. "Take me to Dumbledore."

"Harry—"

"Remus," Harry said pleadingly. "Dumbledore." Remus sighed. He bent down and helped Harry up to his feet.

-

Harry was surprised to find Sirius, Dumbledore, along with the Ministery of Magic and two Aurors, in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry," Albus said, frowning in concern. "I'm aware of your accident. Shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, "but I don't want Sirius to get the Dementor's Kiss. Isn't there something else—?"

"I'm afraid not, Harry," Albus said, folding in hands on top of his desk.

"Please," Harry pleaded, glancing at his godfather. "Isn't there something else? C—can't he just go back to Azkaban, without getting the Dementor's Kiss?" Albus said nothing, but looked at the Minister of Magic.

"No, Mr. Potter," Cornelius Fudge said without any sympathy, "we have everything all settled. There's no turning back now."

"Please," Harry exclaimed, looking at the Minister, his expression matching his pleading voice. He was glad to have Remus supporting him, because he knew if he didn't, he'd most likely collapse on the floor from the soreness of his stomach.

"Come on," Remus said with a gentle tug on Harry's arm. "We should go put some more bruise-healing paste on you."

"No," Harry said with a frown, glaring at Remus. "Sirius isn't a murderer." He turned to the Minister. "I know you won't listen to a ten year old, but I'm begging you."

This time, Remus pulled on Harry's arm lightly. "Let's go. You're getting weak." Harry made no fuss as Remus led Harry out of Albus's office. And all the whilst he led Harry back to the Hospital Wing, Harry couldn't help but hope and wish that they would at least consider what he was saying.

-

_Very convincing in that office,_ Slyther said later that night. Harry just stayed quiet. He had talked to Remus seldom after what happened, and didn't think it would change as Remus came into the Hospital Wing.

"Harry," he said quietly. Harry frowned and turned his head away. "I just came to tell you goodbye." Harry's head shot up in alarm, and his eyes widened.

"Goodbye?" He repeated. "Why?"

"Well," Remus said slowly, "since they've captured Sirius Black, there's no need for me to stay here anymore, really." Harry turned his head away again, and Remus continued. "I'm so sorry, Harry. You know it's for your own good."

Harry looked up at Remus in surprise. "My own good? Remus... every word I'm telling you is completely true. Sirius Black is innocent. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew, if you'd just listen to me—" Harry closed his eyes, taking a few breaths before shaking his head. "No, I'm just wasting my time with you, aren't I? You don't believe me, even though I'm being honest."

Harry looked away. "I think it's best if you do go."

"Harry—"

"Remus," Harry said dully, looking back up at the older man. "Can you just go?"

Harry felt a pain in his chest as he watched Remus's expression deflate. Though, it wasn't from the Whomping Willow. No, just seeing the hurt, pained look on Remus's face as he slowly exited the Hospital wing had brought Harry his own pain.

_So the new human left,_ Slyther pointed out. _Do you feel lonely again, Harry? _

"I never really felt lonely in the first place," Harry said softly. "I've always had you."

_Well, you know what I mean,_ said Slyther. _How are you feeling? Do you miss him? He actually _kind of _grew on me, you know. _

Harry gave Slyther a surprised look. "Did he really? Well, anyway, at the moment I don't care too much. Slyther... he... he killed Sirius. He didn't believe me when I told him that Sirius was innocent... and... they just killed an innocent man. I really—"

_No, no no no! _Slyther interrupted. _I wasn't _talking

_Okay, _Slyther agreed. _Well, h__ow're you going to be with the greasy human?_

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

_I mean, it's just going to be you and the greasy human. And me,_ Slyther added.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I forgot." He shrugged. "At least it's only until the Dursley's come back."

"Potter," Snape cold, hard voice addressed Harry by his surname. Harry looked up at Snape, who was standing at the foot of his bed. Harry narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I assume Lupin informed you of his leaving?" Harry nodded curtly.

"Yes."

_So it's just gong to be you and Harry. Oh, don't forget about me,_ Slyther said. _I keep on forgetting about me. _

Snape glared at the snake who was on the white sheets and drawled, "Indeed."

"So what do you want?" Harry didn't care whether or not be was being rude. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Snape.

Snape scowled. "I thought perhaps we should stop this…foolishness."

"What 'foolishness'?" Harry repeated. Snape sighed in irritation.

"The one where I told Lupin of your certain rendezvous with Black? Then you start to whine about 'it all being my fault.'"

Harry looked Snape over. "It is your fault," he said. "Why are you saying this now?"

"We are going to have to put up with each other for a while, are we not?"

"True," Harry considered. "So…are you apologizing to me?"

Snape scowled again. "Don't get a big head, brat."

Then he left.

"I'm going to learn how to do that someday," Harry said to himself as he watched Snape's cape billow out behind him.

-

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it! Next chapter will be up soon.


	16. Extended

**Chapter Sixteen **

"Can I leave today?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey the next morning. "I feel a lot better."

"I think you should stay here until you stop getting the pain spasms where the Whomping Willow hit you. Speaking of that, where did I put that bruise-healing paste?" Madame Pomfrey mused, starting to look around the Hospital Wing for the paste.

"No," Harry groaned. "Don't I have enough of that paste on me? My bruises are healed!" He hurriedly undid the buttons of his shirt to show the mediwitch his stomach. True to his words, most of the bruises had been healed.

"Oh, I don't know," Madame Pomfrey said. "Maybe another day to be on the safe side."

"Please?" Harry whined, folding his hands and bringing them up to his face. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"Oh, fine," Madame Pomfrey gave in. "But if you have any pains whatsoever, you're to come straight back, all right, Potter?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" He pulled the covers back and got up.

_Leaving so soon? _Slyther said, slithering up onto Harry's head. _So. Are we going back to the gits chambers? _

Harry snorted. "What happened to 'greasy human'?" He pushed the doors of the Hospital Wing back, never more happy to be out of that Hospital.

_I don't know. I find 'git' more appealing, _Slyther replied. _But then, so does 'greasy git.' _Harry smiled.

"Do you know what?"

_No. What? _

"I have the strangest feeling," Harry said as he came up to the entrance of Snape's quarters, "that I need to be somewhere."

_Where? Like here? _Slyther asked.

"Potter," Snape said briefly as Harry came into the kitchen. "Back so soon? I was hoping that you'd be in the Hospital Wing for at least another couple of hours." Harry gave Snape a look.

"Funny. What happened about the 'let's stop this nonsense' yesterday?"

_I believe he said 'foolishness', _Slyther informed Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes."I could care less."

"I think the snake's been rubbing off on you," Snape observed with a smirk.

"Are you going anywhere today?" Harry asked suddenly, sitting down in the kitchen chair and looking at Snape curiously.

"Not that I believe of. Why?" Snape asked suspiciously. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. I think I need to be somewhere." Snape gave Harry a look.

"Where would that 'somewhere' be?" He asked. Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"If I knew where 'somewhere' was I wouldn't be asking you," he pointed out. He held his chin in his hand, finding it extremely boring without Remus. He had always had fun suggestions for what he and Harry could do.

_No, _he thought to himself. _No thinking of Remus Lupin! He turned Sirius in... that can't ever be forgiven._

"We have to go to the Dursley's," Harry said out of the blue, even startling himself. He looked up at Snape in realization. "That's where I need to be. The Dursley's."

"Exactly _why _do you need to go there, Potter?" asked Snape.

_Yeah, _Slyther agreed, _exactly _why _do you need to go there, Potter? _

"I would appreciate it if you called me by my first name. Harry," Harry said, glaring at Snape. "And I'd try calling you, what? Sev? Sevvie?" He fought back a grin as Snape scowled.

"I'm not willing to go _that _chummy with you, Potter. You will be calling me Professor Snape, like you have been doing."

"And you will be calling me Harry, like you haven't been doing," Harry replied. "Now, if you can use your magic, can you please take me to the Dursley's now?" Harry got up from the chair and went over to Snape. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed to be at the Dursley's at this time. It was just… a feeling.

-

"We've been waiting here ten minutes," Snape said as he sat on the couch in the Dursley's living room. "Nothing. Why are we here, Potter?"

"Because," Harry said, nervously sitting in the kitchen chair. "I have a feeling that something's going to happen." Realization crossed his features as he looked at Snape. "If they come home, you can't be here! They'd start asking questions, and then I'd get in trouble for letting a 'stranger in the house'. You have to leave—" Harry jumped as the telephone rang. He just sat in the chair, staring at the phone dumbly as it rang over and over again.

"Well?" Snape demanded, looking at the phone. "Are you going to pick it up or not?" Harry nodded, suddenly out of his trance. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, putting it to his ear and listened.

"Hello?"

"Boy," Vernon's voice echoed through the phone. "What have I told you about _not _answering the phone?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly, "but it was you. Even if I didn't pick up the phone you'd still get mad at me."

"Don't talk back to me!" Vernon exclaimed. "After all Petunia and I have done for you—" Harry bit his lip and pulled the phone away from his ear, letting out a low groan. Vernon was going back into the 'after all we've done for you' speech. Slowly placing the telephone next to his ear again, he listened as Vernon finished. "You should be a little more grateful, boy."

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry said quietly. "I'll try to be more grateful."

Though Vernon still wasn't satisfied, he changed the subject. "Anyway, Petunia, Dudley and I have decided to extend our vacation." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Extend their vacation? For how long, exactly?

"Extend your vacation?" Harry repeated his thoughts. "For how long?"

"About four days," Vernon explained briefly. "So remember what I told you before. If anybody comes to the door, stay in the cupboard and _do not _answer it. If somebody calls, again, _don't answer it._"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said, his mouth open a bit in awe. Four days? _Four _extra days he had to endure with _Snape? _"Have—have a nice vacation." Dazed, Harry put the phone back on the hook.

_Well? Who was that? What's wrong? _Slyther asked as Harry sat back down in the kitchen chair.

"They've _extended _their vacation," Harry explained. "_Four _more days. Four more extra days with…with…_Snape._"

"_Professor_," a surly Snape corrected. "And you don't see me having a joy party over here, either."

_Ah, this'll just give you two more time to get along, _Slyther said fondly. _Some more affectionate bonding? _Harry grimaced.

"This'll just give me more time to get yelled at," Harry muttered to himself. "By _Snape._" Snape raised his eyebrows before scowling.

"_Professor _Snape, Potter," he said. Harry scowled back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Harry... Professor _Snape."

_Isn't this the beginning of a beautiful friendship? _Slyther said, and Harry could hear him grin.

"No," Harry said briefly, "not really."

-

"I never knew there was an Owlery," Harry said to Slyther before he went to bed. The day had went in a blink of an eye, and it surprised him. "Ember's there now. You know, I should go there sometime."

_Well, you can count me out, _Slyther said. _I'd rather watch Snape wash his hair. He doesn't ever, does he though? _

"Stop picking on him," Harry defended with a tired yawn. "You try working on Potions practically all day. See what it does to your hair."

_I don't have hair, _Slyther reminded Harry.

"Pretend." Harry slipped under the green silk covers. This is what he was used to. The silk covers instead of the normal, cotton, white blankets.

_I can't go to sleep, _Slyther complained.

"Try," Harry said, becoming fed up with Slyther's tossing and turning. "I swear you were human by the way you toss and turn!"

_I'm cold,_ Slyther said.

Harry sighed. "That's because you're cold-blooded!"

_Oh, and so you're saying that you're 'warm'-blooded?_ Slyther said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Harry responded.

_Well sorry Mr. I'm-warm-blooded-and-you're-not!_ Slyther responded.

"Why don't you go find something to eat?" Harry suggested.

_I'm not hungry,_ Slyther replied. Harry sighed and pulled the covers up over him, and hoped that as the night grew on, Slyther would keep quiet. That was only wishful thinking, however.

_Harry, _came Slyther's voice after a while. _Why haven't you even mourned over that human? _

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said lightly.

_Of course you do, _Slyther said. _You know, the human that wanted to skin me? _

"Sirius didn't want to skin you," Harry said. "Stop talking about him and just go to sleep, okay?"

_You haven't even spoken of him_—

"Slyther," Harry interrupted angrily. "No more. Just go to sleep."

_But I thought—  
_  
"Slyther! Just be quiet and go to sleep!"

Harry settled back into the bed, staring at the ceiling as Slyther remained quiet. Though Harry was certain that the snake wasn't asleep yet, he was amazed to find that Slyther _could _keep completely quiet without talking. He didn't think it was really possible.

-

A/N: I'm probably going to post six chapters today instead of three. Since I usually post three today (Saturday) and then another three on Sunday, I'm going to be unable to post the chapters on Sunday so thought I'd do it all today. Thanks.


	17. Missing

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Please," Harry said, looking at Snape with his most pleading expression possible. "Can you please, please, please, please, please get me one?"

Snape looked absolutely exhausted and irritated as he looked down at the boy wearily, who was down on his knees in front of him. "Stop acting so childish, Potter," he snapped. "Get up. Up!" Harry sighed and got up to his full height. "Good. Now what did I tell you before, Potter?"

"Stay quiet and go get dressed so we can go eat breakfast," Harry quoted glumly. He shuffled his feet. All he wanted was Snape to get him black robes—exactly like his—so he could try and make it billow.

"Good," Snape said. "Now go get cleaned up before we go down to eat, Potter," he instructed.

_You could be an actor. That was some fine acting, _Slyther said, sounding impressed. _You two are never going to get along, are you? _

"I doubt it," Harry replied, slipping into some clothes that Remus had bought him. "He's just the most hardest person to get along with."

_Were you really serious about the cape? _Slyther asked as Harry picked him up and walked back out to the kitchen.

"Completely. Really truly absolutely and _seriously_ serious," Harry said, hoping that Snape was listening to them. That'd show him how serious he was about the robes.

-

"Just eat," Snape instructed Harry. "You're as light as a feather."

"And _you're _concerned about my health?" Harry put on a look of feign shock and surprise. "Wow."

"Brat," Snape muttered, turning back to his food. Harry frowned.

"I'm not a brat. I'm polite, respectful, considerate…" Harry ticked everything off with his fingers, remembering what Remus had said to Snape.

"And an impudent, self-centered, spoiled brat," Snape put in. Harry ignored Snape.

"I'm not hungry. Can I go to the Owlery?"

"I don't think so," Snape said. "Not until you finish your breakfast."

"But—" Harry started, and scowled as Snape interrupted him with a glare.

"No 'buts', Potter. Sit down and eat." Harry sighed and obeyed the professor, sitting down and pushing the chair back in.

"It's Harry," Harry corrected Snape under his breath, but the Potions Master heard it.

"It may be perfectly easy for you to call me 'Professor'," Snape said coldly, "but me calling you 'Harry' is highly doubtful."

Harry grinned in triumph. "You just did!"

_Got you there,_ Slyther said, contently sitting on top of Harry's head. _Hah_.

Harry just grinned.

-

"All right, I'm done," Harry said to Snape after he was finished his meal. He nudged his empty plate forward. "Can I go to the Owlery to see Ember now?"

"Yes you can. Don't forget that snake of yours on your way out, Potter," Snape responded.

"Right." Harry paused, biting his lip. Where exactly was Slyther, again? A few minutes ago all Harry heard was Slyther going on about fish, but now—now it was quiet.

"Professor," Harry said to Snape quietly. "Do you know where Slyther is?"

Snape shot Harry an irritated look. "It's_your_ pet, Potter. Why should I possibly know where it is?"

Harry sighed, looking around the floor of the Great Hall nervously. It was empty except for some of the staff, so locating Slyther in the Hall wouldn't be_ that_ hard. The floor was spotless though—no snake was slithering around.

He then tried communicating to the snake with his mind._ Slyther? Where are you?  
_  
There wasn't any answer from the snake.  
_  
_"He's gone," Harry said worriedly to Snape, wringing his hands as his eyes frantically swept through the Great Hall once more. "Where could he have gone to?"

"Calm down," Snape instructed. "He should be here somewhere. It's not like he has two feet and could just walk out. Are you positive that he's not here?"

"Yes. He's not answering me." Harry said, trying to calm down. It wasn't working. Slyther, his snake, was gone. Where could he possibly _be_?

"What do you know about snakes?" Snape asked. Harry looked at Snape.

"Nothing!" He cried. "Ooh…where could he be? He can't be that far—"

"Be quiet," Snape hissed as Harry rambled on. "Potter—"

"Where could he be?" Harry continued on babbling, not even listening to Snape who was trying to calm down Harry.

"Will you just calm down for a second so I can help you find that snake, Harry?" Snape exclaimed. Harry finally shut his mouth and looked up. Did he just—

"Did you just call me 'Harry'?" Harry asked, looking at Snape in surprise. Snape seemed surprised, too, but tried to hide it.

"A simple mistake," he said briefly. "Slip of the tongue." Harry stayed quiet, just looking at Snape. He had actually, for once, called him Harry. "Now, you know nothing about snakes?" Harry nodded in reply. "Well, it's sunny out, is it not, Potter?"

Harry slowly nodded. He was at least a little sure that it was sunny out. "Yes, Professor."

"And snakes spend time basking in the sun to warm up," Snape stated.

"So Slyther could be outside…in the sun?" Harry said, giving a sigh of relief.

"It's worth a try." Harry made a mad dash to get up, but suddenly stopped.

"But why isn't Slyther answering me?" Harry asked as he stood in the middle of the doorway. "If he was only in the sun, he should answer me."

"Well, he could just be lazy," Snape suggested with a look. Harry shrugged. Like Snape had said: It was worth a try.

-

"Slyther?" Harry called out as he crawled around on the grass outside on the Hogwarts grounds. Snape, who firmly refused to bend down on his knees and crawl through the muddy grass (which Harry had to argue wasn't _that _muddy) stood on his feet and watched Harry search for the snake.

_Hey, watch it! _Slyther exclaimed as Harry put his hand on Slyther's tail. _I'm basking here. Can't you just leave me alone for now? _

Harry couldn't be more relieved to hear the snake's demanding voice. "Slyther!" He cried, picking Slyther and looking at him fondly. "I'm glad I found you! Why did you leave like that?"

_Hey, I needed to get warmed up. You and the greasy humans' conversation wasn't exactly what I'd call exciting and interesting, _Slyther replied matter-of-factly.

"You're pretty fast," Harry said. "But don't _ever _do that again, understand?"

_Sheesh, you make me sound like I'm a human child or something, _Slyther said. Harry just sighed and got back up to his full height, with Slyther still in his hands.

"Thank you," he said to Snape. "For helping me find Slyther." Snape gave a curt nod and turned on his heel abruptly, heading towards the entryway to Hogwarts. Harry quickly followed after the Potions Master, having to pick up his pace until he was just barely trailing behind the professor.

"How did you manage to get out of the Great Hall, Slyther?" Harry questioned as he followed Snape back into the School.

_Well, while you and the greasy human were talking, there was another human that was leaving, so I followed them. _

_  
_"Just... don't do it again unless you tell me first. Okay?"

-

"Can I help?" Harry offered cheerfully as he leaned against the door frame of the Potions classroom. Snape looked up from the potion cauldron that was on top of one of the desks. When Snape didn't answer, Harry continued. "Weren't you working on a potion before?"

"Yes," Snape replied curtly. "This is a new one." Harry raised his eyebrows and walked over to the desk, where the cauldron was placed.

"A new one?" Harry repeated. "Did you mess up on the other one?"

"No," Snape replied. "It was perfect." Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, peering into the cauldron.

"Then why are you making a new one?" Harry questioned. "For fun?"

"Precisely," Snape said. Without another word, he turned back to the Cauldron and continued what he was doing, as if Harry wasn't even there.

"So what's the potion called?" Harry asked innocently. When Snape didn't reply, Harry sighed. It was useless to try to start a conversation with him. Harry looked away from the cauldron and decided to use this opportunity to examine the classroom which Snape would teach in. He wasn't surprised to find that the classroom was the coldest room in Hogwarts, and he guessed that it was because it was set in the Dungeons. There were two ways to enter the classroom, Harry found: through the main door, and from the private storage room which lead to his office. The room was aligned with Potion ingredients, and Harry noticed there were also creatures (which he assumed were dead) that floated in ooze.

"A shrinking solution," Snape finally said distractedly, as he added something to the potion. Harry looked at what Snape had added in disgust.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A rat spleen," Snape replied, glancing at the disgusted boy. "Why?"

"It's gross," Harry said. "What is a 'shrinking solution' suppose to do?"

"It's to make things shrink. It can also retract the aging process," Snape explained almost suspiciously. "Why so interested?"

Harry looked up from the cauldron in surprise. "Am I not suppose to be interested?" Snape added just a _dash _of a juice of a sort before answering Harry's question.

"Well, it's up to you whether you're interested or not," Snape replied, looking pleased as the potion turned an acid green. "But I am, I have to say, surprised that you are."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Snape didn't look up. "I just am. Can you stop asking questions and leave me be so I can finish this potion?"

"Sorry," Harry apologized, a look of embarrassment crossing his features. "But…aren't you finished?"

"Well," Snape paused, "… yes."

Harry grinned triumphantly. "Then I can stay… right?" Snape sighed and starting to fill the potion up into a potion vial.

"If you must."

Harry seated himself into one of the seats in front of the desk in which Snape's cauldron was on top of. "What's all in the potion?"

"Chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen and a tincture of leech juice," Snape explained without any hesitation. Harry fought back a grin as Snape continued filling the vial up. He had just found a conversation he could have with the Potions Master—a decent one, at that.

"Are you going to make any more potions?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Snape admitted, and at that moment he forgot that he was having this conversation with Harry _Potter. _

"If you do," Harry said, "can I help?" Snape seemed surprised, but quickly collected himself.

"If you want," Snape replied. Harry's eyes widened and glinted.

"Really? Can I pick the potion out?"

"If you want," Snape repeated, going over to where a stack of books lay. "Pick one out." He handed the book to Harry, who quickly took it from the mans grasp and riffled through it until he came to a particular potion.

"This one," Harry said, pointing to a 'Draught of Peace.'

"The Draught of Peace?" Snape read. Harry nodded.

"What do we need, Professor?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, first off we need powdered moonstone—" Harry quickly jumped up from the chair and rushed over to the wall of the classroom, where Snape had lined the potion ingredients up at.

"Powdered moonstone and—?" Harry looked at Snape expectantly.

"Syrup of hellebore," Snape finished. Harry came back to the desk with both ingredients.

"What's this potion suppose to do, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"It will compose anxiety and tranquilize agitation," Snape said. Harry looked at the professor in confusion.

"What?"

Snape, forgetting that Harry was only ten, corrected himself. "It will calm anxiety and soothe agitation."

"Hmm," Harry said, looking excited. "Wow." Harry looked down at the potion in the black cauldron before looking back up at Snape, and saying, "Did you really mean it when you called me Harry?" Snape seemed taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean, _'did I mean it'_?" Snape asked, trying to not let his expression change.

"You know," Harry said. "When we were looking for Slyther, and you called me Harry. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I didn't," Snape said with a scowl. "Like I said before, it was just the slip of the tongue. Speaking of, where is that snake?"

Harry, not liking how Snape changed the subject, just shrugged. "Probably off somewhere. Don't change the subject, either," he warned. "Just answer me."

"I just did, P—Potter," Snape said. "Did you not hear me?"

"You just stuttered," Harry pointed out with a smile.

Snape frowned. "I never stutter."

"You just stuttered! You weren't sure _what _to call me, were you?" He was going to continue on, but was cut short as a tawny owl flew into the Potions classroom. "Hello, there," he greeted. "Have a letter for me?" Harry gently took the letter out of the owls mouth. Who would ever write to him, though? He wondered. And how did the owl get in?

Harry opened the letter, glancing at the signature at the very bottom.

Remus Lupin.

With a disappointed sigh, Harry folded the letter back up without reading it and set it aside. Looking around for the tawny owl that had delivered the letter, Harry found that it had left.

Looking up at Snape, Harry asked, "Professor, do you know Remus Lupin?"

Snape seemed surprised. "Do I know Lupin? Why do you ask, Potter?"

"I just… Slyther seems to think that Remus is keeping something from me. Or, was," Harry admitted. "And I wanted to know if you knew him. Because if you did, you might know if Remus _is _keeping… something from me."

"Well, I definitely wouldn't call us 'friends.' I wouldn't at all, actually," Snape replied.

Harry sighed. "But do you know?" Snape seemed to study Harry for a minute before answering the young boys question.

"I do believe that is something that you shouldn't discuss with me, Potter. I think that's something you should talk about with Lupin," Snape replied. Harry sighed.

"I'm not talking to him," he said firmly. Changing the subject with a new breath, Harry glanced down at the potion. "Is it ready to put into those bottles?" Harry asked, looking at the Potion vials.

"I think it is," Snape said. A grin slowly started to form on Harry's face.

"My first potion. Can I try a drink?" He asked, as if it were some kind of homemade drink or a freshly baked piece of cake. Snape let out a laugh.

"Not unless you have anxieties. Which means your nervous or scared, worried. Are you?" Harry thought for a minute before shaking his head no. "Are you agitated? Unable to relax?" Snape continued. Harry shook his head again. "Then no, Potter, you cannot try a drink of this potion."

"Did you just laugh?" Harry blurted out questioningly. Snape looked at Harry oddly, but said nothing. Not believing what he had just asked, Harry quickly changed the subject. "So do you just make these potions just to…have them?"

"Yes," Snape replied, filling up the last of the potion into the vial.

"Do you…always stay at Hogwarts for the summer?" Harry asked, running out of questions to ask to keep up his and Snape's conversation. "Or do you usually go home?"

"I can," Snape said, setting the vials on a shelf. "But I chose to stay here for the summer."

"What's it like where you live?" Harry said, finding that the questions kept coming out of his mouth without his own say in it. "I hope it's not as bad as the Dursley's."

"_Why _do you keep asking questions?" Snape snapped. Harry shrugged, not looking or acting startled from Snape's sudden outburst of anger.

"It keeps our conversation going," he replied. "Now you can ask some questions. Then our conversation won't stop, and we won't be awkward."

_Are two almost done your lovely conversation? _Slyther questioned suddenly. _I'm done my bathing in the sun. Very nice. And if I come back, I really don't want to listen to the two of you arguing all day. _

_Don't worry,_ Harry said. _We won't. You can come back. _

_Thank goodness,_ Slyther said in a relieved voice. Harry grinned as he settled back into the chair. He would never forget this moment: the moment when he finally had a decent conversation with the Severus Snape.

-


	18. Storm

**Chapter Eighteen**

"We're getting a _storm?_" Harry cried, looking down at the snake in horror the next day. How was that possible? It was in the middle of summer—they should be getting anything _but _storms.

_Well, it's not confirmed,_ Slyther admitted. _But you can see it in the sky. It's getting dark—and not in the "it's nighttime" kind of way either. _

"It's summer," Harry pointed out with a distressed look. "How can we get a storm in the summer? It's impossible."

_Look for yourself, _Slyther said. _I'm not lying. _

Harry got up from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting, and walked up to the one window in his room. Pulling back the silver colored curtains, Harry peered into the glass window. The sky was slowly fading from a light, cheery color blue to a sick grey, and the marshmallow-like clouds—which were now starting to become a grey color as well—were forming together.

"This isn't fair," Harry pouted, closing the curtains and reseating himself on the bed. "It's summer. Who has storms in summer? It's suppose to be…summer-y."

_Why complaining so?_ Slyther questioned. _Tomorrow will likely be as sunny as yesterday. Maybe the earth just needs to have this storm to get it out of its… system._

Harry tried to laugh, but found it impossible. The one, absolute thing that he was terrified of was storms. Especially with the thunder, that boomed like a giant coughing, and the lightning, that split across the sky like a knife, like the scar on his forehead…

Harry shook the thoughts off, finding that with him just thinking about storms gave him shivers and Goosebumps. "I'll be right back," Harry said to Slyther, getting up and walking over towards the white door.

_Where are you going?_ Slyther inquired

"To the potions classroom," Harry informed the snake, opening the door and shutting it on his way out.

_-_

"Another potion?" Harry asked, as he casually walked through the cold classroom to get to Snape, who was working on another potion in the same desk he had the day before.

"Yes," Snape said, looking up at Harry. "What are you doing here?" Harry shrugged with a grin.

"Did you know we were having a storm today?" Harry asked, sitting down in classroom seat, watching as Snape added ingredients to the bubbling cauldron.

"Yes, I did," Snape replied. "Are you looking desperately scared for a reason?" Harry quickly shook his head.

"I'm not looking scared. What potion are you working on?"

"Wit-sharpening Potion," Snape explained. "Can you get me an Armadillo bile, please?" Harry nodded, feeling pleased that he was going to help out with this potion. He picked up the Armadillo bile and passed it to Snape, who was holding out his hand.

"What does this potion do?" Harry asked.

"It'll sharpen the wit of the drinker," Snape replied.

"Oh," Harry replied. He tried to come up with lines in his head that would start off a conversation with Snape about the storm. "Do you think there'll be thunder? Or lightning?" He asked casually.

"I don't know," Snape replied briefly. "Perhaps."

"Were you ever…scared of thunder and lightning?" Harry asked uncertainly, glancing up at Snape. Snape, raising his eyebrows, looked down at Harry.

"No. Are you?"

"Yes," Harry admitted quickly. "Do you think it'll be loud?"

"Well, you don't know if there's going to be thunder or not," Snape pointed out as he filled the potion up into the usual vials.

"Or lightning," Harry added. "Hey, is there any kind of potion you can make for it to not happen?"

"Not that I know of," Snape replied.

_Cover your ears, _Slyther said from up in Snape's chambers, _the rain is starting. It's starting to become more hard. There will be thunder starting soon, too. _

"I'm going to go sit down," Harry said, getting up from the chair and pushing it in. "Up in my room. With the windows and door shut. If you want me, just knock three times, all right?"

"It's not as if the storm can get in by opening your door up," Snape pointed out. "So why do you have to shut your door?"

"You never know," Harry said, quickly walking towards the way out of the classroom and shutting it on his way out.

_-_

_Just close your eyes,_ Slyther said as Harry crawled under the covers of his bed. _It'll be over with before you know it, Harry._

"Is there lightning yet?" Harry asked, throwing the covers up over his head, crawling down to the middle of his bed and curling up there.

_Yep,_ Slyther replied. _And do hear that? A bit of thunder, too._

"No," Harry moaned.

_Get up from the bed and look,_ Slyther said, an almost made a sound like a laugh. _Go ahead._

"Why?" Harry asked warily, slowly crawling up to the top of his bed and pulling the covers off of his head. A dark figure stood over his bed, and Harry stifled a gasp. It was only Snape.

_Hah,_ Slyther said as he watched Harry jump as his face was slowly revealed. _Made you jump. _

"What are you doing under there, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Hiding from the lightning, and thunder," Harry added. "Why didn't you knock three times? Then I would've known it was you, other than not knocking at all." He flinched as thunder echoed through the sky with all its might.

"Well, just don't scare yourself to death," Snape said as he turned around to leave the room. "I'll be out here. If you get too scared, just let me know."

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, throwing the covers off of him, jumping up. "Don't leave." Snape frowned, unsure of how to react.

"Excuse me?" He said, looking at Harry questioningly.

"You heard me," Harry said with a gulp, closing his eyes as lightning lit the sky up like a flashlight. "Don't leave."

"And why not?" Snape asked with a frown. "You have Slyther there to 'protect' you from the deadly sounds of thunder and the impossible sight of lightning," he continued sarcastically.

"Because," Harry tried to explain, "it's just not the same. You don't have to stay close to me, you can stand or sit anywhere in the room you want, as long as it's in the same room." Harry never took his eyes off Snape, looking at the Potions Master with such force it was like he was trying to make the Potions Master agree to stay in the room with Harry with just using his emerald green eyes.

"Very well," Snape said with a sigh. He tore his eyes away from Harry's, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to write back to Lupin by any chance?"

"No," Harry said with a small shake of the head, holding the blankets up close to his chest. "I don't think I'm going to write to Remus that much. At all really. Not until... I don't know when," he admitted. "Professor, did they... did they do it yet? To Sirius?"

"Did they do what? Give him the Dementor's Kiss?" Snape was quiet for a moment. "I'm not quite sure. Not yet, I don't think."

Harry closed his eyes, resting his head against his pillow.

_You don't seem very torn up about it, _Slyther said casually.

_I'm sorry, _came the snake's soft reply. _We'll stop talking about it now. Can I ask you one more question, though?_

"You can," Harry answered.

_Why aren't you as angry at the greasy human as you are with the other one? He was the one who told the human that left about you secretly meeting with... you-know._

Harry shook his head. "I don't know," he answered honestly, and then jumped as a burst of thunder startled him.

"Just let it stop," Harry said, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head into them. "I hate it."

Snape looked as if he was going to say something, but thought against it. Instead, he tried to give Harry some advice. "Why don't you… put the pillow over your head?"

"It won't work," Harry said, "I've already tried that."

"Well, there must've been storms when you were at the Dursleys," Snape said, "what did they do?"

"Left me in my cupboard," Harry replied, holding the blankets tighter to him. He looked up at Snape in alarm. "You're not going to put me in a cupboard, are you?"

"No," Snape said with a frown. "I don't think so." Harry looked visibly relieved.

"Good."

_Why doesn't the greasy human try to at least comfort you?_ Slyther suggested helpfully. Snape frowned.

"Don't forget that I can understand you, snake."

_Forget? Me? I'm not forgetful,_ Slyther responded. _I'm well aware that you can hear me._

"Stop fighting," Harry discountenanced. "Let's just sit here until it's all over."

"I have things to get done," Snape pointed out with a scowl. "I won't spend all my time here 'protecting' you, Potter."

"I'm not scared if you're here, though," Harry said. "That's why I want you to stay. Until the storm's over."

"Potter, I have more important things to do," Snape repeated forcefully. Harry, trying to fight off the sudden feeling of hurt, frowned.

"You do know that I only have two days left here until I go back to the… Dursleys," Harry pointed out. "Why not at least _try _to be nice to me? Then, after I go back to the Dursleys, you won't have to put up with me until I get my letter to Hogwarts."

Snape looked surprised. He had forgotten that, in two more days, Harry would be gone. And somehow, the more he thought about it, it just wouldn't seem… normal without Harry to annoy him.

"Fine," Snape said. "I'll stay with you until the storm's over." A huge grin slowly started to accumulate on Harry's face.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. The smile stay glued onto Harry's face for a period of time, before it quickly vanished and a look of pain replaced it. Harry hissed in pain as his hand flew up to his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Potter?" Snape said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Harry said, tears of pain starting to fill his eyes. "My scar hurts so much. It's never happened before."

Snape suddenly frowned. "You're scar wouldn't hurt unless Voldemort's around, is that correct?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Harry exclaimed, his body writhing from the pain from his scar. "Like I said: it's never happened before! Can you make it stop?"

"I can't do anything," Snape said, now starting to feel uncomfortable as he saw a look of sheer pain across Harry's face. Slowly, he lifted up his sleeve and looked at the Dark Mark, which he was branded with when he became a Death Eater, on his left forearm. If Voldemort was back in power, wouldn't the mark start to burn? Like Harry's scar?

As soon as it started, the pain from Harry's scar soon ceased, and he was left breathless. "That's never happened before," Harry said. "Did the person who killed my parents do that? But… didn't I kill him when I was a baby?"

"I see you've had a little history lesson with Albus," Snape noted. "Yes, you did. Though, not _kill _him. You merely destroyed his body." Harry, after a moment, quizzically glanced down at Snape's arm, which Snape had forgot to cover back up with the sleeve of his robe.

"What's that on your arm, Professor?" Harry questioned. Snape glanced down at his arm, and considered lying to Harry. But the boy had a right to know.

"It's a Dark Mark," Snape replied quietly.

"A Dark Mark?" Harry repeated with a frown. "That doesn't sound good. Why do you have it?"

"Voldemort brands all of his Death Eaters with this," Snape explained without any hesitation. "It's his way of summoning us." Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Snape.

"You're one of Voldemort's _helpers?_" He said in shock. "How's that possible? I—"

"I'm a double agent," Snape told Harry. "Which means that I spy on Voldemort, and report to Albus all of his moves."

_I don't want to intrude on your lovely little conversation, _Slyther interrupted. _But look outside. _

Harry turned his head to the left, and was surprised to find that the rain, thunder and lightening had stopped, and that the clouds were moving away to reveal a bright, blue sky.

"It's over," Harry said, dumbstruck. "That was the weirdest storm I've ever had." Subconsciously, he started to rub the scar.

And Snape, for once, couldn't agree more.

-


	19. Stay

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**August 7th, 1990**_

_Today's the day that the Dursley's come home, isn't it? _Slyther said on the seventh of August, the day the Dursley's were returning. The day Harry was leaving.

"Yeah," Harry said glumly, not looking at all excited that his relatives were returning. He folded his arms across his chest and lay back against the leather couch in Snape's chambers, almost exactly matching the ones in his office. "I don't want to leave, though. I like it here."

_With the greasy human?_ Slyther said, sounding shocked.

"We've been getting along pretty good," Harry said. "We haven't been fighting that much, either."

_I've noticed that,_ responded Slyther. _Amazing, but true._

Snape strode into the room, carrying a goblet in his right hand, sipping a bit as he sat down beside Harry on the couch.

Still leaning against the black, leather couch, Harry just looked at the blank, stone wall in quietness. He tried to come up with some ways to start up a conversation with Snape, but none came to mind. "What time are we going to be leaving, Professor?"

"Whenever," Snape replied briefly. "You'll get another one of your 'feelings', will you not?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. That just happened, so I can't tell for sure if I'm going to have one."

"Well, like I said, whenever," Snape said. He tipped the goblet up to his lips, sipping on the contents inside.

"I can't believe I'm leaving today," Harry said conversationally. "It just seems like I came here yesterday, doesn't it? Do you think things will be different around Hogwarts while I'm gone?"

"You sound as if you're only leaving for a week or two," Snape observed, looking at Harry. Harry gave his shoulders another shrug.

"I'll be here when I get my Hogwarts letter, right? And that's when I'm eleven… so it'd be in a year. But do think so, Professor?"

"Yes," Snape replied. "I do think that things will be different." Harry grinned.

"Good or bad?"

"Well," Snape responded, "I won't have an impertinent brat annoying me all of the time, will I?"

Harry just gave his eyes a bit of a roll. "Come on, Professor. I'm helpful! I helped you make those potions, didn't I? I bet it'll be different without me to help you make the potions from now on, huh?"

"Oh, yes," Snape said sarcastically. "Every time I add a rat spleen to a shrinking solution I'll be thinking of you, Potter."

"Harry," Harry corrected the professor immediately. "Out of those times you called me Harry, you'd think that it'd be… what's the word I'm looking for…?"

"Consistent?" Snape offered. Harry grinned.

"Yeah. You'd think that you'd be saying it 'consistently' now."

"You'd be surprised," Snape said sarcastically. He finished the rest of the contents in the goblet, setting it down on the glass coffee table in front of them gently.

Harry, as he found that he and Snape were going back into another relapse of silence, suddenly had a nagging feeling inside of him. Like he did that day that he had found out that the Dursley's were extending their vacation in Mexico another four days. Like he needed to be somewhere…

"We should go now," Harry said, looking at the Potions Master. "I think they're on their way home."

"Very well," Snape said, standing up from the couch. "Go collect your things, including that owl of yours." Harry nodded, he too getting up from the couch to go to the Owlery to pick up Ember.

"But, Professor," Harry started, turning around as he reached the door, "I don't think the Dursley's will let me keep Ember. What—"

"Don't worry, Potter," Snape said. "I'll talk to them." Slowly, Harry nodded, and opened the door.

-

"Why so nervous?" Snape questioned as he eyed Harry sit on the Dursley's couch, fidgeting every once in a while.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I just feel… antsy."

"Antsy," Snape repeated, in a tone that showed that that was all he was going to say. Harry just scanned the room, waiting for the Dursley's to walk through the front door. They should be there any minute.

"Wait!" Harry cried, jumping up from the couch. "You can't be here. What'll the Dursley's say when they see you here? They'll get mad at me for 'letting you in', when I didn't even let you in—"

"Potter," Snape said calmly, giving Harry a look that told Harry to 'settle and sit down.' Harry let out a small sigh, reseating himself next to Snape.

_Yes, Harry, _Slyther spoke up. _Settle down. They're just your relatives. _

"I know," Harry said. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I just am."

"Would you prefer if I went back to Hogwarts?" Snape asked. "I am of no use here, anyway."

"No," Harry exclaimed immediately. "No. You stay here. It's better with you here, Professor."

"Very well," Snape replied tersely. He hesitated before saying to the ten year old. "Don't get any ideas, Potter, but, I do have something before you go."

Harry, who was fiddling with his thumbs nervously, glanced up at the professor curiously. "You do?" He asked. "What?"

"Well," Snape said slowly. Harry watched him quizzically pull something tiny out of his pocket. Holding it in his left hand, he dug out his wand with his right and muttered a spell, and the tiny object soon grew.

"It's—" Harry couldn't finish, as a wide grin slowly settled on his face. "T—thank you, Professor." His eyes still scanning the black cloak, he held out his hands and gently took the cloak from Snape. "Thank you so much."

Snape looked emotionless, and Harry couldn't tell whether Snape was embarrassed about it or not. "It saves me from listening to your whines of wanting one now, doesn't it?" Harry smiled.

"You won't have me that much longer for me to _do_ any whining," Harry replied with a smile. The antsy feeling inside of Harry was getting stronger, almost as if the Dursley's were getting closer than before.

"I can't do this!" Harry exclaimed out of the blue, the cloak clutched in his hands as he jumped up in the air. "I don't want to go back to the Dursley's! I want to stay with you, Professor, at Hogwarts with—with Albus Dumbledore and—and magic!" Harry cried, trying to fight back the lump in his throat that was growing wider with every breath he took. "Please, let me stay with you, Professor," Harry begged, his voice growing quieter and softer. "I don't want to stay with the Dursley's. I've grown on you and you've grown on me, we both know it! Can't you… do something? C—can't I come live with you, Professor?"

Snape looked at Harry as if he were a crazy mad-man who had escaped from Azkaban. "Surely the Dursley's aren't that bad, Potter."

"It's Harry!" Harry insisted, his eyes filling up. He blinked them back. "And I'd choose you over the Dursley's any day, Professor."

But it was too late. The door swung open to reveal all three Dursley's, their happy attitudes changing immensely as they saw Harry standing in front of a complete stranger, looking out of breath and almost in tears.

It was too late.

-


	20. Rescue

**Chapter Twenty**

It was too late.

Harry straightened his posture, not taking his eyes off of the Dursley's. "Y—you're home," Harry said, wiping his forehead with his right hand, only to realize that it was that hand that he was holding the black cloak in. He immediately put that hand behind his back.

"Boy?" Vernon said, glancing at Snape suspiciously. "Who's this?"

Snape got up from the couch, bowing his head slightly. "Severus Snape, sir. I…" He paused, his head still bowed. What was he? "I was waiting with Mr. Potter until you returned home."

"How long have you been here?" Vernon asked, still eyeing the Potions Master suspiciously.

"Oh…" Snape started, not bowing his head any longer. "I had noticed Mr. Potter… wandering the streets," he explained, wondering if that was the right thing to start off with. "He told me that he was lost. So I brought him back here, after he told me where he lived, to find the house empty."

"Well, uh," Vernon started, clearing his throat. "The boy here went missing before we had left. We had been searching for him for a while, that is why we were out."

"You've been out searching for Mr. Potter for two weeks?" Snape said with raised eyebrows. "I think that's a long time for you to be searching for Mr. Potter without returning home for any necessary reasons."

"Uh, yes, well…" Vernon cleared his throat again. "Thank you for finding him for us, Mr. Snape. Now if you'll excuse us," Vernon took a step towards the door, turning the handle and opening the door, an indication that he wanted Snape to leave.

"Very well," Snape said, nodding his head abruptly. He turned to look at Harry, who gave Snape a pleading look. Snape took his eyes off Harry and started towards the door. Vernon slammed it shut as Snape walked out, and his mustache twitched as he gave Harry a look.

"You went out of your cupboard after I specifically told you not to?" Harry just stood straighter, trying to show the man that he wasn't going to be afraid by just a loud voice.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "It was getting too stuffy in there. I needed some air, and then there was nothing to eat, so I went out to see if I could get something and then Pro—Severus Snape came and—"

"Enough!" Vernon hollered, becoming annoyed with Harry's babbling. "Get to your cupboard." Harry didn't move a muscle, but kept his eyes glued on Vernon Dursley.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Vernon said angrily. "Don't ask questions! You're going to stay in your cupboard until I tell you to come out. You're going to stay in there to make up for not listening to me the first time." Harry stay rooted to his spot, looking at his uncle in horror. To make up the time that he did not stay in his cupboard? Why…that'd be…_two_ weeks. "Get!" Vernon yelled, causing Harry to jump. "And where in hell did that ruddy bird come from?" He demanded. "Get it out. Out!" When Harry did nothing, Vernon sighed in exasperation. He dragged Harry by the collar towards the cupboard and threw him in.

_-_

The door to the cupboard slammed shut in Harry's face as he sat, once again, on the lumpy mattress. His eyes wandered the stuffy cupboard in disgust, and could only think of the room Snape had let him sleep in. It wasn't as small as the cupboard that he was in; definitely not. The sheets that lay tangled in the cupboard weren't as silky as Snape's, nor were they green. The sheets were beginning to fray, and holes could be visibly noticed.

A shrill scream came from Petunia, and Harry could hear her feet jump up and down on the floor in the kitchen. "Snake!" Petunia shrieked. "Snake! Get it out!" Harry sighed. He wondered if Slyther was all right. Harry looked up as he soon heard a loud tapping on the door. Harry hesitated before he slowly dared to open the cupboard door.

"Ember," Harry said fondly, letting the owl perch on his arm. "You're all right. I'm glad." He shut the door. "How did you get in, Ember?" Harry let his eyes wander the cupboard, searching for something to write on.

Finally, he found a small scrap of paper that would be adequate to write on. "Now, I just need a something to write with." There was absolutely nothing to write with, until he found a pen lying on the floor. Harry picked it up and turned to the scrap of paper, making a small scribble on it. The pen was barely working, but it would just have to do.

_Dear Professor, _

_I hope you're going to come back for me. They are going to make me stay in the cupboard for two weeks… that's what uncle Vernon made it sound like, any way. I don't like it. Please come get me. _

_Love,_

_Harry._

Harry read his letter over a few times, to make sure it was perfect. Spelling and everything. "Here, Em," Harry said, not needing to fold the paper since it was barely big enough to write his letter on. He slipped the paper in Ember's bill, like he usually did when he sent letters. "Give this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts. Make sure he gets it." Ember hooted in response, and the door to Harry's cupboard swung open, and Vernon glared at Harry.

"How'd that ruddy owl get in here?" He demanded."Get it _out. _Now! I don't want _any _freak bird in this house, got it?" Harry nodded quickly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. C—can you let me out for a minute so I can let _her_ out?"Harry asked tentatively, bracing himself for some loud yelling.

"Make it _fast_,"Vernon said, dangerously quiet. "And you're to come _straight _back; no funny business." Harry nodded, quickly getting out of the cupboard and strode towards the door to let Ember out, the small piece of paper still clamped tightly in her bill.

"Give this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts," Harry said quietly, as to not let any of the Dursley's hear. "Make sure _he _gets it. Don't come back either, just stay there, all right? I don't want the Dursley's to get mad that you're back." Ember hooted and flew off, and Harry made sure to return to his cupboard quickly before he was yelled at again. Vernon made sure that Harry wouldn't try to get out from the cupboard by locking the locks on the door.

_Harry?_ Slyther's voice questioned. _Are you all right?_

"Barely," Harry muttered, hoping that Slyther heard him. "Are you? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

_I'll live,_ Slyther responded_. Will you?_

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I can't stay in this cupboard for two weeks, Slyther. I'll die of suffocation. It's too tiny."

_Do you think the greasy human will come to get you?_ Slyther asked.

Harry was quiet for a minute or two, contemplating that question. Would he? Harry could've been so sure that he had grown on Snape, just as Snape had grown on him. They had been arguing very seldom, and had been bonding just a bit more when they had been making potions together. "I don't know," Harry repeated. "I hope so."

-

Snape was greeted, when he had returned to Hogwarts, to Harry's owl. Snape took the paper from its bill and read its messy message, though at some points the ink that had faded into nothing, and then reappeared soon after it disappeared.

"Two weeks," Snape muttered, "in a cupboard."

"What are you going to do, Severus?" A calm voice inquired from behind the Potions Master. Snape turned around, the letter in his hands, to find Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"I don't know," Snape admitted. "What can I do?"

"Go get him, of course," Albus said.

Snape sighed. "I don't think so—"

"Severus," Albus started. "You do think that the Dursley's are unfit to care after somebody as special as Harry?"

"Yes," Snape replied, without any pause or hesitation. A small smile settled on the Headmaster's thin lips.

"Then _do _something about it," Albus responded, leaving Snape to think.

-

It was too quiet in that cupboard. Too dark, too dusty and too quiet. What would Harry do to entertain himself for two weeks? Stare at spiders? And what about the Dursleys—were they planning on even feeding him?

"Mr and Mrs. Dursley," a voice that sounded far away addressed. Harry pressed his ear against the door and held his breath, listening intently.

"Ah, Severus Snape, correct?" Vernon said, putting on his best voice. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Potter," Snape continued. "If that's all right with you?"

"I, uh, well," Vernon said, clearing his throat, "he's, uh, sleeping." Harry could almost hear Snape's eyebrows raise. Harry noticed him do that at times when he didn't believe somebody.

"Sleeping?" Snape repeated. "It's noon. I've been watching over Mr. Potter for quite a while now, including today, and he doesn't sleep when it's noon."

"Well, _Mr. Potter _was becoming tired, so I put him to bed," Vernon replied. "Now my wife, son and I have to unpack, so if you'd be so kind as to excuse us—"

"Unpack?" Snape repeated. "I thought just a while ago you had explained to me that you had been out for _two _weeks, looking for Mr. Potter?"

Harry could just imagine Vernon Dursley turning red in the face. "Well, uh, yes, now if you can _please_ excuse us, Mr. Snape."

"I find that you and Mrs. Dursley are unfit to care after Mr. Potter," Snape said, his voice becoming cold.

"Unfit!" Vernon exclaimed. "Unfit! Petunia and I are very _well _fit to care after that fre—_boy. _How dare you come into my home saying that we are _unfit?_"

"I'm just stating the truth, Mr. Dursley," Snape said briefly. "I am well aware that you had one a trip to Mexico, and left Harry Potter alone in the house for two weeks. As I have said previously, you are _unfit _to care after Mr. Potter."

"Vernon." Harry heard Petunia say quietly, "He's one of _them._" There was a moment of silence, before Vernon said,

"Get out of my house _now._"

"Not unless Harry Potter comes with me," Snape said firmly.

"You're just another one of those _freaks,_" Vernon spat. "Get out of this house immediately."

"Very well," Snape said curtly. "Just take me to where Potter is, and then I'll leave."

"You'll leave," Vernon said, "_without _that boy."

"Immobulus," Snape said, and Harry started to wonder why Snape had said that. What would that word that he uttered possibly do? "Alohomora." Harry's eyes widened as the door swung open.

"How did you do that?" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he scrambled up. Snape led Harry to the door. Harry looked at Vernon, amazed, as the beefy man was just _there, _not moving at all, and Petunia and Dudley were acting frantic over it.

"It's called magic, Potter," Snape said as Harry rushed out of the Dursleys' house and began to examine the grass on the front lawn.

"It's Harry," Harry corrected the man, feeling a bit disappointed that Snape still referred to him as his surname.

"_Harry_, then," Snape repeated. Harry couldn't help but grin as he found Slyther and picked him up from the grass. He could definitely tell that things, from now on, were going to change.

-


	21. Pictures

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"Potter, can you keep it down just a _bit_?" Snape demanded, glancing up from a Potions book he was reading. Harry, who was having a conversation with Slyther, looked up at the professor.

"Sorry. Can't you tune our conversation out or something, like you said you could do? Then you won't hear us at all," Harry suggested, feeling proud in the black cloak that he was wearing (which he had _almost _left at the Dursleys, but thankfully didn't.) Snape sighed, and turned back to his book.

_So has your scar been hurting any, Harry?_ Slyther asked. _Since that storm, that is._

"No," Harry said. "And I'm glad. It never _ever_ hurt like that before. Wasn't it weird that it happened, and then the storm was over? Don't you think?"

_Yes,_ Slyther agreed. _Do you think it meant something?_

Harry looked down at the snake skeptically. "Like what? Someone's going to return from the dead and try to kill me?" He laughed. "That'd be something. Then this un-dead person would try to kill the whole world, and I'd save them, and then I'd be a hero!" He puffed his chest out, putting on a proud expression. "But that'd be something, huh?" He let his chest deflate, and started to laugh. "Very unlikely, but it's OK to dream, right?"

_I wouldn't want to have the world on my shoulders, _Slyther remarked. _I'd get too… stressed. _

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if I would or not." He got up from the couch, glancing at Snape who was in the armchair not too far from the couch, not taking his eyes away from the book in his hands.

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment from the table in the interconnecting room, a quill and a bottle of ink.

_Who are you writing to?_ asked Slyther.

"No one," Harry replied. "I want to draw."

_What are you going to draw, then? _

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "Something." He lay down on his stomach, staring at the blank piece of parchment for a minute, before he dipped the end of the quill in ink and started to draw something that came to mind.

_Ew,_ Slyther said a few minutes later, as he slithered up to Harry and peered at the parchment. _What are you drawing?_

Harry stopped drawing to look at his own picture intently. "I don't know. Isn't it ugly?"

_The kinds of things you imagine are grotesque,_ Slyther said. Harry frowned as he looked at the parchment. He had to admit that he wasn't an artist, but the picture did look grotesque.

Somehow, the image of a bald man had come to mind. So, Harry drew it. And then things just sort of added on, and he was left with his picture: The man, that had appeared out of nowhere in his mind, was said bald; and where the back of his head would be, was replaced by another face, this time looking appalling and hideous.

Harry shrugged. "Do you think I should throw it away, or frame it?" He grinned before getting up and walking towards Snape. "Professor?" He questioned. "Want to see the picture that I drew?"

"Can't you go find Albus and show _him_?" Snape demanded, glancing up from the book. Harry looked thoughtful, considering the question.

"But I want to show _you_," Harry insisted. Without waiting another second, he held the parchment up in front of his face, showing Snape his artwork. "Weird, isn't it?" He turned the picture back around, surveying it again. "Can we frame it? It looks kind of… cool."

Snape raised his eyebrows, looking at the picture that Harry had drew again. "That looks almost familiar," Snape mused suddenly, looking at the picture more intently. "Very familiar, but I don't know where. What, exactly, is it suppose to be of?"

Harry gave his shoulders a small shrug. "A bald head of a man, with another face coming out of the back of the other mans head," Harry explained. He jumped up onto the couch, while Snape still sat in the armchair, and placed the picture on the cushion next to him. "Can you tell me all of the classes and who teaches what?" Harry asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Harry said cheerfully. "I want to know. Please." He didn't wait for Snape to reply to his question, but kept on going. "You teach Potions, don't you? What are some other classes?" Snape sighed and put the book down, looking annoyed.

"Transfiguration—"

"Taught by...?" Harry questioned.

"Minerva McGonagall," Snape replied brusquely, continuing. "Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick. Astronomy, taught by Professor Sinistra. History of Magic, taught by Professor Binns. Herbology, taught by Professor Sprout. Defence Against The Dark Arts, which is taught by Professor Quirrel." Harry frowned curiously.

"I haven't heard of Professor Quirrel before. Is he not here for the summer?" Harry asked.

"He's out 'traveling' around Europe," Snape said curtly, picking the Potions book back up and flipped back to the previous page he was on. A moment later, Snape lowered the book, glancing at the parchment, which sat on the cushion next to Harry. "Flip that back over," Snape instructed, talking about the parchment. Harry looked surprised, but obeyed. Harry picked the parchment up and held it out in front of him, letting Snape survey it again. "That's why it looks so familiar," Snape said quietly, almost to himself. "This picture you drew," he said to Harry, "is of Quirinus Quirrel."

Harry looked at Snape, as if he was crazy. "How could I have drew a picture of a man I don't even know?" He pulled the parchment back, looking at it. "And does this 'Professor Quirrel' have two heads?"

"Well, no," Snape admitted. "But that face, the normal face, is of Quirrel."

"That's odd," Harry said softly. "The Defence Against The Dark Arts professor? I just don't see how I could draw his face…"

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Snape said, lifting the book back up. Harry gave Snape another look before turning back to the picture.

_The DADA teacher, huh?_ Slyther said, still on the mat, which lay on the floor in front of the fire, which wasn't lit yet.

"DADA?" Harry repeated, confused.

_DADA. Defence Against the Dark Arts…_ Slyther said, and Harry nodded.

"I get it. What about the DADA professor?"

_You drew him. How could you draw him, if you don't even know him? _

"Don't ask me," Harry said, "the picture just came into my head, and drew it on paper. I'm not even sure if this is what the DADA professor looks like."

"Well, _you_ don't have to be sure," Snape spoke up, not taking his eyes off of a page in the Potions book. "_I _know what Quirinus Quirrel looks like, and though you're not the best artist Potter, it almost resembles Quirrel. A bit."

"I thought you were tuning us out," Harry said, frowning. Snape didn't say anything, but continued to stare at his book. Harry turned back to the picture, looking at it just once more. Did this picture have any significance towards the future, or was it something that Harry had just created in his mind, though it looked an awful like a professor (so Snape said).

And just where, exactly, did the image that formed in his mind come from?

-


	22. The Daily Prophet

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Harry woke up, and a small smile settled on his lips as he felt the silk sheets rub against his arm. This was the type of bed he was used to.

_Good morning,_ Slyther greeted with a lazy yawn. _What are you going to do this morning, Harry? Bug the greasy human? You know, I've been working on some things that we could do to annoy him—_

"Nope," Harry said, interrupting Slyther in the middle of his explanation. "I'm not gonna bug Professor Snape today, I'm going to _talk _with him!"

_Talk,_ Slyther repeated blankly. _Talk? What could you possibly talk with him about? Why not bug? Bugging is more of my thing, definitely not talking! I hate talking, can't we bug?_

"Slyther," Harry said slowly, giving Slyther a look. "You can't possibly 'hate' talking, since you're doing so much of it now."

_How rude,_ Slyther hissed, and Harry could almost hear his scowl. _Well, what are you going to 'talk' to the greasy human about?_

This time, Harry scowled. "Would you please stop calling him that, Slyther? I'm just going to talk to Professor Snape about… some things. Dealing with the Dursleys, and what's going to happen now." He pulled the blankets off of him and stood up, walking towards the door. "Professor Snape," Harry started, "I wanted to talk to you about—"

"Yes, I know," Snape interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I heard." Harry walked over and peered into Snape's goblet, and he frowned.

"Is that—" Harry paused, surveying the cup again. "Coffee?"

"Well," Snape said blandly, pushing the goblet farther away from him, "I can't believe muggles actually imbibe this."

"Then why are you drinking it?" Harry questioned, sitting down in the chair that stood on all four legs in front of the right corner of the table. "If you don't like it?"

"I'm not drinking it," Snape replied, "I found it on the table when I came out. It was from—"

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry interrupted with a grin. Snape gave his head a sharp nod.

"Precisely. He wants 'all staff to try some of the delicious things that muggles have invented.' If it isn't lemon drops, then it's coffee."

Harry frowned, his brow furrowing. "Are you positive that it's from Dumbledore? What if it's not, and you drank poison?"

Snape sighed. "I doubt that there is poison in that, Potter. I know Albus Dumbledore's handwriting, so you needn't fret."

"Anyway," Harry said, "can I talk to you?"

"What do you think you're doing now?" Snape asked with raised eyebrows. Harry gave Snape a look.

"You know what I'm talking about," Harry persisted.

"I do," Snape said. "What is it that you want us to 'talk' about, Potter?"

"What I'm going to do," Harry explained. "If I'm going to stay here, or go back to the Dursleys, or… what."

"Well, I went back for you, didn't I?" Snape said. "Doesn't that answer your question?"

Not really, Harry thought to himself, and continued out loud. "But, are you saying that I don't have to go to the Dursleys? Are you going to… adopt me?"

Snape kept his same bland expression as he looked at Harry. "I suppose," he said. Harry tried to fight back a smile.

"Will there be some sort of procedure to it?" Harry inquired, his eyes full of curiosity.

Snape frowned. "I don't think so. Just the papers; why?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Curious."

_When are you not?_ Slyther said, the corners of his mouth turning up in almost a smirk. Harry had never seen a snake smirk before, and thought it looked pretty funny.

"The Dursleys won't even care that I'm gone," Harry said, resting his chin in his hand. He looked at Snape curiously as an odd expression crossed the Potion Master's face. "What are you reading?"

With a scowl, Snape tossed whatever he was reading to Harry. Picking it up, Harry turned to the front cover and saw the title, _The Daily Prophet. _Flipping back to the page that Snape was reading.

"Wow," Harry said, his eyes wide. "I didn't know that people knew the adopting thing so soon! Who wrote it?" He skimmed the page, stopping at the word 'abuse.' "Abused?" Harry read out loud. "I wasn't 'abused' by the Dursleys! How could they write that?" Finally, underneath the title, Harry found the name Rita Skeeter. "Rita Skeeter? Who's that?" Harry didn't stop for an answer as he continued reading through it. "That's a bunch of lies," he finally said as he finished. "I was not abused by the Dursley's, though I was going to spend two weeks in a cupboard." He shook his head, getting up from the table.

"Where're you going?" Snape questioned.

"I'm going to write a letter to the _Daily Prophet_ to complain about that article!" Harry announced with a frown.

"I don't think that'll work," Snape said. Harry sat back down and picked the _Prophet _back up and began flipping through the pages. He stopped short, a sudden pained look crossing his face.

"They did it," Harry said quietly, setting the _Prophet _down on the table. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "They killed Sirius last night."

Almost in a trance, Harry walked back to his room, shutting his door behind him. He flopped down on the unmade bed, staring at the floor.

"They killed Sirius," Harry said in a disbelieving voice. "He's gone."

_Harry... _Slyther faltered. _I don't know what to say to you. How exactly do you share remorse with somebody? Do you just say, "I feel your pain. I cannot possibly know what you're going through, and I wish I never would. Hope you feel better." And that's it?_

"I don't know," Harry said softly. "You know, I've been trying to forget about it. Thinking... if maybe I forgot all about Sirius, that it would hurt less when they do kill him. It doesn't. It hurts just as much."

_Hey, let's talk about something else, okay? All this sadness is making me... well... sad. Um—so, I heard you out in the kitchen. I can't believe that everybody knows that the greasy human is adopting you so _quickly.

"Well believe it," Snape snapped from the kitchen.

_Ooh, grumpy in the morning,_ Slyther observed.

"Stop it," Harry said with a faint grin as sat up and pushed back until his head leaned against the backboard of the bed. "You two argue too much."

_Us? You two argue nonstop, which is beginning to acerbate me,_ Snape said in Harry's head, causing Harry to frown.

_Get out of my head,_ Harry instructed.

_Harry—are you feeling better now? _Slyther questioned. Another faint smile crossed Harry's lips as he nodded. Then, a look flickered across Harry's face. He decided to do what he had been doing since Sirius had been captured and _not _think about it. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Professor?" He called as he made his way back into the kitchen. "Can you teach me something?"

Snape gave a chafed sigh as he lowered his book and glowered at Harry, who stood in front of Snape as innocently as he possibly could. "What is it, Potter?"

"Can you teach me the thing that you were talking about?" Harry questioned, and he hadn't a clue what it was called, so he couldn't explain it by name.

"What _thing_ was that, Potter?" Snape demanded. Harry sighed.

"Harry. What happened to 'Harry'?" He shook his head, realizing that he was beginning to get out of the subject. "That thing. You know, a long time ago. You said that you could not listen into a conversation? I want to learn how to do that, and I want you to teach me."

Snape gave his head a firm, swift shake. "I don't think so, Potter," he said. "Now, can you go find something to do other than being plague and annoying me?" He raised his book back up, once again ignoring Harry's presence

"But I want you to teach me," Harry insisted. "Please?"

"I agree with Harry," Albus Dumbledore spoke up from in front of the door to Snape's chambers, startling Harry. "Maybe if you teach Harry, it'll give you two some more bonding time."

"_Bonding_ time?" Snape repeated, with a look of aversion towards Harry.

"Yes," Albus confirmed. "Bonding time."

Snape gave his head another firm shake. "No, Albus. How were you able to come in? That's twice already."

Albus, pretending that Snape didn't try to change the subject, continued on. "I think it'll do you two some good, since you're going to be adopting Harry," he told Snape. "You two need a good bond with each other. You can't go adopting Harry if you loathe him for some differences that you've had with his father."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a firm nod as he looked at Snape. "We need a _bond, _Professor. So… can you teach me?"

"Do you want something, Albus?" Snape questioned in irritation, ignoring Harry. Albus kept his eyes on Snape before replying.

"Just wondering if you liked the coffee." Snape scowled, his lip turning in disgust at the thought of the hot drink that muggles had _imbibed. _

"It was horrid," Snape replied. Albus just smiled, turning around and leaving Harry and Snape alone—with Slyther, too, of course.

"So?" Harry pressed, looking at Snape eagerly. "Can you? If it's anything like making potions together, I think it'll be fun! Please?"

"Stop your whining," Snape snapped. "It's becoming annoying."

"Why won't you teach me, then?" Harry asked with a frown as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "You know I won't leave you alone until you agree to teach me. So why don't you just say yes and get it over with, then you can finish your book and we can get started. It'll be so simple," he explained.

Snape surveyed Harry intently. "_Fine,_" he reluctantly agreed. "But none of this 'bonding' nonsense, understand? I'm going to teach you how you can _not _listen into a conversation between parseltongues, but only because you won't stop bothering me."

"It's understood!" Harry cried out happily, with a bright smile.

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Snape asked, almost inquiringly. "It's not as if it's that snake and I are incessantly talking, and you need to block the conversation out." Harry shrugged.

"Good knowledge," he replied shortly, glancing at the book that Snape had abandoned on the table in front of Harry. "Well, finish your book so we can get started."

-

A/N: I just decided to give you guys this extra chapter for the VERY short last one. So, until Monday, thanks!


	23. Impedio

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"Aren't we going to go anywhere?" Harry asked in puzzlement. Snape had agreed to teach him what Harry wanted to learn, but they weren't leaving to go down to the Potions classroom, or somewhere bigger than Snape's quarters.

"The point of that would be—?" Snape raised his eyebrows as he set the book (which he had almost finished) down on the table.

"I dunno," Harry said, and he really hadn't a clue why he thought that maybe they'd be going into a more spacious area.

"Well, we don't need to," Snape said. "We're not going to be jumping about any, Potter. Now do you want me to teach you or not?"

"It's Harry," Harry corrected in an irritated tone. Why couldn't Snape just get it right; for once? "And yes, I _do_ want to know how to do that."

"Well then, stop your questioning," Snape replied. "And concentrate." Harry looked at Snape in confusion, while Snape was looking at Harry in a, 'well do it!' look.

"You never told me what to concentrate _on_," Harry pointed out. "So how can I concentrate, when you never told me what it is that you want me to concentrate on?"

"You talk too much," Snape said curtly. "Just concentrate on not hearing that snake of yours' voice in your head. Do you want to hear his complaints and whines?"

"No," Harry said, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating hard on not hearing Slyther's voice.

_I do not complain,_ Slyther said. _Or whine, you greasy human._

"Can you hear him?" Snape asked Harry, who was squeezing his eyes so hard it looked like he was in deep pain. "Can you hear your snakes voice in your head?" His eyes still squeezed shut tightly, Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, I can!"

"Just keep concentrating," Snape advised calmly. Harry, finding it useless because he could still hear Slyther's complaints of 'Take it back!' opened his eyes and gave a frustrated frown.

"It's not working," Harry informed the Potions master. "It's useless. It may work on you, Professor, but it's absolutely not working on me. I'm a failure! Why can't I do this right?"

"You're not a failure," Snape contradicted. "If it makes you feel any better, Potter, I had some trouble mastering it at first as well." Harry looked up at Snape when he had said this.

"Really?"

Snape gave his head a sharp nod, as if he didn't like the subject they were in. "Yes. Why don't we try something… different on you?"

Harry considered this very carefully before agreeing. "Sure. Before we do, Professor, can I ask who taught you to be able to do this?" Harry asked tentatively.

"No one," Snape replied. "I taught myself." Harry's eyes widened in astonishment. He wasn't expecting that answer. Harry let his elbows rest on the table, and his body leaned in more in interest.

"So you invented this all by yourself?" He questioned. "Wow. You're smart! Okay," he cleared his voice, a sign that he was ready to start trying to block Slyther's voice out again. "You can tell me how to do it differently. Is it harder?"

"I'm not sure," Snape said. "Now, Potter, close your eyes and imagine a door." Harry closed his eyes slowly, but immediately opened them again.

"A door? Why a door?" Snape gave Harry a glare.

"Just do it, Potter." Harry moved himself in his seat so he could get more comfy. He closed his eyes, just as Snape had instructed, and imagined a door. A dungeon door, with solid, grey bricks framing the outline of the wooden colored door.

"Okay," Harry said softly, fearing that if he spoke too loudly he might make the door vanish from his mind. He wasn't exactly sure why he thought that, he just… did. "I can see the door. What now?"

"Is the door open or closed?" Snape inquired while Harry pondered the question.

"Er… it's open," he said, trying to concentrate on blocking Slyther's voice out, while still imagining the dungeon door.

_This is ridiculous,_ Slyther commented. _Why would you want to block me out? Absolutely ridiculous, I say, honestly…_

"Okay," Snape started, "imagine the door closing. Slamming shut, and when it shuts, imagine that you're shutting out your snakes voice."

Harry gave his head a small nod. He imagined Slyther's voice on the other end of the dungeon door, just there, and as he shut it, he shut out Slyther's voice… like shutting the door on a prisoner…

Harry opened his eyes, staring at Snape, and then down at Slyther, who was on the floor huffing.

"I can't hear him," Harry said, a slow smile creeping onto his face. "It worked. I can't hear him!" Harry glanced down at the snake again. "Is he even saying anything?"

Snape nodded. "I have a mind as to block that snake out, myself. He doesn't ever stop talking."

Harry laughed. "I know. Professor," he started, "how can you _not_ prevent yourself from not hearing Slyther's voice?"

"Close your eyes and imagine the door that you have created opening again," Snape explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Okay." Harry hesitated before adding, "Er… Professor?" Harry didn't wait for Snape to reply. "Thank you for teaching me that." Snape, not knowing just how to react, just gave a nod. "By the way," Harry said, "what is it called?"

"What do you mean 'what is it called', Potter?"

Harry sighed, not bothering to correct the Potions master. "You must've named it, right? Like… like how potions were named potions. You must have named what you just taught me," Harry explained. He looked at Snape in interest, waiting for Snape to reply.

"Actually, I haven't," Snape responded. "It didn't seem important."

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course it's important!" He cried. "Why wouldn't it be important? You can't just call it, 'the thing where you block out snakes voices' or whatever it is you call it now. It has to have a name." Harry looked down at Slyther, who was crawling up the leg of the chair to get on top of the table and in front of Harry. Harry could sense that Slyther was trying to say something, but he was having too much fun not listening to Slyther to open the door just yet. "I have a name in my head," Harry started, "for the… thing. Can I use it?"

"I couldn't care less," Snape said briefly, once again picking up his book. "What is it, Potter?"

"Harry," Harry corrected, becoming annoyed with the Professor. If only Snape would say his proper name just once, Harry would be happy. "And what about Impedio?" Snape looked up from his book with raised eyebrows.

"Impedio?" He repeated. "What does Impedio mean?"

Harry smiled. "My teacher, Mrs. Vye, knows Latin, you know," Harry explained. "She sometimes told us Latin words. Impedio means to prevent. I couldn't remember what 'Block' was, so I used prevent, and, well… do you like it?"

"As I said, I could care less," Snape said briefly as he returned to his book. "Use it." Harry smiled. Impedio… it almost fit, in a way, Harry found.

"Are you almost done your book yet?" Harry questioned. Snape never lowered his book or put it on the table.

"No. Why?" Harry, though Snape couldn't see over the book, shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I want to talk, but I can't since your reading."

"I'm only one the twenty sixth page," Snape said distractedly. Harry frowned as he looked at the book in Snape's hands.

"It doesn't look like it, Professor," Harry said. "It looks like you're almost done." Snape sighed and flipped his book back to the front and opening it again from there. He turned the book around to show Harry the insides.

"See? I'm only on the twenty sixth page. One hundred and fifty three more pages to go." Harry groaned.

"You did that on purpose, Professor," Harry pointed out with a scowl. "You went back on the twenty sixth page on purpose! I bet you were on the one hundred and forty fifth page before you turned it back."

"One hundred and fifty three more pages, Potter," Snape reminded Harry and went back to the Potions book, trying to read as slowly as he possibly could.

"No fair," Harry pouted, "you're a slow reader." Harry tried to imagine the dungeon door opening, but it stayed shut. "Professor, the door won't open," Harry complained to Snape. "Since you're reading I wanted to talk to Slyther."

"Try harder," Snape said distractedly. "I'm busy."

Harry sighed and tried to imagine the door opening again, but it still didn't open. "It won't work."

"Are you closing your eyes?" Snape asked in annoyance. "You have a better image if you close your eyes." Harry sighed again and closed his eyes, only seeing darkness. Slowly, the dungeon door surrounded by solid grey bricks suddenly fell into place, and Harry imagined himself reaching out and grasping onto the dungeon handle, the metal coldness of the handle in his grip. He turned it until the door swung open, and Slyther's voice was once again free to annoy.

_How plain rude are you!_ Slyther cried as Harry opened his eyes and let the door be. _BLOCKING me out! I swear, Harry, if I had the power to do that I'd definitely block you out too._

"Why don't you?" Harry asked, settling back into the chair by the table.

_Ah, some people may call it laziness, but I call it, uh, being too tired to do something. _

"Isn't that the same as being lazy?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

_Humph. Well, I think I'll just… go somewhere. Away from you,_ Slyther said. Harry frowned.

"And where would that be?" Harry questioned.

_Somewhere…_ Slyther responded, trailing off.

"You really have no where to go, don't you?" Harry guessed.

_No,_ Slyther responded briefly. _I just like being mysterious._ Slyther slithered over by the fire, which wasn't even lit yet, and curled down on the mat. Harry looked at the snake, considering if he should close the door again or not.

-

A/N: Ahh well I'm back! Thanks for everyone's reviews; they gave me something to look forward to! - Next two chapters will be up soon.


	24. Nightmares

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"I want to stay up," Harry complained, frowning as he crossed his arms. He sat on his bed while Snape tried to put Harry underneath the covers, but Harry firmly refused to lay down. "I _have_ to stay up, Professor, I can't go to sleep tonight!"

"And just why not?" Snape demanded. "You never fuss like this about going to sleep. You're worse than a baby!"

"Am not," Harry said, frowning. "I just can _not _go to sleep tonight." He looked Snape in the eye firmly, showing the Potions master that he wasn't going to back down just yet.

"Why don't you want to go to sleep?" Snape asked as calmly as he could manage. "Are you scared of a _monster_ in your closet?" He sneered while Harry frowned.

"No! I got over that years ago, though I have never had a closet in my_...cupboard._ Anyway, I'm going to have a really bad dream tonight, Professor," Harry explained, not budging from the spot on his bed. "I can't go to sleep. The dream is really bad, I know it."

"How do you know that you're going to possibly have a nightmare tonight, Potter?" asked Snape. "You can't possibly know that."

"But I _do_," Harry insisted. "You know how I can always sense things, Professor? Like… the Dursleys, how I could sense when they were going to phone and when they were going to return home? I can just sense now that I'm going to have a nightmare." Harry paused to inhale and exhale a breath before continuing. "Can you at least stay with me, Professor? _Please_?"

_Yeah, come on _Professor, Slyther said after Harry, _stay with Harry._

"I'd rather you not sleep at all," Snape said briefly, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. "Do as you wish, Potter. Stay awake the whole night."

Harry yawned. "N—no! Professor Snape, please! Please, please, please? Just until I go to sleep, and then you can leave or do whatever you want. Just for tonight. I don't want to get scared." Harry scooted over to the left, giving enough space for Snape to sit down beside him. He looked up at the Potions master. "_Please_, Professor?" Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "If you are adopting me," Harry said slowly, "then shouldn't you have some practice first? Believe me, there'll be more times—"

"Fine, _fine_," Snape went back over to the bed and sat down. "Now can you go to sleep so I can leave?" Harry smiled and nodded, his body laying on the silk green sheets while the silky silver blankets were tucked up under his chin.

Harry tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, but every time he feared that if he did close his eyes and drift off into sleep, that he'd have a nightmare. And from what he sensed, a very bad nightmare.

Harry tossed as he tried to settle into the mattress comfortably, and turned when he always found it uncomfortable.

"Can you stop that and just _go_ to sleep?" Snape asked firmly, in exasperation. "I'm not going to stay with you all night, Potter."

"I can't, though," Harry complained. "I don't want to have the nightmare, Professor Snape. I'm scared." He let the last part out as a terrified whisper. Snape sighed.

"I'll go get you a drink of pumpkin juice?" Snape suggested. "Then… I'll make you… a Sleeping Potion?"

Harry looked at the Professor quizzically. "I've never heard of it. What is the Sleeping Potion?"

"It'll help you fall into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep. All right? I'll mix it in with your pumpkin juice," Snape offered. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Professor." Snape gave a swift nod as he stood up and walked out of Harry's room. Hopefully Harry didn't know that he _wasn't_ going to put a Sleeping Potion in Harry's drink, but maybe if the boy thought that he was... that perhaps Harry might just feel drowsy, and eventually fall asleep.

Harry waited patiently until Snape returned to the room, and couldn't help but yawn. He tried to keep his eyes open as his head lay against the soft pillow, but it seemed useless. Sleep was already overwhelming him too much to try to fight it. Nightmare or not.

"Here, Potter I have your—" Snape stopped in the middle of his sentence as Harry was already asleep in the bed. "Looks like you didn't need me there, after all," Snape said quietly to himself, setting the filled goblet on the nightstand by Harry's bed.

Harry's snake, Slyther, was asleep as well down by the end of the bed. Snape found it pretty quiet without Slyther's complaints, demands, whines and cheekiness. Snape decided to use this quiet opportunity to finish his book, and was pleased to notice that he was almost finished it. Though he was not on the twenty sixth page, Snape was thoroughly gratified that he was on the one hundredth and fifty seventh page of the somewhat thick book.

Snape quietly left Harry's room. He picked up the book from the table and walked over to the armchair, sitting down and opened it to the accurate page.

-

A thick, black mist surrounded a man, that was completely unfamiliar to Harry. "Hello?" Harry called out tentatively, almost softly, hoping the man would answer him. He didn't, he just looked past Harry, as if he were an invisible ghost; not even there.

"_Help me…_" the mist spoke in a hoarse voice. "_Let me…_"

"M—my lord?" The man stuttered. "How?"

"_Help me…_" the mist repeated. The man nodded, almost in awe. The mist now stopped circling the man, and instead went forward. It filled the mans mouth, nose, eyes and ears. Though the man, who almost looked like the man Harry drew on the parchment, didn't make any noise with his mouth, he trembled. The mans whole body trembled, shook and writhed, and Harry couldn't help but tremble along with him.

Harry took in his surroundings. It wasn't any place that was familiar to him, but it was dark, grey and rainy. He winced as there was an unexpected clap of thunder and bolt of lightning. It almost reminded him of the night… of the storm…

"Ow," Harry cried, his palm resting against his forehead, where the lightning bolt was. It burned so badly, worse than the night of the storm. It was so intense; was it because that whatever had caused his scar to burn was right in front of him?

"Thank you, Quirrel," the mist (now another face on the back of the bald mans head) thanked. "I will never forget this."

"Anything, my lord," the man said. Harry, still in pain from his scar, squinted at the man. _Was _it the two-faced man he drew on the parchment? It looked so: the bald head of the man, almost the same facial features, the hideous other face on the back of the other mans head.

"Make it stop," Harry pleaded, dropping down on his knees and clawing at his forehead. "Please…"

The man, Quirrel, looked down at Harry. "Harry Potter," he spat. "Could it be?"

"I—" Harry gasped for breath as the pain soon became excruciating, overwhelming. "P—P—ease… St… op…"

-

Harry woke up screaming, clawing at his scar as he did in the dream. There was a loud crash from outside of Harry's room, and suddenly Snape appeared in the doorway looking startled.

"What in Merlin's name is the matter?" He demanded, rushing over to Harry, who kept on screaming and clawing.

"Make it stop," he cried, balling his hands in tight fists and leaving deep fingernail cuts. "It hurts. Please!"

"Potter," Snape said slowly, sitting on the bed beside Harry and shaking him gently. "You're awake."

"No—no," Harry insisted, his eyes clamped shut as he took his balled fists and repeatedly hit Snape. Not hard, but hard enough for Snape to wince.

"Potter, control yourself!" Snape exclaimed, grabbing onto Harry's wrists. "Stop it this instant." Harry opened his eyes slowly, and his rigid body soon relented. He fell against the bed limply.

"Is it over?" Harry asked softly. "Is the pain gone?"

"Sip this," Snape instructed, letting go of Harry's wrists. He stretched over and grasped onto the goblet, handing it over to Harry who wordlessly took a grateful sip.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry held his hand over his mouth as he started to have a coughing fit. Snape patted Harry's back, trying to help the coughing stop. When it finally did, Snape got Harry to explain what happened. "I don't know," Harry said, taking another sip of the juice. "I remember some stuff. Why did you let me fall asleep, Professor?"

"I didn't," Snape responded. "I was getting you the pumpkin juice, and when I returned you were already asleep." Harry glanced down at the bottom of the bed where Slyther was curled up at.

"He can sleep through anything," Harry commented with a smile.

"Are you ready to tell me what your remember or not, Potter?" Snape asked impatiently. Harry glanced up at Snape before answering.

"I will if you at least try to call me Harry from now on." Snape just looked at Harry, his eyes telling the boy he was in no mood to be doing this. But Harry never backed down, and kept his own stare.

"Fine, fine," Snape said. "Now can you tell me or not?"

"I forget the names," Harry said. "But it was the day of that storm. And… there was this guy and a black mist. The mist was talking, and then the man said something, and then the mist went into the mans body and… that's all I remember, Professor," Harry said sadly, hoping he wasn't going to disappoint the potions master. "Oh, yeah, and something about parchment," he added.

"Parchment?" Snape repeated. "What about parchment, Po"—Harry glared at him—"_Harry_?"

Harry shook his head, a faraway look on his face. "I don't know. My scar started to hurt _so _much—it was unbelievable! I never felt pain like that before."

"You caused quite a racket," Snape commented. "Be hopeful that you didn't wake the entire staff."

Harry laughed. "I couldn't of been _that _loud, Professor."

Snape glanced down at Harry. "Oh believe me, P—" Snape sighed, "—_Harry_. I can assure you that I wouldn't be surprised if you _did _wake the staff."

Harry smiled faintly and shook his head. "I don't think so." Snape sat on Harry's bed beside Harry in quietness.

"Do you think you're going to be well enough to go back to sleep?" Snape asked, finally breaking the silence. Harry didn't do anything before he nodded.

"I think so, Professor." Snape nodded and got up.

"I'll be in the next room if you… need anything," Snape informed the boy. Harry nodded.

"All right. Thank you." Harry leaned back against the backboard of the bed, not completely ready to go back to sleep. He still couldn't get over the dream. Though all of it wasn't clear, he still knew it was something of significance.

For over five minutes Harry tried as hard as he could to fall back asleep. But he couldn't. Careful as to not wake Slyther up from his deep slumber, Harry quietly threw the blankets off him and stepped onto the floor. He slowly crept to Snape's room, where he was sitting up in bed and reading (what else?) his book.

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly, his hands resting on the doorframe as he peeked inside of Snape's room, and Snape glanced up. "I can't go to sleep. Can I take a bath?" Snape raised his eyebrows and set the book down.

"A bath?" He repeated. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe if I take a bath it'll make me feel more relaxed. Then I'll be able to go to sleep," Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Snape just nodded and picked his book back up.

"Go ahead." Harry opened his mouth to add more, but he hesitated.

"Can… you wash my hair?" He asked tentatively, moving into the room a bit more. "I—I mean, you don't have to, but I think it'd make me feel more—"

"Relaxed?" Snape guessed, interrupting. He sighed, setting the book back down on the bed and getting up. "Very well. Hurry up." Harry nodded, picking up his pace as he led Snape to the bathroom.

As Snape turned on the taps, Harry undressed himself. He gave a tiny shiver as he stepped into the water. "A bit more hot, please?" Snape, looking chafed, turned the taps on a bit more hot. Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, can I finish my book or do I have to supervise you?" Snape asked, almost sarcastically.

"No, you don't need to supervise me," Harry said, "but I want you to wash my hair. Please," he added. He reached to his right and picked up a little bottle of shampoo from the cubby, handing it to Snape. "I could do it myself but I'm afraid that I'll get soap in my eyes," he explained. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Snape opened the cap of the shampoo and poured it into his hands, then rubbing the shampoo all over Harry's head.

"You needn't shut your eyes so tightly," Snape observed as he worked the liquid gel into a lather.

"I don't want to get any in my eyes," Harry explained, his eyes still squeezed shut. "I'll open them when you finish, though. Tell me when, OK?"

"Dunk your head back into the water," Snape said, and Harry obeyed. As Snape worked the shampoo out of Harry's hair, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Wiping his eyes with his hands, Harry blinked a couple of times.

"All out?" Snape nodded, and Harry grinned.

"Your turn now, Professor?"

Snape gave Harry a sarcastic smirk, getting up to get Harry a towel.

"I don't think so, Potter," Snape said, handing the towel to Harry. "Now get out, get dressed and get to bed. I'm not going to tell you again."

"What happened to _Harry_?" Harry questioned, taking the towel and sighing exasperatedly. "Harry, Professor, _Harry! _We _agreed._"

"Yes, we did," Snape said. "But you didn't expect me to keep my word, did you?" Harry scowled at the potions master as he wrapped the green and silver (you expected red and gold?) towel around him.

"I actually did, _Snape,_" Harry said with a smirk of his own. "You're not the only one who can call people by their last name, you know." Snape raised his eyebrows before glaring at Harry, who had an innocent smile on his face.

"It's _Professor _Snape, you brat," Snape said, narrowing his black eyes at Harry.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said, slipping into his pants and then shirt. "Let's have a deal," continued Harry slowly. "One that you're going to _keep. _I'll call you Professor Snape as long as you _try _to call me by my _real _name: Harry." Snape just kept his eyes narrowed at Harry. "And you're going to keep this deal," Harry reminded Snape.

"There's really no point in arguing, is there?" Snape said with a sigh as he led Harry back to Harry's bedroom. Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"Nope. So… it's a deal?" Harry asked tentatively.

"If it has to be," replied Snape, standing in the doorway while Harry climbed into bed and tucked the blankets under his chin. "Do you need anything else?"

"Maybe I should have another Sleeping Potion," Harry mused. "The first one in the pumpkin juice doesn't seem to be working."

"Actually, I didn't put one in the first one," Snape admitted. Harry looked surprised.

"Why not?"

"I thought maybe if I told you that I did put the Potion in, you'd think you were becoming tired and go to sleep," Snape explained. "However, when I returned you were already asleep."

"Well, this time I want the Potion," Harry said, throwing the covers off of him again. "And this time I'm coming with you to make _sure _that you get it."

"Oh, no," Snape said, shaking his head and indicating for Harry to go back into bed with his hand. "No, no. You go back to bed and wait until I return with the potion. I won't be putting it in any pumpkin juice now, P— oh, for Merlin's sake—_Harry,_ so you'll know if I bring it or not." Snape turned around, walking out of the bedroom and to where Harry thought was the potions classroom, where Snape left all this ingredients and extra vials of Potions.

"Here," Snape said, when he returned with the Potion. "Drink it up."

As Harry put the vial to his lips, he stopped before drinking and asked, "No bad dreams?"

Snape gave his head a shake. "No."

Harry gave a trusting nod to Snape before tipping the vial to his lips and drinking it all. Almost immediately after he drank the Potion, he soon fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

-

A/N: I bet you can guess what I'm going to say before I write it, huh? Come on I know you do... next chapter will be up soon! ;-)


	25. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Twenty-five**

"Thanks for the Potion, Professor," said Harry the next morning, yawning as he walked blearily to the couch, with Snape sitting in the armchair and writing on something. "What're you doing?"

Snape looked up from the papers at Harry's voice. "Signing the adoption papers. Making it official." Harry's eyes lit up and he plopped down in the cushion of the couch nearest the potions master.

"Really?" He said, smiling. "So…you're not, _not _going to adopt me?"

Snape furrowed his brow as he looked at the ten year old before resuming signing the papers. "What gave you that idea, Potter?"

Harry glared at the Potions master until Snape corrected himself and called Harry by what Harry thought was the proper name to call him: his real name, _not _his surname.

"I don't know," Harry finally said, shrugging. "I just…didn't think you were really being serious when you said you were adopting me."

"Well, since you see me sitting here signing the papers I suppose you know that I was being honest," responded Snape, and Harry nodded in reply. Snape turned back to the papers, his quill going swift over the paper as Snape guided it with his hand.

"Are we going anywhere today?" Harry asked. "After you finish the papers, that is."

"As you know," Snape started, "school will be resuming next month, and as you will be staying at Hogwarts with the rest of the staff and students I thought we could perhaps pick out some robes for you to wear in Diagon Alley." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, okay. When'll we go?" Harry asked. "We'll have to go after Slyther wakes up, too. We can't leave him."

"I'm quite aware of that," Snape started. "So we'll be going as soon as that snake wakes up."

Harry nodded, glancing back at the door which led into Harry's room, where Slyther was snoozing. _Come on… wake up… _Harry said with his mind, beginning to become anxious. He had never visited Diagon Alley for any reason, but remembered Remus going there to pick up some clothes for him one time. Though he wanted to stay and chat with Slyther in Snape's chambers, he never went with Remus.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Harry suddenly asked, itching with anticipation. "I wanna go! Will there be ice cream?"

Snape looked up from the papers. "What?"

Harry sighed. "You know—ice cream! Will there be any in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, I suppose so," Snape said, turning back to the papers and scribbling away.

"Can we get some?" asked Harry with a smile, and Snape nodded distractedly, almost as if he was getting tired of answering all of Harry's questions and just didn't care anymore. "Great! I wonder what kinds of ice cream there are. I'll probably get chocolate. Will you get something, Professor? Ooh, you know, you should get vanilla. I've never really had ice cream before, but Dudley _always _talked about it and always said how good it was. Do you think it'll be as good as he described, or what? Have _you _ever had ice cream before? Did you like it?—"

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed, looking up from the adoption papers and into Harry's eyes. "Will you _please _stop talking? You're beginning to give me a headache, and if you keep doing that I swear that I'll get rid of these papers faster than you can _talk._"

Harry's eyes widened before sitting up in the couch straighter and folding his hands on his lap before pretending to close a zipper over his mouth. Snape sighed, relieved.

"Thank you, Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to say, "_Harry_!" but received a glare from Snape, so Harry quickly shut his mouth and resumed his posture, while Snape went back to the papers.

_Come on… come on… _Harry urged Slyther with his mind.

"S—so are we going down to the Great Hall to have breakfast or not before we go?" Harry asked as quick as he could so Snape couldn't say anything about 'what did I tell you about not talking'? He didn't seem to mind, though.

"After I finish this next page," responded Snape, but paused and glanced up at Harry. "I didn't realize that your relatives had to sign this."

Harry's brow furrowed as he looked at Snape, then at the papers. "What? They have to _sign _it?"

Snape nodded. "Yes."

Harry shook his head, frowning. "They won't do it. I _know _they won't sign that piece of paper, Professor!"

"We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Snape said, putting his quill down and putting the papers back in order.

"You mean we're going to the Dursleys? _Now?_" Harry said, eyebrows arched.

"No, no," Snape said with a shake of his head. "No. After our trip to Diagon Alley."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod, and was pleasantly surprised as he heard a yawn—Slyther's yawn.

_Ah… good mo—hey, where are you? _Slyther demanded. _I don't see you. Where have you gone to, Harry? _

Harry let out a laugh. "In here, on the couch. Finally you're up! Do you want to come to Diagon Alley with the Professor and me? I'm getting new robes for school next month."

_Diagon Alley, hmm? Well, can you help me down? I never realized the bed in which you sleep is so high up. Like a mountain! _

Harry grinned, getting up from the couch and walking towards his room. "Not even," he said, walking over to the bed and scooping the snake up. "Now do you want to go, or do you want to stay here?"

_I suppose I could come. When are we leaving? _

"After breakfast," Harry explained, walking out of his bedroom and back to the couch. Harry lay Slyther on the cushion next to him as he sat down. "Then we're going to—" he shuddered, "—The _Dursleys_."

_What! Why? _Slyther exclaimed, sounding shocked. _Hasn't the greasy human caused you enough misery? Why more? Does he _like _to see you in misery? _

"Slyther," Harry said slowly, "We _have _to go to the Dursleys. We need them to sign the adoption papers, because without their signature Professor Snape can't—" Harry stopped, before looking up at Snape. "Can't you just _forge _their signature?" he asked.

Snape shook his head. "This is magical, Potter," he explained, waving the papers that he held in his hands. Harry muttered, "_Harry!_" before Snape continued. "I cannot _forge _their signature. The paper knows if it is really _their _hand signing it or not."

"Oh," Harry said, sounding hopeless. "Well then, I guess I'll be packing my things now. The Dursleys won't sign those papers, Professor, they just _won't. _It's _useless _to even try."

_Cheer up, _Slyther said as comfortingly as he could manage. _All's not lost, you know. If you really _do _want to stay with the greasy human, I'm sure with a little _persuading _your relatives will sign the papers… _

Harry frowned. "Persuading?"

_That's right, _Slyther confirmed, now talking to Snape. _If they don't cooperate, threaten them. _

Harry started to shake his head. "I really don't think that's a good idea. Threaten them with what, exactly, anyway?"

_What do you _think? Slyther demanded impatiently. _The magic-thing of course! The… uh… stick… _

"D'you mean a wand?" Harry said, uncertainly, as he glanced down at Slyther. "I always see Professor Snape have one on him…"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry.

_Exactly! _Slyther said. _A _wand. _Threaten them with one of those. _

"Why don't we just go down for some breakfast, hmm?" Snape suggested, interrupting Harry and Slyther's current conversation. He got up from the armchair to place the papers in a neat stack on the table in the interconnecting room—the kitchen, which Snape ever rarely used.

"Okay," Harry agreed, he too getting up. "Then we can go to Diagon Alley… and then the _Dursleys._" He gave a small shudder of disgust before picking his snake up and following Snape out of Snape's quarters.

-

"Floo powder," Harry groaned, "is horrible. We're never going to use that again, all right?"

Snape smirked. "Do you realize how many times you've told me that? About a million, counting when we were in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

"I'm just reminding you," Harry said. "Because you'll probably forget."

"With the amount of times you've told me that already? I doubt that I'll forget that you never want to travel by Floo Powder again, Potter," Snape replied as he and Harry walked along the road of Diagon Alley.

Harry looked up at Snape. "Good." He was about to add more, but collided into someone else. "S—so sorry," Harry managed to say as he rubbed his head.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy he collided into exclaimed as Snape muttered a, 'clumsy aren't we?' to Harry. "You—" the blonde boy paused, squinting his grey eyes momentarily as he surveyed Harry. "You… you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry tentatively nodded his head as he collected himself and stood on his feet, politely extending his hand to help the other boy up. "Yes, I am. You are?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," Draco replied, accepting Harry's hand. As Draco dusted himself off, he gave Harry another look. "Nice to meet you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Draco turned his head and glanced at another man, who Harry noticed resembled Draco Malfoy immensely, except for the fact that the other man was taller and had longer hair than Draco.

"I better go," Draco started, "maybe I'll run into you again another time." He smirked before turning around and walking back to, who Harry presumed, was Draco's father.

"Do you know… him?" Harry asked Snape as he walked over to the Potions master.

"I do," Snape replied briefly.

"I wonder what he was doing in Diagon Alley," Harry mused. "He was heading over towards the ice cream parlor. Maybe he was getting an ice cream…"

_Does it matter? _Slyther asked. _He was in Diagon Alley… so are you! _

"Well, we should go to the Dursleys now," Snape said. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"So do I," Harry agreed. "Do you have the papers, Professor?"

Snape pulled the papers out of his robes. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking," Harry replied, and couldn't help but wonder if he'd see Draco Malfoy again. "But first... before we go... let's get some ice cream!"

_-_

"Get out of my house!" Petunia screamed, backing up as far as she could into the wall, looking horrified as she looked at Snape, Harry and Slyther (who was settled comfortably on the top of Harry's head.) "Get out!" Thinking quickly, Petunia grabbed the nearest thing to her—a broom. She held it out in front of her, as if protecting her from them.

Snape clutched his wand in his right hand. "Just sign the papers, woman!"

"V—Vernon's not home," Petunia stuttered. "He's out. Now… shoo!"

"Please," Harry said, looking at his Aunt pleadingly, though he knew that pleading wouldn't get Petunia to sign the adoption papers. "Just sign the papers, Aunt Petunia, then I'll be out… and you don't have to worry about me anymore, and you can go on vacations for as long as you like!"

Petunia never took her eyes off Snape's wand. "W—why don't I make us some tea until Vernon comes home? H—he'll know what to do."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Petunia. "I don't think so. Now, just sign—these—papers!"

Petunia hesitantly set the broom on the floor, and fumbled for a pen.

"Don't do it," Dudley warned from the living room, where he was lazily watching the television. He never took his eyes off of the screen as he talked to his mother. "It's a trap, mummy. Don't do it."

Petunia gulped, but didn't listen. With a trembling hand, she started to write her name on the provided line. As soon as she finished signing her signature, the papers rolled up and vanished into thin air. Petunia let out a yelp.

"There, I did it! Now get out of my house!" Petunia held her breath until both Snape and Harry left, and when they did, she let it out.

_-_

"S—so it's really over?" Harry asked in disbelief as he and Snape settled into the couch (Snape sitting in the armchair to Harry's left.) "I don't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore? I can… stay here?"

"It seems that way," Snape said as he picked up his Potions book, which he was happy to say that he almost finished. "I am now officially your guardian."

"Are you happy about it?" Harry asked tentatively. "That you're my guardian? Or… what?"

"I honestly don't know what to say," Snape said, keeping his eyes glued on the pages of the book. "Other than to stop asking questions. But, I suppose I'll get used to your… company."

"I think I'll get used to your company, too!" Harry said with a smile. "But, I already _am _used to your company, Professor." He stopped, thinking of what to say next to keep their conversation flowing. "Can I… _not _call you Professor—er—_Professor?_"

Snape glanced up at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Can I call you Severus or something?" Harry asked. "It's just… you're not my Professor _yet. _So, I think since I'll be living with you now that I should be calling you Severus or—or—"

Snape raised his eyebrows at Harry. "_Or?_" He pressed.

Harry looked up at Snape uncomfortably. "Or dad?"

There was an awkward silence between the two before Snape said, "I think Severus would… do."

Harry nodded quickly. "Me too… _Severus._" Harry smiled with a shrug. "Just testing it out."

Snape turned back to the book, while Harry faced the blank wall in front of him, with only a fireplace in front of the bare wall. Maybe people just got the wrong impression of Snape… he wasn't actually that bad, after all…

-


	26. Draco Malfoy

**Chapter Twenty-six**

"We're going to be doing something a bit… different today," Snape said to Harry, as Harry—still half asleep—walked out of his room, yawning.

"Whaddat?" Harry muttered through a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Snape sat in one of the kitchen chairs, while Harry trudged to Snape's usual armchair and curled up there.

Snape scowled. "We'll actually be having a guest over today," he explained. "After breakfast, to be precise," Snape added.

Harry frowned while rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What d'you mean, Severus? C—couldn't this 'guest' come when I'm awake?"

"After breakfast, Potter," Snape repeated. "Surely you'd be awake by then."

"It's Harry," Harry corrected in an annoyed tone while resting his head against the back of the black, leather armchair, which matched perfectly to the leather couch. "And you can't be certain if I'm awake or not by breakfast. So… anyway… who _is_ this guest?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be quite familiar to you, as it is the one you ran into yesterday. Draco Malfoy?"

Harry started to grin. "Him? Wow, I'm awake… So, when is he coming over again?" Harry questioned, pulling his legs up onto the chair in interest while he looked at Snape in the next room.

"After breakfast," Snape replied. "Do you think you'll be awake by then?"

He put in that part sarcastically, Harry noted. "Yup, definitely! Oh, I better go wake up Slyther and tell him Draco's coming over soon!"

Harry jumped up from the armchair and raced to his room, jumping on the bed to wake the snoozing snake up.

_Hey! How rude… what's so important that you had to wake me up?_ Slyther demanded, sounding cranky. _Really, you could've woke me up in a much more decent manner._

"You know the guy I ran into yesterday? Draco?" Harry started quickly, ignoring the snake. "Well Severus invited him over! Isn't that neat?" He paused, looking at Slyther strangely. "Hey… weren't you on my head when I ran into Draco?"

_No,_ Slyther responded. _I was in your pocket._

"My pocket?" Harry repeated, his brow furrowing. "I thought you were on my head."

Slyther started to crawl up Harry's arm. _Just goes to show how well you pay attention._

Harry frowned, peeling Slyther off of his arm and going over to his closet to rummage through it to look for something to wear. "I do too pay attention, Slyther! You were just… unnoticeable when you crawled into my pocket."

He picked out a simple tee-shirt and jeans, hand-me-downs from Dudley about a year or so ago. Harry was actually starting to fit into them. He looked through the closet again before deciding to wear the cloak Snape had given him.

_Unnoticeable,_ Slyther said in disbelief_, right…_

"You better hope Draco Malfoy can't talk to snakes, either," Harry said, slipping into the jeans. "I wouldn't want him to hear your annoying voice going on about things!"

_Well,_ Slyther started_, you really are rude! The greasy human's rubbing off a lot on you, isn't he, rude human?_

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "You do get annoying sometimes, Slyther," he said in a calmer tone. "Can't you learn to just keep quiet once in a while? Not to be rude, as _you_ would say, but—"

_Oh, I understand perfectly well what you mean!_ Slyther exclaimed_. You think you're too good for me, don't you?_

"I do not," Harry contradicted with a frown, putting on his cloak. "I didn't even say that. Now… don't I look nice?" He put out his arms, letting Slyther take a good look at his cloak. "Neat isn't it?"

_Oh, that's perfectly well what you meant!_ Slyther continued, ignoring Harry_. Even though you never said it, I know you meant it._

"And how could you know that?" questioned Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Slyther. "You're not psychic."

_No, I'm not,_ Slyther agreed. _But I do know what you meant. You've been really grumpy lately, haven't you?_

"Sorry Slyther," Harry said, more to himself than to the snake. The dungeon door—fully opened—came to mind, and slowly… slowly… it slammed shut, and Slyther was temporarily on mute.

Slyther seemed to know what Harry did, since he whacked Harry on the leg with his tail and slithered off of the bed and onto the floor, where he slithered out of Harry's room.

"Are you coming down for breakfast or not?" Snape asked as Harry guiltily walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Snape stood up from the chair and walked over to the exit, not waiting for Harry to answer.

"Do you think I should open the door?" Harry asked as he followed Snape down to the Great Hall, turning his head to see if Slyther was following them. He wasn't. "Slyther might be in trouble or something, and if he calls for help than I can't hear him because I blocked him out, but—"

"Leave it shut. For a while, anyway," Snape replied. "Isn't it relaxing without hearing that snakes voice in your head? But, it's not up to me, it is _your_ annoying snake."

"That's right," Harry said with a sharp nod of his head as he and Snape entered the Great Hall. "Slyther _is_ my annoying snake, but I dunno… I feel guilty for doing that to him…"

"Just don't think about it," Snape advised. "Think about… something else other than that. Now take your seat and wait to be served."

"All right," Harry said, leaning back in his seat to think about other things. First, he thought of the students that would be returning to Hogwarts soon, and how he'd be able to watch their Quidditch practices and games. Then, he thought of when he'd be going to Hogwarts, and then how Draco Malfoy would be coming to Hogwarts soon… just after their breakfast…

Harry noticed Slyther slithering through the Great Hall doors, which were ajar.

_I can't hear you,_ Harry said to the snake, _but you can hear me. I'm sorry I blocked you out, but you just wouldn't stop._

Harry hadn't a clue if Slyther was responding to him, or if the snake was accepting his apology, so Harry decided to open the dungeon door.

_Sorry, yeah right,_ came Slyther's voice. _Like I believe that you're 'sorry'!_

Harry didn't bother to try to convince Slyther that he was truly, sincerely sorry. Instead, Harry picked up the fork and started to eat his breakfast, so Snape wouldn't get after him for not eating it.

-

"Nice to see you again, Potter," Draco Malfoy said as he entered the Great Hall and stood in front of Harry, who slipped the last bit of bacon down his throat.

"It's Harry," Harry corrected, becoming used to correcting his name. "And it's nice to see you again, too. Do you want to go take a walk around Hogwarts?" He suggested, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Draco shrugged. "All right."

"You're not to go around the Whomping Willow, Harry," Snape reminded Harry. "Understand?"

Harry nodded, pushing his chair in as he got up and walked over to Draco. "Let's go. But first I have to find Slyther."

Draco looked curious as Harry searched the Great Hall floor for Slyther. "Slyther? _What_ is that?"

Harry crouched down, picking up the snake up underneath one of the long strips of a table. When he returned to his full height, he held the snake out for Draco to see.

"My snake," Harry replied.

A smile started to pull on Draco's lips as he stepped forward to survey the snake some more. "Wicked."

_Let me down,_ Slyther said in an angry tone as he squirmed in Harry's hand. _I don't want to go anywhere with you and that… that… blonde human!_

"Shut up," Harry hissed to the snake as he and Draco went out onto the Grounds. "Just stop talking—you'll get me distracted."

_Well fine then!_ Slyther said. _I'll just 'be quiet' and 'shut up.'_

_I didn't mean it like that… and you know it,_ Harry said to the snake in his mind.

"You can talk to your snake?" Draco said, looking at Harry, then at the snake. He stopped in his tracks, waiting for Harry to answer.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can."

"Wow!" Draco looked impressed. "I wish I could."

"You can't?" Harry asked, and Draco shook his head.

"No. What house do you think you'll be put in when you start Hogwarts?" Draco asked, changing the subject as they continued walking. He walked up to the Quidditch stands and sat down, Harry sitting next to him.

Harry sat Slyther down on the stand seat. "I don't know… does it matter?"

Draco snorted. "Does it matter? Of course it matters. I _know_ that I'm going to be put in Slytherin, and I'd die if that hat sorted me into Gryffindor." He shuddered.

Harry nodded. "It wouldn't matter to me what house I was sorted into. But, Gryffindor or Slytherin… it wouldn't matter to me… any house, really."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You'd really be willing to go into Gryffindor?" His lip curled in disgust at the thought of the house. "Let's just hope you'll be put in Slytherin!" He paused before continuing. "You know, I didn't know that Snape adopted you. I was a bit surprised when I found out."

Harry gave his shoulders a shrug, looking down at Slyther who was trying to slither away from the two boys as far as possible. The Quidditch pitch in front of them was bare, and Harry couldn't wait until the students returned to Hogwarts so Harry could view their games and practices.

"I don't mind it," he admitted. "I like living with Severus. At first he was really… I dunno, but now he's pretty nice."

"Well, I'd have to see it to believe it," Draco replied, leaning back in the seat. "He's my godfather, you know."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Draco gave a nod. "Yeah."

Why hadn't Severus told Harry that?

They sat in an uncomfortable silence before Harry spoke up. "Do you want to ask Severus if we could go to Diagon Alley for some ice cream? I'm sure he wouldn't mind to take us."

Draco nodded, getting up from the stands, followed by Harry. "Sure. What about your snake?"

Harry frowned, confused. "What about him?"

"Well, don't you want to bring him?" Draco asked impatiently, and Harry nodded in reply.

"Yeah, so? He's just down there by my feet."

Draco raised his eyebrows, glancing down at the spot where Harry was pointing. "Obviously not."

Harry looked down where Slyther was suppose to be, and groaned.

_Hah, hah, hah hah, hah,_ Slyther said in a sing-song voice, _you can't find me…_

-

"Don't do that again!" Harry cried, picking Slyther up from the grass in front of the Hogwarts doors. "It took us forever to find you, Slyther."

_Don't you think I know that?_ Slyther said.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, holding Slyther in his right hand and looking at Draco. "Do you want to ask Severus now that we found Slyther?"

Draco nodded in response. "Sure."

Their search for the potions master wasn't that long, nor hard, as Harry had a suspicion that Snape was in his office organizing the vials filled with various sorts of potions.

"Severus," Harry said as he and Draco entered Snape's office. "Can you take me and Draco to Diagon Alley for some ice cream? Please?"

Snape turned around, looking at Draco and Harry. "What?"

Harry sighed. "Diagon Alley. Ice cream. Can you take us?"

Snape looked back at the Potions, before turning to the boys. "Give me a minute, will you?"

Harry nodded slowly. "How long will you take?"

"I don't know," Snape responded. "After I organize all of the potions here."

Harry groaned inwardly, looking at the wall filled with Potions. They'd never go. "Severus… can we, uh, help organize the potions? So then we'd be able to go faster?"

"That _would_ be appreciated."

-

Harry licked the side of the ice cream as they returned to Snape's Chambers. "Thank you, Severus."

Draco, who had already finished his ice cream, nodded. "Yes, thanks." He turned to Harry. "I better go. I'll see you again sometime?"

Harry nodded. Snape walked over to the fireplace, and Draco took a handful of Floo Powder, throwing it as he stepped into the fireplace. The green flames licked the sides of the fireplace, and in an instant Draco was gone.

"Severus, do you know where Slyther is?" Harry asked as he finished the sundae. He shoved his hands in his pockets, but Slyther wasn't there.

"Probably off somewhere trying to make you worry," Snape replied. "He has been cranky with you today, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry responded. "But I thought he was with us when we went to Diagon Alley?"

"What about when we were organizing the potions?" Snape said. "You set him down."

"So he's probably somewhere in the castle," Harry said. "I just hope he isn't hurt or something."

"Stop worrying," said Snape. "You would've 'felt' if he was hurt or not."

"I don't know that for sure," Harry responded, sitting on the couch. "It's just _sometimes_ I can feel things."

_So you're concerned for me now, huh?_ Slyther's voice said. _Lame, lame, lame!_

Harry frowned, resting his chin on his fist. "What's lame? You're my friend… my snake… of course I'm concerned. Whether you talk too much or are annoying, I'd still be concerned for you."

_How touching,_ Slyther said sarcastically. _I'm touched. But you could've figured this out LONG ago! Before you told me to shut up, anyway!_

"I'm sorry," Harry said to the air, knowing that Slyther could still hear him. "I didn't mean to sound harsh or anything. I just wanted you to stop talking, and I didn't want to shut your voice out or anything."

_We'll see,_ Slyther said slowly, _if I'll forgive you or not. But first, you don't need to look for me, I'm in your room._

Harry shook his head, and looked at Snape who was in the armchair. Snape had shut the book in his hands, startling Harry at the noise.

"Did you finish the book?" Harry questioned.

"Yes I did," Snape answered.

"So... you can talk with me now?"

Snape didn't answer for a moment, before picking the book back up and opening it to the very first page, staring at it as though he hadn't read it before. Harry sighed.

-

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	27. Near–Death Experience

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

_**September 1st, 1990**_

Harry, his eyes gleaming with excitement, sat next to Snape in the Great Hall. There was a cheery chatter as students filled their tables and other students filed up in front of the Sorting Hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall told the first-years. Harry listened to the Professor intently as she called off their names. "Brittany Gray."

A girl with short, brown hair and confident brown eyes walked up to the stool, sitting down on it while McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat called out, and everybody clapped politely. The Gryffindor House clapped the loudest of everybody else, Harry found.

As the rest of the Sorting went on, Harry found that the only exciting thing about it was waiting to see what house each person was sorted into. Other than that, he was becoming pretty tired.

"—Professor Aureus will be temporarily replacing Professor Quirrel in Defence Against The Dark Arts." Harry heard Dumbledore announce, just tuning in then as all of the students took their seat in their correct house tables.

A tall woman with long, straight brown hair stood up. Professor Aureus, Harry expected, was one down from him. A smile tugged at the corners of Professor Aureus's lips as her large, almost aqua-blue eyes scanned the students. She waved brightly, then sat down.

Harry clapped along with the rest of the students. Harry listened as Dumbledore made more announcements, and clapped when everyone else started to clap. Finally, Harry straightened his posture as food appeared on the tables, and all of the students dug in.

"I can't wait until Quidditch starts up," Harry said excitedly to Snape as he eyed the chicken leg on his plate hungrily. "When does the Quidditch season start, Professor?" He grasped onto the chicken leg and took a bite from the side.

"October," Snape said briefly, watching Harry in disgust as Harry tore the chicken off of the bone with his teeth. "Don't be such a pig. Your food is not going anywhere, it just won't get up a leave; take your time."

Harry looked up at the Potions master sheepishly, taking a napkin and politely dabbing his face. "Sorry… I'm starving. I can't help it." He set the chicken leg down on his plate, clearing his throat before picking it up and taking off tiny pieces of the chicken with his two front teeth. He glanced up at the Potions master, who was looking at Harry with raised eyebrows. "Better?"

"Much," Snape replied curtly, turning back to his own food. Snape picked up his goblet and tipped it to his lips, taking a sip.

Harry watched Snape drink curiously. "Is that… coffee?"

Snape raised his eyebrows, glancing at the half-full goblet. "Coffee? Definitely not. It's hot tea."

Harry nodded, picking his chicken back up and tried to eat it without looking or acting like a 'pig.'

As he ate the chicken, he couldn't take away his thoughts about the nightmare he had a while back, with the mist… and the man. He had been thinking about that nightmare lately, and more pieces of it came together. The dream still confused Harry at times, though. He wished everything was a bit more descriptive of the dream, because now it was just blurry and confusing.

He still remembered the pain; the pain was very clear. He didn't have a clue who the man was anymore, or what parchment had to do with anything. Harry kept trying to remember to ask Snape if he had any potion to bring back the memory of the dream back so it'd be more detailed, or if he had anything magical he could use, but every time he forgot. I'll ask him now, Harry thought, so I won't forget.

"Professor," Harry started. "D'you remember the dream I had a while ago?"

"Quite clearly, yes," Snape replied.

"I keep thinking there's something… important to it, but I don't remember all of it that well. D'you have a potion or something I could take to make it more clear?" Harry asked, looking up at Snape, who looked thoughtful.

"I think so. Come to my office after and I'll give it to you to try," Snape replied, and Harry nodded. _Anything_ to increase his memory of the dream.

_-_

Harry waited in Snape's office chair until Snape found the memory potion. He was quite avid to remember the dream more than he did, so he could finally see what it was that he found so important.

"Here it is," Snape said, holding up a Potion vial. He handed it to Harry, who looked it over hesitantly. Snape looked at Harry in annoyance. "Well? It's not _poisoned_."

"I know," Harry said, taking the cover off it and sipping it. He felt a sudden drowsiness overcome him, and suddenly everything started to fade… and then something reappeared…

_-_

"No, not again," Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around himself as the rain from the storm splashed down on his head violently. He watched the man stare at the black mist in awe.

"_Help me…_" the mist rasped. "_Let me…_"

The man, like Harry remembered, nodded and the mist went through the mans eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Thank you, Quirrel," the mist thanked, though now the 'mist' was just another face on the back of Quirrel's head.

Quirrel… Harry thought to himself as his scar started to burn. That's who it was!

"Please make the pain go away," Harry moaned, dropping down to his knees as his scar burned intensely, like somebody lit a fire on his face. "Please…"

"Harry Potter," Quirrel spat, looking down at Harry as if he just noticed him on the wet pavement. "Can it be?"

"P… ease," Harry moaned, clawing at his scar. He just wanted it off, so the pain would go away. "Make it st… top."

"Is the poor baby's scar hurting?" Quirrel said in mock concern, bending down until he came face-to-face with Harry. "Aw. If only I could make it better." He took the tip of his fingernail and traced the outline of Harry's scar, causing Harry to writhe and jerk from the pain.

"Stop it!" Harry gasped out. "Do—n't t—touch me. It hurts." Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"I think I do have a way to make the pain go away," Quirrel said, in almost a whisper. There was a glint in his eye that Harry didn't like… that made him shiver with Goosebumps.

He suddenly had a sharp, glinting knife in his hand, and Harry gasped. "W—where did you get that?"

"Does it matter, Potter?" Quirrel spat, a look of disgust crossing his face. Soon, a malevolent smirk replaced the disgust. "Soon it'll be all over, Potter. Say 'hi' to your parents, won't you? I'm sure you're just _dying_ to see them…"

Quirrel pushed Harry's sleeve up, and the knife in his hand skimmed Harry's arm. Harry cringed from the pain, holding in tears.

"It's just a dream… it's not real," Harry said to himself as the salty tears soon escaped from his eyes and leaked down his cheeks.

"Oh, this is very much real," Quirrel responded, looking at the bloodstained knife. "It won't hurt so much, Potter. Believe me, in honor of 'the-boy-who-lived'—" He spat that part out—"I'll make this quick and painless. You won't feel a thing; it'll all be too fast."

_-_

Snape hadn't meant for the potion to cause Harry to fall back asleep and re-live the dream, if he was. He didn't know what to do as Harry's body started to jerk and writhe, or when blood started to seep from Harry's arm.

He pulled the boys sleeve up to find a long gash on Harry's left arm. "Wake up," Snape instructed sternly, shaking Harry's shoulder. All Harry did was scrunch his eyes up in pain and jerk and writhe some more, letting out a yelp.

He really didn't know how to wake Harry up.

_-_

"Stop moving," Quirrel snapped. "If you don't stop, Potter, I'll aim in the wrong spot. It'll hurt even more if I don't get the knife directly in your stomach."

"How do you know that?" Harry said, looking up at Quirrel in anger.

"I don't," Quirrel said with a malevolent smirk. "But I like the sound it makes."

Harry stared into Quirrel's dull eyes, terrified. He wasn't ready to die yet.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Harry said quietly, still looking terrified. "I never did anything to you."

"No," Quirrel admitted with a look of pure hatred. "Not me… but my lord."

"Indeed," Quirrel's other face hissed. "I have been waiting for this day for so long, Harry Potter."

With one last sharp intake of breath, Harry felt the sharp, cold, metal knife plunge into his stomach. His body jerked as Quirrel pulled the knife out of his stomach, and Harry doubled over, soaked in his own blood. Then everything became black, and he felt as if he was being sucked up.

_-_

When Harry awoke, he felt a pain in his stomach. He didn't know where he was, only that he was laying in a bed. All of his surroundings were blurry, but maybe that was because his glasses were off of his face.

"Harry," Snape's voice said, and Harry felt cold metal in his hands; his glasses. He adjusted them onto his face, trying his best not to sit up since his stomach ached.

"Where am I?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. "Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Are my parents here?"

"If I'm here then you're obviously not dead," Snape said, sitting on the bed beside Harry. "You're in the hospital wing, and no, your parents are not here."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "Is he here?"

Snape looked at Harry, his brow furrowed. "He? Who's 'he'? If you mean your snake, no, he's in your room like before. I really didn't have any time to tell that snake where we are."

"No, not Slyther," Harry said, giving his head a weak shake. "_Him._ Quirrel… and his 'lord.'"

Snape paled. "Lord?"

Harry nodded, a faraway look on his face. "_Voldemort._"

Snape scowled as he looked down at Harry. "I had a feeling that's who you were talking about. And never call him by that name, it's the '_Dark_ _Lord'_."

Harry frowned. "I don't care what I called him. He killed me!"

"He _obviously_ didn't kill you since you're still here," Snape pointed out in annoyance.

"Well, Quirrel did anyway. He tried, at least," Harry continued, correcting himself. "But… he was there. He was Quirrel—the other half of Quirrel's face, anyway." He pulled the blankets of the hospital bed off him and looked at him stomach, which was bandaged up. Blood seeped through the white bandages, and Harry couldn't help but notice some patches of dried blood over his arms.

"Oh, Harry Potter!" A womans voice exclaimed. She had an American accent. "I heard what happened, you poor dear!" Harry frowned at the unfamiliar voice, and saw that it was the new DADA Professor, Professor Aureus.

The woman rushed over to the other side of Harry's bed and looked down at him pityingly. "Ooh, you poor, poor darling boy," she said, as if talking to a baby. "Bad things are always happening to you, aren't they, dear?"

"Uh, Professor Aureus—" Harry started uncomfortably as the woman brushed back Harry's bangs.

"Oh, it's Topaz, dear," Professor Aureus corrected. "How are you feeling Harry, love? As soon as I heard of your misfortune I came down as soon as possible!"

Harry frowned. Misfortune? It was more like his near-death experience.

"Erm—thank you?"

Professor Aureus stroked Harry's hair affectionately. "Such a polite little thing, aren't you, dear? Well, I should be heading out, but you can count on me being back tomorrow, Harry, dear!" Aureus smiled sweetly and wiggled her fingers at Harry before walking out of the hospital wing doors.

"She looked so shy during supper," Harry commented to Snape, not looking away from the spot where Professor Aureus stood. When he did look up at Snape, however, he was annoyed to find Snape looking down at him with mild amusement.

"Yes, well, I should 'head out' soon, too, dear," he said sarcastically, sweeping back Harry's bangs like Aureus did. "But you can count on me being back tomorrow!"

Harry scowled as Snape stood up from the side of Harry's bed and walked out of the hospital room, leaving Harry to lay in a dull pain and think about what had just happened.

-

A/N: Well, as I read this over I find that that was very OOC of Snape! Of course, when I wrote it I already _knew _that, but honestly, I couldn't resist!


	28. Threats or Warnings

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"Severus?" Harry said the next morning with a weak yawn. He still felt a dull pain from his stomach, but tried to ignore it.

Snape was, as the night before, sitting on the side of Harry's bed.

"Feeling better?" Snape asked as Harry picked his glasses up and put them on.

"A bit. How did my glasses end up on the bed? I don't remember taking them off."

"I came in during the night to check on you," Snape explained. "You were asleep, so I took your glasses off and placed them next to you. I'm surprised you didn't crush them in the night."

Harry managed a weak smile. "Can you answer some questions for me, Severus?" He asked, looking at Snape. "About last night?"

Snape nodded his head, giving Harry a sign that he would. So Harry started. "How did I end up wherever I was… with…?"

"It was the memory potion, I expect," Snape replied. "Instead of letting you remember the specifics of the dream, it brought you back there. But you didn't wake like you normally would. It was almost as if you were physically standing in that particular spot, but were also in the chair in my office asleep."

Snape eyed Harry's clueless expression. "Am I confusing you?"

"N—no," Harry said, giving his head a small shake. "No, I think I got you. How did I end up here, in the hospital wing, and why am I not dead yet? And… how was I able to wake up?"

Snape sighed, shifting his position. "Well, when I noticed you bleeding—very badly, might I add—I brought you to the hospital wing. Poppy was able to bandage you up and stop the bleeding, that's why you're not dead. I have to admit, I didn't know whether you'd wake up or not," he explained, "but, as I'm talking to you now, you did."

Harry nodded slowly. "I see."

"Now, can I ask _you_ some questions about last night?"

Harry looked surprised, but nodded. Snape continued. "Who exactly _was_ there with you? Do you remember?"

"A bit," Harry replied. "I—it was the parchment man."

Snape's brow furrowed. "The '_parchment man'_?" He repeated cluelessly.

Harry smiled. "That's what I call him. But I think his name was Quirrel, and… and—the 'Dark Lord'."

"How can that be?" Snape said quietly, more to himself than to Harry. "You defeated him… that's not possible…"

"Then you think I'm lying?" Harry said in surprise, and Snape looked up at him.

"Did you _hear_ me say that?"

"Well, if you don't think that that's 'possible', what do you _think_ happened?"

Snape wasn't able to reply, since a cheerful voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, good," Aureus's voice said cheerfully from the hospital wing doorway. She walked towards Harry's bed, a buoyant expression placed on her face. "You're awake, Harry! I was hoping you would be."

She gave Snape a somewhat forced smile as she approached the two. "I had to be sure to come visit you before my class started," she explained to Harry. "Anyways, I promised! And Topaz Aureus never breaks her promises."

Harry nodded slowly, unsure of how to react. "Erm—that's… nice."

Aureus smiled, and then frowned. She reached over and pushed Harry's bangs up. "Those darn bangs are _always_ getting in your eyes, aren't they? You really should trim them, dear." She kept her hand on Harry's forehead, his bangs still pushed up. "You're scar, love… looks painful. Ooh, and it's bleeding some too." Aureus searched her pockets and finally pulled out a tissue, dabbing Harry's forehead with it.

"Is that better, dear? Oh, yes, I suppose," Aureus said, answering her own question.

Harry looked at the DADA Professor awkwardly before turning his eyes to Snape pleadingly. "So, er, Severus—"

"Yes," Snape said, interrupting Harry and looking at Aureus. "I suppose you should leave for your class now, Aureus?"

Aureus narrowed her eyes at Snape. "You know, I was surprised to read in the _Daily Prophet_ of your adopting Harry. Is it true?"

Snape kept a cool expression, staring Aureus in the eyes. "I really suppose you should go to your class now. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day… would you?"

Aureus raised her chin, turning away from Snape and smiling dearly down at Harry. "I'll be back, love, I promise. You just stay in bed and rest. Would you like it if I asked Dumbledore to bring you in something to eat?" Without waiting for an answer, she gave Snape a cold glare before turning around and stalking out of the hospital.

"Do you _know_ her?" Harry asked.

"Not that well," Snape said. "But I don't want to get to know her any more than I already do."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't get over the DADA teacher—_love?_ Harry couldn't believe she actually called him that.

"You know, I really hope she doesn't come visit me again," Harry said to Snape. "Unless you're here with me, then I could care less. But if she came, and you're not here—" Harry shuddered.

"Well, speaking of not being here," Snape said, getting up. "I have a class to get to myself."

"You'll be back later, though, won't you?" Harry asked quickly, and Snape said 'Yes' over his shoulder as he walked out of the hospital wing.

-

True to what Aureus suggested, Dumbledore _did_ come into the hospital wing with a bowl of soup for Harry to eat sometime during the late morning. He was relieved to find that Aureus hadn't visited him yet, and he was also pleased when Draco showed up.

"I told Father to bring me here so I could see you," Draco explained. "I can only stay a minute, but it's in the _Daily Prophet_ what happened. Are you OK?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll live. How did that end up in there? That just happened last night."

Draco shrugged, and placed the _Prophet_ (which he had in his hands) in Harry's lap. Harry picked it up, and read the page Draco was talking about. Sure enough, there in huge letters was the title, and underneath was the article.

"Whoever wrote this got it all wrong," Harry said after he skimmed the first few paragraphs. "I didn't 'drastically (is that how you pronounce it?) plunge the jewel encrusted knife in my stomach because I couldn't bare the life I was leading without my deceased parents by my side, and I was becoming too doleful (is that how you pronounce it?).' It wasn't even jewel encrusted, and I don't even know what 'doleful' means!" Harry threw the _Prophet_ down by the end of the bed and shook his head.

"This is all messed up," Harry said, frowning as he looked at the _Daily Prophet_. "And… it's too complicated to explain, but that's really not what happened!" He insisted, and Draco nodded.

"Okay, I believe you. I better go, sorry for the short visit. Father's probably waiting for me… I'll see you later."

Harry watched Draco leave the hospital wing, and fell into a silence. He couldn't believe what they had wrote about him. Trying to _kill _himself because he was 'depressed about how his parents were deceased'? It made him sound… crazy.

Harry (with difficulty) sat up and reached over to pick up the _Prophet _and see who the writer was.

"Oh, Harry! Don't hurt yourself!" Aureus cried as she ran into the hospital wing. She gave Harry a look before picking up the _Daily Prophet._ "Oh, dear, don't do that. You were in pain, I could tell. Next time, if you want something, don't hesitate to ask." She passed Harry the _Prophet._

"You weren't here," Harry pointed out, holding onto the paper.

"Well, still," Aureus said, putting her hair behind her ears. "What did you need the paper for, love?"

Harry gave Aureus an odd look, before turning away and scanning the _Prophet_ for a name. Rita Skeeter. Of course!

"Oh, dear, what do you know?" Aureus said, looking at Harry's forehead. "That scar of yours is bleeding again. Wait here until I find something—" She broke into a fit of giggles. "Well, silly me, of course you'd have to wait there! Where else could you go in your condition?" Walking away to find something to wipe the blood away from Harry's scar, Harry was thankful that Aureus was gone for now.

_Where are you?_ Slyther asked. _I haven't seen you since forever!_

_Slyther?_ Harry said back, surprised. He forgot about that snake. _You don't know where I am?_

_That greasy human wouldn't tell me! Last night he just came in, I asked him where you were, he wouldn't answer and then went into his room and slammed the door in my face! I tried asking the greasy human just a while ago, but all he said was, "I'm trying to teach a class you... mean old... ugly snake!" and then that was it. I think he blocked me out, like SOME people I know!_

_I'm in the hospital wing,_ Harry explained. _And I doubt Severus said that about you, Slyther._

_What? What happened? Are you all right? Was it that tree again?_

_No, no,_ Harry replied. _I'll explain when you come._

_Well, I'm not that far,_ Slyther responded. _I can see the door. But open it for me, will you? It's closed._

_I don't think I—_ Harry cut himself off. He should at least try sometime or other to walk. _All right. Tell me when you're there._

Harry peered around the curtain, hoping Aureus wouldn't come to him anytime soon.

_All right,_ Slyther said finally. _I'm here._

Harry took in a deep breath, pushing the covers off of him. Slowly, he turned around, setting his feet on the ground. His legs trembled as he stood on them, and he did everything to ignore the pain in his stomach. Not believing how slow he was to reach the door, Harry finally grasped onto the handle and opened the door.

_Wha—_

Slyther's voice was cut off as Harry fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Ow," Harry moaned, looking down as his bandages started to absorb a fresh round of blood. Slyther crawled up on his lap.

_If you told me what your condition was, I wouldn't of made you walk up and open the door! Really, be more sensible!_

A shriek from Aureus caused Harry to snap his head up. The woman rushed towards him, completely oblivious to the snake that Harry had weakly grasped onto.

"Oh my god! What are you doing up? You should be in _bed!_" Aureus grabbed onto Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet, but she shrieked again as she noticed Slyther in Harry's hands. She let go of Harry's arm, causing him to topple down on the floor again.

"Good grief!" Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch, exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of Harry falling over. She rushed over to Harry's aid, glaring at Aureus. "You're a Professor!" Poppy said in an angry tone. "When you visit one of my patients I expect you to be gentle with them; not throw them on the ground!"

Harry moaned as Poppy led him over to his original bed and helped him lay down. Slyther was still curled around his hand.

"Snake!" Aureus shrieked, looking horrified as she looked at Slyther. "Y—you've got a snake on you!"

"I know," Harry said weakly as Poppy helped him onto the bed. "He's mine."

"Ooh, dear," Poppy said, taking in a breath as she saw Harry's soaked bandages. "We should put some more bandages on you, shouldn't we, Potter? I should ask Professor Snape for a Blood-Replenishing Potion, as well…"

Poppy glared at Aureus briefly. "Now, if you'll excuse me while I find him, I would appreciate it if you keep an eye on my patient and do _not _let him get up."

Aureus nodded as Poppy walked away. Cautiously, she looked at Harry. "Y—you should really get rid of it."

Harry looked shocked. "Get rid of Slyther? _Why?_ He's my friend."

"Well—well all right," Aureus said slowly. "Whatever you say, dear."

Harry nodded uncertainly, and looked up as the doors opened and Poppy, along with Snape, walked up to him.

"Poppy told me what happened," Snape said, and Harry noticed Poppy had the Potion in her hand. "Are you all right?"

"And _you,_ Severus Snape, care?" Aureus said, her eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

Snape turned his head towards her slowly, his eyes narrowing in a glare. "You care about that _why, _Aureus?"

"Well," Aureus started, putting her hands up innocently. "I mean, with your little 'disagreements' with Harry's father… His _real_ father—"

"I think you should leave," Harry spoke up quietly, while Poppy handed him the Potion. He didn't dare get in eye contact with the DADA Professor.

"What?" Aureus's voice sounded surprised.

"I—I think you should leave," Harry repeated, quieter than before. "J—not to be rude, but—"

"I couldn't agree more," Snape said coolly, and Poppy was sensible enough to keep her opinion to herself.

Instead, she said, "Just sip the Potion, Potter. It'll return some of the blood you lost. Excuse me while I get some bandages."

Aureus, her face expressionless (though her eyes reflected hurt) gave a swift nod and a forced smile. "Of course, Harry, dear. Whatever you want." She extended her hand and pushed his hair back, and Harry was shocked as she leaned in. Like she was going to kiss the top of his head or something.

"Soon, Harry," Aureus whispered in Harry's ear. As Aureus straightened up, Harry widened his eyes in surprise.

"E—excuse me?"

Aureus smiled. "Such a polite little thing, aren't you, love? Yes, well, I should go." Putting her hair behind her ears and then patting it down, she smiled at Harry before leaving.

"What did she say to you, Harry?" Snape asked warily as he watched Aureus leave.

Harry shook his head, he himself confused at what Topaz Aureus had said. "I… don't know." He shook his head, taking a gulp of the potion.

Poppy soon returned with the bandages, and instructed Harry to take his shirt off. "She's gone, is she?" Poppy said as she started took Harry's blood-soaked bandages off and applied the new ones. "Good," she muttered.

Harry, is brow furrowed as he still tried to decipher what Aureus had meant, leaned back against his pillow as he put his shirt back on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Snape asked, interrupting the silence.

Harry glanced up, nodding in an assuring way. "Fine. Just tired," he lied.

Snape didn't look convinced, but let it go anyway. "All right, then. I should go." Harry nodded. He forgot that Snape still had classes to teach. "I'll be back soon, though," he promised.

_Are you_ positive _that you're okay?_ Slyther asked after Snape had left.

"Fine," Harry said with an unconvincing laugh. He couldn't be honest to Slyther, since Snape was most likely listening into their conversations.

But he couldn't help but wonder what Aureus meant by, "Soon, Harry." Was it a threat… or a warning?

-

A/N: Well, there's the last chapter for today! Next three will be up tomorrow. Oh, and this question has been bugging me for a while: While two Houses are at a Quidditch match (say like Gryffindor and Slytherin or something) the other two Houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, where are they? Do they watch the matches too? Thanks to anybody who can answer! -


	29. Look–a–Likes

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

When Harry opened his eyes, he expected Snape to be sitting on the edge of the bed in the morning like always. And he did—although, this time, he looked different in a way that Harry couldn't describe.

"Good morning, Harry," Snape said with an odd tone to his voice. "You're looking so much better. Your scar isn't bleeding anymore."

Harry frowned. "I know," he said cautiously. "You feeling okay, Severus? You sound... weird."

"Oh, no no, I'm fine."

Shifting his position, Snape still kept that odd expression on his face. "You seem very tired, Harry, why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Where's Slyther?" Harry asked, blinking his eyes a few times, and just noticed that his vision was blurry. Snape seemed to notice that he noticed, too, because he reached out and placed his glasses gently on his nose.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned. "Well, that doesn't matter anyways. He's away. For good."

Harry said nothing, but took what Snape said in. "I—I—_what_? How can he be gone?"

"He found... another snake," Snape said uneasily. "Wanted me to tell you bye, and that he could possibly see you in the future... but then again, who knows?"

"What are talking about?" Harry felt his mouth go dry. "Why are you acting so weird, Severus?"

Snape leaned in closer, causing Harry to frown and move back a little. "I'll tell you why," Snape said in a low voice. "We have to go Harry. Right now. It's not safe here anymore."

"How is it not safe?" Harry asked quietly. "I thought it was safe here. With you."

"You _are_ safe with me, Harry. That's why you and I need to leave. It's Topaz Aureus, you should know—she's got something planned that involves you. That's why it's not safe here."

Harry paused. "Why don't you tell Dumbledore, Severus? He could do something!"

"No. It's... too dangerous. Come on Harry, you can trust me." Snape picked Harry up and brusquely began a fast pace out of the Hospital Wing.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Harry questioned. "Shouldn't you get permission to take me out?"

"I did," Snape replied hastily. "I have permission, now we go."

"Is everybody in the Great Hall?" Harry questioned again as Snape continued through the corridors. "Is that where Aureus is?"

"Yes Harry."

Harry frowned, beginning to squirm. "Why does your voice sound different? Let me... let me go." Harry started to squirm out of Snape's arms.

With a heavy sigh, Snape let go of Harry, who fell on the ground, wincing in pain.

"I didn't want to have to come to this. I thought we could just leave without any trouble, but with you, there always has to be trouble!"

And Harry was succumbed to darkness as he felt an excruciating pain fill his head.

-

Harry didn't remember that much as he woke, but realized he had a throbbing headache. Then there was Severus, looking at him with that same odd expression as before.

"You're awake," he said. "I was beginning to think I gave you a pretty bad concussion."

Then it all came back to him. "What did you do? _Why _did you—something's wrong," Harry said immediately. "It's your voice, I knew—"

"Come now, Harry love. I'm surprised you didn't realize _sooner! _Do I really pull off a good Severus Snape? Hm—should I take that as a compliment or no?"

"You went through all this trouble just to capture him?" Harry turned around and saw a girl, around his age that had an odd resemblance to Topaz Aureus. "Oh, please!"

"Caoimhe," Snape (who Harry realized from the voice was actually Aureus) said calmly. "Go to your room like I told you to."

"Why?" Caoimhe cried. "You can't boss me around, since I'm not your daughter! You want _him_ to be!" Caoimhe stopped, faltering. "Well… not your daughter, since he's a boy, but—ARGH!" Stomping her foot, Caoimhe left the small room.

Harry shook his head, turning back to Aureus. He tried to struggle through the ropes that bound him, hoping that Aureus didn't tie them tight enough. But she did, and he couldn't get free.

"Stop struggling, dear," Aureus said, pouring herself some water. "It's quite useless. I thought I could get you to choose me by me just telling you things, but obviously it didn't work as well as I hoped. So I had to take the appearance of your dear Professor—though, of course he's not really your Professor yet, is he?—Snape. Really, though—" Aureus stopped to sip on her water. "—I was too eager to get you to come here and live with me. Usually Defence Against The Dark Arts Professors only usually last a year—I only lasted three days!" She chuckled.

"How did you—?" Harry studied Snape's look-a-like.

"It's called a potion, love. I've been working on it a while, and it _does _seem it's payed off!" Aureus said.

Harry scowled. "Where are we?"

Aureus chuckled, picking up a cup that sat on a nearby table and sipped on it. "My home, Harry."

Harry sighed, struggling with the ropes, but they were tied tightly.

"I want Severus."

Again, another chuckle from Aureus. "I am Severus!"

Another scowl from Harry. "The _real _one."

"And why would you possibly want Snape, Harry? The mean old grumpy git? Wouldn't you rather somebody adopt you that can actually care for you and love you? Sometimes you confuse me," Aureus said with a shake of her head. "But don't worry, love. I'm here, I can take care of you and love you like a mother should."

"I don't want you!" Harry exclaimed, trying to fight against the ropes. "I want Severus! He's nice to me! He sat by my bed when I was in the hospital wing!"

"_Oh, he sat by my bed when I was in the hospital wing_," Aureus mocked. "Oh, wah wah wah!"

Harry scowled. "Shut up."

Aureus looked surprised. "What did you say to me?" The glass cup in her hand smashed to the floor, smashing into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I told you to shut up," Harry said more confidently. "Take me back to Hogwarts!"

"You ungrateful brat!" Aureus cried, her hand connecting with Harry's cheek.

"Stop it!" Caoimhe's voice cried. Aureus and Harry glanced up, and Caoimhe stood in the doorway with her fists clenched. "Don't slap people in my presence, thank you!" She exclaimed. "It should be _us_ telling _you_ that _you're_ an ungrateful brat!" She scowled, her chin held high. "Why don't you just let him go? His adoptive father is probably going to find you and put you away anyway."

Aureus clenched her teeth. "Didn't I tell you to go to your room?"

Caoimhe shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. What 'bout it?" She leaned against the door frame.

"When I tell you to go to your room I mean it," Aureus said angrily. "Now GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

Caoimhe shrugged again, and scowled before straightening up and stalking down the narrow hallway.

"They'll all find me," Harry said warningly. "Your daughter's right. My dad will find me, and then he'll put you away!"

Aureus raised her eyebrows. "When did 'Severus' become 'dad'?"

Harry turned his head away, blushing furiously.

Aureus bent down and put her fingers underneath Harry's chin, turning his head around so he had to look at her in the eye. "Don't worry, dear," she said softly. "Sooner or later your 'dad' will become a dear deceased dad, just like your _real_ father." Aureus finished softly before standing up and leaving the small room, slamming the door on her way out.

-

Harry's stomach, where Quirrel had stabbed him, was becoming more and more painful by the minute. He moaned, hopefully loudly, so Aureus would come in and most likely try to help the pain go away. She wanted him for a son, didn't she? She possibly couldn't let her 'soon-to-be-son' be in pain.

But he was wrong. Absolutely wrong. Aureus never came as he moaned loudly. Instead, all she yelled was, 'Shut up!' and that was it.

Harry knew he was becoming weak, too. He was losing a lot of blood, and his bandages were already soaked right through with blood that seeped from his wound that he needed healed. He needed new bandages, as well.

"Stop your whining," Caoimhe muttered as she crept into the room. "It's becoming bloody annoying."

"Where's your mother?" Harry snapped. "Getting her precious little girl a sundae?"

Caoimhe snorted. "You better watch your mouth, Potter," she threatened. "I'm the one here to free you, aren't I? I can very well change my mind any time I please."

Harry widened his eyes. "Free? Why could you possibly want to free me?"

"Oh, please," Caoimhe said, pulling out a pocketknife. "I'm not doing it because I'm _good_. I'm doing it because I want to piss my mother off."

Harry's eyebrows arched, and he started to wonder if anybody even noticed that he was gone at Hogwarts. _Somebody _at least would _have _to!

"Caoimhe, Caoimhe," Aureus's voice said. Both looked up. In the doorway stood Aureus, her hands on her hips and shaking her head. The appearance of Snape had worn off. "What's gotten into you? Freeing Harry Potter? I wouldn't have expected it from your jealousy."

Caoimhe blushed. "What? _Jealousy?_ You're crazy, woman. I'm only freeing Potter because I want to look innocent for when his adoptive father comes. You know, 'I helped try to free Harry from my mothers clutches! S—she has tortured me for _so_ long—' You know," Caoimhe shrugged, "the innocent act. So I won't be put in Azkaban along with you."

"Such confidence," Aureus said, stepping forward. "Put the knife down, sweetie. Let's talk this over lunch!"

Caoimhe snorted loudly. "Sweetie? Lunch? You really are crazy."

"Put the knife down," Aureus drawled, "so nobody will get hurt."

Caoimhe didn't listen. Instead, she swung the knife towards Harry, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, thinking that she was going to slash him across the face with it. Instead, Harry felt the ropes loosen and fall.

"Caoimhe!" Aureus cried angrily. "_Why _did you do that?"

"Because _I_ don't like you," Caoimhe said simply, her eyes glinting with malevolence. "Never have, and most likely never will."

Aureus howled in anger and lunged forward. Harry, clutching his stomach, moved backward as Aureus jumped down on Caoimhe.

"Get—off—you—_oaf_!" Caoimhe cried, waving her arms frantically. The knife flew across the room and out the window, smashing the glass in the process.

Harry didn't know what to do. Should he go help Caoimhe, since Caoimhe helped him? Or should he run while he could?

He was lost in his own thoughts to do anything, but Caoimhe helped him decide.

"Go, you numskull!" She cried, trying to throw the woman off of her. "Just bloody run! Oh, and—oomph—whatever you do, say that I'm _innocent_!"

"As if," Aureus growled. "You're just as innocent as I am, you brat!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. With his right arm still wrapped around his bloody bandages, he left the room, and hopefully he had enough strength to get as far away from that house as possible.

-

Harry slumped against a tree trunk. He didn't know how far away he was from Aureus's house, but he didn't care. He was too tired to go on.

"What are you doing?" Caoimhe's voice demanded. "Taking a break? Are you crazy? That bloody woman will be after us anytime soon."

Harry looked up. Caoimhe's face was a bit scratched and bloody, with a few bruises across her cheek. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"I've been wanting to do that to Aureus for as long as I could remember." She brought her right fist down on her outstretched palm on the other hand. "Wham! Right across the head. She'll be out for a couple minutes at least, so we better get a move on, Potter."

"I can't," Harry said. "It hurts."

"Aw, is the poor baby hurt?" Caoimhe said in a babyish voice. "Aw, boo hoo." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't care if you die or not, Potter. To tell you the truth, I'm not your biggest fan. Not as big as Aureus was. So, you can stay here and rot, and eventually Aureus will find you, or you can suck it up and be a big boy and follow _me_!"

"Can't I just rest for a minute?" Harry whined, frowning. Caoimhe shrugged and started walking again.

Harry groaned. "Can you at least help me up?" Caoimhe ignored him, and kept walking. Slowly, Harry got up to his feet and slowly started to follow her.

"Finally," Caoimhe said in annoyance as Harry caught up. "You could be a little more faster you know!"

"Do you even know where you're going?" Harry asked.

Caoimhe shrugged. "I know these woods like the back of my hand. We're going into Hogsmeade now. You live there in Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, his arm still around his stomach. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts so he could get new bandages, and get his wound healed.

"Shut up," Caoimhe said. "I've had enough of your moaning. You're bleeding, deal with it! I've bled too, but I suck it up like a right man should!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Caoimhe oddly. He really didn't like her that much; she was too bossy. And loud.

"Just remember, I helped you escape," Caoimhe reminded Harry. "I'm innocent. I had nothing to do with what Aureus did."

"_Did _you have anything to do with what Topaz Aureus did?" Harry asked.

"And I'd tell you that _why_?" Caoimhe shook her head. "Just—I'm innocent. If people come to take Aureus away or something, and they find me there, well… I'm innocent, anyway." Caoimhe stopped. "I reckon you know your way? Or does ickle Harry Potter need a tour guide?"

Harry scowled. "I think I can find my own way, thanks."

Caoimhe shrugged. "I offered." Without another word, Caoimhe turned around and raced back, though Harry hadn't a clue where she was going.

Harry walked back up to the castle, his whole body aching. He was half expecting Snape to be in his armchair calmly, reading another Potions book when Harry started towards Snape's chambers. He had a whole scene played out in his head:

Harry would come into Snape's chambers, and Snape would be there in the chair, reading another potions book.

"Oh, you're home," Snape would say distractedly. "Have a nice time? It's nearly dark, too. You should've came home sooner."

Then, Harry would walk into his room, where Slyther would be curled up on the edge of the bed.

_I've decided that I don't like you,_ Slyther would say. _I've decided that I'd rather hang out with the Slytherins!_

Harry shook his head,trying to get the scene out of his head. He took his right hand off of the bandages and grimaced as he saw warm blood covering his hand.

He let out a low moan, heading towards the hospital wing. He really needed Poppy Pomfrey to heal the wound.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up in surprise as he felt arms wrap around him. He wasn't expecting that from Snape—_especially _Snape.

"Er—" Harry stayed in the spot, unable to say anything, except, "Can you please take these bandages off? They're all… bloody."

"Of course," Snape said quickly, helping Harry into the hospital wing where Poppy hustled him into a bed.

"Are you all right?" Snape asked, checking Harry over with his eyes. "Did she hurt you?"

"Actually, yeah," Harry admitted truthfully. "But I escaped. With the help of her daughter."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Daughter?"

"Mmm," Harry said, nodding his head and taking off his shirt as Poppy searched for more bandages. "Caoimhe."

Snape shook his head. "Did Aureus hurt you badly?"

"Well, no." Harry tilted his head to the side. "You noticed that I was gone?"

Snape gave Harry a look. "Of course I noticed. Everybody did. Everything fell together when Aureus was missing too. It's lucky you were only gone for that short while or else it would've reached the _Daily Prophet._ Harry, where is she now?" Snape asked, and Harry gave him the specific details of the unkempt house in the clearing of trees.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Snape said after a while. "I'll be keeping a better eye on you from now on as well."

Somehow, deep in his gut, Harry knew that this wasn't the end of the dangers that lay ahead of him. Instead, he knew that it was just beginning—but at least he had Severus Snape to look out for him.

-

A/N: Thanks to everybody who answered my question, and to everybody who reviewed!


	30. Quidditch

**Chapter Thirty**

Harry kept his eyes half open, half shut as he listened to Snape and Dumbledore's conversation. Both Professors thought that Harry was still asleep, and none of them knew that really, Harry was awake.

"What's going to happen to the girl?" Snape asked. "If Aureus is in a deep coma, then…"

"Yes, well she has an aunt that would be willing to look after her," Dumbledore replied. "It's the only other relative I could find for her. Her father, Dennis Haggorty, firmly refused to even look at the poor girl."

"She's not exactly a 'poor girl'," Snape muttered. "She's got quite a mouth on her. Didn't you hear the girl mouthing off to you when you tried to talk to her?"

"I did, Severus. But, I'm just thankful they didn't do anything drastic on her since she did, technically, kill Topaz Aureus. Saving Harry or not. After all, there's no chance of Aureus to ever wake up."

"Have you found another Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor?" Snape questioned, changing the subject.

"The only available person was Annabella Bellulus, but I'm not even sure if she's willing to take up the Defence Against The Dark Arts position," Dumbledore replied.

"Erm… Professors?" Harry said sleepily, pretending that he was just stirring then.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, moving towards Harry's bed some more. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Harry frowned. "Yeah," he said, pulling the covers off of him and pulling his shirt up a bit. There wasn't any bandages on his stomach, and the wound was healed. "What happened?"

"Poppy did a good job on you, didn't she?" Snape said. "She stitched you up while you were sleeping. Thought it'd be less painful. I actually thought you'd wake up during it, but just goes to show that you can sleep through anything."

Harry frowned. "Stitch? She did it the muggle way?"

Dumbledore nodded, glancing at Snape. "I'll let you take class off today," Dumbledore said to Snape.

"What about the classes? Who will teach them?" Snape asked, looking surprised.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'll take care of that."

He gave both another smile before walking towards the doors.

"So you're positive that you feel all right?" Snape said to Harry, seating himself on the side of Harry's bed like always. "You don't feel dizzy or sick or… nauseous?"

Harry shook his head and sat up. "I feel fine. Maybe a little… unsure about some things," Harry admitted.

"Like—?" Snape gave Harry a questioning look, but Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just wondering what I'm going to do when Quirrel comes back to Hogwarts and starts to teach again. He's going to be returning when I start classes, isn't he?" Harry asked, and Snape nodded. "He tried to kill me once," he said, "what if he tries it again?"

"He won't," Snape said confidently. "Why would he? I'll be around."

"I guess," Harry said, but he didn't sound convinced. "But it's going to be weird with him in the school, while I'm also there." He paused, realization lit across his face. "This isn't good," he said. "Quirrel… he… Dark Lord—"

"I think what you're trying to say," Snape interrupted, looking slightly annoyed, "is that you think Quirrel is playing host to the Dark Lord?"

Harry nodded. "Exactly. And the Dark Lord is out to get me, isn't he? What if they know about you adopting me, since it was in the _Daily Prophet_, and you're the Dark Lords… erm… _follower_?"

Snape scowled. "Spy, Harry, _spy_!"

"Right," Harry agreed quickly. "But wouldn't he be mad that you adopted me? Or would he put a spell on you that makes you turn evil and you try to kill me? Or what if he uses a potion? What if he tries to kill me _himself_? That would be bad… very, very bad—"

"Will you calm down?" Snape snapped. "Just stop babbling. We'll figure this out rationally, because you do have a point."

"What'll happen?" Harry asked quietly. "What can we do?"

"I'm not sure," came the uncertain reply. Harry let out a sigh.

-

"Guess what day it is!" Harry exclaimed to Slyther. Snape had decided to teach his potions class today, so he had gone off to teach his class, leaving just Harry and Slyther.

Slyther was curled up on the bed in the hospital wing while Harry rested against his pillows. He had to spend an extra day in the hospital wing to rest.

_What is it, Harry? I already know what day it is, it's Wednesday._

"Yeah," Harry said, "but not only is it Wednesday, it's the first Quidditch game since school started up!"

_Well, that's nice and all,_ Slyther said, _but you can't go. You have to stay here in this bed until you're allowed to leave._

"Do you think Severus'll let me go if he goes with me?" Harry asked. "I mean, if he goes with me—"

_Just keep on hoping, _Slyther interrupted, sounding bored. _You never know._

-

"No, absolutely not," Snape said, with a shake of his head later on. Harry stood in front of him pleadingly.

"Why not?" He whined. "I've been waiting a _long_ time for this!"

"I know you have," Snape acknowledged. "But remember what we agreed on? You'd rest until you're completely better. "

Harry sighed. "Yes, I _know _what we agreed on. But, come on, this is _Quidditch!_ I've never seen Quidditch before, and you know I want to! _Please_? I'm really better, Severus, I'm not sore anymore."

"If it'll make it any better, I'll excuse myself from the game and stay here with you," Snape said in annoyance. "Will you just not whine about it anymore?"

"No, it does _not _make it any better, and I'm _not _whining!" Harry exclaimed, his face flushing in anger.

"Then you'd prefer me to attend the game and leave you alone here?" Snape asked, looking at Harry for an answer.

Harry frowned. "I wouldn't be alone. Slyther'd be here with me!"

_Actually,_ Slyther started uneasily, _I've been kind of curious as to what Quidditch is… and how they play…_

Harry let out a yelp of frustration and threw his hands up in the air. "This is no fair!" He cried, falling back on the bed. He turned over and buried is face in the pillow."I just wanted to go to the Quidditch game, and now I can't!"

Snape frowned, not knowing what Harry said since his voice was muffled from the pillow. "What?"

Harry pulled his face back and sat up again. "I said I just wanted to go to the Quidditch game, and now I can't! It's all _your _fault!" He buried his head back into the pillow.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "_My_ fault? I'm trying to do you a favor, Potter."

"Potter?" Harry repeated, lifting his face from the pillow once more. He sat back up on the bed and turned to face Snape with a glare. "Since when have I become _Potter_ and not _Harry_?"

"Since you're becoming an inconsiderate, disrespectful—oh why bother continuing to name what you are? The list goes on, and it's not good—brat," Snape snapped.

Harry's face turned cold as he clutched onto the pillow in his lap, his knuckles turning white. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say," Harry finally said, his appearance deceiving him. Though he looked angry and cold, his voice wavered with hurt.

"Can I help speaking the truth?" Snape said coolly. "Not being able to go to the Quidditch game is making you very inconsiderate. I offered to stay here with you during the game, did I not?"

Harry averted his gaze guiltily. "I'm sorry," he muttered, not able to look Snape in the eye.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Hmm? I didn't catch that."

Harry looked up, scowling. "I'm sorry," he repeated in a louder voice.

"Very well," Snape said, curtly. "If you behave better and aren't sore by time of the game... I may allow you to attend."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Snape gave his head a brief nod. "That's only under those conditions, however."

-

Harry had never seen anything as exhilarating as Quidditch. It was better than he imagined—and Harry knew he had a pretty good imagination. He was just happy that Snape actually let him come to the game after all.

The game (Gryffindor versus Slytherin) ended up Slytherin in the winning, but Harry knew it was such a good game that in his mind, both houses won.

"That was brilliant," Harry murmured as everybody began to walk off the stands. Slyther remained coiled around his arm. "Did you see how they moved on the brooms? Brilliant," he said again.

"Well, now that you were able to see the game, will you go back to the hospital wing and _try _to sleep?" Snape asked in irritation. "Or will you have a fit about that, as well?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, glancing up at Snape. "Fit? What fit?"

"Well you had a fit about not being able to go to the game—which may I point out that you _did_ watch the Quidditch game—so I'm asking if you're going to have a fit about going to bed because you want to stay up," explained Snape.

Harry shook his head, as if he hadn't a clue what Snape was talking about. "Fit? I won't have a fit! I _want _to go to bed."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Snape said, his voice layered in thick disbelief.

"Well, no," Harry admitted with a shake of his head. "Not really." A smile started to tug at the sides of his lips. "But I'll race you back up to the hospital wing! Whoever gets there first wins. And I'll make you a deal: If I win, I get to stay up longer. If you win, then I'll go to bed without another word."

"I don't think so," Snape drawled as Slyther began taunting.

"Why not?" Harry pouted. "It'll be fun… and I know I'll beat you." Harry paused. "That's it! _That's_ why you don't want to have a race with me! You know that I'll beat you, so you think that you won't even need to race."

"That's not it at all," Snape replied, still smirking. "But, if you insist on the race…"

Harry's smile soon grew wider. "Excellent! On the count of three! One… two—"

"Three!" Snape butted in, but Harry was quicker. Just as he took one step forward he felt arms grab him around the waist and hold him back.

"No fair!" Harry cried, squirming in Snape's arms. "You can pick me up! That's cheating!"

"Either way you were going to bed," Snape said.

Harry sighed. "You cheated."

"Going to pout about it?"

Harry gave another sigh. "I don't pout."

"Sure. You're still going to bed, I hope you know."

"_Fine_," Harry reluctantly agreed. "I'll go to bed."

"Just like that?" Snape sounded surprised.

"Yeah, can you set me down, though?" Harry said, since Snape still had Harry tucked under his arm.

Once Harry was down on solid ground, he started to run towards the castle.

-

"Little Harry Potter," Quirrel said softly, though his eyes reflected rage. "Didn't I get rid of you the first time?"

Harry froze, and didn't dare turn around. Was that really Quirrel? If it was, how was the man able to visit him in Harry's _dreams?_

"It looks like it didn't work, doesn't it?" Harry said, his voice shaky as he turned around. There wasn't anything different about Quirrel, except for the fact that he was wearing a purple turban now.

"How can that be?" Quirrel murmured to himself. "I plunged the knife through your stomach… I saw your blood… I saw you take your last breath! How can this be?"

Harry didn't say anything, but kept his glare with Quirrel.

"Do you remember what Topaz told you?" Quirrel questioned quietly.

Harry looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Topaz Aureus," Quirrel repeated, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "Do you remember what she told you?"

"She told me a lot of things," Harry said warily. "How do you know about that?"

"I watch you," Quirrel responded. "I watch your every breath… your every _movement_." Harry shivered, and Quirrel continued. "I know about Snape."

Harry turned ashen. "Snape? W—who are you talking about?"

"My lord is very upset with the traitor," Quirrel said airily.

"H—how's this 'Snape' a traitor?" Harry stuttered, pretending to play dumb. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, I know you do," said Quirrel. "After all, Snape is your guardian. But soon, Harry, Snape will be your guardian no longer."

-

Harry woke with a start. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead, and realized his whole body was trembling. When he looked up, he was expecting to find Snape standing in the doorway of Harry's bedroom, his forehead lined with concern; but Harry forgot that he wasn't in his bedroom. He was in the hospital wing.

_Are you all right?_ Came Slyther's sleepy voice. _Is something wrong? The greasy human told me to watch out for you, you know, so that's what I'm doing. Now tell me what's wrong so I can go back to sleep. _

"I had a bad dream," Harry said quietly. "A very, very, very bad one."

_Erm... that's not good... Do you want to talk about it? _Slyther questioned awkwardly. _Though, I don't really know what else to ask, I'm not really good at this stuff..._

Harry wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I don't want Severus to die, Slyther."

_Die? _Slyther sounded alarmed. _Who's dying? I'm sorry, I zoned out—_

"Just go back to sleep, Slyther," Harry instructed, laying back down. "It was probably just a bad dream. That's all."

-

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and review, I appreciate it LOTS :-)


	31. Revelation

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Harry woke up the next morning to see a blurry Severus Snape sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching out for his glasses, Harry adjusted them onto his nose, giving Snape a curious look.

"Good morning?" Puzzled by the stern look on Snape's face, Harry sat up. "What's the matter?"

"I know, Harry. About last night. I heard you and that snake of yours talking while I came in to check on you. Be honest, what happened?"

"I—it was just a bad dream," Harry said slowly. "It wasn't real."

"I'd like to know anyways. Tell me what it was about," Snape said, laying Harry's head back down on the pillow gently.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No."

"Will you tell me if I make you something to drink? You must be thirsty." Snape suggested, trying to not let his impatience show.

Harry shook his head again. "You'll put some sort of potion in it."

"I won't put any sort of potion in it," Snape promised. "I'll just get you some pumpkin juice, how about that? To calm you down."

Harry started to nod. "Maybe Slyther should watch you just in case—" He stopped as he noticed the snake curled up on the floor, sleeping. "Fine. D'you promise?"

"I promise," Snape confirmed, getting up from the bed and walking out the door to get some pumpkin juice.

Harry closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the pillows. Why was it him that always had those dreams?

"Here's your drink," Snape said as he came back into the room carrying a goblet. "With no potion."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly as he took the goblet from Snape and sipped on it.

Snape reseated himself down on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked as he watched Harry drink the potion-free juice.

"He knows," Harry said softly, staring into space as he grasped onto the goblet. "He knows, Severus."

Snape automatically knew that Harry was talking about the Dark Lord.

"How does he know?" Snape asked. "How is that possible?"

"You know as well as I do," Harry said, looking at Snape. "I know you do, Severus. He watches me—he told me. Besides, it was in the_ Daily Prophet_." He let out an uneven breath. "Why is it me getting the dreams, Severus?" He asked. "Why not somebody else? I don't like them."

"I know you don't," Snape replied quietly. "We'll figure out someway to prevent you from dreaming them.

"I really do wish there was something we could do," Snape continued. "We can't let Quirrel teach at Hogwarts. It's not safe while he plays host to the Dark Lord."

"What can we do?" Harry asked, clutching the blankets as he tried to think of some way that Quirrel wouldn't be able to teach at Hogwarts anymore. "We can always tell Dumbledore about my dreams," Harry suggested. "Does he know about them?"

"He knows about the dream you had when you took the Memory Potion," explained Snape.

"So then he knows that it's Quirrel doing this," Harry said. "Dumbledore could fire him, Severus! W-we have to go tell him—" Harry stuttered, throwing the blankets off of him and trying to get past Snape, who still sat on the edge of the bed and wouldn't let Harry down.

"Why don't we do that later?" Snape suggested. "You must be exhausted, Harry, you should sleep some more—"

"I'm not!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Snape. "But we _have _to tell Dumbledore _now. _This can't wait!"

"Harry," Snape interrupted in a stern voice, giving Harry a look. "I'll take care of it."

-

Harry waited impatiently until Severus returned to the Hospital Wing a while later.

"I went to see the Headmaster," Snape said just as he approached Harry's bed. "He's allowing me a day off today."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Is it… because of me?"

"Somewhat," Snape admitted. "I didn't want to leave you here alone after what happened last night. I really don't think I'd be able to teach."

Harry grinned. "So since you have another day off, what d'you wanna do?"

"Find someway to prevent you from having those dreams without giving you a potion for starters," Snape replied. "Why? What did you have planned?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Just… you know… talk."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Talk?" He repeated, and Harry nodded.

"Yup, talk," he confirmed.

"Well, seeing as we're already 'talking', there's some things I need to talk with you about," Snape said as he looked down at Harry while Harry looked up.

"Sure," Harry said. "What about?"

"It's actually about the adoption—" Snape started, and scowled as Harry interrupted him.

"Oh, no," Harry said, starting to bury his head in his hands. "You're going to tell me that they didn't let you adopt me, aren't you? That I have to go back and stay with the Dursleys… and you won't be my guardian… and-and—"

"If you'd _let me continue_," Snape hissed. "No, Harry, the adoption did not _not_ work."

"So… you're officially my guardian?" Harry started to smile. "That's great! Really great! So what do we need to talk about?"

"… Things," Snape started slowly. "To do with surnames."

Harry paused. Surname? Snape told him what that meant, but it really wasn't coming clear to him. "Surname. Doesn't that mean your middle name? Why does the adoption have to do with my middle name? Do I have to change it? Oh, please don't tell me you're changing my middle name to—"

"No, no," Snape interrupted. "It means last names."

"Ohhhh," Harry said with a nod of his head, still clutching onto some of the blankets on the bed. "Continue then," he added politely.

"Well—and I'm saying that you don't have to—but…" Snape trailed off, his eyes looking as if he were searching for something to say. So Harry tried to help him out.

"Are you saying that… uh… I have to change my last name to yours?" Harry said uncertainly, looking up at Snape curiously and not exactly knowing if that was really what Snape was trying to tell him. It was the only thing that came to mind.

"No," Snape said with a shake of his head. "Not exactly—"

"That I add your last name to mine?" Harry questioned, becoming curious as to whether he was getting warmer or not. "Like… like Harry James Potter-Snape?"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Snape put in quickly. "Nobody's forcing you to do anything, Harry, you must know that—"

"I like it," Harry interrupted, nodding his head. "I do." He paused, searching for something to say. "What are we going to do? If Quirrel and the Dark Lord know about this..."

"I realize that," Snape replied, giving a sigh. "Right now, however, we won't worry too much about it. But it _is _something to worry about... though—if you feel like it—I'm allowing to come to my class tomorrow."

Harry's head snapped up, and he looked at Snape in surprise. "Really? I can go to class with you while you teach?" Snape nodded, and Harry started to smile. "Good! I don't think I could stand another day in here after today."

"And you shouldn't," said Snape. "But remember, now that the Dark Lord knows about this, Harry, we're both in danger. We have to be on our guard at all times, remember that."

"I will," Harry said slowly. "But, Severus—you mean that... when I go to your class tomorrow... you're going to let people know that… that you really adopted me?" Harry could only stare at Snape.

"Well, _I _don't have to tell anybody anything," Snape replied. "The _Daily Prophet_ did a pretty good job of that."

Harry laughed. "That's true. Hey, can we leave now? I'm getting pretty tired of the hospital wing."

-

Harry tried to keep the same pace as Snape as he and Snape walked through the doors of the Great Hall. The students hadn't come down yet, and Harry was thankful, because he thought that he'd be embarrassed if there were students already sat down. He knew that all eyes would be looking at him… and he had a strong feeling that that would make him uncomfortable.

"Can you fire him, Professor?" Harry spoke up to Dumbledore as they sat down. "Quirrel, I mean. He's dangerous... and he knows..."

Dumbledore smiled calmly. "I will do the best I can, Harry. First of all, though, I'd have to trace Quirrel's whereabouts. That's all ready going on."

Harry grinned as the students started to fill the Great Hall. Nobody seemed to notice Harry sitting in one of the seats next to Snape up where the rest of the staff was seated, Harry found.

"Have you found somebody for the Defence Against The Dark Arts yet?" Harry heard Snape ask Dumbledore.

"I've offered Annabella Bellulus the position," Dumbledore replied, as the food appeared in front of them. Everybody started to dig in at once.

"Did she accept?" Snape questioned.

"Actually," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "She did. And if Quirrel is, as you say, playing host to Voldemort… well, I'm just hoping that Annabella will fill next years Defence Against The Dark Arts position as well."

Harry just started to observe that other people were starting to notice him up by the staff, and he pretended to be preoccupied with his food on his plate instead of watching everybody stop what they're doing to stare at him.

Harry started to eat his food in silence before Snape asked, "Are you all right, Harry? You're quiet."

"Fine," Harry mumbled. "Are people staring at me still?"

Snape looked up at the students. "No, not anymore. Why, what's the problem?"

"I just don't like people staring at me," Harry replied, picking at his food with his fork. "It makes me feel not _right_. D'you think I'm crazy, Sev'rus?"

"No," Snape replied. "I don't."

Harry glanced up at Snape with a grin. "Thanks." He looked down at his food. "Do you mind if I go back up to my room? I'm not feeling too hungry."

"Not alone," Snape said. "You can stay here a while longer."

"Please?" Harry said, looking up at Snape with pleading eyes. "I'm not going to get lost or stolen, you know. Anyway, it's not that far."

"No, certainly not," Snape said firmly. "You stay here until I leave as well."

Harry sighed resignedly and continued to stare at his plate. He could still feel hundreds of eyes on him.

_Harry, where are you and why do you keep leaving me?_ Harry was startled as he heard Slyther in his mind demand.

_I'm sorry,_ Harry replied with his mind. _I promise that I won't leave you again. I'm in the Great Hall. _

_Well, let's see how long you keep that promise for!_ Slyther retorted. _Oh, the Great Hall, eh? Absolutely... great! How am I supposed to go there now? Too many humans!_

_No, stay out of sight, _Harry instructed firmly. _Make sure nobody sees you until I can leave and come get you. _

_Oh, well now, this is fantastic! _Slyther exclaimed sarcastically. _Completely. Well hurry up won't you?_

_I'll try, but Severus won't let me go anywhere unless he's there with me. _

_A likely story,_ Slyther said suspiciously.

_Same place where you left me. Ditcher. Leaver-person. I can see you no longer care for me—I might as well go pack my bags; hit the road. I was kidding by the way. I have nothing to pack._

-

"I told you that I'm sorry for leaving you," Harry said to the snake as he went through the portrait and into Snape's quarters—with Snape following behind. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Anyway, do you know how glad I am that I don't have to be in the Hospital Wing any longer? I'm home."

_Oh yeah, change the subject, _responded Slyther in annoyance as Harry walked into his room and set the snake down on the bed, before sitting down himself. _Like you normally do. _Especially

Especially _when the topic of the human who wanted to skin me comes up! Change change change._

Harry scowled. "What are you going on about? Don't talk about Sirius that way."

_What way? I'm being honest! It's been bugging me for a while. You haven't even talked of that human once. Not once since he left. Have you forgotten all about him? Pity. Did I tell you he actually sort of grew on me? Of course he couldn't understand a word I was saying, and I wasn't really paying attention to him that much anyways—_

"Just stop," Harry snapped, frowning at the snake. "Why do you want to talk about him so much?"

_I dunno. You haven't mentioned him lately. You used to all the time. Don't you ever wonder how he is?_

"How he is? He's _dead,_" Harry said in a dark voice. "Sirius is dead, and that's the whole reason _why _I don't want to talk about him anymore. I miss him too much."

_I'm sorry, _came the reply after a while. _I forgot. Stupid, stupid me. Go ahead. Skin me now. I know you want to._

"Maybe some other time," Harry replied distractedly with a sigh, and once again pushed the thought of Sirius Black out of his mind.

-


	32. Late

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Harry had trouble falling to sleep that night. He was afraid to have more of the same dreams. He was also too excited about going to Snape's class in the morning that it was almost impossible for him to calm down and get some sleep.

Eventually, though, Harry was able to fall into a somewhat fitful sleep. He was especially happy the next morning when he realized that he didn't have any of his horrible nightmares (that he could remember, anyway).

"Slyther," Harry said as he sat up in bed and searched for Slyther in the mess of blankets. He straightened the blankets out, finally finding Slyther, who was tangled through those blankets.

"Slyther," Harry repeated. "D'you wanna come down to the Great Hall for some breakfast?" Slyther made a noise of protest. "Yesterday you were mad at me for not waking me up, now I'm waking you up and you won't get up." He picked the sleeping snake up and held him out in front of his face.

_Put me down,_ Slyther said tiredly. _Just… go without me. Don't forget about me, though._

"All right," Harry agreed, pulling the blankets off him. He set Slyther back down on the bed. "I'll bring you back some fish. But I can't promise anything, since Severus and I are going to have breakfast and then go to his class."

_Yeah… yeah…_ Slyther mumbled while curling back up in the bed. In seconds Harry knew that the snake was once again fast asleep.

"Morning, Severus!" Harry greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the living room, not surprised to find Snape sitting patiently in the armchair. Harry sat down on the couch.

"My, my," Snape drawled, looking at Harry, "cheerful today, aren't we?"

"Well," Harry started with a smile, looking up at the Potions master, "today's a good day! Don't you think so? I think so. When are we going to go have breakfast? And then when are we going to your class?"

"One question at a time," Snape said, giving his head a shake. "I never knew anybody who could talk as much as you. Or ask as many questions, at that."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Harry asked, still looking at the Potions Professor. He took one of the matching pillows which was beside him and put it on his lap.

"Well, let's just say that we'll never run out of conversation topics," replied Snape dryly.

Harry just grinned. "That's good though." Harry didn't wait for an answer. He shot up from the couch and held his arms out. "Well, I'm all dressed, see? Let's go down for some breakfast now—I'm starving!"

Snape let out a chuckle. "I can see that. Well, are you ready?"

Harry frowned. "Didn't I just say that I _was_ ready?" He walked over to Snape's armchair and grabbed onto Snape's hand, tugging on it. "Come _on _already, Severus!"

-

Harry walked by Snape's side as both made their way to the Great Hall. He tried not to let the thought of more people whispering about him make him become nervous about eating in the Great Hall. Soon, Harry told himself, the students wouldn't be whispering about him anymore. Soon the excitement of Harry being at Hogwarts would die away.

"I can't wait until I can go to your Potions class with you," Harry informed Snape as they entered the Great Hall, the students not arriving just yet. "Can I ask you how you treat your students, Severus?"

"What, are you Rita Skeeter now?" Snape joked with raised eyebrows as he glanced down at Harry.

Harry gave Snape a look, seating himself in his usual seat beside Snape. "I'm just _asking,_ Sev'rus. Do you have a favorite student—or do you treat one House fairly and the other… _not _so fairly?"

"Well, I most certainly don't have a favorite student," Snape replied as the students started to fill the Great Hall. "But as you must already know, Gryffindor _is_ my least favorite House—"

"And Slytherin is your favorite, right?" Harry interrupted, waiting patiently for the food to appear. "So they're your favorite House? Well, I don't mind Slytherin _or_ Gryffindor, or any House really. Does it really matter what House you're put in, anyway? I mean a House is just a House, it's not like there's a difference to any of it, is there? I mean, it's a House with different names. It doesn't sound like it matters to me that much."

Harry stopped his chattering as soon as the food had appeared in front of him, but soon resumed his talking.

"Is it Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherins, or Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, or Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, or—" Harry started to slide bacon into his mouth, cutting his words off.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," Snape replied.

Harry only just noticed that some of the students were still blatantly staring at him, so he kept his eyes averted from them and started to become suddenly interested in the food that was piled on his plate.

After a while, Harry was about to tell Snape that he was no longer hungry and wanted to go back up to their quarter, but Snape was faster to talk than Harry.

"You didn't eat your toast," Snape pointed out, looking at Harry strangely. "Now that I think about it, you _never_ eat your toast. The only things you seem to eat are rarely potatoes, and often bacon."

Harry raised his eyebrows, glancing at his plate before looking back up at Snape. "What about it? I just… don't like toast." He shrugged. "So?"

"Is there a _reason_ that you don't eat toast? You should really try to eat everything on your plate, you're still a bit too thin—"

Harry started to laugh. "It doesn't matter. People don't like a lot of things, toast just happens to be one of my least favorite foods. I don't like that, or milk, or broccoli, or—other… things.

"I'm full anyway. Can we go get ready for your class now?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "_Please_?"

"Very well," Snape agreed. "If you say you're full."

"I am," Harry confirmed, standing up from the chair, causing several more pairs of eyes to follow his movement. "Let's go."

-

Harry sat in a stool near Snape's little desk, and he was amazed at the height of Snape's chair compared to the size of his desk. Harry was fascinated at how polished and shiny the top of the Potions masters desk was. He didn't even realize that the students all ready were seated in their seats, and that the class had already started.

Harry had seen Snape's classroom many times before, but to him it looked so different now that the students were present. The only thing that was familiar to Harry was the coldness of the classroom, but Harry suspected that that was because the classroom (including Snape's office and chambers) were located in the dungeons—the coldest part of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," Snape's voice thundered. "You're late." He uttered the last words so dangerously low that it gave Harry the shivers.

"We're sorry—" The first twin started.

"But—" The other twin interrupted, and this time was interrupted by Snape himself.

"No excuses. You're late—" Snape stopped and frowned, turning around to face Harry as Harry shyly interrupted him.

"Er—Professor Snape?" Harry spoke up from beside Snape's desk, his voice shy and timid. "C—can I take the, er, Weasley twins outside for a minute so you can teach your class? I won't take long, promise!"

The whole class had their eyes on Snape, waiting for his response. Harry's heart pounded as a few students looked as if they were bracing themselves for some loud yelling.

"Very well," Snape said in a calm voice. "But don't be long about it. The Weasleys still have a class to attend." And he left it at that.

Harry smiled inwardly as he got up from the school and led the Weasleys, who Harry caught exchange glances, outside of the classroom. He made sure to clasp his hands behind his back as he led them out as well, to make himself look more sophisticated.

As soon as the classroom door shut behind them, both Weasley twins in front of the door, Harry (hands still clasped behind his back) started to pace back in forth in front of them.

"Late to class," Harry said, more to himself than to the twins, shaking his head disappointedly. He stopped his pacing and stood in front of the twins, looking serious. "How long has this been going on for?"

The twins exchanged glances. "This was our first time. But the only reason is because George slept in late—"

"No, _you_ slept in late," the other twin, which Harry suspected was George, interrupted as he looked at his brother. "Don't blame this on me, Fred. You are the one that slept in late."

"No," Fred debated with a shake of his head. "You did. And because you slept in late, you made me miss breakfast—"

"If _I _was sleeping in late, how could _you_ miss breakfast?" George pointed out.

"Okay, so we _both_ slept in late," Fred admitted. "But it was only our first time… _Harry?_ And we were only three minutes late."

Harry nodded, resuming his pacing and saying nothing. He wanted to leave the twins in suspense—making them think that he was going to do the honors of giving them their first detention of the school year. He wasn't, really, but then a thought caught him. If he didn't give the boys a detention, Snape might be disappointed in him… but giving the twins a detention for being three minutes late was kind of foolish, Harry thought, so—

"So… can we go back to class?" One of the twins (who Harry _thought _was Fred) asked.

Harry was quiet for a while more, before saying. "I'm giving you a detention for… breathing too loudly."

The twins looked at each other in horror before saying simultaneously, "_Breathing too loudly_?"

Harry smiled triumphantly. "Yup. Your detention can be on Friday, December first. At five o'clock." When the twins didn't move, Harry gave them a look. "Well? Se—I, uh, _Professor Snape_ is waiting for you two. Move it! Now, misters!"

Slowly, the twins (and Harry) walked back into the classroom.

"For breathing too loudly?" Harry heard one of the twins mutter to the other as Harry passed them. "He's worse than Snape himself."

Harry felt proud of himself as he walked back to Snape's desk, sitting in Snape's high chair instead of the stool. He knew that Snape would congratulate him on doing well with the twins' punishments, because Harry reckoned that Snape would've gave the twins the exact same punishment for the exact same reason.

"Well?" Snape asked Harry as he approached his desk while the students were busy writing something down from off of the board.

"Detention at five o'clock on Friday, the first of December," Harry informed Snape, while Snape raised his eyebrows.

"In _December_? Isn't that a long ways away for a detention?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It was the first date that came to mind. Oh, and Severus? I didn't give them a detention for being almost three minutes late—I gave them a detention for breathing too loudly."

Snape raised his eyebrows again. "Breathing too loudly, hm? I must keep that in mind." He sounded impressed.

Harry had a hard time concealing his smile as Snape walked away to observe the rest of the class and making sure they were doing what they were suppose to be doing. Harry knew he did a job well done.

-

_So?_ Slyther said as Harry returned to his bedroom later that day. Harry was surprised that Slyther was still there. _Did you bring fish? I've been so starving—next time bring me with you!_

"I tried to," Harry replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Slyther. "You wouldn't come with me. You wanted to stay here."

_Oh, me, me, me,_ Slyther started. _Why do you blame everything on me? Why don't you just for _once _admit that you did something, and not me._

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I gave twins a detention for December first for breathing too loudly," he finally offered.

_That's not what I meant!_ Slyther paused. _Wait, you gave twins a detention for breathing too loudly? Are you crazy?_

"It's the only thing that came to mind!" Harry argued, looking down at Slyther with a frown.

_You don't give humans detentions for the fun of it, you idiot human!_ Slyther debated with an exaggerated sigh. _When will you learn? Only when humans are inconsiderate in the education-place, then you give them detentions. At least, that's what I got out of this whole thing. Hey, I could be wrong, you never know._

"Well, if I didn't give Fred and, erm… Oh yeah, George Weasley a detention then Severus would've been disappointed in me," Harry explained, and for a second he almost forgot the twins' names. "And really, they were breathing just a bit too loud. I could even hear them!"

_Well, what did you expect?_ Slyther asked ironically.

"Uh… I dunno," Harry replied, giving his shoulders a shrug after a moments thought.

_That was a rhetorical question,_ Slyther pointed out.

Harry looked at Slyther oddly. "What does 'rhetorical question' mean?"

Slyther gave an exasperated sigh, but Snape appeared in the doorway before the snake could answer.

"Are you and that snake of yours coming down for lunch?" he asked.

Harry looked up to where Snape was standing and nodded. "I am." Harry turned to Slyther. "Are you?"

_Hmm…_ Slyther mused. _I should, so… I think I will._

"All right," Harry said, picking up Slyther and walking towards the door.

-

_Wow, it looks like there's more students than the very first day of Hogwarts,_ observed Slyther.

Harry looked up from his plate of food to look at the students, who were thankfully not looking at Harry.

"Not really," Harry replied slowly. "It's kind of the same as always."

_Well, that's your opinion,_ Slyther responded, and turned back to his fish without another word.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the little dish that was beside his own plate for Slyther. The dish was just the right size for Slyther, and held the fish perfectly. It was a funny sight to watch a snake eat fish out of a bowl, Harry found as he watched the snake eat the food.

"Stop staring into space," Snape's voice interfered with Harry's thoughts, "and eat your food. You need to get some fat on you—you are definitely underfed. What did the Dursleys possibly feed you when you lived with them?"

_Other than burnt toast and other things, like sour milk? Nothing,_ Harry replied in his mind. That was exactly why Harry disliked toast and milk. The Dursleys did feed him, like very black, crisp, burnt toast and gave him sour milk to drink. Dudley always gave Harry is broccoli, and at first Harry enjoyed it. But he had eaten so much of the broccoli that he couldn't help but become tired of it.

"Well?" Snape asked, annoyance visible in his voice. "Did you hear a _word_ I just said?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and looked up. "What? Yeah, I did. Eat more; I am." As if to prove his point, he took a spoonful of potatoes and shoved them in his mouth with a smile. "See?" He said while his mouth was still filled with food. "I'm eatin'."

Snape curled his lip in disgust, but said nothing else as Harry forced the lump of potatoes down his throat, flashing Snape another innocent smile.

-


	33. Detention

**Chapter Thirty-three**

For Harry, the months drew by into December as slowly as it possibly could. As Harry looked out his window on the very first, cold day of December, he found it was well worth the wait as fluffy white snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on the ground. If the snowing kept up, Harry knew that the school would soon be blanketed in a thick, white layer of snow.

_Whatcha thinking about?_ Slyther asked conversationally from the windowsill. Harry didn't even notice Slyther there.

"Nothing," Harry replied, letting his chin rest in his elbow, with his elbow on the windowsill (away from Slyther, so he wouldn't be accused from the snake himself for trying to cut his tail off with his elbow or something along those lines). "Do you know that Christmas is in… twenty-four days?"

_Yes, I do know that,_ Slyther responded. _What about it?_

"I dunno," Harry said, his eyes still fixed on the snowflakes. "Maybe Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall will take me to Hogsmeade to find Severus something for Christmas…"

Slyther made a coughing noise_. Excuse me?_

A slow smile started to form on Harry's face as he turned his eyes away from the snow to look down at Slyther. "And of course you, too, Slyther. Who could forget you?"

_Thank you,_ Slyther said. _Except don't expect anything from me. I can't possibly see how I would be able to get you something, seeing as how you're merely a human while I, on the other hand, are a respected snake. I don't have hands, you see._

"A respected snake?" Harry repeated, trying to stop the smile that threatened to appear on his face. "Oh, I can definitely believe that."

_I don't know whether I should be insulted or complimented. So I'll just pretend like you never made that comment._

"All right," Harry agreed, his eyes suddenly widening in realization. "Ooh, you know what? I just remembered that today is Fred and George's detention! I wonder what Severus has planned for them."

Without picking up Slyther or giving the snake any way of getting down off the windowsill, Harry raced out of his room to find Snape.

"Severus?" Harry called, looking into the living room where he thought Snape might be. Snape was, in fact, in the armchair staring into the ablaze fire. "There you are. D'you know that today is Fred and George's detention?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," Snape replied, keeping his eyes glued onto the fire and not looking at Harry. "Why?"

"I was just wondering what you're going to get them to do," Harry explained, sitting down in the couch, letting his arm rest on the armrest. "For the detention, that is."

Snape looked at Harry. "Since you gave them the detention, I thought _you _were the one who was going to come up with the punishment—not me."

"Oh." Harry looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that at all. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I can think of something though, just give me a minute."

Harry bit his lip as he looked into the fire, which was still going strong and burning brightly. There were a lot of options for detention punishments, but Harry wanted to come up with the best one. There were, indeed, a lot of choices to choose from… but this one had to be perfect…

"What about scrubbing cauldrons," Harry suggested slowly, "with a toothbrush?"

"Scrubbing cauldrons with a toothbrush?" Snape repeated thoughtfully. "I suppose that'd be sufficient. How many of the cauldrons?"

Harry started to smile, his eyes still glued onto the fire as they were the snowflakes. "How about they have to scrub all of the cauldrons that the students used in your last class? That was a lot, but they can just scrub as much as they can get done with the time they have with us."

"Very smart thinking," Snape commented.

Suddenly, Harry looked up at Snape. "Severus, can we go outside in the snow? You said before that I could go out and play in the snow since it's Saturday in a while, and it has been a while," he pointed out. "So can I go yet?"

"I know you're excited that it's snowing out," Snape started, "but why not wait until the snowing lets up?"

Harry sighed. He couldn't possibly wait until the 'snowing let up.' It was utterly impossible for him. Harry folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into the couch with an expression of disappointment over his face.

"Do I _have_ to?" He whined, looking at Snape with the most pleading expression he could possibly muster. "What if I don't have time to go out later on? I'd really like to go out in the snow _now_ Severus, not _after_."

"I think my decision's clear enough," Snape replied, and Harry knew by the tone of Snape's voice that the discussion was over.

Harry gave another exaggerated sigh and got up from the couch, going to his room to lay down on his best and bury his head under his pillow in frustration.

_Is daddy dearest not giving ickle Harry Potter his way? Of course, the almighty Harry Potter _always _has to have his way,_ Slyther greeted sarcastically as Harry fell down on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling silently.

"Be quiet," he said, deadpanned. "Sev'rus won't let me go outside in the snow. I'm mad."

_You'll get over it,_ Slyther said. _You can't stay mad at the greasy human for as long as ten minutes._

"I can too!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up in the bed to look over at the windowsill where Slyther was at. He frowned.

_Yeah, right,_ Slyther said. _You can not stay mad at the greasy human! Well, all right, maybe you can stay mad at him for ten minutes or so but I bet that's it._

"And how would you know?" Harry questioned with a frown.

_I just do. I'm smart like that, Harry._ Slyther paused. _How about this then: I'll bet you. If you can stay mad at the greasy human for longer than a day, I won't start up any arguments with you or whatever you don't want me to do. If you only stay mad at him for ten minutes or something like that, then you can't speak to anybody for twenty four hours,_ Slyther challenged.

Harry could only stare at the snake, who had almost a triumphant look to him. "What?" Harry managed to say. "I have to stay mad at Severus for longer than a _day?_ What am I suppose to do?"

_Well, not talk to him… Ignore him… That kind of thing, get it?_

Harry started to nod slowly, bringing his legs up on the bed and sitting cross-legged. "All right. And if I do stay mad at Severus, then—?"

_Then I'll do whatever you want me to do,_ Slyther replied.

"And if I don't—?"

_Well, then you can't talk to anybody for twenty four hours, which is one day._

"Not _anybody_?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "Not even you?"

Slyther hadn't thought about that. _Well… Uh, I guess so. Yeah._

Harry started to slowly nod his head, accepting the challenge that the snake offered. "All right, I'll do it! But you're gonna be sorry that you ever challenged me to do that, you know," Harry said with a smile.

_Oh, am I?_ Slyther said. _Well, we'll just see about that._

Both slid into silence, while Harry tried to remind himself to not talk to Snape for, what was it? Oh yes, longer than a day.

Harry bit his lip as he thought about it. The more that Harry started to think about the challenge, the more confident he grew that he _wouldn't _be able to do it. Slyther was absolutely and completely right—he wouldn't be able to not talk to Snape. And if he did lose the bet, then Harry wouldn't be able to talk to _anybody _for a day.

Harry's eyes widened as he heard footsteps—Snape's footsteps—come toward his room. Without thinking twice, Harry dove underneath his blankets and pulled one of his pillows down over his head.

"Harry?" Snape's voice said from the doorway quietly. Harry tried to make no sound—he didn't even want his breath to be audible. More footsteps, they were now so close to Harry's bed. "Don't be _mad _at me, for Merlin's sake! I told you that you could go out in the snow later on today, I didn't tell you that you couldn't, now did I?"

Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying a, 'Yeah.'

Snape continued. "Get up, now Harry. I know how much you like the snow and how much you wanted to go out in it, but did you see it out there, Harry? It's practically storming. I didn't want you to get caught in it. So I told you _after_ the storm you could go out and do whatever you wanted to do."

Harry could practically hear Slyther reminding him of the bet, even though the snake was saying nothing at all; and now that Harry thought about it the more Harry realized that Snape was right. He could go out in the snow later on, and that it was actually storming out. Now, him being angry at Snape seemed completely foolish, but he couldn't tell Snape that.

Harry heard Snape sigh, a sign that he was giving up. "Be like that, then. When you want to talk, I'll be out in the living room."

As soon as Harry was completely positive that Snape left, he took the pillow off his head and started to climb out of the blankets.

"I don't like that bet anymore," Harry told Slyther. "Can we break it off?"

_Of course!_ Slyther said happily. _You just can't talk to anybody for a day!_

Harry groaned, shooting Slyther a disapproving look. "That was a mean thing to bet, Slyther."

_Well, you didn't have to agree to it, now did you?_

"Well, no," Harry admitted. "But I was so… Er… _Immature_ back then. I've grown way more mature now, honestly." Harry remembered Snape use that word one time, and it seemed to be part of his vocabulary now.

_Riiiiight,_ Slyther agreed, sounding unconvinced.

Harry held his forehead with his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. He wondered if Snape had blocked his and Slyther's conversation out. Maybe that was why Snape didn't know of the bet Slyther had told Harry.

"What did I get myself into?" Harry muttered to himself, now regretting ever agreeing to Slyther. Harry had a deep feeling that this was going to be a very interesting day.

-

"You can't possibly be _that _angry with me!" Snape finally burst out. The whole morning Harry either was in his room talking with his snake (so Snape figured. He had blocked out Harry and the snake's conversation, so he really didn't know what they were talking about) or sitting on the couch in silence, just staring into space.

Harry, who was sitting so upright and still on the couch it was as if somebody had pointed their wand at Harry and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus", just turned his head slowly to look at Snape, saying nothing.

"Well?" Snape demanded. "I am talking to you, don't you sit there and pretend that I'm not. Now I asked you a question and I would appreciate it if you answered me."

Surprisingly for Snape, Harry's sullen face turned pleadingly as he violently looked down at Slyther, who was sitting on the couch beside Harry.

"What?" Snape asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out what the boy was saying. "This isn't charades, Potter. You _can_ use your voice."

Harry started to shake his head vigorously, using his fingers and pointing down at Slyther. When Snape still didn't get what Harry was talking about, Harry threw his head into his hands and started to groan in frustration.

"Fine," Snape agreed. "Let this be charades, so I can figure out what you're trying to say."

Harry visibly brightened. A thoughtful look crossed his face, squinting his eyes in thought for a minute and ignoring Slyther as the snake insisted, "This is wrong! You can't get Snape to guess using _charades!_ It's against the rules!"

_You never said anything about trying to get Severus to know what I'm saying by using charades a rule,_ Harry pointed out.

Harry wasn't the best charades player. Actually, he had never played charades at all. He had seen the Dursleys play it one night, a night that they called 'Family Night' where all they did was play games of sorts. Charades was one of them. Really, that was all Harry knew to do—he would just have to wing it for the rest.

Harry took a deep breath before pointing down to Slyther, who was on the couch on Harry's right.

"Your snake… Slyther," Snape deciphered.

Harry's eyes widened and he started to nod vigorously. He took both his hands and clasped them together, shaking them up and down like a handshake.

"You and your snake… prayed?" Snape said uncertainly, looking bewildered.

Harry's shoulders sagged, and he shook his head. This time, he got up from the couch and walked over to the Potions Professor, taking his hand and grabbing Snape's hand and shook it.

"All right, so you and Slyther shook hands?" Snape said, a bewildered look still on his face as he glanced at the snake who did not look amused. "Your snake doesn't have—"

Harry shook his head, and made an expression that told Snape that he was close. Harry stood in front of Snape, lost in thought. What next? How could Harry possibly tell Snape through charade that Slyther had bet him on something?

The only thing Harry could do was take his thumb and forefinger and pinch them together, bringing them across his lips like he was zippering them. Then, Harry pointed to himself, then at Snape.

"So you and your snake shook on… You not talking to—me? As in… A bet?" Snape deciphered, looking unsure. Harry's whole face brightened, and he nodded vigorously. "So let me get this straight," Snape said, clearing his throat. "You and your snake bet that you wouldn't talk to me for how long?"

Harry held up one finger.

"One hour?" Snape guessed.

Harry shook his head, sitting back down on the couch.

"One day?"

Harry started to smile as he nodded.

"So he bet that you wouldn't talk to me for one day? That's why you're not talking to me?"

An annoyed look crossed Harry's face as he glared down at Slyther. _That was some stupid bet you pulled,_ Harry said to the snake. _But at least Severus knows now!_

_Hah, you should be disqualified,_ Slyther said accusingly. _You cheated. Using charades! How unmanly of you!_

"And you actually _agreed_?" Snape's voice said, causing Harry to look up. Snape's expression reflected shock as he stared at Harry. "You agreed to a foolish bet made by a snake? Especially one like that? I thought you'd know better, Harry."

Harry looked down in shame. It was pretty hard to _not_ bet with Slyther after Slyther had already bet him—and Harry knew that if he had said no in the first place that Slyther would taunt him about it until he finally caved in and would agree.

When Harry looked up, he mouth an, "I'm sorry" to Snape.

Snape gave a sigh. "It's all right, it was a mistake."

An immediate thought striking him, Harry jumped up from the couch and rushed into his room, digging through his drawers until he found some parchment. Grabbing the nearest quill and a bottle of ink, Harry rushed back to the living room where Snape was and started to hurriedly scribble something down after dipping the end of the quill in the black ink.

Setting the ink and quill down on a solid surface, Harry handed the parchment to Snape.

"'If I don't win this bet, then I can't talk to anybody for a whole day'," Snape read out loud. He glanced up at Harry. "Really?"

Harry sadly nodded, hugging the pillow that he had put on his lap just moments ago.

"Well, then I'll try not to talk to you so much," Snape replied. "Don't want to lose that bet, do you?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head.

_Cheater,_ Slyther muttered.

-

_Where are you going?_ Slyther demanded as Harry started to get up from the bed, where the two were sitting and talking at.

Harry turned around when he got to the doorway. "Detention," he informed the snake. "Why?"

_Why? You have a detention? You don't even go to this education-place yet! How can you have a detention?_

"It's not my detention," Harry replied. "It's the Weasley twins' detention."

_Well, what am I going to do while you're gone?_

"Oh, well you can come with Severus and I—" Harry started.

_No, no,_ Slyther interrupted quickly. _I'll find something to preoccupy myself. You go and have fun at the… detention._

Harry grinned. "Thanks. I'll be back shortly."

_Just remember, _the snake warned quickly.

"Ready?" Harry greeted cheerfully as Snape held the doorway open for him to exit.

"The bet off?" Snape asked as they walked to Snape's classroom.

Harry smiled as he looked up at Snape. "Nope, it's still on. But Slyther's not here with me, is he?"

Snape looked down at Harry, a smirk playing on the Professors lips. "Ah, I see. Very clever of you."

Harry smiled again, but that soon blended into a frown. "I hope Slyther doesn't know of me talking to you and breaking our bet," he fretted. "What if somehow he finds out? I mean, he could, it's possible. Then I wouldn't be able to talk to _anybody_ for a day—Ooh, maybe I should stop talking now in case—"

"I think that'd be a good idea," Snape interrupted. "For now, at least."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah. Good. Good idea."

Snape's classroom hadn't changed a bit: The whole surroundings were still dank and cold. The floor was still made of stone, but it looked shinier than last time. The last time that Harry was in the Potions classroom, Harry remembered that the floor fell victim to a cauldron spilling and the Potion that was inside of the cauldron splattered to the floor.

"They're late," Snape muttered to himself. "But, what would you expect from a Weasley?"

"Maybe we're just early," Harry suggested, seating himself on Snape's high chair. "It could be possible. Are the cauldrons and toothbrushes ready?"

"Very much so," Snape replied. "But if those Weasleys aren't here in ten minutes or so, then we're going to reschedule the detention _along_ with an extra detention for being late to this one."

"All right," Harry agreed, waiting patiently for the twins to arrive.

"Sorry—" The first twin started, looking out of breath as they burst into the Potions classroom. They stood in the front of the door, bent over with their hands on their knees.

"But we forgot—" The other twin interrupted.

"About the detention." They finished, breathing heavily and looking if they ran the whole way.

"S'ok," Harry spoke up from the chair. He smiled at the twins warmly, so they would feel comfortable. "Better late than not showing up at all, right, Severus?"

Severus made no move of agreeing with Harry, but motioned to the cauldrons. "For your detention, you will be cleaning these cauldrons out—" Both twins exchanged grins. "—_without _using magic."

Their grins soon turned to surprise. "What? _No magic_?" Harry's eyebrows rose in amusement as he watched one of the twins look at the other one desperately. "What has the world come to?"

Harry had to hide a smile as he watched Snape try to conceal his anger.

"Would you perhaps like to make it scrubbing the floors with toothbrushes instead of just cleaning the cauldrons?" Snape asked in a dangerous voice.

The twins exchanged glances before looking back at Snape. "No, sir."

"That's what I thought," Snape said, handing the two toothbrushes to the twins. "Get started now."

"What? _Pink_?" One of the twins (Harry really couldn't distinguish them from the other) exclaimed, looking at their toothbrush in horror. He glanced at his brothers toothbrush. "You can have the pink one, George. I'll take your green one."

George frowned as he looked at Fred's toothbrush. "No, that's all right. I'll keep mine."

Both stood in front of a cauldron that was placed on one of the desks, looking at a bottle that Harry and Snape provided them to help them clean the cauldrons, and then they looked back at the toothbrush, completely clueless what to do.

"Severus?" Harry looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "Can I see you in my office for a moment, if you can?"

Snape glanced at Harry. "Are you sure that you can handle things here while I talk to Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded, looking at Snape who stood beside him. "Yeah. 'Course, sir," he added in his most serious voice he could manage.

"I won't be long," Snape promised. "Be good."

"Of course," Harry replied, watching as Snape started to leave. As he passed the twins, Harry watched him say, "Look after Harry while I'm gone." before sweeping out of the classroom.

"It's too bad we have to stay _here_ cleaning cauldrons with toothbrushes instead of going outside in the snow. It's let up, you know. Whole ground's covered with snow," Fred (or maybe it was George) said to George.

"Mmm," George agreed (or maybe it was Fred), "but…"

"Wait," Harry spoke up, straightening in interest. "Did you say it's not snowing anymore?"

Both twins looked in Harry's direction. "Yeah."

Harry hesitated. He really shouldn't, but—

"D'you guys wanna… go out in the snow?" Harry offered slowly. He truly hoped he was doing the right thing, and that Snape wouldn't get mad at him, though he knew that most likely Snape would be angry.

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Of course we do."

"Are you saying you'll let us go?" George (perhaps it was Fred, Harry wondered) said.

Harry started to grin. "Only if you come by Snape's quarters and wait for me to get dressed!"

-

_What are you doing?_ Slyther demanded as Harry swept into the room and immediately started to search through his closet and drawers. _Shouldn't you be at your little detention?_

"Me, Fred and George are going outside to play in the snow," Harry informed the snake while putting on his snow clothes.

_Does the greasy human know about this?_

Harry stopped what he was doing for a fraction of a second. "Well… no. He'll understand, though, really!"

_You honestly think he will?_ Slyther questioned.

Harry threw Slyther a look. "Of course he will." He left his room while zippering his jacket up. He looked through the quarters, in search for his snow boots. When he found them, he sat himself in a chair and hurriedly started to put them on.

"I'll talk to you after, Slyther!" Harry called as he finished putting his boots on. He got up from the chair and started out of the chambers.

"Wow, I've never been here before," Fred said in awe as Harry joined him and George. "What's it like in Snape's _chambers_, Harry?"

"Pretty cool," Harry replied as all three slipped by the Potions classroom. Harry was glad to see Snape hadn't returned yet. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Fred said, looking down at Harry.

"While _you're_ with us? I don't think so," George said with a chuckle. "It's pretty hard to believe that Snape actually cares about you, Harry, but it's true."

Harry looked up at George in interest. "Really? You think?"

"And _you_ don't?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows as Harry felt the cool wind whip through his hair as the opened the doors.

"Don't you have a hat you could put on?" George asked, glancing down at Harry's bare head. "I don't think Snape would like it if you caught a cold."

Harry dug through his coat pockets before pulling out his hat, and in his other pocket some mittens. "What d'you wanna do first?" Harry asked the twins. Delicate snowflakes fell from the sky, and Harry was pleased to see that they had relented compared to how violently they had came down that morning.

"Well…" Fred stopped his walking, while George and Harry continued. He bent down and formed a ball of snow in his mitt, aiming it at Harry's back.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt something hit his back, and turned around to face Fred with a grin. "No fair! I didn't know you were going to throw that!" Harry bent down and made a snowball himself, throwing it at Fred as hard as he could. His hands flew up to his mouth as he caught Fred smack-dab in the middle of Fred's face.

George started to laugh at Fred, who started to spit snow out of his mouth. With a malevolent smile, Fred formed another snowball, this time aiming it at his brother. With a fast throw, Fred's snowball hit George in the mouth, causing George to get a mouthful of snow.

Harry started to giggle as a snowball war started out between the two brothers. Fred and George each started to build blocks of snow, and then started to pile them on top of one another, like a shield. Then, as each brother finished their shield of snow that was facing one another, they started to create balls of snow.

"On the count of three, Harry," George said. Harry stood behind them, so he wouldn't get hit from the snowballs.

"One," Harry counted loudly, so Fred and George could both hear. "Two!" He made a dramatic pause, and both Fred and George started to get antsy with anticipation. "Three!"

As if a whistle blew, the twins started to throw snowballs at one another. Every once in a while Fred would duck behind the snow shield, and then George did the same.

Inconspicuously, Harry would creep behind George and steal a snowball from him, and then he'd go out of the twins' way and place the snowball on the thick ground of snow. Then, he'd go over to Fred and steal a snowball from him without any of the twins noticing. Once he returned to the spot where the snowball from George was, he placed Fred's snowball on top of it.

"Now to make one of my own," Harry said to himself, getting down on his knees and starting to roll a small snowball. When he was satisfied with the shape of it, he put that snowball on top of the other one.

"Now just for a carrot, a small hat, a pipe, rocks and sticks my snowman will be complete."

"Harry," George, looking wet and out of breath, came up to Harry with Fred following him. "We should get you back before Snape comes back. He'll be really mad if he finds out you're gone."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said with a frown. He forgot about Snape. Harry bit his lip, hoping that Snape hadn't returned from Dumbledore's office yet. But he had a feeling Snape did—and he knew that this wasn't good.

-

Harry shoved his mittens back in his pocket so he would be able to fiddle with his thumbs nervously.

"Don't worry," Fred said to Harry gently. "I'm sure Snape won't be _too _mad."

"But I might get you two in trouble," Harry pointed out as the three walked down to Snape's classroom. "He told you to look after me, and I suggested that we leave your detention to go outside and play… That was wrong, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Harry, who was keeping his head bent down, felt Fred and George stop in their tracks, and Harry stiffened when he noticed somebody in front of him.

Slowly, Harry lifted his head up to see Snape, looking very unpleasant, in front of him.

"Had a good time?" Snape drawled coldly.

Harry gulped. "Yes… Sir?"

"I told you to look after Harry, and you take him outside without my permission?" Snape said, glaring at the Weasley twins. "Especially when you have a detention!"

"We're sorry, sir, but—"

"But it's my fault," Harry interrupted bravely, lifting his chin to show Snape that he wasn't afraid or about to back down, though Harry felt like trembling under his gaze. "I wanted to go outside, and I got Fred and George to take me… Please don't be mad at them, be mad at me, it's all my fault and I shouldn't of asked them to take me but you know how I wanted to go and - and—"

"You may go," Snape said coldly to the twins. "But you stay," he said to Harry, who gulped again and nodded.

As the twins passed Harry, they gave him a pat on the back and an encouraging smile.

"Harry," Snape started as he led Harry to his classroom. "You taking the blame for them—"

Harry, who seated himself in one of the desks, looked up in surprise. "Taking the blame? I wasn't taking the blame for anything. I was being honest. I really did get them to take me outside, Severus."

"I believe you did," Snape agreed. "But it was an honest thing to be honest about it."

"What's the use of trying to sound nice about it?" Harry asked with downcast eyes. "You're still mad at me."

"Not as mad as if you were to lie about it," Snape said, bending down in front of the desk to look at Harry. "Just _don't _do that again, do you understand? Or _you'll _be the one getting a detention."

"But I don't even go here yet," Harry protested as Snape gave him a look.

"Exactly."

-

Harry didn't automatically go to Snape's quarters with him. Instead, he went to the Owlery to visit his owl, Ember. He really hadn't visited Ember that much, except for that time in November…

"Hello, Em," Harry said softly as Ember flew onto his outstretched arm. "How've you been? You're such a pretty girl."

Ember hooted, obviously accepting the compliment.

Harry's mind flew to Remus, who he hadn't been communicating with since Remus had turned in Sirius. Ah. Sirius.

So many times Harry tried to force Sirius out of his mind. Only the thought of Sirius himself, made Harry shudder and want to cry.

_Not now,_ Harry told himself as he stroked Ember, finding the feeling of her soft feathers on his skin nice. _I'll just have to deal with one problem at a time. First Quirrel… And then Sirius._

But there was nothing Harry _could _do about Sirius. Nothing at the moment, anyways...

-


	34. Nowhere

**Chapter Thirty-five**

"So?" Harry said as Snape returned to his quarters the next day. Harry was sitting on the couch, Slyther by his side, staring into space and waiting for Snape to return from Dumbledore's office once again.

"So what?" Snape said, giving Harry a look.

Harry emitted a sigh. "You know! Did Dumbledore find any traces of Quirrel?"

"Oh," Snape said, sitting down in his usual armchair. "Nothing. Absolutely _no _trace of Quirrel yet. I'm just wondering how he manages to keep out of sight."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Harry exclaimed. He looked up at Snape, galled. "If Dumbledore can't find Quirrel, that means that he's probably still out there. Who knows—he could be killing people as I speak! We have to do something…"

"There's nothing we can do about it," Snape said. "This is up to Dumbledore."

"It's up to me too!" Harry exclaimed, looking infuriated at Snape. "It's up to me too, because I'm the one that Quirrel visits in my dreams! Not you, or Slyther, or the Weasley twins, or Dumbledore, or Draco Malfoy, or Ember. Me!"

Harry let out a sigh and leaned back in the couch, trying to cool himself off. Getting mad at Snape about something that he didn't do wouldn't help anything, Harry reminded himself as he inhaled and slowly exhaled. Though yelling at Snape _did_ make him feel better.

When Harry looked up, he noticed that Snape was looking at him oddly. Feeling uncomfortable under his odd gaze, Harry said, "What?"

"Has he visited you anymore, and you haven't told me about it?"

Harry froze, as he felt a guilty look coming on. He slowly pushed the look away, and instead try to put on a face of shock. As the expression lit Harry's face, Harry hoped that it didn't look forced.

"What? I wouldn't do that, Severus! If I have any bad dreams you usually know about them! I'm really not keeping any dreams from you," Harry reassured the older man. "Promise."

But I am, Harry admitted in his mind. I kept that dream from you, Professor. Only that one dream… but you know that I am keeping one from you. I know you do.

Harry remembered that one dream, and it was fortunately the last dream he had had yet. It was the day that Snape told him that he could visit his classes. He remembered every little aspect of the dream, except he didn't know where he was. He actually was positive that he was _nowhere. _All of his surroundings were black… Pitch black. Quirrel wasn't anywhere in the dream, it was just Harry, standing in the centre of a pitch black nowhere. Though Quirrel wasn't anywhere to be seen, Harry still heard Quirrel's voice ring through his ears.

It just seemed too unreal.

It was as if Quirrel leaned down to Harry and uttered a quiet threat in his ear, only Quirrel wasn't there. His voice was, but even the voice had caused shivers to go down Harry's spine.

"All right," Snape said, causing Harry to look up. "I believe you."

Then why did he sound so unconvinced? Harry wondered. Maybe I'm a bad liar.

_Are you lying to the greasy human? _Slyther asked Harry.

Harry looked down at the snake. "No. I'm being perfectly honest. Why, don't you believe me?"

_I don't know, _Slyther admitted. _You do have a habit of lying. _

Harry scowled. "I do not. Stop talking."

_Hah! What, are you going to snap your fingers and then I'll have laryngitis or something? _

"No," Harry said, giving Slyther an annoyed look. "But I won the bet, remember? So you're going to do anything I say for all of today. _Remember_?"

_Now that you mention it… _

"Yeah," Harry said with a laugh, but his laugh soon died down as he resumed thinking about Quirrel, and how Dumbledore didn't track him down yet. Hopefully Quirrel didn't come back to teach at Hogwarts next year, but then if he did then that'd be good, because Quirrel would come straight to Dumbledore instead of Dumbledore going to Quirrel.

"Who's going to teach DADA next year?" Harry asked Snape, looking up at the Potions Professor. "Will it still be Annabella Bellulus, like this year?"

"I suppose if she agrees to teach next year," Snape replied carefully. "But if she doesn't, then the headmaster will find somebody else to take the Defence Against The Dark Arts position."

"Is Annabella Bellulus a good DADA Professor?" Harry asked. "Or is she… not good?"

"I wouldn't know," Snape replied. "I don't pay much attention…"

"Severus," Harry started slowly, looking as if he were carefully choosing his words. "Did you want the DADA position?"

"Well—" Snape seemed at a loss for words, but when he looked into Harry's curious expression he sighed. "Yes, I did."

Harry licked his dry lips. "Well, why didn't you get the position? Did you fail a test?"

"I really don't know," responded Snape, then he cleared his throat. "But, that's in the past now."

"Right," Harry agreed quickly, saying nothing more. The whole room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, and for once Harry had nothing to say.

-

Harry, with Snape's permission, was allowed to go outside with Fred and George Weasley again. It wasn't snowing outside anymore, instead the sky was a clear blue.

"Do you want to finish your snowman, Harry?" George asked as he, Fred and Harry stepped on the snowy ground outside. "Or do you want to join in on our snowball fight? You can be on my team."

"I think I'll finish my snowman if it's still alive," Harry told the twins, hoping that his miniature sized snowman hadn't fell down.

"All right," George agreed. "But you mind counting us down?"

"Sure." Harry grinned as George and Fred started to make blocks of snow again, piling them on top of one another as a shield from the other person. Soon, both twins had their shield completely finished, and were almost finished rolling their snowballs.

"Ready, Harry?" Fred called.

"Yup," Harry called back, clearing his throat. "Ready? One… Two… THREE!"

At that instant, snowballs flew back and forth, one hitting George in the face. George threw his head back and purposely fell backward, his head landing gently on the snowy ground, before he burst out laughing and sat upright again.

The twins were so involved in their snowball fight that they didn't realize that Harry had snuck up behind both of them and took one snowball each, just like before. Harry took the biggest snowball he had collected from the twins and set it down on the ground before setting the medium sized one on top. Soon after he collected snow in his mittens he started to roll the head, and when he was finished that he placed it on top of the medium sized snowball.

Harry didn't have sticks, nor carrots or rocks, but he did have his fingers. Slipping his mitt off, he poked two holes in the snowman's head for the eyes, one hole for his nose, and he used the tip of his forefinger to draw a curved line for the mouth. Then on the medium snowball, he poked three holes one under the other for the rocks.

He admired his creative work before rubbing his hands together and breathing on them,then slipping his mittens back on. He didn't have a hat to put on top of the snowman's head, but he didn't care. That was good enough.

He let out a startled, 'Oomph' as a snowball from the twins' fight hit the back of his head. Harry turned his head around to glare at the twins, and found that it was Fred who looked sheepishly at Harry.

"Sorry, Harry," Fred called over. "That was meant for George—my aiming was a bit off for that throw!"

Harry started to laugh. "I'll bet it was off!"

There was that word again—_bet. _Never ever will I _ever _bet again, Harry promised himself as he rolled a snowball and threw it at Fred's face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Fred cried as he wiped his face with his mitten, which was wet too, so that just made his face more wet than it already was.

"Sorry, that was meant for George," Harry called to Fred with a smile. "My aiming was a bit off for that throw."

"Nice one, Harry," George said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Harry said to George with a smile of his own. He needn't yell when he was talking to George, since George was the closest to Harry and could be heard without yelling.

"Hey, George," Fred yelled. When George looked in Fred's direction, Fred pulled his arm backward and then brought it forward again, a snowball which would fly smack-dab in the centre of George's face. Luckily for George, he ducked behind his mountain of snow blocks just in time.

"Ah, rotten luck," Fred said with a shake of his head. "I almost had you too, George. If only you didn't duck."

"I think I should go back before Severus gets mad for me being late. He hates people who're late," Harry suggested. "What time is it, George?"

"I don't know," George replied, hauling himself up from the ground. "But I reckon you're right. Especially about the part where Snape hates people who're late."

-

The rest of the day went by in a blink of an eye. Though Dumbledore still didn't have any traces of Quirrel _yet_, Harry couldn't help but be optimistic about the situation. Quirrel had to be somewhere, it's not like he could vanish out of the Earth. But, what Harry found strange was that he hadn't been getting any dreams from Quirrel lately. Absolutely none.

So, Harry had a good feeling about tonight as he lay in his bed. He didn't have to worry about getting killed in his dreams, nor did he have to worry about Quirrel reminding him of Snape's so-called untimely demise.

Harry did have trouble going to sleep, since Slyther didn't seem to have an off button. After Harry had reminded Slyther of the bet, though, the snake soon became quiet and didn't make a peep—_thankfully. _

Harry soon felt himself drifting off into slumber… But not before Quirrel could invade his dreams, that is.

"It's been a long time, Harry Potter," Quirrel drawled as Harry felt his feet land on solid ground, though Harry noticed that his surroundings were pitch black. He was nowhere again.

"_Too long,_" Quirrel finished.

"You don't need to remind me of Severus's death, you know!" Harry shouted at Quirrel angrily, though Quirrel was absolutely nowhere to be seen. "I already know after the other zillion times you've visited me in my dreams."

"I'm not here to remind you of Snape's death," Quirrel snarled. "I'm here for something so much more better: Your pain."

"My pain?" Harry repeated, his brow furrowed. "So, what? You're going to kill me with a knife again? Or are you going to strangle me, or something like that?"

"Oh, no," Quirrel responded. "_Your pain. _Not physical pain—_emotional _pain."

"Emotional?" Harry repeated, frowning.

"Exactly," confirmed Quirrel.

"How are you doing this?" Harry asked before Quirrel could continue. "Getting into my dreams?"

"We have a connection Potter, that links us—"

Harry frowned, ignoring Quirrel; he tried to move forward, so he could lunge at the pathetic man since it seemed that he had just reappeared in front of Harryh, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. The floor, however, was pitch black, just like his surroundings, so it looked like Harry was standing in the air. Floating.

Soon, the black was replaced by colors, and people, something that was actually _real. _Then Harry knew where he was. He was at the Dursleys…

-


	35. Awake

**Chapter Thirty-five**

He was at the Dursleys.

But how could he possibly be at the _Dursleys?_ First he was in a pitch-black _nowhere_, and then all of a sudden he was watching the Dursleys cuddle on the couch eating popcorn and watching the television.

The music playing on the telly was familiar to Harry—and what made everything more familiar is when Harry heard (and saw) Dudley's unmistakable laughter. Vernon and Petunia were on either side of Dudley, and a big fat bowl of popcorn was on Dudley's lap.

Then Harry saw himself. Only, this version of Harry was a lot smaller and younger. Harry tilted his head to the side as he watched himself creep out of the cupboard that Vernon had forgot to lock, and try to take a peek at the screen in front of the Dursleys. The younger version of Harry had to squint, however, since the Dursleys hadn't given him his glasses yet. They had tried to keep it off for as long as they could.

The scene blended into another, but Harry still found himself in the Dursleys home. Except this time, they were in the kitchen, and Harry was very much surprised to find that the Dursleys seemed to look right through him, like he was a ghost.

"Boy," Vernon barked to another younger version of Harry. This Harry seemed to be the same age as the last. "Since it's Dudley's birthday, Dudley should get another slice of pizza. And don't take long about it either!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled as he scraped a flimsy piece of pizza off of the pan, laying it down gently on Dudley's plate. He really had gotten the pizza ingredients wrong—but it wasn't his fault! The ingredients made no sense… And none of the Dursleys had bothered to help him.

Harry (not the younger version, but the present Harry) knew that day all too well. It was the day of Dudley's birthday, and Harry could remember himself yearning for just a bite of the delicious looking pizza, no matter how much he had messed the dough up.

"This is too small!" Dudley complained, screwing his face up at the slice of pizza. "I want a _bigger_ piece Daddy! Like yours."

Harry watched himself look at Dudley, who was eyeing Vernon's large piece of pizza (like Vernon had personally requested for) in hunger.

"There's no more big pieces left," the younger version of Harry spoke up softly from by the stove. "There's none left."

Vernon scowled at the young boy. "You should've made more! You actually didn't think this would be _sufficient_ enough!"

"I didn't have any time," Harry replied just as soft as ever. "I kept messing the rest up. This was the only half-good one."

"Well next time you shouldn't mess it up, should you?" Vernon said before looking at his son. "Well, uh… You can have my piece," he offered to Dudley.

"Really?" Without another word Dudley reached over and picked up the pizza, stuffing it in his mouth before taking the piece before that he had complained about and stuffed in his mouth, as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry yelled into the air, hoping that Quirrel could hear him. "What are you planning to—to—"

"To what?" Quirrel asked in a silky voice. "What am I planning to achieve? Nothing. I just like seeing how emotionally hurt you get by all of this. Very painful memories, aren't they, Potter? If only my Lord would let me kill you... but no, he says we must wait..."

Harry was greeted with a new scene. This time, Petunia was gushing to Dudley about how handsome and smart he was for no particular reason, and Vernon was commenting to Dudley how proud he was going to make him.

That still confused Harry. Why were Petunia and Vernon saying all these nice compliments to him for no reason at all? When Harry was only six, when this had just happened, Harry remembered being just as clueless as to why Dudley was getting all of these compliments, while he received absolutely none.

Harry put his hand to his mouth and faked a yawn. "Can I go now?" He whined, hoping to get Quirrel aggravated.

"You're putting on such a brave front," Quirrel murmured, stepping forward towards Harry. Harry turned his head to the left, away from the Dursleys, to see Quirrel stepping forward. As soon as he tried to back away, Harry remembered that his feet somehow seemed to be glued to the floor. He couldn't move.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Harry exclaimed. "Every time you come in my dreams you threaten me with something! Why not just try to kill me?"

"Such bravery," Quirrel commented. "That must be your Gryffindor side showing. But, I cannot kill you just yet. As I had said before, much as I beg my lord to, he refuses."

"Voldemort?" Harry said out loud, completely forgetting to go by the name Snape requested him to. "Voldemort won't let you kill me? Why won't we come out and talk to me to my face, is he too scared?"

"My lord is still very weak," Quirrel said, and Harry could see his jaw working. Good, he was getting mad.

"Oh, so he's weak," Harry repeated. "That's why he won't talk to me face-to-face? He's _weak_." Harry laughed.

Quirrel scowled, advancing toward Harry angrily. "You'll shut your mouth, Potter."

"You're threats don't scare me," Harry said softly, his eyes narrowing at Quirrel. "Why don't you just let me go already? Keeping me here and making me watch these _boring_ clips from my life is doing nothing. What, do you expect me to start crying?"

"I'll let you go," Quirrel said through clenched teeth, a sign that he didn't really want to let Harry go, but stay here. "After this one last clip."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Quirrel again. He was still confused as to why Voldemort didn't want Quirrel to kill him. Was there a specific reason to that? It was quite clear that Quirrel was having a hard time obeying is 'master', since every time Harry lay eyes on the man he seemed to be fighting the urge to take a knife from somewhere and drive it through Harry's stomach, just like he had before.

Harry watched warily as the scene soon changed, and instead of at the Dursleys, he was at Hogwarts. Soon, though, Harry spotted himself—his older self, with two companions: One a boy with red hair and freckles (obviously not Draco), and a girl, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The trio seemed to be good friends, at that.

Harry tilted his head to his side as he tried to figure out where he was, and soon it clicked. He was in the Potions classroom.

_I wonder if this is the future. _My _future,_ Harry wondered as he watched intently. The older version of himself was peering into a cauldron that was in front of him, while the red-haired boy whispered something in his ear.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, his eyes and voice thick with hatred and spite. "This is no time for chatting."

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled, turning back to the Potion.

Snape gave Harry a sneer before turning around.

Harry, the younger version, could only stare at the scene in front of him. Why was Snape acting so… mean?

"This isn't right," Harry said, more to himself than to Quirrel who was watching everything in amusement. "Severus wouldn't act that way!"

"I thought you didn't know Snape?" Quirrel spat, and Harry threw a hand to his mouth. He forgot all about the 'playing dumb.' But, it didn't matter anyway, did it? Everybody already knew about the adoption.

"Snape wouldn't act that way," Harry repeated firmly. "This is some... twisted thing you made up."

"Is it?"

Harry was quiet, not making a sound. Was it? Did he really believe that this was just some stupid, twisted thing to make Harry angry at Snape?

"I know it is!" Harry finally spoke up confidently. "You're just like that. I know it is."

Harry suddenly felt like the floor gave away, and that he was falling. His falling down, and he'd never stop. He'd just keep falling…

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that this was just some horrible nightmare.

And thankfully, it was.

Harry choked back a gasp as he felt the gentle bed underneath him. His blankets were all tangled around him, but he didn't care about that. At least he was safe, back in his bed, and not falling into an endless blackness.

Slyther mumbled something incoherent from on the floor, where he had fallen off the bed at.

It was just a dream… Harry reminded himself. It had to be—maybe Quirrel hadn't actually visited Harry at all. What if Harry _had _just dreamt about Quirrel doing that? Even though it seemed too real to be 'just a dream'...

-

"You really should go to sleep now," Jenae Honestas said to her niece, who stayed in the couch with her arms crossed over her chest suddenly.

"You're not my mother," the girl argued. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but I'm your Aunt," Jenae debated. "And you'll do as I say. Now, up!"

The girl curled her lip while glaring at her Aunt. "I stayed up longer than this. This is a toddlers bedtime!"

"Almost eleven o'clock is _not_ a toddlers bedtime," Jenae informed the girl. "Caoimhe, if you keep arguing I swear that I'll lock you up in your room without any breakfast, lunch _or_ supper."

"You wouldn't do that," Caoimhe said in disbelief, but turned the television off anyway. "Only Aureus did that."

"Well, your mother is… not here," Jenae said, clearing her throat. "Now up to bed. I'll be right behind you."

"I don't care if you're behind me or a million miles away," Caoimhe said with a scowl as he crossed her arms and stalked up the stairs. "This is so damn unfair!"

Jenae looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "You'll watch your language, young lady!" She shrieked. "I'm not hearing anything proper from your mouth, and I will not tolerate it!"

Caoimhe scowled as she threw herself onto the four-poster bed, while Jenae put the covers over the girl.

"Oh, my sweet Caoimhe," Jenae said with a disappointed shake of her head as he looked down at Caoimhe. "How did your mother raise you? Such language coming from a girl your age shouldn't be allowed. It's not right. But don't worry, I'll snap that out of you!"

"You'll snap me with nothing!" Caoimhe said indignantly. "I like the way I am just fine. There's nothin' wrong with it!"

"Your father should be here looking after you, not me," Jenae said.

"My father doesn't give a damn about me—Aureus said so! Just 'cause he's your brother you think he'll go all nice and say, "Oh what a poor girl I've missed out on," or somethin' like that, but you're wrong."

"Such a pessimistic attitude, Caoimhe," Jenae said disapprovingly. "And that language again!"

Shaking her head, Jenae walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah," Caoimhe muttered, throwing the blankets off of her and standing up on the floor. "God, I hate this place."

A soft voice from behind her caused Caoimhe to get a sudden rash of goosebumps on her arms, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as warm breathing made its way down her back.

"Caoimhe."

"My lord," Caoimhe said with wide eyes as she turned around to see Topaz Aureus standing behind her. A large bump was visible on the woman's head, and her usual perfect long, straight brown hair was tangled and knotted. Her whole clean features now looked dirty and disheveled.

"Are you surprised?" Aureus hissed. "You really thought you could get rid of me _that _easily?"

"You're dead!" Caoimhe squealed, but Aureus clamped a hand down on her daughters mouth.

"Shut up." Aureus waited in quiet, expecting to hear Jenae's footsteps. Thankfully, none. "Now, as I was going to say… Oh, I forget. But, as you can see I'm not dead. Who told you I was _dead?"_

Caoimhe bit down on Aureus's hand, causing the woman to withdraw it in pain and surprise.

"You don't touch me!" Caoimhe ordered. "You keep away, or I'll call Jenae."

Aureus said nothing, but looked at her daughter with hatred.

"How is this possible?" Caoimhe asked warily as she slowly crawled into the bed, and looked up at her mother with the utmost caution. "I killed you. Or, I thought I did—that Dumbledore said you were in a coma, and it was unlikely you'd ever—"

"Dimwitted old fool," Aureus muttered. "Has anybody told you that you talk too much, Caoimhe?"

Caoimhe scowled. "What, do you want revenge on Potter? Because, if you ask for my help, I'll certainly help out with that."

"No," Aureus mused. "Definitely not revenge on my poor, sweet Harry. He's just too innocent for revenge. No, I want to finish what I started: getting Harry back as my son."

"He was never your son in the first place," Caoimhe pointed out. "Just a prisoner."

Aureus scowled. "Shut your mouth and mind your elder, understand?"

Caoimhe muttered something, but Aureus didn't bother to listen.

"I can sense that the Dark Lord is alive. Weak, but alive. I must find him…"

Caoimhe stared at her mother. "You're in league with the _Dark Lord?_ I didn't know that!" She paused, a smile creeping onto her face. "Cool."

"This is perfect," Aureus said to herself. "A family. The Dark Lord, Harry and I… the perfect family…"

Caoimhe looked at her mother in disgust. "And of course leave me out."

"Why, of course," Aureus said distractedly. "You have Jenae to look after you."

"Thanks," Caoimhe muttered, crossing her arms. "But I want the Dark Lord to be my father, _too_."

"Oh, be quiet," Aureus demanded, but then a thought struck her. "Perhaps you _can_ be of use to me, Caoimhe. You see, I need a place to stay…"

"Go in the closet," Caoimhe instructed, turning her back to her mother as she lay down. "And shut the door when you go in. How did you get to America anyways?"

Aureus smirked as she made her way to the closet at the very end of the room. "Just go to sleep."

-

Harry couldn't seem to go to sleep after the dream he had. He was going to be sure _not_ to tell Snape about this dream… no, he certainly wouldn't.

But the thing that still confused Harry was the clip that Quirrel showed him, the one with the older him. Was that going to really be his future, or just a could-have-been future? Harry still needed answers, but he couldn't go to anybody for them.

Harry tried to close his eyes and fall back asleep, but sleep didn't want him at that moment. Consciousness did.

He didn't know what time at night it was, but he could tell it was already late. Harry emitted a yawn, and suddenly shivered at a new feeling that overcame him: That something was wrong. Something wasn't right… Something awful had woken up from a slumber… one that had it had been destined to stay in. But it was awake now.

Harry shook it off, guessing that it was probably just lack of sleep that was making him think things that weren't right.

Although he _really_ couldn't shake the feeling off.

-


	36. Interlocution

**Chapter Thirty-six**

"Oh, maybe I should stay," Jenae said, worry visible in her tone as she looked down at Caoimhe. "I mean, I'm just going to the store, which isn't too far from here, but I don't want you to be home alone. Maybe I should get someone to come over here and look after you—"

"No," Caoimhe interrupted, assuring the older woman. "No, really, you don't have to. I'll be fine here… You know, watch some TV, that kind of thing."

"Oh, I'm not so sure."

"Don't _worry,_" Caoimhe said, trying her best to put on an innocent smile. Inwardly, she was going crazy. Why did this woman have to be so stubborn? She hustled Jenae to the door and shooed her out. "I'll be fine," she promised. "Take your time!"

When she slammed the door shut, Aureus appeared in the living room.

"Is she gone?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Caoimhe snapped, still in an attitude. "So when are you going to tell Potter that you're alive?" Caoimhe asked conversationally, seating herself on the couch in front of the television. "Like… now?"

"No, no," Aureus said, sitting down in a chair to Caoimhe's left. "No, I'm going take time planning my plan out. I'm not rushing this one—it has to be perfect."

"So, when?"

"I don't know for certain," Aureus said softly. "But I doubt it's going to be this year. This has to be _perfect, _and I still have to find the Dark Lord."

-

Harry stumbled out of his room. He wasn't himself that morning at all, since he barely got any sleep the night before. All Harry wanted to do was go back to sleep, hoping that nobody would disturb him.

_You look like Death, _Slyther commented. Harry hadn't even noticed that Slyther wasn't in his room when he woke up.

"Bad night," Harry mumbled with a yawn, resting his head in his hands as he sat down on the couch. "G'night."

_Good night? _Slyther repeated, sounding confused as he slithered away from the fire to Harry, who let his head move from his hands to rest on the armrest. _It's the morning, not night! You should be saying 'good morning' instead of 'good night' you know. _

Harry muttered something, which sounded a lot like, "Biscuits."

_Why are you so tired? _Slyther questioned. _You fell asleep before I did. Why are you so tired all of a sudden? Are you sick?_

There was a long pause, before Harry spoke. After a yawn. "I had a dream last night," he mumbled. "And then I had a feeling that wouldn't go away. I was up almost the whole night."

_Can I ask what the dreams were about?_ Slyther asked, finding it frustrating since he couldn't get up on the couch beside Harry, beause Harry's whole body was sprawled out on the couch. There wasn't any way Slyther could get up there.

"I'd like to ask the same question."

Harry's eyes flew open as he saw Snape standing at the end of the couch, in front of Harry—looking at Harry—waiting for an answer.

"Uh… what? Oh, yeah, the dream. Well…" Harry cleared his throat and sat up, suddenly feeling wide awake. "I had a dream that… I lost all my teeth. And my head fell off. And my toes fell off my feet and started walking away," he lied.

Snape didn't look the least bit convinced. "And your 'feeling'?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry bit his lip, staying quiet. Hopefully Snape wouldn't realize that he was stalling.

When Harry wasn't answering, Snape gave him a look.

"Well, I had a feeling that—Oh, I can't say it!" Harry cried, throwing his arms up in the air and throwing his head back down on the armrest. "You'll think I'm so stupid."

"You won't know unless you try," Snape coaxed. "Come on, out with it, Potter."

Harry glanced up at Snape with a sigh. He wasn't kidding about this, Harry realized. He had called him 'Potter'. That wasn't good.

"All right," Harry started slowly. "I had a feeling that that would happen in real life. That my teeth will fall out—"

"Oh, don't worry they will," Snape interrupted.

Harry looked up at the Potions master in horror, slowly sitting up again.

"What?"

"Unless they haven't already, your teeth will fall out. Haven't they already?" Snape asked, still standing in front of the end of the couch.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Yes, I'm pretty sure…"

"Anyway, continue."

Harry cleared his throat. "I thought that my head would fall off, and then I thought that my toes would fall off and I'd be left toeless! Then I thought I saw my toes run out the window, but I may have been just imagining it. But that's why I couldn't go to sleep."

"So you stayed up all night worrying that your toes were going to fall off and run out the window?" Snape's eyebrows rose slightly, and he still looked as unconvinced as ever.

Harry sighed and shook his head and said "yes" before hesitantly bringing his foot up to make sure his toes were still attached. When he realized they were, he let his shoulders sag in relief, and he lay his head back down on the armrest.

"I'll just find something to preoccupy me until you wake up," Snape said, searching for a book he could read until Harry woke up. Soon he spotted another Potions book, and sat in his armchair until the boy woke up from his slumber.

-

"Where are you going?" Caoimhe demanded as she caught Aureus trying to sneak out of the house.

Aureus squared her shoulders and turned around with a sneer to find her daughter standing behind her, a scowl on her face and hands on her hips.

"I, my Caoimhe, are going to find the Dark Lord. It's not bad to have an early start, is it?" She let out a girlish laugh.

"I'm coming with you!" Caoimhe exclaimed. "I'm not stayin' here in this hellhole while _you _go find the _Dark Lord._ I wanna come with you." Caoimhe started a search for her jacket.

"Oh, I don't think so," Aureus said with a shake of her head. "No, no. What would dear Aunt Jenae say to find her niece missing?" She raised her eyebrows at Caoimhe, who stopped her search to glare at Aureus.

"I don't care what 'dear Aunt Jenae' thinks. She's still out in town! So I'm coming with you."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Aureus gaze turned cold, and Caoimhe actually started to feel her heart quicken its pace. "I said _no, _you are staying _here. _Don't make me repeat myself Caoimhe Aureus, because you do _not _want me to!"

Caoimhe gulped, telling herself that her mother didn't scare her at all. "Oh? Well, you don't have to repeat yourself, _mummy. _But I'm still coming with you."

Caoimhe smiled as she found her jacket that Jenae had picked up for her, and slipped it on. Then, she found her boots, which Jenae had picked up for her as well. As soon as she had her jacket and boots on, she glanced at Aureus who was turning red in the face from anger.

"You are staying _here,_" Aureus exclaimed, clenching her teeth together and stepping forward to Caoimhe. "Take your boots off and your jacket and sit _down. _You are not coming anywhere with me, and that is _final!_"

Caoimhe smirked as she realized how angry she was making her mother. "You can't tell me what to do since you're not my guardian. I'm going."

"No, but I'm your mother!" Aureus screeched, stepping forward some more until she was just beside the table, and Caoimhe was standing not too far from her.

"Yeah, a bloody _lousy _one."

Aureus let out a screech, and picked up the first thing that was beside her. A glass lamp stood elegantly in the middle of the table, and that was the thing that Aureus grabbed onto; the lamp.

As soon as she had it in her grip she was close enough to her daughter to bring the lamp down on her head.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said to unconscious, bloody form of Caoimhe coldly. "Next time you should listen to your mummy."

And she fled the house.

-

Harry's eyes opened his eyes, and held his hand up to his mouth as he yawned. He noticed Snape in the armchair reading a book, and suddenly had the urge to ask the weirdest thing…

"Severus," Harry started, causing Snape to look up from his book at Harry. "Can you tell me about… Aureus?"

Snape couldn't help but look surprised. "_Aureus? _Topaz Aureus? Why do you want to know about her?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders truthfully. "I don't know. Before she came to Hogwarts as a teacher, did she go to Hogwarts as a student?"

Harry sat up, letting his feet dangle over the couch while his back leaned against the couch.

"Well, yes, she was a student at Hogwarts," Snape replied, setting the book down on the floor beside his chair.

"Tell me from the very first. If you know," Harry added.

Snape cleared his throat. "I met Topaz Aureus on the train to Hogwarts when we all received our letters. She hasn't changed much from when she was eleven…

"When we arrived at Hogwarts, the Sorting began. I, as you might expect, was sorted into Slytherin while Aureus was sorted into Slytherin as well—"

"Okay, that's all very, very nice," Harry started with a cough, "but can you skip to the part where she turns evil? Or something like that?"

"Well, Aureus always did have a thing for the Dark Arts. She became a Death Eater before I," Snape explained.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Snape in surprise. "Aureus was a _Death Eater? _I didn't know that!"

"That was around the same time she liked _Potter_—"

"Wait," Harry interrupted again, receiving a glare from Snape. "Aureus liked James Potter? My _dad?_ I didn't know that _either! _What happened?"

"Aureus, as I said, liked Potter. There wasn't any doubt about it, since it was very, very palpable."

"And what? My dad didn't like her, or he liked my mum instead? And how do _you _know that?"

"Well—" Snape started, and gave Harry another glare as he interrupted yet again.

"Oh, don't tell me you were her _friend!_"

When Snape said nothing, Harry groaned. "Oh, you were, weren't you?"

"Back to the _topic,_" Snape said, giving Harry a look, "Potter did have a thing for Evans. When didn't he? But, he asked Aureus out in order to make Evans jealous. It didn't work, so Potter of course…"

"And she turned evil then?" Harry guessed. "When my Dad broke it off with her?" Then he snapped his fingers in realization. "That's why she wants me as her"—he screwed his face up in disgust and shuddered—"_son, _isn't it?"

"I'm guessing so."

"But why? I'm still confused at that. I'm James and Lily Potters' son," Harry bit his lip in thought. "Is it because she wants to try to raise me as not only James's son, but hers too?"

"I'm not the most reliable person to ask," Snape said briefly, picking up his book again. "Why did you say 'wants' instead of 'wanted'? The Headmaster said she has no chance of waking up from that coma."

"Oh," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I dunno why I said that."

_Why did I?_

_-_

"I can sense that you're near," Aureus muttered to herself as she squeezed through clutters of muggles. "My Lord, where are you?"

"Hey, _excuse_ me!" One of the Muggles—a kempt girl with short, poker straight hair and brown eyes—exclaimed, looking rather sour as Aureus banged the girl with her shoulder… hard.

"Oh, excuse yourself!" Aureus scowled at the girl, who narrowed her eyes and stalked away. "Bloody Muggles."

This time, a man bumped into Aureus. Rage engulfed her as she glared at the man.

"Hey, watch it," she said through clenched teeth. As soon as the man turned around, Aureus felt her heart quicken. "My Lord?" She breathed.

This man was definitely _not _the Dark Lord. He had a purple turban around his head, but his eyes had somewhat of a… malevolent look to them.

"Aureus?"

-

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed.


	37. Web of Lies

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

_Boy, is it getting stuffy in here,_ Slyther commented, his head popping to the surface of Harry's pocket as Harry made his way back to the chambers from visiting Dumbledore's office. They hadn't traced Quirrel yet—but it was Harry who had told Dumbledore that he wanted to be informed of the good _and _the bad news. He just had to handle them.

"I don't understand how you can even fit in there," Harry said, rounding a corner. "Isn't it a bit… well… small?"

_Nothing that I can't handle!_ said Slyther. _It's may be small, but I can fit. It's much better than me on top of your head, which by the way I haven't forgotten the time when you threw me off._

"That was an _accident_," Harry said with a groan. Did the snake have to bring that topic up again? "I didn't do it on _purpose._ Maybe you should be a bit more careful next time, huh?"

_Oh me, careful? That is an insult. I am careful all the time,_ Slyther replied, and Harry looked down at him. _It is you that is not careful. I mean, watch out!_

His eyes still down on the snake, Harry's brow furrowed. "Watch out? For what? And what do you mean 'I mean, watch out!'? That doesn't make any sense at—" Harry's voice was cut off as he banged into a wall; his face screwing up in pain as he fell to the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

_See, I'm right, _Slyther said triumphantly_. You aren't careful. If you were, you would've been _not_ looking at me but kept your eyes forward, and you wouldn't have hit the wall. See? _

"I do see," Harry said, hauling himself up off the ground. "I'm seeing right now. Double, actually. Of everything."

_Not what I mean,_ Slyther said, trying to squirm out of Harry's pocket. Maybe Harry's pocket was just a bit too small for him_, and you know it._

"I'm just _joking_," Harry said, helping Slyther out of his pocket. "Where d'you wanna go?"

_Meaning?_ Before Harry could get anything in, Slyther realized what the boy was talking about. _Oh, yes. You're head, please._

"At least you've got manners," Harry said with a smile, bypassing Snape's classroom to get to the chambers. "That's a good thing."

_Changing the subject, _Slyther said, sounding rather annoyed. _What about Christmas? _

Harry's brow furrowed as he stepped into the dank chambers. He needed to light a fire—it was unbearably cold.

"What _about _Christmas?" He asked, taking off his shoes. Once they were off, he started to search the kitchen for some sort of lighter, or something he could start a fire with.

_Well, it's in a few days, correct me if I'm wrong. You haven't even been out yet to do any Christmas shopping of sorts. _

"Oh, well _sorry,_" Harry said, getting frustrated. Not with his snake, but that he couldn't find anything to start a fire with. "I'll be out _sometime._ There's no rush."

_Fine, fine, _Slyther said, and Harry could just imagine Slyther (if he were human) raising his arms in surrender. _I was just wondering. No need to bite my head off. _

"I never bit your head off," Harry said, frowning. He lifted his arms up and grasped the snake with his hands, gently lifting the snake off his head and setting him onto the floor. "Where can I find simple matches? There has to be some here _somewhere._ Unless Severus uses his wand to light a fire…"

_Can I ask you a question? _Slyther asked almost tentatively as Harry climbed up onto the counter and started searching through cupboards.

"What?" Harry said distractedly, taking a handful of whatever was in the cupboard and setting it on the counter next to him. "You just did."

Slyther sighed. _Why do you keep lying to the greasy human about your dreams? _

Harry froze, his hands holding onto a piece of parchment. Slowly, he turned his head around and looked at the ground, where Slyther was.

"Excuse me?"

_Oh, don't 'excuse me' me! You heard me, and you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. You're lying to the greasy human about your dreams. I know you've been having them lately, _Slyther said, impatience thick in his slick voice. _Why are you lying to him?_

Slowly, Harry climbed down off the counter and bent down to pick Slyther up. He went into the next room and sat down on the couch, setting Slyther on the cushion next to him.

"So you know I've been having the dreams, huh?" Harry said quietly, keeping his eyes averted from Slyther.

_Duh! Why haven't you told the greasy human yet? Is that weird human… the one visiting you in your dreams… is he sexually harassing you or something? Is that why you aren't telling the greasy human about them?_

Harry finally looked down at Slyther, a blank expression on his face. "What?"

Slyther said impatiently. _Never mind! What happens in your dreams that make you not want to tell the greasy human about them? _

Harry licked his lips. "Nothing, really. Quirrel usually just… threatens me."

_So, answer my other question. Why do you lie to the greasy human? _

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to, I really don't… I just don't know why I lied to him."

_Shouldn't you tell him about it? It was only one dream you never told him you had, sure, but if you have another one wouldn't you say that you'd lie to him about _that _one? And then if you have another one after that, you might lie to him about that one. Your lies about the dream would just start progressing… I really think you should tell him about it so you don't end up with one, large web of lies. _

"Okay, okay, O wise one," Harry said sarcastically, jumping up from the couch to start his search for the matches again. "I'll tell him soon enough. How 'bout when he comes home?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he climbed back up on the counter and dug through more cupboards.

"Where on earth could matches be kept at?" Harry muttered, loud enough for Slyther to hear.

_How do you know that the greasy human even has matches? What if he uses that… stick-thing…? _

"That's what I'm wondering," Harry said. "But his chambers are so cold. Especially in the winter. And since I don't have a wand to light the fire in the fireplace, I'll have to do it the muggle way. Matches, or a lighter. Whichever one I find first."

_If you ever find one, _Slyther said_. And I expect 'matches' or a 'lighter' create fire, right? What if you catch your hand on fire? I mean, I'm no human, but wouldn't you say you're a bit young to be using them? _

Harry glanced back at the couch, where he knew Slyther was. "Oh, I dunno. I used them at the Dursleys."

_Well, I guess if you used them there then you're allowed. _

"Come on…" Harry said, groaning as he finally realized there were no matches or lighters in the cupboard. He was looking more for matches, since he wasn't too fond of lighters that much. He jumped down off the counter and walked into the next room where Slyther was. Harry sat back down on the couch and looked at the dead fire.

_It's really not that cold, _Slyther finally said. _I mean, I'm not cold. _

"That's you," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I should've went to class with Severus. I can't sit here until lunch. It's impossible."

_Find something to do,_ Slyther suggested. _Go to that place with all the wizard stores, or whatever they are. You know, for Christmas stuff._

"Hmm, that's true," Harry mused, looking down at Slyther. "But, what if we go and then don't get back till _late_? Severus might be mad that I left without him knowing. I could get in _big _trouble, you know."

_But if you're picking up just _one _thing, you couldn't possibly take _that _long, right? Lunch is in two hours. _

Harry furrowed his brow. "Two hours? How d'you know? You don't have a watch on."

_Yes, well… _Slyther stopped, trying to think of something to say. The truth was, he didn't know what time it was. He was just guessing. The only thing he knew that was, like Harry, he couldn't just sit on the couch and wait for the greasy human to return from his education class.

"Well?" Harry said when Slyther didn't respond.

_Well… I know the time because, well… the sky. When the sky is a light shade of blue, it means it's still early out. When it's medium colored, that means it's around the afternoon. When it's almost a dark blue, that means that it's the evening; when the sky's almost a black color, it's night, _Slyther explained, making it up as he went along.

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know that.

_Yep, _Slyther lied. _So, look at the outside. _

Harry got up from the couch and went to his room to take a good look out the window. When he arrived at the window, he let his hands rest on the windowsill as he peered out into the sky, tilting his head to the side.

_Well?_ Slyther said as Harry returned to the couch.

"It's grey. And snowing," Harry informed the snake. "What time does that mean?"

Slyther paused. _Um… what color shade of grey?_

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought about the sky color. "Almost a light shade."

_Then that means that it's still morning,_ Slyther said quickly. _Now let's go, huh? We'll be back in a flash._

_-_

Harry's feet shuffled through the snow as he took a good look at some of the shops that were still open in Hogsmeade. Whoever were still in their shops still welcomed Harry, though Harry didn't go in any shops to look around.

_Oh will you pick _something _already? _Slyther, who was on top of Harry's head, complained with an exasperated sigh. _We've been here for _hours!

A panicked look crossed Harry's face. "What? We have? Oh, what if Severus came to get me for lunch and he doesn't find me there—"

_Woah, _Slyther said, his voice free of complaint. _I didn't mean it literally, Harry. It just seemed like it. _

Harry let out a relieved breath. "Good. I hope it isn't lunch yet. What time is it now, Slyther?"

_Uh… _Slyther said, stalling. _Um… it's, uh, almost lunch… I think? _

Harry nodded. "Okay, we should be going back to Hogwarts just in case. I didn't know that you could tell the time by looking at the sky. Thanks for telling me that."

_Uhm… no problem, _Slyther said. Could you even tell the time by looking at the sky? He didn't know, but at least they were leaving. He would've had more fun if Harry actually looked around in a store instead of glancing at it and then bypassing it.

"Hopefully Severus doesn't know that I left Hogwarts. And _nobody _is going to tell him, _right?_" Harry waited for a response from Slyther, but none came. Still walking, he took Slyther off his head and held him in front of his face, finally stopping since he realized he couldn't keep walking and hold the snake in front of his own face at the same time.

"Right?" Harry repeated. "You're not going to tell him about our trip to Hogsmeade."

_No, of course not, _Slyther said. _Why, do you think I will? _

"Prob'ley," Harry said, putting Slyther back on his head and resumed walking. "If Sev'rus doesn't know we left already. He can hear our conversations sometimes too, remember, because he has 'the gift'?"

_How could I forget? Although, Harry, he can just hear our conversations when we're near him—we're not very much near him now, are we? Anyway, didn't you say that the greasy human probably blocked out our conversation? So how could he know? _

"I dunno," Harry said with a shake of his head. "He could've _un_blocked us."

_So, _Slyther said, starting on a new topic. _You didn't exactly get anything for that greasy human of yours, did you? _

Harry shook his head sadly, feeling the coins he found in Snape's room in his pocket. He believed that Snape had called them 'Sickles, Knuts and Galleons.'

"No, I didn't. But maybe next time."

-

Harry rushed through the door of the chambers and raced past the kitchen and into the next room, throwing himself on the couch after setting Slyther down on the floor, just as Snape walked into the room.

"Hey, Severus," Harry greeted cheerfully, hoping that he didn't sound out of breath. "Was class good?"

"As good as it'll get," Snape muttered as he came into the living room, where Harry was. "What did you do while I was out?"

Harry shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Nothing exciting. Just stayed here… right in this spot… waiting for you."

"Oh, really? Did you go anywhere at all?" Snape seemed to be looking at Harry's shoes, which he didn't take off.

Harry cleared his throat. "Nope. After you left for class, Dumbledore called me into his office to talk to me about Quirrel stuff, but that's 'bout it. Why?"

"Because there's snow on the floor," Snape pointed out.

Harry stood up from the couch to see where Snape was looking at. True to his words, there was snow all over the kitchen floor, though it melted and was now water. That surprised Harry, though, because he would've thought that by how cold the chambers were the snow would've stayed… snow.

"Uh, I was thirsty," Harry said quickly, bending down to pick Slyther up. "I wanted a glass of water. Guess I spilled, sorry."

"And are you also sorry for the snow on the floor?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "That isn't snow, Severus. That's water I spilled—"

"That may be so," Snape said, "but _that _is certainly snow on the floor."

Now, Harry saw where Snape was looking at. Aside from the melted snow on the patch of carpeted floor, there was still a heap of snow from Harry's shoes that hadn't melted yet.

"I have no idea where that came from," Harry said innocently, shaking his head as he looked at the snow. "But, I'm hungry, are you hungry? I am. Let's go."

-

"_What?_" Quirrel was past shocked. He was furious. This woman, though she may've been a Death Eater, had no right to tell him and Voldemort whether he should kill Potter and Snape or not.

"No, let her speak," the hoarse voice of Voldemort said. "I'd like to hear what Aureus has in mind, Quirrel."

"Very well," Quirrel grumbled.

"Thank you, my Lord," Aureus said sweetly, and though she was looking at Quirrel, Quirrel knew that she wasn't talking to him, but Voldemort. "As I was saying, I don't think you should kill Harry. Why not bring him up as your son… _our _son? We could continue to raise Harry evil. He'd be a very powerful man, you realize, especially if he's evil. He _could _be the next Dark Lord; he'd do amazing things by your side."

There was quiet from Voldemort. Aureus tucked her brown hair behind her ears, eagerly awaiting Voldemort's view of the plan.

"Hmm… you do have a point Aureus… but _us?_" Voldemort finally said.

Aureus blushed. "Yes, my Lord. Us. It could very well be the perfect family."

Again, silence, until: "Very well. Let me ponder this, and I shall get back to you…"

-

Jenae was still horrified. She couldn't sleep, nor eat, until she knew what condition Caoimhe was in. The sight still haunted her dreams: Caoimhe unconscious on the floor, bathing in her own blood. The beautiful lamp Jenae received as a wedding present when she was still married had been shattered to smithereens.

"Oh, Doctor, how's Caoimhe doing?" Jenae asked quickly, jumping to her feet as Caoimhe's doctor approached her.

"Still hard to say, so I'm going to give you the same answer I gave you ten minutes ago: We're still not sure," the Doctor replied. "Maybe you should go home and rest, Mrs. Honestas. We'll give you a ring if anything comes up."

"I can't leave," Jenae said with a shake of her head, though she could hardly remember how long she'd been in the hospital for. She thought that it was perhaps a day, maybe two.

"Caoimhe is still unconscious," the Doctor said gently. "We're almost positive that she has a concussion. We just may have to stitch Caoimhe's head up; there's a pretty bad gash there," The doctor paused. "Maybe you should go home, Mrs. Honestas. We've got everything under control for now."

"A concussion?" Jenae paled. "Oh, my. I shouldn't of left—I shouldn't of…"

"Have you found the person who did this to your daughter, Mrs. Honestas?"

"_Ms. _Honestas," Jenae corrected, gulping back tears. "And Caoimhe isn't my daughter. She's my niece. As for the person who did that to her, I haven't a word from the police yet."

The doctor shook his head. "That's a pity. Does Caoimhe have any other relatives that don't know of her being hospitalized? There's a phone you could use—"

"The only other person is her father, and he lives in England. Her mother is in a coma. She lived with her mother in England, and since her mother and father split awhile back… Well, she came here, to America, to live with me," Jenae explained, sitting back down. "And I don't think I can leave the hospital just yet, Doctor Keigh. Not until I have good news of Caoimhe."

-

Slyther nudged Harry with his head as they sat in the Great Hall, as if to say, "Well, tell him already!"

Harry glared down at Slyther. "Quit it."

_Tell him. _

"I will after," Harry said, hoping that Snape still had the two blocked. "Just not now."

_Yes now, _Slyther argued. _Now's the perfect time. And you shouldn't be afraid to tell him about a lousy dream. What are you, a chicken? _

Harry scowled. "I am not a 'chicken.'"

_Then stop acting like one! Start acting like a brave, bold and manly serpent! Tell the greasy human now._

Harry moaned, and was immediately thankful that the moan was barely audible.

"Uh… Severus, can I tell you something?" Harry said, setting his fork down by his plate and glanced up at Snape.

"Do you feel ill?" Snape said.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's about those dreams…"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You've caught my attention. Continue."

"Well, I had one a while back. I-I forget when, but I didn't tell you about it because—Well I don't really know why I didn't tell you."

"Well you're telling me now," Snape said. "Better late than never. Would you care to explain what it was about?"

"It was sorta about… stuff," Harry said. "Y'know… _stuff._"

"Stuff," Snape repeated. "What sort of 'stuff' would that be?"

"Well," Harry started slowly, "just sorta… stuff from my life with the Dursleys, kind of. About when I lived with them. I think he said that he wanted to enjoy me being in emotional pain. Then… that was that. There was just that."

"That's it?" Snape repeated. "Well, that's certainly odd."

Harry nodded, picking his fork back up again and turning back to his food.

"It could've just been me actually _dreaming _all of that, though, y'know."

Harry felt good that he had told Snape about the dream, and didn't keep it to himself any longer. He also knew Slyther was right. If he hadn't of told Snape about the dream, he would end up with one giant web of lies.

Harry really hadn't expected Slyther to be that… well, smart about it. It was something Harry thought he'd never see: Slyther actually being right about something. At that moment, he was just thankful Slyther couldn't read his thoughts.

-


	38. Disremember

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Aureus's smile lit her face. This was finally going to happen. Harry was _finally _going to be her son—and the Dark Lord had agreed to everything. Quirrel wasn't as thrilled about the whole thing as she, but he was only a temporary thing, so it really didn't matter.

"My Lord," she said, bowing her head. She, Quirrel and Voldemort were in a muggle forest. That seemed to be the only place they could talk without _muggles _surrounding them. "My Lord," Aureus repeated, stand up straight once again, "I have something… a Potion—"

"Of what?" Voldemort's voice hissed, though it was muffled from Quirrel's purple turban.

"Well," Aureus started, "I don't actually _have _it, but I know how to make it. You see, it's a Potion to transport your—let's say _soul_— into another's body."

"That would require killing a muggle?"

"Well, no," Aureus admitted. "Their soul would still be in their body, my Lord, but soon their own soul would die, fade away to nothing, leaving just _your _soul in the muggles' body."

There was a pondering silence. "I think I see what you're talking about, Aureus," Voldemort finally said. "It _would _be very much needed. I don't expect to be living off Quirrel for all of time…"

"But it's not permanent," Aureus added. "You can't stay in the body permanently, unfortunately. You only have forty-eight hours, maybe longer, and then your soul leaves the body…then there's _no _soul in the body. The body would be soulless, if you will."

"No need to worry, Aureus," Voldemort replied, "If only I get the Philosophers Stone, then I _can_ stay in the body…"

Aureus only stared.

-

"No!" Harry said firmly, keeping his face hard.

_Yes. _

"No."

_Yes. _

"NO!"

_Ye—oh, to heck with this! I'm not arguing with you anymore. Let's just _go. _The greasy human won't know you're gone… _

"No way," Harry said firmly, shaking his head until he started to have a headache. "Not again. He almost found out last time! Or weren't you listening?"

_Exactly my point, _Slyther argued. _Almost. He _almost _found out—but didn't! Just a little bit suspicious, but really, it was only snow! What's to be suspicious about snow for? _

"Why don't I just wait until _next_ time?" Harry suggested, looking down at Slyther from the bed he was laying on. Slyther'd refused to come up on his bed. The only way Slyther said he'd go up on the bed, was for Harry to agree to go to Hogsmeade again.

_Next time? _Slyther repeated, sounding horrified. _Why _next _time? Why not now? I am getting so tired of staying here all the time. I feel confined. How about we go to Hogsmeade, just to get outta here? Come on… what's it gonna hurt? Plus, not to mention, two days before Christmas_. _You _have _to start now, because it's now or never. _

"I know that. I'm not stupid," Harry added, sitting up. "I don't want to get in trouble. Why not wait until tomorrow? That's when the third years are going. And if we do go now, the least we could do is tell Severus where we're going, and maybe also get an adult to come with us 'cause, you never know who may be out there…"

_Are you thinking of Topaz Aureus? _Slyther asked. _The woman who kidnapped you? The very, very weird and perky one? Is that why you want to go with an adult? Are you _scared _that the weird and perky human will wake up from the Death Sleep and try to kidnap you again? _

Amusement was fresh in Slyther's voice, but unfortunately for Harry, he wasn't the least bit amused.

"It's not funny!" He said with a frown. "It could happen, y'know. I mean, I never thought there'd be another world out there with _magic. _But there is. So, you could never know… And don't make fun of me, either."

_Sorry, _Slyther apologized, but he sounded the least bit apologetic. _But you know what? Fine. Let's not go. I'm just going to go somewhere and make myself useful… so I won't be bored… _

"You do that," Harry said. "I'm going to… count my fingers and toes."

_Oh, come off it, _Slyther said before he slithered out the door. _Counting your _fingers _and _toes? _Isn't there something better you can do? Lunch is in a while, you know. _

"Did you tell that by looking at the sky?" Harry asked, almost skeptically. "And don't even bother saying yes, either. I asked Severus if you really could tell the time by looking at the sky, and he said not _exactly_. You'd need a watch to tell the _exact _time… or somewhere around the exact time. Not just whether it's morning, afternoon or night."

_Well, _sorry! Slyther said. _I won't try to help you anymore. _

"How is that 'helping' me?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. "I—"

_Just count your toes, _Slyther interrupted irritatedly, slithering towards the door.

"And my fingers," Harry reminded the snake. "Don't forget my fingers. Where're you going, anyway?"

_I really don't know, _Slyther admitted. _Hopefully I can find somewhere to go. Or, you could just let me out… _

"I will," Harry considered, "if you tell me where you'll be so I can find you later on. But, if you don't, then I suppose you can come up here and sit on the bed with me and talk."

_I'll just be out and about, _Slyther said quickly. _Believe me, I won't go anywhere without your knowing. I'll tell you everywhere I go. _

Harry let out a little groan before getting off the bed and bending down to pick Slyther up. As soon as he came to the doorway he set Slyther down.

"There. Don't get into any trouble."

_ME, get into trouble? Sorry, Harry, but I think you're mistaking me for another very good-looking snake. But it's definitely not me—I mean, I never get into any trouble. But the part about being very good-looking, well, I don't know if it's true or not but I must admit that I do look pretty goo— _

"Okay," Harry interrupted with a snort of laughter. "I get what you mean. Just…go. And have fun, or whatever you do."

_Oh, sure. That'll be easy, _Slyther said, but then he paused. _It's lunch isn't it? I can tell because I'm starving._

-

It was a weird feeling Harry got when he took a sip of his juice down in the Great Hall. Like a huge wave of sleepiness, just overcoming him until he was forced to fall asleep. His mind went foggy, until all the fog filled up every corner of his head.

He wasn't sure if he was the only one, but he soon found out when he awoke. His hair was streaked with potatoes and other food, and he looked down in disgust to find out that he had actually passed out in his food. Rubbing his eyes, Harry looked over at Severus—who was asleep too—and roughly nudged him.

"Come on," Harry muttered, still prodding the Professor until he awoke. "Back to the chambers... more comfy..."

It seemed the whole Great Hall was suddenly overcome by their own great wave of sleepiness. He found that he could barely even move as he and Severus (though he was practically dragging Severus along) went down to the dungeons, to the chambers.

"What's the password?" Harry murmured, swaying on the spot as he tried to keep his eyes open. When Severus didn't answer, Harry wracked his brain until he came up with it.

"Come on, we can't fall asleep right here," Harry shook his head, trying to clear it as he pulled Severus through the portrait hole. "Why is everybody so sleepy?"

"Potion," came the curt reply from Severus before he passed out in his armchair. Unsteadily, Harry walked over to the couch, and it wasn't long before he passed out as well.

-

"Where were you?" Quirrel demanded as Aureus came up to him in the same muggle forest, a triumphant flaunt to her movement.

"You know exactly where I was," Aureus said with a smile. "After all, we did talk this over."

Quirrel narrowed his eyes at Aureus.

"Who did you give the Potions to, Aureus?" Voldemort's voice asked, and Aureus stood a little straighter.

"Harry, Snape… Dumbledore—the rest of the staff _and _the studnets," Aureus replied slowly, her voice thoughtful as she tried to remember everybody that she had served the Potions to. She felt accomplished, slipping the Potion into the pumpkin juice. It was really quite easy to get by the House Elves.

All right, so maybe she lied about it being easy to get by the House Elves—it really wasn't. She just liked to think that she had completed her job without any difficulties.

"There _are _more people who'll remember that the… unfortunate traitor, Snape, had adopted Potter," Quirrel reminded Aureus.

"Oh, I know," Aureus replied airily. "But that'll just have to do, won't it?"

-

Harry felt his eyelids start to open, but he really didn't want to wake up. He wanted to lay asleep on this couch forever. But he knew he couldn't, since the Dursleys would get mad at him for sleeping forever.

He groaned a little as he sat up, and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He _really _didn't want to wake up. Harry stifled a yawn and stood up, but then frowned. This wasn't the Dursleys' house, it was too different…and _cold. _

Then, Harry noticed some_one _in the armchair. It wasn't one of the Dursleys, he knew that for a fact, since the Dursleys had already left for Mexico. He let out an audible yelp and took a few steps backward, his eyes fixed on the _very _strange looking man that seemed to be asleep in the armchair.

That yelp seemed to be loud enough to wake that man up, since his eyes flew open, and he stared at Harry in confusion. Then that confusion started to change when he took sight of what Harry thought was his scar.

"Harry Potter," the man spat, jumping up to his feet. "_How _did you get to Hogwarts, and _what _are you doing in my chambers?"

"I don't know," Harry said, his body frozen on the spot. That man didn't seem as terrifying when he was sleeping, as he was when he was awake. "I really don't, sir. I just woke up on your…er…couch. Please don't hurt me!" he added quickly, putting his arms up in front of his face. "Just take me back to the Dursleys."

Snape came forward and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him towards the door. "You're coming with me, Potter."

-

Snape banged loudly on Dumbledore's office doors. No one answered. Then, he tried again, and that time when there was still no answer he decided to just go right in.

He and Harry found Dumbledore asleep in the Great Hall… along with everybody else. Snape took the scene in suspiciously as he made his way up to the staff table.

"Headmaster," Snape said impatiently, still gripping Harry's arm tightly. "Headmaster. Wake up."

Dumbledore seemed to reply to that request, since his eyes opened and he sat up in a confused way.

"Oh. I must have dozed off there… Do you need something, Severus? And who—" Dumbledore stopped, suddenly seeing Harry's scar. "Harry Potter. What are you doing here?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to know," Snape said. "I found him in my chambers. Can _somebody _explain how Potter got there? And why he's at Hogwarts? Potter isn't eleven yet."

"School hasn't started yet, either," Dumbledore added. Then he seemed to take sight of the students that were asleep. "Or perhaps it had." He looked back at Harry gently. "Do you know how you came to be here, Harry? Did somebody bring you here?"

Harry shook his head, gulping. "I don't know sir. T—the Dursleys are in Mexico… I really I think I should get back." He paused. "Can you tell me what the date is, sir, please?"

Dumbledore seemed to be lost at that. "I don't know," he admitted, looking at Snape. "Do you know the date, Severus?"

Snape shook his head.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well, we'll just have to figure that out. If you'll follow me…"

-

Harry followed the 'Headmaster' and 'Severus' to wherever Dumbledore was taking them. He really had no choice to follow, either, since Snape still had a good hold on his arm. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a bruise there by tomorrow, or perhaps earlier than tomorrow.

Harry then found himself in what Dumbledore had introduced as his office. Harry was awed by the calendar they went over to, but not because of how nice it looked, but that the pictures were actually _moving. _They were moving pictures of people on brooms.

"Oh, my," Harry heard Dumbledore say. "It's… December twenty-fourth, 1990."

"Wow!" Harry breathed, his eyes getting wide. "That means I'm already _ten years old!_" A pleased smile came across—and stayed—on Harry's face.

"I could've sworn it was the summer of 1990," Snape said, more to himself than anybody in the room.

"Me too," Harry added, finding that he was no longer scared by Snape, but that he was being _hurt _by him. Harry managed to squirm his arm out of Snape's grasp, and throw a man a quick glare along the way.

"I can't remember _anything _that's happened," Harry added. "I only remember that the Dursleys left for Mexico, and I was to stay and take care of the house… but even I forget what date _that _was." Then, Harry's face paled with realization. "Oh, no. This isn't good—they're probably already back from their vacation! Unless they decided to stay for Christmas, too."

"We should take you back to your Aunt and Uncle's," Dumbledore said. He turned to Snape. "You take Harry back, Severus. I have to deal with everything that's going on here. Either it's just us that still thinks it's the summer of 1990, or the whole staff does, possibly even the…students." Dumbledore shook his head and headed out the door of his office.

-

Harry stood on the Dursleys' threshold, along with Snape at his side. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen the Dursleys for almost _six _months.

The door swung open, and Harry wasn't surprised that Vernon answered the door. He now knew that the Dursleys had returned from their vacation in Mexico.

"It's _you,_" Vernon said, his voice think with dislike. He glared at Snape, who kept his face expressionless. "What, did you get too sick of him? Came to bring him back? Well I'm sorry, but we're not taking that _freak _back _any day!_"

Though Snape's face was expressionless, Harry knew that he was also confused. Just the same as he was.

"Excuse me?" Snape said, his voice cool. "I didn't take Potter. He's your responsibility—"

"Hasn't been for a while," Vernon interrupted, looking impatient and angry. "_You're _the one who found us _'unfit' _to care after the freak, and _you're _the one who took him in. He's _your _responsibility now."

The door slammed shut, but Snape wouldn't leave. Instead, he started banging on the door once more.

"No _way _would I adopt Potter," Snape said out loud as he continued banging on the door. "I must have been out of my mind. I don't even know if what that muggle says is true."

The door opened again, and Vernon continued looking as angry as ever. "We are not taking him back. So if you'll just go back to your freak-world and leave my family alone—"

"You _will _take Potter back," Snape said menacingly, thrusting the boy forward. "I have no recollection of _ever _adopting that… Potter!"

"Well, you did," Vernon said, pushing Harry back again, towards Snape. "Now take him and get off my threshold, and leave my family alone while you're at it!"

Again, the door slammed shut, but Snape didn't bang on the door again this time. Instead, he sneered at Harry.

"We are going back to Hogwarts, and you are _not _to make a sound."

-

"Adopted?" Dumbledore repeated, his hands folded on his desk as he looked at Snape and Harry. "That doesn't sound like something you'd do, Severus."

"Exactly," Snape agreed. "But the Muggle _won't_ take him back."

"For now, the least you could do is look after Harry," Dumbledore said. "Just until we got some things sorted out. Then we'll know what really happened." He cleared his throat, a sign that he was changing the topic. "If you two want to go down to the Great Hall to have lunch, I presume, the students have already begun to eat."

"I am hungry," Harry said, glancing up tentatively at Snape.

"Very well, just go," Snape said.

"I don't know where the 'Great Hall' is," Harry said. "You're going to have to show me."

"Just get going," Snape snapped as Harry started towards Dumbledore's office doors.

-

Harry tossed some of his peas back and forth with his fork, feeling completely confused. He had no idea where he was, only that he was at a school called 'Hogwarts', he had no idea _who _the man next to him was, only that his name was 'Snape' and he was mean, and also a _Professor_ at this school.

For the first time, Harry wished that he was back at the Dursleys—a place that he actually knew and recognized.

-


	39. Christmas

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

_What's wrong with you?_ Slyther demanded. _You've been acting funny ever since yesterday, and I don't mean the 'hee-hee' funny. I mean strange-funny. Are you suffering a case of amnesia or something? ANSWER ME. _

Harry gulped, looking down at the snake in front of him, his face a mixture of confusion and tentativeness."How can I understand you?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the snake. "I mean, you're a—a—a—"

_A what exactly?_ Slyther demanded, interrupting Harry. _What am I? A snake? So what's new to that? I've always been a snake. It's not like I was a hippopotamus or something and just woke up a snake the next morning. Now, tell me, what is wrong with you?  
_  
"What's wrong with _you_?" Harry asked, becoming more comfortable around the snake. His rigid body soon relented, and he sank into his bed. "Why're you so bossy? I don't even know you… so could you _please_ leave?"

But the snake didn't leave. Instead, it just slithered closer to the bed. _What do you mean 'you don't know me'? Did you hit your head? Of course you know me, you forgetful human! _

"Then explain to me why I can hear you, and you can hear me," Harry said. "And while you're at it, tell me why I can't remember _anything_. The last thing I remember is the Dursleys leaving for Mexico. Some parts before that are still a bit blurry, but—"

_Wait,_ Slyther interrupted, his voice slow and careful, _that's all you remember? Just…that? Nothing after it?_

"No," Harry said. "I should know you, _shouldn't_ I?"

_Of course! Have you not been listening to me trying to get you to remember? Now, what exactly happened that made you lose your memory? _

Harry frowned. "How am I suppose to know that?"

_Oh, right…_ Slyther paused, before changing the subject. _Well… do you know how you can get your memory back?_

"I don't know," Harry said, frowning once more. "I just wanna go to sleep. I don't feel like doing anything right now."

_Sleep? You just woke up half an hour ago. _

Harry, who was sitting up in his bed with the covers still over him, laid back down and kept his eyes open.

"Great. A snake can tell time. I think I do need another rest."

_Oh, don't be smart,_ Slyther snapped. _You didn't even get up and go out of your room yet. You've just sat there and have been interrogating me._

"Inter-ro-gating?" Harry repeated, sounding out the words. "What does that mean?"

_It means… questioning,_ Slyther replied.

"I haven't been 'introgating' you!" Harry exclaimed, sitting back up and glaring at Slyther. "You have! That's all I've heard all morning is you questioning me!"

_It's interrogating,_ Slyther corrected_, and why don't you get up and get out of your room? It is Christmas, after all. _

"I don't care," Harry said quietly, laying back down and looking up at the blank ceiling. "It doesn't seem like it. I'd rather spend Christmas with the Dursleys than here with that… man. He's so cold and mean."

_Oh, so now you see the truth of the greasy human!_ Slyther exclaimed, seeming rather comfortable on the floor where he was. _I've been trying to tell you that for a very long time now, though I don't actually say it, but when I call him 'greasy human' you should get what I mean. But no, you always thought you saw the 'good' in him and always gave the greasy human a chance, but now that you've somehow lost your memory you—_

"There is no good in that man," Harry said impassively. "He's mean and that's it. Now can you leave me alone? I'm going to sleep."

_Fine. But I'm not going. I'm staying right in this spot and you can go to _sleep_ again and pretend like I don't exist… when I really do, since I _will_ be in this spot. _

"Fine, I get it," Harry said, closing his eyes. "Just don't make any noise."

_-_

Harry, through how hard he tried, never went to sleep, and to his amazement, the snake never made a peep. He was quiet for the first time that morning.

The man, Snape, never bothered Harry while he tried to go to sleep, and Harry was thankful for that. He just didn't want to see Snape today… or ever, if he could.

_Are you awake?_ Slyther whispered, causing Harry to groan. So much for not making a peep.

"No, I'm not," Harry whispered back, turning his back to Slyther.

_Oh. Then if you're asleep, why are you talking? _

Harry stayed quiet.

"Leave me alone. Just go find some mouse to eat."

_Mouse?_ Slyther repeated. _Sure… but just goes to show how much you know about me! I prefer fish rather than mice, thank you._

Harry didn't bother to argue.

He kept his back turned to Slyther, who resumed staying quiet. He couldn't describe how much it bugged him that he couldn't remember a thing, that the only thing that was actually clear to him was the Dursleys leaving for Mexico—and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't remember the Dursleys house number, or their telephone number, _and_ he forgot how to make bacon.

So much for Christmas, he thought to himself, staring at the blank wall in front of him. It didn't even seem like Christmas to him, but yet just another ordinary day—one that he could remember, anyway.

"Potter."

Harry turned around to find Snape standing in the doorway, a sneer on his face.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his voice cold. No way was he trying to act friendly and nice towards Snape if Snape wouldn't even try the same towards him. "I'm busy."

"Oh, doing what? Staring at the wall?" Snape sneered. "I have a way to get our memory back, Potter. You're just going to have to cooperate with me."

"What if I don't want my memory back?" Harry snapped. He didn't understand why Snape said for him to cooperate with Snape, when it should be both of them cooperating together.

"Then you're foolish, Potter," Snape said. "I know you want your memory back as much as I do."

That was true, but Harry really didn't know how much Snape wanted his memory back. As for him, he'd do just about anything. Well, _almost_ anything.

"Fine," Harry said, throwing the covers back and getting up. "What is it we have to do? Chant a spell or something?" The last part came out sarcastic.

"No," Snape said, scowling. "A potion, Potter."

Harry snorted. "A potion? Are you a witch or something?" Then he started to laugh. "A talking snake and Potions. I really do think I'm dreaming."

"This is no dream, unfortunately," Snape said. "I wish it was." _Only if to get rid of you, Potter,_ he added silently.

-

Harry followed Snape to his office. He couldn't help but stare at his office, either. It was lined with different kinds of things that Harry couldn't describe. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Snape was serious about the potion-making, too. Was that even possible?

"I know it's here somewhere. I had a whole stack of them," Snape muttered, going through vials of something.

"A whole stack of what?" Harry asked.

"Keep quiet," Snape snapped, not turning his eyes away from the vials as he still searched through them.

Harry helped himself into a chair and sat down, propping his chin into his hand. He waited and waited for Snape to find what he was looking for, and he didn't know how long he sat in the chair, but he did know that Snape never found it.

"It's gone," Snape finally announced in a frustrated voice. "It's not here."

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Harry demanded. "And what are those things in the bottles?"

"I was looking for a specific type of potion, Potter," Snape explained, still sounding frustrated from not finding whatever potion he was looking for. "A Memory Potion, but I can't find any… I was absolutely positive I had more than one vial full."

Harry could only stare at Snape. So he was serious about the potion.

_-_

"Where have you been?" Quirrel demanded. He didn't like how Aureus was just there one minute, and then she disappeared the next.

"I had a little errand to run," she answered simply, waving a few vials of potions in the air. "Am I not allowed to run an errand?"

Quirrel ignored her. "We should find somewhere to stay, Aureus. I'm getting tired of staying in this bloody forest, sitting on a bloody log."

"Well, you're lucky I have Muggle money," Aureus said with a smug smile. "We can find somewhere to stay for a while."

Quirrel then eyed the Potions that Aureus still had in her hands. "What is that?"

"Oh, these?" She smiled some more. "Potions I stole from Snape. Memory Potions. I knew he'd use them on him and Harry to get their memory back."

She threw the vials onto the ground, crushing them with her foot. Glass shattered and liquid leaked out, staining the white snow. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

_-_

Jenae realized it was Christmas. But some Christmas it was for her, and for Caoimhe!

"Ms. Honestas?" The doctor, Caoimhe's doctor, gently came up to Jenae.

She looked up immediately. "Yes? Is it Caoimhe? How's she doing, Doctor?"

He smiled gently. "Well, you'll be happy to know that Caoimhe's finally awake. She does seem to have amnesia though, but you shouldn't worry. She'll start progressing with her memory, meaning that she'll start to receive some flashbacks of her life before the amnesia until she regains her full memory."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Jenae said, with a bright smile. She stood up. "I'm glad it's nothing serious. And the stitching, are they fine?"

"You needn't worry," the doctor replied. "Everything seems to be in order. Would you care to see her?"

"_Yes_," Jenae replied, emphasizing the word. "When will she be able to come home?"

"Maybe sometime soon. She should stay a while more to rest, and for us to be sure that everything is absolutely all right with her."

Jenae, feeling that this was the only Christmas present she wanted to receive, followed the doctor into Caoimhe's room.

_-_


	40. Tricks

**Chapter Forty**

Aureus looked around the Muggle hotel in disgust. It wouldn't be her first choice, but of course, it was all she could afford. It wasn't like she had a _lot _of muggle money—Jenae didn't have that much for Aureus to steal—but at least it was enough to rent this horrid hotel room.

"How disgusting," she observed, her nose held high. "Are all Muggle hotels like this? Now, in America, I once stayed in a hotel room. It was actually quite fancy. Very spacious, might I add, and—"

"I'm not here to listen to you go on about some bloody _room,_" Quirrel snapped, though he too didn't care too much for this room. "I'm just here so I don't have to stand in that forest all day." He paused. "What's so special about Potter anyway, Aureus? Why do you want him as your son so badly? And the Dark Lord as his father? Why don't you just agree with me and _kill _the bloody brat? I can still get into his dreams and kill him, you know."

"Harry—" Aureus paused, trying hard to think of an answer. A sudden dreamy look crossed her face. "He's just absolutely wonderful, Quirrel. He's so darling—and quiet! My, is he a quiet little thing. But absolutely darling, Harry is. Oh, the dear…"

Quirrel looked completely disgusted. "Just answer my question, Aureus!"

"Oh, right." She resumed her thoughtful look. "Well, I don't really know. I remember by the time Harry was born how envi—well, never mind that, all right? I just remember when Harry was born how much I wanted him as a son. I mean, not only is James Potter—god rest his beloved soul—his father, but look at how darling Harry turned out _now, _Quirrel! Who could _not _want that dear as a son?"

"Me," Quirrel muttered, and either Aureus didn't hear him, or she just decided to ignore the comment.

"Anyway," she continued, "can you imagine if the Dark Lord and I continued to bring Harry up as _our_ son… evil? As I said before, he could be the next Dark Lord. And how _wonderful _he'd be at it! He could do such terrible and amazing things…"

_If only James Potter was alive, _Aureus thought wistfully. _Then it'd be _him _and I raising Harry together. Possibly evil, but perhaps not. I'll just have to live with what is, though. _

Then, her thoughts turned to Caoimhe, her daughter. Or, well, _was _her daughter.

_Poor dear, _Aureus thought again, though hardly sounding as sad as before. _I wonder if she's dead yet. _

-

"No, I'm _not _going _anywhere_," Harry refused firmly, keeping his arms crossed over his chest and his feet planted on the ground as firmly as his voice sounded. "Breakfast or not. I'm going to _sleep!_"

"That's all you _ever _do," Snape said through clenched teeth, and by the look and sound of his voice, Harry could tell he was trying everything to keep from snapping. "Sleep. Day and night. Aren't you at least hungry, Potter? I haven't the faintest idea when the last time you ate was."

"You wouldn't care," Harry accused. "Who knows, I could've eaten _a month ago! _You still couldn't care less. So go without me because _I_ am going to sleep."

"_You _are going downstairs to eat," Snape argued.

"No, I'm not," Harry debated. "I'm staying here. I'll—I'll—light a fire and sit in front of it until you come back!"

"Without a wand?"

"I'll use matches."

"I don't _have _any, Potter."

Harry never moved. "Everybody _has _to use matches to light a fire. Either that or a lighter. Or sticks, if you rub them together really fast. I've never tried it before, but I know you can do that. You _cannot _use a 'wand' to light a fire."

Then, he paused, thinking over what he just said. "Wait… a _wand? _Like… like a _magic_ stick-wand?"

Snape looked angrier than ever. "Potter, you're coming down with everybody else to eat and that's _final._"

"I'm staying _here _while _you _go down with everybody else and _that _is final," Harry dared. He and Snape seemed to be having a staring contest, but Harry wasn't about to back down. Not just yet. He kept his eyes level with Snape's.

Finally, Snape turned from Harry and walked away. Most likely, Harry thought, down to have breakfast.

Harry let out a breath. For a minute, there was an awful look in Snape's eye as he and Snape had the 'staring contest'. It almost scared him, Harry had to admit. Like… Snape was going to strike him at any minute.

And I bet he would've, too, Harry thought. But, Snape seemed to be good at holding his anger back instead of snapping.

"I wonder if there's ingredients so I can make something," Harry wondered out loud, sitting himself down on the couch in front of the fireplace to think. He had a sudden craving for cake. Or some other sweet.

"Or maybe there's someplace I can get ingredients at?"

Harry looked around for the snake, Slyther, but there was no sign of him. Maybe he went down with Snape to find something to eat, like a mouse or a fish or whatever it was that that snake liked.

Harry sat down on the couch. He didn't like not being able to have his memory, since there was a lot of questions that he wanted answers to. It seemed like everybody he had run into had lost their memory, as well. Practically all of the staff seemed to still think it was the summer, like he did. Something was definitely wrong.

-

"I don't know!" Aureus cried, feeling frustrated. She had completely forgot that Snape could still create a Memory Potion of his own with the ingredients he still had, until Quirrel had just reminded her a minute ago.

"I don't know how I could've forgot something like that," she said. "It just slipped my mind with everything that had been going on. I—I suppose I could go back to Hogwarts and steal the ingredients from Snape that make the Memory Potion. Nobody will remember me, anyway."

"Are you sure that everybody at that school drank the Forgetfulness Potion?" Quirrel asked.

"No," Aureus admitted. "But I'll have to take my chances. For Harry."

"How pathetic," Quirrel muttered.

-

Harry just couldn't stay in the chambers. He had to get out. He hadn't a clue why he refused to not go down with Snape to eat breakfast, but he did anyway.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized as he ran into someone. But, that was what you get when you had your head bowed, staring at the floor as you walked and were too deep in thought to notice anybody in front of you.

"Oh, it—it's no problem," the woman replied.

Harry looked up to see a half-decent looking woman standing in front of him. She had vivid blue eyes and long, brown hair, but there was something about the way she looked… Familiar, perhaps?

"Do I know you?" Harry asked tentatively. "You kinda look familiar."

The woman smiled pleasantly and brushed Harry's bangs out of his eyes. "Well… I'm, uh, a teacher here. At Hogwarts."

"Oh, really?" Harry looked only a bit interested. "What do you teach?"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts," the woman replied without hesitation.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Is that some sort of new class? I thought you would've taught Maths or Social Studies. Something like that."

The woman looked only a bit confused. "Oh… all right then."

"What's your name?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Aureus. Topaz Aureus. And you're Harry Potter, aren't you, dear?" Aureus said, with a sweet smile.

Harry smiled back. "Yeah, I am."

"So, Harry dear," Aureus said, grasping the chance, "I'm actually looking for somebody. Professor _Snape?_"

"Oh," Harry said, "he's eating."

"Well," Aureus said thoughtfully, "maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a certain… something from his classroom. Would you care to show me the way?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I think I know where it is. This way."

Aureus beamed down at Harry in a fond way. "Excellent."

-

"Uh… this is it, I think," Harry said, stopping in front of the Potion classroom doors.

Aureus smiled. "Oh, how wonderful! Thank you _so _much, Harry."

"Er—no problem," Harry said. "Should I tell Snape you came by?"

Aureus hesitated, then smiled. "That won't be necessary, sweet. Thanks for showing me the way, though."

Harry turned around and started walking away, but when he did, he realized that he shouldn't of let Topaz Aureus go into Snape's classroom alone. What if she wasn't who she said she was and took something? What if Snape found out, and got mad at Harry for letting her go in alone?

Harry then turned back around and headed straight for the classroom.

"Excuse me, Ms. Aureus," Harry said as he pushed the doors open.

The woman jumped and spun around. "Yes, dear?"

"I, uh, think I should stay in here and… watch you," Harry said.

Aureus laughed. "Watch me? Why's that, love?"

"Well, just in case… y'know…"

Aureus coughed into her hand, almost as if she was stalling. "Well… yes, I guess that'd be fine… I suppose…"

Harry sat down in one of the seats and shivered. He couldn't help but notice how dank it was.

"What are you looking for, Ms. Aureus?" Harry asked as he watched Aureus go through what looked like ingredients. Maybe Snape taught a cooking class.

"Something Professor Snape said he had for me. Ingredients for something," Aureus replied quickly. "And I think… I found them. He said I could have all of them, by the way."

"Are you baking a cake?" Harry asked hungrily. "Or a pie? Or cupcakes? Or cookies? Or Gingerbread Men? A Gingerbread _house?_"

Aureus laughed after she was done taking the ingredients. "No, no, love. It's a different kind of something."

She smiled warmly, this time standing right in front of Harry. "Thank you so much for escorting me, Harry. I'll see you around soon."

Harry watched as Aureus walked out of the classroom, and then he too followed her out.

-

"No matter," Snape continued after he had come back from the Great Hall. Harry was in front of him, sitting on the couch, listening while Snape explained how he was going to make a Memory Potion.

"No matter," he repeated, "though the Memory Potions have disappeared, I can still create a new one." Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Now follow me."

-

"That's impossible," Snape breathed as he went through every ingredient he had in search for the ingredients to make the Memory Potion. "It should be here! I never touched them."

Harry froze as he stood in the middle of the classroom. "What?"

"The ingredients, Potter! For the potion to get our memories back!"

"Oh, that," Harry said as his body relaxed. "Ms. Aureus has them."

Snape looked at him oddly. "Ms. Aureus?"

Harry nodded, smiling, and sat down in one of the chairs. "Yep, she came by while you were eating. She said you let her have some sort of ingredients for something, so she got them. She said she was the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"As in… Topaz Aureus?"

Harry nodded, his smile turning into a frown. "Is somethin' wrong, Snape? You look paler than usual."

Then, Harry froze again as he realized what he said.

"I didn't mean that!" Harry said quickly, he himself paling, too. "It came out wrong, er…" he trailed off, having no clue what to call Snape other than 'Snape'.

Snape sneered at Harry. "Professor Snape will do, Potter."

Harry nodded. "So what's wrong, _Professor _Snape? All you have to do is go see Ms. Aureus and get the ingredients back."

"Topaz Aureus isn't a Professor, Potter," Snape said, "she doesn't work at Hogwarts as the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. Quirrel—_Annabella Bellulus _is the Professor."

"So that means Ms. Aureus lied to me?" Harry could only sit in the chair and stare.

"Next time, Potter—" Snape gave an exasperated sigh and started for the doors. "Well, there won't _be _a next time!"

Harry could only feel guilty.

_-_


	41. Ghosts and Potions

**Chapter Forty-one**

"No, don't you _dare!_" Aureus screamed, her face turning red. "Quirrel, don't you dare! You stick with the plan, and don't go _anywhere near _Harry or his dreams. Do you hear me?"

Quirrel smirked, obviously enjoying seeing Aureus so. "Who said anything about that, dear Aureus?"

Aureus jumped up from the chair and scowled at Quirrel. "You just did. Don't you dare kill Harry while he's sleeping. Understood? You wouldn't want to disobey the Dark Lord… _would you_?"

"I would hope not," Voldemort's raspy voice said.

Quirrel's body visible straightened, and he glared at Aureus. "Very _well._"

Aureus smiled. "Thank you, Quirrel. Now, what am I to do with all of these ingredients? Throw them out?"

Quirrel looked annoyed as he sat down in another chair. "What else? Just make sure Snape nor Potter are able to get to them."

Aureus hesitated for a second. "You do realize, though, that Snape can get more ingredients? I can't keep going to Hogwarts and stealing the ingredients every time he gets them. Who knows, Harry could know that I lied to him about being a Professor at Hogwarts! Argh—I feel like _killing _that greasy git!"

"_That _can be arranged," Quirrel said with a malevolent smirk. "But… perhaps… Snape can just _give _you Potter?"

Aureus's brow furrowed. "Repeat that? _Give _him to me, just like that?" she snorted. "Now _that _would be something."

"Well, Snape obviously hates Potter, which is no surprise. He's obviously sick of him. So why wouldn't Snape just give him to you if you asked? It'd be taking him off of Snape's hands, anyway."

Aureus shook her head. "He most definitely wouldn't do that. Besides, he knows my past. He wouldn't just give Harry to me, no matter _if_ he hates Harry or not, he still wouldn't."

"I still think you should go along with my idea and just kill Potter. It's the most sensible thing to do, not bring him up as your _son. _I mean—" Quirrel sighed as Aureus interrupted him, looking highly irritated.

"I don't care what you mean," Aureus interrupted with a frown. "Just keep your comments to yourself!"

Then, Aureus turned her head away and decided to just ignore Quirrel from then on.

-

"So, what?" Harry said, while eating breakfast the next morning down in the Great Hall with Snape. He had decided to go that morning, since he really was hungry. "I have to stay in your chambers or can I come too?"

"I think that I should get Albus to look after you until I can get the ingredients for the Potion," Snape replied, while Harry turned his head to look at the Potions master and frowned.

"What? I want to go with you. It's my memory your… your…" Harry couldn't think of the word he was looking for. "It's my memory your… trying to bring back, too!"

"Potter," Snape started dangerously, "you'll do as I say. I don't want you to get in the way while I'm getting the ingredients."

Harry glared at Snape. "I wouldn't get in the way! I know I wouldn't get in the way." For a minute, Harry stopped his talking to wonder why Snape acted this way towards him, and why he acted the same way back. He hardly even knew the man to be making assumptions about Snape's attitude, but that was just his first impression of Snape. But Harry knew that sometimes first impressions were wrong… but he got a feeling that _this _impression wasn't.

"Well, I imagine you will, Potter. So no arguing—you're staying here with Albus to look after you," Snape said firmly in his no-nonsense voice.

Harry, realizing that he could no longer argue with Snape because in the end, Snape would get what he wanted, just pouted and turned back to his food without another sound. As he stared at his food, he wondered where that snake was, since he hadn't noticed the snake hanging around Snape's chambers that morning. Harry had a feeling that Slyther was tangled up in the blankets on the bed.

"Fine," Harry finally said to Snape. "I won't come with you. You don't have to be so _mean _about it, either! I jus' wanted to come with you… that's all."

Harry stood up from the table, causing some eyes to follow that movement. Harry had forgot about the students that couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. He still wondered about that.

"And you can go get your ingredients without me, for all I care," Harry added as he made his way down the Great Hall. He didn't care how many people heard, or if Snape even heard him at all. He was just angry.

-

_Where have you been?_ Slyther demanded angrily as Harry came into the bedroom looking huffy and fuming. _I have been waiting forever for you to come back from wherever you were. When I woke up I couldn't find you, and then I thought that you'd be out somewhere and just didn't bother to wake me up, so I decided to just patiently wait until you returned. But it seemed like you took forever to come back!_

"I'm not really in the mood to talk, snake," Harry muttered as he fell onto the bed and buried his face into the silk green pillow. "So just leave me alone. Go find something to do, 'kay?"

_Ooh dus eeve eee ah-own? _Slyther repeated, sounding bewildered. _Is that French? _

"No," Harry said, lifting his face from the pillow. "I said 'so just leave me alone'!"

_Oh, fine,_ Slyther said, sounding offended. _Now, if you actually knew who I was and didn't have this amnesia-nonsense or whatever it is, you wouldn't of told me to 'leave you alone.' You would've wanted my help, not push it away. You would've confided in me. You would've—_

"Just… go," Harry said irritably. "It's bad that I don't know who anybody is, or where I am, but it's worse for people to get mad at me for no reason at all when I don't even _know_ them!"

_The greasy human, eh? _Slyther guessed. _No surprise there, Harry. When you two first met you were the exact same way with each other, except as soon as you two started to 'bond'—no, wait, that's not the right word to describe it… well, let's just say when you and the greasy human were around each other longer you decided to try to give the greasy human a 'chance'. But… I dunno… things changed, I guess._

"You guess?" Harry repeated, sitting up, and instead of putting the pillow on his face he set it on his lap. "Shouldn't you know? Anyway… how'd things 'change'?"

_Oh, I don't know!_ Slyther said. _You two got more used to each other, I suppose. Then there was Quirrel that helped, and Aureus—_

"Helped?" Harry repeated. "How'd they help?"

_Well, not exactly help,_ Slyther admitted. _But Quirrel did attempt to kill you. And then Aureus kidnapped you, but then she ended up in a coma. I think maybe she even died. Hopefully in hell. You know, that's the perfect place for somebody like her. Oh, and the way you described her daughter, Caoimhe—absolutely_ horrible! _You know, I am surprised somebody like her helped you escape, nonetheless try to kill her own mother._

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, holding up his hand to stop the snake from continuing on. "Aureus died? She _died_? How's that possible? Didn't she just go to prison or something like that?"

Slyther looked at Harry oddly when he noticed the boys color start to pale in his cheeks. _No, she died. At least, I'm pretty sure… maybe…why, what's the matter? I know this is a cliché, but you look like you've seen a ghost. Anyway, you should know I'm just _guessing _that she died. She might still be in a coma. Who really knows?_

"Aureus… she came by to get ingredients from Snape, but then after that Snape told me that Aureus lied to me, that she wasn't a teacher at Hogwarts. I—I didn't know she was in a coma."

_Yeah, she was, _Slyther replied after a moments pause. _But… you_ saw _her? When? It wasn't today, was it? Wow. _

"I know!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head. "But I'm not joking. I did see her. I swear I did, because she pushed—"

_Your bangs back?_ Slyther guessed, finishing Harry's own statement. _Yeah, she usually always did that._

Harry swallowed, trying to push down the sudden feeling of nervousness.

_Are you all right? _Slyther asked tentatively when Harry's body started to sway slightly.

Harry's eyes came level with the snakes, as if just waking from a trance. "Hmm? Yeah… I'm okay… y'know, just—thinking. About things, and stuff—"

_Should I respect your privacy and leave? _Slyther asked, though he really didn't want to. _Because, well, you know I can. I'm not like that—I do respect humans (sometimes) and their privacy, so I can leave if you want me to. You know, if you need to think all this through or something._

Suddenly, the door opened, and Snape was on the other side, still looking _very_ angry.

"Potter," he started from deep in his throat, "no arguing this time. You're staying here, Albus is going to watch you, and I am going to go get the ingredients. Do you _understand_?"

Harry bit his tongue to keep from debating with the man. He slowly gave his head a nod, and hugged the pillow in his lap tighter. Maybe he wouldn't be as nervous with Albus around, other than being alone and worrying that the ghost of Aureus would come back.

Snape seemed surprised—though he didn't show it—that Harry agreed to it so easily.

"You don't look too well," Snape said slowly, studying Harry, though his face showed no concern for the boy. "Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied in a quiet voice. "Just… tired, I guess. Go get the ingredients."

"You've been tired a lot lately," Snape said. "Is there a reason to that?"

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head, looking up at Snape. "No. Just go already."

_You should tell him,_ Slyther said. _Tell the greasy human what happened. I suppose since he has the amnesia-nonsense, that he wouldn't know either. Sheesh, what is it with this education-place these days? Everybody seems to be having amnesia lately. Where can I sign up? You know the saying, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'? Or something like that? Well… you know… I wanna have amnesia too…_

"Tell me what?" Snape asked suspiciously, eyeing Slyther and then Harry. "Is there something I should know about?"

_Yes, there is!_

Harry narrowed his eyes at Slyther, then looked up at Snape. "Nope. Wait—you can hear him too?"

"Don't change the subject," Snape said warningly.

_Harry,_ Slyther said, just as warningly, _remember what I told you about the Web of Lies? Oh, never mind, of course you can't remember. You have amnesia. Well… just TRY to remember about the Web of Lies. TELL HIM._

"It's just… Aureus…" Harry muttered. "It's nothin'."

"What about Aureus?" Snape asked. "Did she come here again? Potter, Aureus isn't the type of person you want to befriend. Stay away from her."

"No, it's not that," Harry said with a shake of his head. "It's just, well, you know how that snake—"

_Slyther! You named me, you should remember! Oh, wait, never mi—_

"—doesn't have amnesia?" Harry continued, as if Slyther never interrupted at all. "Well, he remembers everything. And he told me that Aureus was in a coma. One that people said she'd never get out of."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that that snake isn't lying? You don't even know it."

_Uh, well you may not know me, but _I _know _you! Slyther pointed out.

"I just know he isn't," Harry tried to explain. "He said that she kidnapped me? And her daughter killed her. Or tried to. Uh, I think Slyther said her name was Clairice? Cascadia? Um… Clementine?"

_NO,_ _it's Caoimhe. Kee-va, _the snake pronounced, sounding exasperated, _Caoimhe. Kee-va. Get it? Not Clementine, _Caoimhe!

"Yes, _that,_" Harry said, still holding onto the pillow tightly. "And I believe him, S—_Professor _Snape. So… I think you should leave and get the ingredients now. I wanna have my memory back."

Snape didn't say anything for a moments time. Then: "Very well. When you're ready you will come down to the headmasters' office with me, and then I will go get the ingredients. Understood?"

Harry nodded, stood up, picked the snake up and followed Snape out the door.

-

Harry had waited patiently for Snape to return. He and Dumbledore actually didn't do much while Snape was out, other than talk, which was fine with Harry. He liked to talk—just, not as much as the snake did. It was pretty hard to keep up two conversations: one with Slyther, the other with Dumbledore.

And because he got confused every time with the conversations, he had actually told Dumbledore to 'Stop _talking_!' when he really meant to say that to Slyther, and then he had to explain how he meant to say 'stop talking' to Slyther; not him. It was a very confusing process.

When Snape did return, he returned with all the ingredients for the Memory Potion. Harry, though he was a bit hesitant on drinking the concoction of a 'Potion', was only a bit excited on getting his memory back. That'd mean he'd remember everything… the good _and _the bad.

Now, Snape, Harry and Slyther were in the Potions Classroom, which was thankfully empty since it was a Saturday and the students had the weekend off. He watched as Snape added in the ingredients, but then he said that the Potion had to _cool. _So, Harry decided to sit in one of the chairs and wait for the Potion to _cool._

"Is it ready yet?" Harry asked, blinking a few times to keep himself awake. He didn't know how many minutes went by—or hours. Perhaps even seconds.

Snape peered into the cauldron. It didn't seem to be as hot as it was when he last checked.

"I suppose," Snape said. "Go get some vials for me to put the Potion in."

Harry obeyed. He soon found a whole pile of empty vials that they could put the Potion in. Good, he thought as he picked up as many as he could carry. I think we can give the staff this Potion so they can get their memory back, too. Maybe we could even find some way to give the students their memory back by using this Potion.

"I found a whole bunch," Harry announced, bringing the vials over to Snape. "We can give the staff a vial to take too, right?"

Snape nodded as he started to fill one bottle up. As soon as it was up to the top, he handed it to Harry.

"You go first."

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at the Potion that Snape was holding out in disgust.

"No, you go first," Harry said. "I don't wanna go first. What if it turns out wrong and you poison me?"

Snape looked annoyed, and thrust the Potion out again. "I do not make my Potions _wrong, _Potter. Now take it. It'll probably work the same as the Forgetfulness Potion that was most likely given to us to make us forget everything. So, that means you'll fall asleep. So you take this first, then you fall asleep, I can take you to the chambers, fill the rest of the vials with the Potion, give it to everybody else and then _I _take it."

"What if there's no more left?" Harry asked.

"Then I make more. I still have to make more anyway, Potter, for the students. Now _take it._"

Harry eyed the Potion hesitantly before taking it out of Snape's hand. He slowly tipped it into his mouth and drank the contents, then handed the vial back to Snape.

"It tastes like nothing," Harry said with a smile, but then his face suddenly reflected worry. "It doesn't work, Professor! I'm not tired. I don't feel anything. I feel _normal._"

"Give it time," Snape replied, still annoyed. "You don't give things time, Potter."

Harry scowled. "I do, too! I give things _lotsa _time—" Then he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He started to sway, and had to grab onto one of the desks for support.

"I don't feel good," Harry muttered, sitting down on the cold ground. "I feel funny."

"It's the Potion taking effect," Snape explained.

Harry's eyes started to feel heavy, like he couldn't keep them open any longer… then, he didn't know what had happened next, because everything had gone black.

-


	42. Remembrance

**Chapter Forty-two**

Harry awoke, feeling drowsy. He blinked a few times, and then noticed that he was in his room. He wondered how he got there.

"Slyther?" Harry called out sleepily. "You here?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked for Slyther down on the floor, but he wasn't there. Then, he noticed that, as he went throughout the chambers, Slyther nor Snape were anywhere to be seen.

Harry stopped yawning to actually think about what happened before he fell asleep. Snape made some sort of Potion… oh, yes, the Memory Potion… and then Harry took it, and then he must've fell asleep…

So he must be wherever he was last, Harry decided as he made his way to the Potions classroom, and he was happy to realize that he did indeed have his memory back; he even remembered what happened when he _didn't _have his memory.

"Sev'rus?" Harry called as his eyes searched the classroom. Then he noticed, as he got closer, that Snape was by the desk, on the ground, asleep. "Severus!"

Harry squatted down and looked at Snape, and then shook him. "Severus, wake up. D'you remember? I do. Where's Slyther, did he stay here with you?"

When Snape didn't wake, Harry shook his shoulder again. "Wake up! Do I have to pour water over your face? 'Cause I can—"

That seemed to wake Snape up. "No water will be necessary, thank you," Snape said as he rubbed his head and sat up straighter.

"Did you take it?" Harry asked, sitting down in front of Snape.

"Yes, I did," Snape replied, standing up and then extending a hand to help Harry up. "I also gave it to everybody else, excluding the students. I'll give it to them at breakfast."

Harry bit his lip, as he thought back to when Aureus had come up to him for the ingredients. He didn't know whether it was really her or not, but then who else could it be? The person resembled Aureus exactly, and she had even said that her name was Topaz Aureus.

"Is everything all right?" Snape asked quietly, studying Harry. He seemed so different from when he had lost his memory (along with everybody else, really), Harry noticed. He was less grumpy… less… cold. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine. Just can't believe Aureus isn't in the coma anymore. I guess Quirrel's not going to be the only one Dumbledore's going to be looking for, huh?"

"I would say so," Snape replied, his voice going stern. "But in the meantime, while Aureus is still out there, I don't want you out of my sight."

Harry nodded. "I don't think I _ever _wanna be alone. Not while Aureus is out there." Then he paused. "What if Aureus already visited Caoimhe, since she's her daughter and all?"

"I don't think that'll be any of our concern," Snape said. "Now let's go. I should see if Albus and everybody else are all right."

Harry nodded and took lead as both headed for the door, which he hadn't bothered to close. Then he abruptly stopped, his eyes glued on the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, looking down at Harry. "Are you ill?"

"No," Harry said, his eyes still on the doorway. "It's nothin'. Just thought I saw something, but I didn't."

-

Aureus cursed as she made her way back to Quirrel from Hogwarts. She was so lucky to get away, since she had thought that everybody still wouldn't have their memory. Though, she could've sworn that Harry caught a glimpse of her, but that didn't matter at that moment. _There, _she thought irritably, _my plan's foiled now. Are you happy, Snape? I swear, one day… _

When she reached the room, she burst inside and slammed the door shut.

"Bad day already?" Quirrel questioned with a smirk.

"Damn!" Aureus yelled, swiping everything on the dresser in front of her onto the floor. She looked up at Quirrel, her eyes wild with anger. "I don't care what you do, Quirrel," she said through long breaths, "just make sure Snape is out of the way. The plan won't work with him in the way. No… no, it won't…"

"So what are you implying?" Quirrel asked conversationally. "That I kill Snape?"

"Whatever you have to do," Aureus said, her chest going up and down in rhythm with her breathing. "For betraying the Dark Lord, _and _for being in the way."

A slow smile crept onto Quirrel's face. "Well, as I said before, Aureus, that _can_ be arranged."

-

Harry followed Snape to Dumbledore's office. They really didn't get a chance to inform Dumbledore that Aureus was alive, since everybody was too concerned with giving the Memory Potion to the students, so they were going to do that now. Harry, deep in his own thoughts, didn't realize that they had already approached the office door and that Dumbledore had answered it. Now, both Snape and Dumbledore were staring at Harry.

"Harry?" Snape said, only a hint of concern in his voice. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Harry said, waking up from his trance and stepping inside of the office. He sat down in one of the two offered chairs that were in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I trust that the potion worked?" Snape said, sitting down in the other.

"It did," Dumbledore replied. "I remember everything, thank you, Severus."

"Sir," Harry spoke up before Snape could. "We're here because… well, while everybody else forgot everything, my snake, Slyther, still had his memory; and during breakfast two days ago, I was talking to a woman named Topaz Aureus. She said she was the DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and she wanted me to take her to Snape's classroom…"

"Topaz?" Dumbledore repeated, his forehead creased. "You were actually talking to her?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Where's her daughter staying? You could go talk to her. See if she has any information on her mother or something," suggested Harry, feeling proud that he was able to help out.

"She's staying in America, with her Aunt," Dumbledore responded, and then he stood up. "That is a very good suggestion, Harry. Do you mind I leave you two be?"

"No, certainly," Snape said, and then he too stood up. So, Harry decided to do the same. "Let's go."

"Okay," Harry agreed, following Snape to the door as Dumbledore grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and made his way to the fireplace. "I have to go find Slyther, anyway."

-

_It's nice that you have your memory back, _Slyther said as he sat on Harry's bed in front of Harry. _I don't have to complicatedly try to explain everything to you, now. _

"I'm glad I have my memory back, too," Harry replied, leaning against his pillows.

_Do you remember _anything _that happened while you… well… forgot? _Slyther asked.

"I remember _everything,_" Harry responded, but couldn't continue as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry called, and Snape came into the room.

_I guess that's my cue to leave,_ the snake said decidedly. _Now, if you'll just help me down…?_

Harry picked Slyther up and then set him down on the floor. The snake slithered past Snape's feet and out the door.

"Somethin' wrong?" Harry asked. "Is it about Caoimhe, or Aureus?"

"No, no," Snape replied, seating himself in Harry's desk chair. "I just wanted to… apologize."

Harry's brow furrowed, and he looked bewildered. "Apologize?" He repeated. "For what?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say the Holidays were…"

Harry shook his head, interrupting the Potions master. "No, it's all right, really. Nothing to apologize for, anyway."

"Well, I thought I at least should—"

But, Snape was interrupted with Dumbledore appearing in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Severus, Harry," Dumbledore greeted grimly, his eyes a dull blue. "I have some news. I've just returned from America from where Jenae Honestas and her niece, Caoimhe Aureus live. As it turned out, something happened to Caoimhe."

"What?" Harry asked, hardly feeling concerned for the girl.

"Well, an incident occurred awhile back while Jenae was going out to town," Dumbledore explained. "Caoimhe refused to have somebody look after her, so Jenae, knowing that the town wasn't that far and that she'd only be gone fairly long, agreed and let Caoimhe stay by herself.

"Jenae doesn't know what happened next, unfortunately, but somebody smashed a lamp over Caoimhe's head, causing her to go to the Hospital. She _does_ have a concussion—amnesia—so she knows absolutely nothing about what happened after her Aunt left for town."

"So she'd be no help on the Aureus thing," Harry said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Albus," Snape said, and Dumbledore nodded, leaving the chambers.

Harry emitted another sigh. "Great. Caoimhe has amnesia. What's next?"

"I know this wouldn't exactly be the right time to tell you, but I've been thinking, and I know Lupin never will tell you; but you _do _have a right to know—" Snape started.

Harry eyed him oddly. "What?"

Just then, Slyther came back into the room.

_Well, I think I gave you enough time for a chat, _the snake said, _don't you think?_

"Not long enough," Harry muttered, finding it frustrating that Slyther had to come into the room at the exact same time that Snape was going to tell him about Remus.

_Ooh… did I interrupt anything? Should I leave again? Because you know I can. I will, if you want me to._

"No, that's fine," Snape said, standing up. "We're done." As he walked out the door he muttered to himself, "It should be you telling him Lupin, not me."

_-  
_  
A/N: Thanks everybody. I have every chapter to this story re-written, which I am happily going to continue to post! Thanks to _all _your guys' comments, views and opinions… I love them!


	43. Nathaniel Jacobs

**Chapter Forty-three**

"I'm not having this conversation with you anymore," Snape said firmly, his face cold. "You've been the one lying to him ever since you met him. Why don't you just tell him the _truth, _Lupin? Wouldn't it be better than lying?"

"Severus," Remus started calmly, shifting his position on the bed in the hospital wing, "_Anything _would be better than lying, but I can't tell Harry the truth yet. He isn't ready. When the time is right, though, I _will._"

"When the time is right," Snape echoed with a snort. "How clever, Lupin. _When the time is right. _Wouldn't the right time be _now? _Harry could come here anytime and find you here, then there'll be questions. Questions, might I add, that you'd be hesitant to answer. I don't want to be the one to tell him about you being a werewolf, but you do realize that it could just _accidentally _slip from my mouth that you are one—"

Remus sighed, closing his eyes. "Please, don't. I will tell him—_soon enough. _I'm really not in the mood to talk about this now, Severus. You should go back to Harry. He could wake up and find you gone."

"_Exactly _what I was going to do," Snape said coolly. "Yesterday I was so close to telling him. The time is now, Lupin, or never. Because if _you _won't, _I _will."

"Don't you think I _know _that?" Remus said, and then shook his head, emitting a sigh. "Just—"

"Go?" Snape guessed. "With pleasure."

With another look, Snape left the hospital wing, and back up to the chambers.

-

"Where were you?" Harry inquired as he found Snape in the armchair when he came out of his bedroom, sitting down in the couch near Snape. Snape really wasn't surprised to find that Slyther wasn't on top of Harry's head, nor coiled around his arm. The snake was probably still sleeping.

"Right here," Snape said easily. "Why?"

"Because you weren't a while ago," Harry said, his brow furrowed. "I came out here after I looked in your room, but you weren't there. I searched everywhere. Where'd you go?"

"Oh… out," Snape said, still as easy as ever. "Dumbledore needed to tell you that he still hasn't found Quirrel or Aureus yet, but that they're still looking. He wanted to tell you personally, but you were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Harry said cheerfully, looking more relaxed than what he was. "Well, at least they're still looking for them. That's good."

Then, Harry paused, glancing towards his bedroom. "Severus, have you seen Slyther when you came out? He wasn't in the room when I woke up, and when I was looking for you I was looking for Slyther, too, but I couldn't find him."

"No, I haven't," Snape said without any concern. Losing that snake wouldn't be much of a loss. It'd actually be for the better—you wouldn't hear the snake going on, anyway.

Harry bit his lip, trying not to let his worry show. "All right. He's probably just… out. Like you were. He'll be back soon."

-

"_What _are you _doing?_" Quirrel said to Aureus, his brow furrowed as he watched Aureus set the snake—which was surprisingly putting up a very good fight—on the floor. Well, it was actually more _throw _the snake on the floor.

"EW!" She cried, screwing her face up in disgust as she looked at the snake. "I can't believe I actually _touched _that thing! The things I do for Harry…"

"I will only repeat myself once," Quirrel said as calmly as he could muster. "What are you doing with that snake?"

Aureus looked down at the snake triumphantly. "It's Harry's snake. I was able to take it during the night, while everybody was asleep. But I had to make sure that _everybody _was asleep, especially that greasy git. Do you know how difficult it was? No, you honestly couldn't."

She smiled. "I might as well call myself invisible. I was able to get in and out of there _so _easily, but do you know what was the hardest part of all? Trying to guess Snape's password for his chambers. It took me a well two times to guess 'Slytherin', but that was kind of obvious in the first place. I mean,—"

"What are you going to do with that thing, anyway?" Quirrel asked sarcastically. "Hold it hostage? Sacrifice it?"

Aureus made a face. "No, of course not! But… this snake… seems familiar. I think"— Aureus looked down at the snake— "that this snake is actually an animagus."

Quirrel rose his eyebrows, casting the snake another glance. "Really, now? What gave you that impression?"

Finding no hint of sarcasm in Quirrel's voice, Aureus started to continue, but then stopped herself. With a slow smile, she looked around the room and then closed her eyes.

"Just give me a minute. God am I glad to be out of that dingy hotel and back into my _real _home!" She breathed in, and then let it out. "Ohh, I just had to let my happiness be known. You realize though, Quirrel, that we can't stay in this house long. No doubt the Ministry or whoever Dumbledore has looking for me… or us, even… will likely search this place, if they hadn't already."

Quirrel gave her an annoyed look. "I know Aureus, and it's a lovely home, yes, but can you _continue _with the animagus theory?" he demanded.

"Well, I knew somebody when I went to Hogwarts that was an illegal animagus, and could turn into a snake. That's why it seemed so familiar to me, but you see, they went missing while still in Hogwarts."

"So you think this is the missing person?" Quirrel guessed, and Aureus nodded.

"I do."

"But how will this help you? The snake could _possibly_ be an animagus. How will that help?"

"It'll help us to get Harry here," Aureus explained. "You know. A lure…?"

When Quirrel didn't respond, Aureus let out an exasperated sigh and pointed her wand that she took from the nightstand at the snake. A light shot out from her wand, hitting the snake exactly, and as soon as that happened Slyther turned from a snake to a human.

"You insolent human!" Slyther, the _ex-_snake, continued to rant on, oblivious that he was turned into a human. "How dare you take me away from Harry and bring me here. You have no right—"

Then, he stopped, and noticed that things were much taller than usual. He looked up at Aureus, his face paling.

"What did you do to me, you insolent human?" he demanded, scowling. "I demand that you turn me back at once. No way am I going to be a human! I _demand _that you turn me back into what I was: a _snake!_"

"Oh, no," Aureus said with a chuckle, trying to keep her eyes averted from the… _human, _since he was—well, to put it simple, he had absolutely no clothes on. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you _aren't _a snake. You're a human that can transform into a snake. An animagus, and you're going to help me get Harry."

"I am not a human," the animagus debated. "I am a snake, I always have been. How dare you put such twisted things into my mind! Now take me back to Harry!"

"Nathaniel," Aureus murmured. "Nathaniel Jacobs."

'Nathaniel' started to pale, and looked absolutely terrified. "What are you doing to me? Y—you're putting scenes into my head, you human! I demand you stop at once!"

Aureus laughed. "I'm not doing that. See, Nathaniel, you've been a snake for absolutely too long. You forgot that you were a human once before, but now that I've changed you back you're starting to remember everything that happened while you were human again."

She waited for a minute, studying his horrified features. "What happened? Can you tell me why you turned into a snake and never turned back?"

Nathaniel, looking dazed, shook his head. "I don't—I don't remember. I just… wanted to stay a snake… never to turn back… and I did."

Aureus smiled and turned to look at Quirrel, who was sitting in one of the seats in the corner looking amused.

"Well, I think that when you stayed a snake you lost a lot of knowledge about humans. You _have _been a snake for quite a long time—you went missing around our fifth or sixth year of Hogwarts, you know."

Nathaniel's dazed look soon turned into a scowl. "Now turn me back into a snake and bring me to Harry!"

Aureus's shoulders sagged and she let out a breath through clenched teeth. "Not that again! When are you going to stop? You're not going back to Harry, you're going to help me get him. Understand?"

Nathaniel slowly turned around and tried to walk towards the door, but kept falling every time. So, he had to crawl to the door, and when he got there he had to get up on his knees and try to fiddle the doorknob until the door would open, but it didn't.

"You shouldn't bother," Aureus said airily, walking to the bed and laying down, looking relaxed. "No one can get in or out. I made sure of that."

Nathaniel scowled at Aureus's smile.

"You… you… HUMAN! Let me OUT!"

"Not by a long shot," Aureus said, glancing up and down at Nathaniel. She turned back to Quirrel. "Oh, and Quirrel? I'd appreciate it if you could lend Nathaniel some clothes to wear."

-

Aureus walked down the steps into the kitchen. Oh god, she couldn't get over the fact that she was finally home again. No more dingy hotel room. She walked down the hall and opened a door, down into the basement.

"Lucy, I'm home," she called in a sing-song voice. She smiled sweetly at the man who cowered in the corner of the room. "Did you miss me? Aw, well I'm home now."

"Please, just let me go," the muggle begged, trembling. "I have a wife and a kid—at home, please—"

"Oh, quiet now," Aureus scolded. "Your pain will be over soon. Believe me. It's all working out... perfectly, if you ask me."

-

"That's it," Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "It's almost been the _whole _entire day, and Slyther hasn't been anywhere. I looked in the classroom after classes, he wasn't there. I looked in the chambers—everywhere—he wasn't there. I looked in the Great Hall after breakfast, lunch and supper: not there! I asked all of the Professors if I could search for Slyther in their classrooms after their classes were over, and they let me, but he wasn't _there!_"

"Just calm down," Snape instructed. "He's here somewhere."

"He can't be out basking in the sun because it's _winter!_" Harry continued on, sitting down on the couch in the chambers and then burying his head in his hands. "It's hopeless. I keep trying to talk to him but he's not talking back."

"And you've checked everywhere?"

Harry looked up at Snape. "Yes, I have. Everywhere."

"Don't you think things would be a lot _calmer _without that snake here?" Snape suggested. "Wouldn't it be a good thing? Anyway, somebody needs to talk to you down in the hospit—"

Harry glared at the Potions master. "A _good _thing? You think losing Slyther is a good thing? It's _not! _He's my best friend, even though he's not exactly… human. He's still my friend, and I am still going to find him, no matter what."

"I just think that something's up with that snake. You know I do."

"Yes, I do," Harry replied. "You've always hated Slyther. You've hated me too."

Snape gave Harry a warning look, but Harry continued on.

"And you see? I'm not so bad. You don't hate me anymore—at least, I don't think you do, but still, you know what I mean! I have to find Slyther, Severus."

"I know," Snape said, "but why not try tomorrow? Just take a break from all this worrying."

"Take a _break?_" Harry repeated, looking shocked. "How can I take a break? I can't."

"You _can,_" Snape corrected. "Just sit down and relax. Try to calm down."

Harry shook his head. "Not while Slyther could be hurt. You just don't understand."

"Somebody actually needs to talk to you," Snape started. "It's very important."

"Who?" Harry said, looking up at Snape but still looking worried. "Is it about Slyther? Is he hurt? Did they find him? What happened, where'd he go? Did they _not _find him? Is he in trouble?"

"It's nothing about your snake," Snape replied. "It's more about…"

Then, he stopped. He should wait at least until Harry finds the snake, since he really didn't need to know about Lupin just yet. Not while he was in the state he was in already.

"Well?" Harry demanded, looking impatient. "It's more about what?"

"Just relax," Snape said instead. "Try thinking of places you didn't look for your snake in, and then tomorrow you can look there."

Snape watched as Harry's body relaxed, and he sunk into the couch looking exhausted.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen to Slyther. He was my very first real friend, and I should've been keeping a better eye on him."

"You were sleeping when your snake left," said Snape. "How could you have kept a better eye on the snake if you were sleeping? It wasn't your fault that this happened. It's not."

"Maybe," Harry reconsidered. "But maybe it _is _my fault."

_-  
_  
A/N: Next three chapters will be up tomorrow; thank you to everybody who's been reviewing!


	44. Taken

**Chapter Forty-four**

Snape and Harry still hadn't found Slyther yet. Harry spent all of his time looking for the snake, and in the end Harry ended up looking everywhere without any sign of Slyther. Still, he wouldn't give up looking, because Slyther might be somewhere—anywhere—in the school, though he still tried to fight the feeling that… maybe… Slyther wasn't anywhere _near_ the school. How could that be, though? It wasn't as if Slyther could transform into a human or something with legs, and walk away from Hogwarts.

January soon slipped into February, still without any sightings of Slyther. Harry was becoming more and more worried about him as each day went by, and he often looked in the exact same spot for the snake as before, since he was running out of spaces and was getting desperate.

Valentines Day was soon, Harry realized, and knew that until Slyther was found, no holiday would be the same without Slyther making a sarcastic comment about it. He badly wished for Slyther to be at Hogwarts with him, for Slyther to comment about Valentines Day being some unwanted holiday that was all about sappy mushiness that nobody needed.

Harry currently lay on his bed, staring into space. He didn't know what else to do, since he felt… exhausted. Exhausted of being worried and concerned about Slyther, but he _wanted _to be concerned and worried about the snake. He had to, since Slyther could be _anywhere _on the planet, but he just didn't understand how Slyther could just disappear in one night. Like _that_.

"There's nothing I can do to cheer you up, is there?" Snape asked, opening Harry's door and standing in the doorway.

Harry didn't bother to look up at the Potions Master when he heard his voice. He kept his eyes straightforward; staring into space. "Nope," he replied numbly. "Well… unless you can magically get Slyther back. But if not, then no, nothing will cheer me up."

Snape gave a low sigh. "Nothing at all? What about a new snake?"

This time, Harry turned his head around and glared at Snape. "A new snake? Slyther goes missing and you offer a _new snake?_"

With a snort, Harry turned his head back around and resumed staring into space.

"What do you _want _me to do?" Snape asked, sounding frustrated. "I can't 'bring Slyther back' at the snap of my fingers. If I could, I would, but I can't."

Harry looked down at his hands before looking up at Snape, who still stood in the middle of the doorway. "Would you?"

Snape hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I would. But like I said, I can't. What if… instead of getting you a new snake… I get you an ice cream? Would you feel better? At least a _bit _better?"

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, and kept quiet for several minutes, until: "Maybe a _bit _better, but just a bit. It's not as good as having Slyther back, though…"

Then, Harry paused, a look of realization crossing his face. "What about your class?"

"I can get Albus to take care of my class while I'm out with you," Snape replied.

"Well, then," Harry said, looking more cheerful than when he did a while ago. He jumped up from the bed and made his way towards the door. "Lets go."

-

"This is outrageous," Nathaniel muttered to himself while Aureus watched him in amusement. She sat on one of the beds in the room, looking pleased with herself. "Can't you just let me _go? _Who knows how long it's been? Harry must be really upset… Do you _really_ want Harry to be upset?"

Aureus's pleased look soon went away. "Of course not, you fool! Why would I want Harry to be sad? Can you give me three good reasons? No, see, you can't! I don't want my poor boy to be sad… but this is the only way, you see. That fool—Snape—just _had_ to be the hero and get their memories back, didn't he? He just _couldn't _leave things be, _could he?_"

"I don't know!" Nathaniel cried. "Just let me go! What did I ever do to you, except frighten you? Hmm? Answer me that. What did I do? Nothing! Just _please _let me go."

Aureus shook her head firmly. "No way. You're staying here, right Quirrel?"

Quirrel, who sat quietly in the corner of the room in the chair, just shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so. I still don't know why you're going through all this trouble just to get Potter, Aureus. Just let me kill him."

Aureus shook her head at Quirrel. "I don't think so. By the way, if you even think of killing Harry in his dreams—nonetheless actually _do _it—well… just remember that if you do, it's not only me you're betraying but also the Dark Lord."

"How am I betraying _you?_" Quirrel demanded.

"You promised that you wouldn't," Aureus replied simply. "And you definitely don't want to break your promise to me."

"I didn't promise you anything," Quirrel said back. "Nor do I have a good reputation of keeping promises to people like you, either."

Aureus raised her eyebrows. "People like me, Quirrel? Who're like me?"

"Oh, shut _up!_" Nathaniel finally cried out, fed up with Quirrel and Aureus's argument. It was enough to drive somebody crazy. "Do you two ever stop arguing? You go non-stop! Now, I'm asking you once again quite nicely: let me go and when I return to my snake form I will _not_ bite you."

Aureus turned her attention back to Nathaniel. "I'm not holding you. Get up and leave if you want. You do have two feet," she added with an innocent smile.

Nathaniel glared at her. "You know that I can't walk. But, if you do get off your lazy arse and open the door for me, I can crawl out. Crawling is easy, I've been doing it ever since I can remember. Now, uh, the door…?"

Aureus clenched her teeth. "I'm not lazy, you good-for-nothing snake! If anybody in this room here is lazy, it'd be _you._"

"Oh me, now?" Nathaniel said with a scowl, sitting on the floor with his back against the peach coloured wall. "I am most certainly not lazy. I just have a habit of being too tired to do something. Now, if you _please, _the door."

"I'm not opening the door for you," Aureus replied firmly. "If you're calling me lazy, then _you _can get off of _your _lazy arse and open the door for _yourself._"

"You know very well I can't do that!" Nathaniel debated. "If I could walk then I'd most certainly do it. If you can just turn me back into a snake and open the darned door—"

"Oh, and _you _complain that Aureus and I argue too much," Quirrel interrupted, looking very annoyed. "You two should listen to yourselves. Aureus, why don't you just let the snake go? How is Potter going to know that you took him, and not that it just wandered off on its own? Soon enough Potter is going to come to the conclusion that it's dead and will stop looking for it."

Aureus didn't reply quickly, since she seemed to be acknowledging what Quirrel said. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I should pay them a little visit, you know? Just to let them know that I took Harry's snake, and for Snape to give Harry to me for the snake in return?"

"Are you crazy?" Quirrel said in disbelief. "You'd just go up to them like that? It's a trap waiting to happen, Aureus. Why would _Snape _give you Potter for that _snake?_"

"What else am I suppose to do?" Aureus asked, her brow furrowed with worry. "You're right, I just can't go up to Harry and Snape and say, 'Oh, you remember me. Well, I kidnapped your snake.' No, I can't do that, but what else could I do?"

There was complete silence in the room, except for Nathaniel, who kept going on about changing him back into a snake and letting him go back to Harry.

Aureus sunk into the bed, closing her eyes and thinking. She just couldn't approach Harry and Snape casually and say that she took Harry's snake, nor could she wait until Snape and Harry left for somewhere and then surprise them when they got back.

"What if," Aureus started, a thought striking her. She sat on the bed with her back a bit straighter. "What if you show me how to go into Harry's dreams? Seeing Harry in his dreams would be a lot more better than actually seeing him personally, don't you think?"

"You can't go into his dreams," Quirrel said with a shake of his head. "I can't even go into Potter's dreams. The Dark Lord helps, since he and Potter are linked."

"Well, whatever you do," Aureus said, "to go into Harry's dreams, just let me tag along. You know, hold my hand or something when you go into Harry's dreams. It could work, but then it could not, but we have to at least try."

Without waiting for Quirrel to reply, Aureus let a smile slip onto her lips, and she leaned back against the pillows with a satisfied look to her. "Yeah. We could at least try."

Nathaniel banged his fist on the wall to get their attention. His angry look soon disappeared, and his eyes widened as he started to nurse his hand.

"Let me go!" Nathaniel yelled. "I am of no use to you anymore!"

Aureus wasn't listening to Nathaniel, since she was too wrapped up with planning what she was going to do that night, and she knew that it was going to work. She didn't know how, but she knew it _had _to. Right now, all her thoughts were focused on Harry.

-

"Are you feeling better now?" Snape asked while he and Harry sat on the couch (which surprised Harry. Usually Snape always sat in his armchair… That made Harry think that maybe he should feel miserable more often).

Harry closed his eyes before answering. "A bit," he replied, opening his eyes once more. "Thanks for the ice cream, Sev'rus. It really did make me feel better, but it wasn't the same as actually having Slyther back."

Harry let out a sigh and stood up. "D'you mind if I go to my room, Severus? I don't feel like talking that much, I think that I just want to lay down and… relax. Maybe I'll even fall asleep, and then when I wake up I'll find out that everything was just some sort of messed up dream and that Slyther isn't actually missing."

Without waiting for any type of reply from Snape, Harry turned around and walked to his room, making sure to close the door behind him. As he fell down on the bed, he tried to close his eyes and wish the world away until he found the snake. _Maybe when I wake up I'll be right, and it will be just a dream, _Harry wondered as he soon felt himself falling in a deep slumber.

-

"How can you tell if Harry's asleep or not?" Aureus asked excitedly, studying Quirrel. "Is just a feeling you have when he falls asleep? Is it because the Dark Lord is linked to Harry, and you can feel when he's sleeping or not?"

"In a way," Quirrel said softly. "But yes, Potter's asleep."

Aureus smiled. "Excellent. Shall we do it now?"

"You leave Harry alone!" Nathaniel yelled, still in the same spot as before, but looking extremely exhausted from his yells and screams. His voice was growing hoarse. "Just leave him alone. What's he ever done to you, human? Why don't you just go live with your daughter and have a happily ever after? Just leave Harry _alone!_"

"My daughter is dead," Aureus snapped, all excitement escaping her, leaving her irritated and annoyed. "I had the honors of killing her. Now can you shut up so Quirrel can concentrate and do this?"

Nathaniel glared at Aureus. "Why would I take commands from you, you twisted beast? You'd actually think I'd listen to you? You… you… human! You twisted human! You _beast _of a human! You should've rotted away in that hospital bed while in the Death Sleep! A mean thing to say... I know... but you don't realize how angry I am, lady!"

"Shut up!" Aureus hollered. "Just keep quiet and let Quirrel do this."

Just then, Quirrel grabbed Aureus's shoulder, and Aureus felt herself being lifted up, and she seemed to be falling...

-

Harry blinked a few times to get used to where he was. Which was… where, exactly? He wondered as he took in the scene: absolutely nothing. Blackness, which wasn't new to Harry, since the whole scenery was familiar. Harry usually always woke to blackness every time Quirrel made a personal visit to Harry's dreams.

He wondered what he was doing here, since Quirrel didn't even seem to be there. It just seemed to be him and blackness.

"It seems like an eternity," Aureus's voice suddenly said, from somewhere in the pitch-blackness. "Doesn't it, Harry? I think it does. You must be very upset with losing your snake, aren't you, love?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked loudly, keeping cautious. His heartbeat started to quicken, and he felt nervous. He now knew that Aureus was the one that caused her daughter to have a concussion, and wondered that if she didn't get her way would she do that to him, too?

"How do you _think _I know?" Aureus asked, finally coming out from the shadows. She was exactly in front of Harry, looking as Topaz Aureus as ever: Her brown hair hung down her shoulders as it always was; her aqua-blue eyes seemed to glitter with something that Harry couldn't describe.

"You took him, didn't you?" Harry guessed, straightening with realization. "You took Slyther. What did you do with him, Aureus? Did you hurt him?"

"Actually," Aureus said airily, "I didn't take 'Slyther'. I took Nathaniel."

Genuine confusion crossed Harry's face. "Nathaniel? Am I suppose to know this person?"

"You _should _know him! Harry, love, 'Slyther' is an animagus. You do know what an animagus is, don't you?" Aureus gracefully sat down on the air, as if she were sitting on an invisible chair, which she must have been doing.

"I…" Harry paused, racking his brain for an answer. "I'm not sure." Harry, wanting to sit down too, but he didn't know exactly where the 'invisible chair' was, so he just sat down on the spot, hoping that there was a chair there. Instead, he just ended up falling and landing on something hard, like the ground, though when he looked down it was just a black nothing.

"An animagus, if you don't already know," Aureus continued after a laugh, "is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal and back at will."

"So you're saying that my snake is an animagus?" Harry said with a laugh, standing up. "You really are crazy, Aureus. Slyther is nothing but an ordinary garden snake I found at my aunt and uncles'."

"No, it's not," Aureus argued. "It's an animagus, known as Nathaniel Jacobs. He used to go to Hogwarts with me, and he was an illegal animagus. He was in Slytherin and could transform into a snake, which is really no surprise, since he was, of course, in _Slytherin_."

Harry paled, wishing that he had something to lean on. "No wonder Slyther wanted to be a Slytherin so badly," he said to himself, remembering when Slyther would call himself 'Slyther the Slytherin'.

"He was actually one of my friends at Hogwarts," Aureus continued, either not hearing or ignoring Harry's mutter of, 'Wow, I really didn't expect you to have any. I am _shocked'_. "Snape too, if you didn't know. But Snape and Nathaniel really didn't get along all that well. Nathaniel disappeared around our fifth or sixth year of Hogwarts."

"Which really isn't surprising that Snape didn't like Slyther that much," Harry said, as everything started to make sense. "He didn't like Slyther because Slyther reminded him of Nathaniel… and he didn't like Nathaniel when he was at Hogwarts."

"Ooh, you're so clever!" Aureus said with a clap of her hands and a smile. "Anyway, yes, that's all true. Although, since you're so clever, I'm wondering something and maybe you can help me figure it out: Why does Snape dislike me so? I mean, of course I dislike _him _now since he's always in the way, but why when we were at Hogwarts? Can you answer me that?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "Maybe he just didn't like you. Maybe you were too… um… happy all the time. What is that called when somebody's happy all the time, and their happy too much that it gets on your nerves? And they're too confident in themselves?"

Aureus scowled. "Perky?"

Harry smiled innocently at Aureus. "Yes, that's it. _Perky._"

Aureus narrowed her eyes, still sitting on thin air, and crossed her legs. "Well, Harry, I'll make sure to take that straight out of you."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"That attitude," Aureus commented. "You've been spending too much time with Snape lately. You've taken on his attitude, but I'll make sure to snap that right out of you."

Harry scowled. "You'll do nothing to me Aureus, since I'm not going anywhere with you." Then he looked around, as if looking for an exit. "I want out of this dream now, please."

Nothing happened.

A cheerful laughter seemed to fill the room of blackness. "Oh, Harry, you silly _goose_"—Harry frowned here—"you can't just say you want out and poof, there you are. It doesn't work like that."

Harry then remembered something, and then rolled his sleeve up. With another glance at Aureus, he pinched the skin on his arm and let out a yelp.

-

Harry's eyes flew open, and let out a moan. He pinched his arm a little too hard. "Ouch," he muttered, sitting up. Then a thought struck him: what if he could do what he did to Slyther by blocking out his voice, except this time blocking Aureus and Quirrel from intercepting his dreams?

"Severus?" he called, standing up and walking towards the door and opening it. "Severus, are you here?"

He found Snape resting his eyes in his armchair, but Snape soon opened them when he heard Harry approach him.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Something _is _the matter. I had another dream, except it was Aureus this time and not Quirrel."

He sat down on the couch and looked at Snape.

"What did she do?" Snape said, looking at Harry warily.

"She said that she was the one who took Slyther," Harry explained, "and that Slyther was an animagus. Um… Nathaniel. I don't know his last name."

Snape's face seemed to change, except Harry couldn't describe the expression, and he said nothing. He kept absolutely quiet.

"She didn't hurt him," Harry continued on. "Thankfully. But I was wondering something. You know how you taught me to block out Slyther's voice with my mind? What if I could try something along the same line, except this time block out Quirrel and Aureus from coming to me in my dreams? D'you think you could help me with that?"

Finally, Snape answered. "I suppose I could try… I've never done anything like that before, but perhaps I can help."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Want to start now?"

"Actually," Snape said, "it's lunch, and you must be starved, even after that ice cream. After that, though, we have somebody to meet. Perhaps after that if you feel up to it?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod. "Who do we have to meet after lunch again?"

"Somebody that's not looking forward to this," Snape replied.

-

Harry followed Snape down to the hospital wing after their lunch. "What are we doing here? Are you sick?"

"No," Snape responded as they got closer to the wing. "There's somebody here that needs to talk to you. It's very important."

As Snape opened the doors to the hospital wing and led Harry to one of the beds, Harry tried to figure out who this person was that needed to have an 'important talk' with him. But so far, nobody came to mind. Nobody that would need to have an important talk with him, anyway.

"Remus!" Harry blurted out as he saw Remus Lupin in one of the hospital beds. "What're you doing here? Are you hurt, 'cause you don't look too good."

Then Harry's face paled as he continued to stare at Remus's face. The thoughts of what happened before Remus left flooded his memories.

"I have to go... clean toes," Harry said nervously to Snape. "I have to... clean..."

"Toes?" Snape finished, giving Harry an odd look. "No, you'll clean toes after. Now you're going to listen to what Lupin has to tell you."

"No." Harry began backing slowly away from the hospital bed. "He killed Sirius. Sirius was innocent. He was—and Remus killed him—"

"Harry," Snape stepped forward and grabbed Harry's arm, bringing Harry forward again. "Just listen."

Harry looked down at his arm, which Snape had a firm grip on. Then, with a resigned look, Harry forced himself to look back at Remus's face.

"This has nothing to do with Sirius Black," Remus said quietly. "I'm here because a couple days ago was the full moon. Do you remember that night?"

Harry silently nodded.

"I usually have to come here every full moon Harry. Do you know what an animagus is?"

Harry nodded again, and in a soft voice said, "Yeah, I learned about it this morning."

"Well, that's kind of like what I am, except I have no choice _but _to turn into the animal I am," Remus explained, slowly getting to the point.

"Which is…?" Harry looked at Remus. "A… donkey?"

Remus stared at Harry for a moment before shaking his head. "A wolf."

Harry said nothing, since he really didn't know what to say. How could he react to that? A wolf wasn't bad at all, but didn't wolves eat sheep? He remembered when Dudley watched a show with an animated wolf trying to eat sheep.

"That's all I wanted to say Harry. So you'd know; no secrets."

Wordlessly, Harry only nodded.

"We should get back if you want," Snape said while Harry only nodded again in response, trying to avoid Remus's looks. He still felt surprised at the fact that Remus turned into a _wolf _during every full moon…

_-  
_  
A/N: Again, thanks to _everybody_. I loved reading your reviews; gave me something to look forward to!


	45. Possession

**Chapter Forty-five**

As Harry made his way to the chambers the next day, he passed the Weasley twins.

"Hey, Harry," one of them greeted cheerfully. "How've you been? Snape treating you well?"

Harry nodded in response. "Yup. Are you going to the Great Hall?"

"Sure are," another replied. "So tell us Harry, are excited about coming to Hogwarts next year as a student?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah."

"What House are you hoping to be in?"

Harry gave the question a little bit of thought before saying, "I'd be fine with any House, honestly."

The twins exchanged surprised glances. "Even Slytherin?"

Harry nodded his head. "Sure."

"Well Harry," Fred said, "we'll still be your friend no matter what House you're put in—just as long as you don't go Dark on us." He winked as Harry laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Oh, and Harry," George said before Harry left, "near the end of the year, would you give us the honors on participating in one last prank with us before summer holidays?"

"I'd love to," Harry responded with a large grin as the twins headed in another direction, towards the Great Hall. He resumed his walking towards the chambers as he thought about what type of prank the twins had in mind—and then, Sirius invaded his mind. Ever since he'd visited Remus, Sirius's death was all Harry could think about—that, alongside getting Slyther back.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the dark figure coming towards him until he had already ran into him. Harry's head quickly shot up to see Snape standing in front of him, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," Harry apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just coming back, and I didn't see you—"

"It's all right," Snape interrupted. "Are you ready for breakfast yet?"

Harry didn't move or say anything, a blank expression on his face until he realized that he was being spoken to. He shook his head as if waking up from a trance and looked at Snape intently.

"Huh, breakfast? Yeah—yeah, it's right now," Harry replied, only seeming partially confused. "Why?"

"No, I didn't ask _when _breakfast was. I asked if you were ready to go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast now," Snape corrected, looking slightly annoyed. "Do you have something else on your mind that's keeping you from the present?"

A confused look crossed Harry's face. "What? I mean… yes, I do have something else on my mind. Sorry—again. Well, c'mon, let's go have breakfast."

Harry turned around and started to walk, Snape soon following after digesting the somewhat confusing conversation.

-

Harry didn't bother going to Snape's classes after their breakfast. When Snape offered to stay with Harry, he was so tempted to accept, but then realized that Snape missed a lot of classes for him already. So, in the end, Harry declined the offer and assured Snape that he would be fine in the chambers alone… which Snape was hesitant to agree with.

Harry wasn't exactly certain that he would be fine, though. Aureus was able to sneak into the chambers that night to take Slyther, and Harry was positive that she could do it again. Though Snape arranged a new password to get into the chambers (actually, Snape let Harry pick a new password, one that Harry made sure Aureus couldn't guess: Hippopotamus. Though, knowing Aureus, she might find a way…)

Harry made sure though, that he picked a password that would be less likely for Aureus to choose. He did, of course, need a day to figure the password out, but in the end Harry was satisfied with himself for choosing a—what he thought was a 'brilliant' —password, even though Snape wasn't too keen on it.

He had other options for the password, too. Harry had also suggested: 'Aureus's a Git' (which Snape _almost _agreed to, then said no); 'Chocolate Gateau' (but then he decided against that one, since he realized every time he'd say that he'd get hungry). So, then he decided on hippopotamus.

This was yesterday, Harry recalled. And Slyther was taken…—actually, he didn't know how long it'd been. He stopped counting the days when he got to five, but he knew that the snake was taken sometime in the middle of January, so it'd have to be a fairly long time.

He lay on the couch by the fire, which Snape had lit for him, his head resting against the armrest, staring up at the blank white ceiling thinking about _everything _that came to mind. Every time Slyther or Sirius popped up in his mind, he'd make sure to push them away by thinking of something different. Perhaps chocolate gateau, or some other sweet luxury.

He really should've agreed to go to Snape's potion class, since it'd take his mind off everything that had been going on.

Harry began to think about sleep. It did sound good then, he thought as his eyes started to flutter. He didn't get much sleep the night before, since he was actually afraid to. He and Snape didn't get much time to practice the 'instead-of-blocking-Slyther's-voice-block-Aureus-from-entering-his-dreams', or whatever it was called—perhaps it was still called 'Impedio' as he named it. So, Harry stayed up what seemed like the whole night, although he was sure that at least at _some _point he was able to at least get a few minutes sleep.

_Oh well,_ Harry thought as he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. _If Aureus comes, then she comes. _

He emitted a yawn before somehow falling asleep.

-

"I'm not doing this everyday," Quirrel said to Aureus with a frown. "I'm not sitting in this chair _everyday,_ sensing if Potter's asleep or not. That's just… I'm not doing it."

Then Quirrel stiffened as he felt something, or rather _sensed _something. Potter was sleeping.

"He's asleep, Aureus," Quirrel said, leaning back into the chair. "Why do you want to know, anyway? Didn't you already see him yesterday and tell him that you took his snake? Or rather, human?"

He ignored the glare that Nathaniel shot from across the room.

"I did," Aureus admitted, pacing back in forth in the front of the room. "But if I know Harry, I know that he won't come to me unless something really valuable to him is at risk. Like a life."

"What do you call that over there?" Quirrel asked, nodding his head toward Nathaniel, who looked as huffy as ever, although he did look bored at the same time.

Aureus looked over to where Quirrel was indicating. "Yes, well, I should've thought bigger. I know that Nathaniel is dear to Harry—well, as a snake anyway—but I also know that there's something more important to Harry than his snake."

"Oh?" Nathaniel said from across the room. "And what's that, his hair? Aureus, Harry cares a lot about me and you know it. But of course, you wouldn't know what friendship was since you never really experienced it, right?"

Aureus glared at Nathaniel. "Shut it, Jacobs. Of course Harry cares about you, that's why I have you here! But he does care about his dear old Potions Master more."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows. "That greasy git? Why, I'm shocked! And hurt. I certainly would've thought Harry would've cared about me more than _him. _But of course… I am _just _a snake…" Nathaniel added with a scowl.

"You're a human," Aureus reminded Nathaniel. "Not _just a snake_."

Nathaniel curled his lip in disgust, blowing a piece of his curly brown hair out of his eyes. "Don't remind me. Can you just change me back and get it over with? Besides, if you say Harry doesn't care about me, then you have no use for me anymore. Oh and here's another question: why should I believe what _you _say? You are, after all, just Aureus."

"Oh, just shush up," Aureus snapped, turning around to Quirrel. "Now, can you do as you did before? Take me to Harry."

Aureus waited for Quirrel to grab onto her shoulder as before, and then she felt herself being sucked up again.

-

"No… not again," Harry moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he stood in the middle of darkness. "Why did I let myself fall asleep? Argh… I'm so _thick…_"

"Thick?" Aureus's voice repeated. "What does that mean, slow to learn? Large in diameter? See Harry, I've spent most of my years in America. I'm not exactly used to this… language. Words."

Harry could see an outline in the darkness of Aureus, and glowered at it.

"Oh, my," Aureus said in a disapproving tone as she stepped closer. "You don't look like the handsome Harry Potter I know. Wipe that glare off your face, love."

Harry didn't move a muscle, nor did he follow her instructions. Aureus let it go, anyway.

"I'm not here to tell you that I give in or anything of which you're hoping," Aureus said, now standing in front of Harry, completely in Harry's view now. "I've actually come to make you a deal, love. I've had enough of this kidnapping and everything else that's been going on, you see? So you're going to come to me on your own free will."

"I am, huh?" Harry said impassively. "And how's that?"

Aureus shrugged, pacing back and forth in front of Harry, hands clasped behind her back. "I don't know. Perhaps if Snape accidentally has a, well, _accident?_"

Harry frowned. "What?"

Aureus stopped her pacing and stood still in front of Harry, an innocent smile playing on her lips. "Oh, don't play dumb! Do I have to explain this? Because if I do then it loses the whole effect… you know?"

When Harry didn't make any move to answer, Aureus let out a sigh.

"Oh, fine. Ruin the effect. I'm threatening you, Harry. Do you understand that? If you don't come to me, then I'll kill Snape. Do you understand _that?_ You know, knife through the heart; killing curse… Some other fulfilling way to get rid of Snape?"

Harry felt his mouth go dry, and was left with a taste that wasn't exactly appealing. "You're going to kill Severus? What makes you think, if you do that, then I'll go with you?"

"You don't want your dear old Potions Master dead, do you?" Aureus put on a look of mock astonishment.

Harry slowly and warily shook his head, while Aureus smiled at the response.

"I didn't think so, love. Do you see now why you're going to come to me on your own free will without us having to do this anymore?"

Harry swallowed. "I'll come to you on my own free will on a few conditions." Harry waited until he had Aureus's full attention. "One: you'll let Slyther go. He'll be fine and you'll free him."

Aureus nodded, a solemn look on her face as she did so.

"And two, you won't kill Severus. You most _definitely _won't hurt Severus in any way. Promise?"

Aureus smiled, and grasped onto Harry's hand, which Harry was so tempted to pull away.

"As long as you hold up your end of the deal, I most certainly _do _promise."

"You can come get me tomorrow," Harry said numbly. "The password… is... Giraffe."

Harry, wondering if he made the right choice, pulled his hand away from Aureus's grasp and then pitched his arm, not caring if he pinched too hard or not this time.

-

When Harry felt himself wake up from the dream, he didn't bother to open his eyes. Instead he squeezed them shut tighter. What would he tell Snape, exactly?

It looked like he had to think fast.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Snape standing over top of him.

"Hi Professor," Harry greeted with a yawn, sitting up. "Is it lunch already? Wow, I must've slept for a long time. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Snape studied Harry for a moment before answering.

"You look pale. Should I take you to Poppy?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine. It's just… I need to talk to you about something. It's very, very important and _cannot _wait. Lunch can, though. Do you… mind?"

"If we miss a bit of lunch?" Snape asked, sitting down next to Harry. "Not in the least. Talk."

Harry gave a nervous smile, wondering how Snape was going to react to this, and started. "Well… it was Aureus. You know how she can be in my dreams—"

"She was in your dreams," Snape finished with a sigh. "I'm just glad to see you're not hurt. What did she do this time?"

"She… she threatened me," Harry said quietly, and then looked up. "But it doesn't matter, because I settled everything out!"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You _settled _everything out? What's that suppose to mean?"

Harry felt a tinge of pink in his cheeks, which must have been noticeable since Snape did point out that he was pale, and it must've really stood out. "Well… she—she threatened to hurt you, if I didn't go with her—"

"And you didn't agree to go with her, did you?" Snape interrupted, his face showing slight alarm. "I can defend myself, Harry, so I hope you didn't agree to go with her to spare my life, since I can—as said—_defend_ myself."

Harry looked down at his hands. "I did. I said that I'd let her take me as long as she leaves you and Slyther alone. So… she's coming tomorrow."

Snape closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. "Sometimes," he started, "you don't think. You should've thought this through first instead of just giving in to her like that. I could've helped you through this, Harry."

Harry kept his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't tell her the real password though, so she'll never guess it... it might stall her a while until we can do something."

"Well, I suppose that's one sensible thing you did."

"Now all we have to do is find out _what _to do," said Harry. "I just don't want you and Slyther to get hurt..."

_-_

"What are we doing here?" Quirrel said, his brow furrowed as he stared at a door that Aureus brought him to.

"I have something important to show you," Aureus said, opening the door that led to the basement. "Come on. It'll be quick. It's just something… important."

Quirrel scowled. "It better be important, Aureus."

Aureus smiled sweetly, opening the door, indicating for Quirrel to go in first. "Believe me, it's important. There's a surprise waiting down in there, but I just have to get something first before I come down, too."

"I hate surprises," Quirrel said. "And you better make it quick. I'm not the patient type. Is—there somebody down there?"

"That's your surprise. Go now, Quirrel," Aureus said with a smile. "Just give me a second. Only a second."

-

Nathaniel coughed in the room upstairs. He hated not being able to walk. He hadn't in such a long time... he forgot how.

"That was a knife Aureus had in her hand," he muttered as he tried to stand up with the support of the bed. Excitement flooded through him as he stood—actually stood—straight up... but then began to wobble as he tried to take his first step. He just ended up sprawled against the floor again.

"Why would she want to kill Quirrel?" Nathaniel asked himself as he sat himself up. "I thought she was in love with his head. Or his other head. Boy, this is not coming out right, is it?" He shook his head. "And look at me. So desperate for somebody to talk to that I'm resorting to talking to myself."

He sighed, and then jumped, startled, as he heard a loud bang from below, and then a yell. More screaming and more bangs erupted from below, causing Nathaniel to squeeze his eyes shut. The thought of somebody being murdered in the basement gave him a cold rash of goosebumps.

-

Aureus blew a piece of her hair away from her face. She hadn't expected Quirrel to put up such a good fight. But of course, he really didn't stand a chance. He was already dead on the floor, the black mist that was Voldemort was rising up from Quirrel's body. It seemed to be escaping from Quirrel's ears, mouth and nose.

"Bloody hell," the man that had witnessed the entire thing looked pale and shaken, and he was pushed against the basement wall as far as he could. He tried pushing into the wall farther, as if hoping that he might be able to sink into the wall and stay there.

"Don't worry," Aureus said, glancing at the man and flashing a smile. "It'll be quick. I bet that you won't even feel a thing! But then again, I may be lying. I don't know, I've never done it before."

The man gulped. "Done what?"

Aureus smiled wider, watching as the black mist advanced onto the man. As it seeped into the mans body, it seemed to go in the same way it came out of Quirrel, and possibly in: through the ears, nose and mouth.

As soon as the mist had went into the man, Aureus stepped in closer just a bit, holding her breath and wondering whether it worked or not.

_-_

Nathaniel held his breath as he heard footsteps. Then a creak, and then the door opened—to reveal Aureus, with somebody standing beside her. A man, with an odd look in his eyes. Malevolence.

"I don't think we need introductions here," Aureus said in a bored voice.

"Moldemort," Nathaniel whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at the man beside Aureus, who scrunched her face up.

"Insolence," she murmured, narrowing her eyes. "Pure insolence—"

"Sorry, it's Voldemort, isn't it?" Nathaniel nodded. "Head's a little foggy, thanks. As are names. So many, can't really seem to keep them straight. Moldemort, Voldemort, all the same to me really."

The man grasped onto Aureus's arm as she took a threatening step forward. "We have more important things to do than listen to this. You can deal with him later, Aureus, in your own way."

A smile crept onto Aureus's face as she slowly looked back at Nathaniel. "I'll be looking forward to hearing you scream, Jacobs."  
Nathaniel waited as Aureus and the man walked out, closing the door behind them, before he gulped.

"Stupid mouth," he muttered. "It's all your fault that she's going to make you scream. Stupid, _stupid _mouth. Cooperate with the brain next time it tells you to keep shut, hm?"

-

A/N: Next chapter'll be up soon.


	46. Capture

**Chapter Forty-six**

Harry, who sat on the couch in Severus's chambers the next day, turned his head around at the sound of footsteps behind him. "Severus?" he asked, but it was only Dumbledore, with Snape walking behind him.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "Severus told me what happened."

He sat down on the couch next to Harry, Snape standing to Dumbledore's right. Harry eyed some sort of cloth that Dumbledore had folded, and it now lay in the Headmasters lap with his hands resting on top of it.

"Yeah," Harry responded with a short, brief nod. "Aureus should be here any minute."

"Be careful, Harry," Dumbledore advised, "and I wanted to give this to you."

Harry eyed the cloth that Dumbledore had gently set onto his lap.

"What's this?" Harry questioned, holding it up. It really was a handsome cloak.

"It was your fathers," Dumbledore explained. "It's an Invisibility cloak. Go on, try it on."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore uncertainly before standing up and throwing the cloak over his shoulders, which, as soon as he did, disappeared.

"Wow," he murmured, staring down at his invisible body. He looked back at Dumbledore with a smile. "Thank you."

"You might be in need of it," came Dumbledore's reply. "Just so Topaz Aureus won't be able to see you when she arrives. Be sure to stay out of the way as well, Harry. You never know."

Harry took the cloak off and nodded his head as he sat back down. "Yes sir."

"I hear her," Snape suddenly said in a quiet voice.

"Wait," Harry said quickly, jumping up. "If you hurt Aureus, Severus, how will we know where Slyther is?"

"Don't worry, Harry," Snape answered distractedly. "Just put the cloak on and go in your room until it's safe to come out." When Harry didn't budge, Snape scowled at him._ "__Now!_"

Harry draped the cloak over his head and went into his room as instructed by Snape. He peered out the doorway and watched as Snape allowed Aureus in. She, looking rather disheveled with a furious look formed on her face, made Harry almost nervous that, even though he was wearing a cloak that made himself invisible, that perhaps Aureus could still see him.

A red light shot out of Snape's wand, causing Aureus to crumple to the floor, unconscious. Harry hesitated, fighting the urge to go back out with Snape. He still had a feeling that it wasn't over. He continued watching as ropes shot out of Snape's wand this time, wrapping themselves around Aureus before he used his wand again to make Aureus wake up.

"You bastard," she snarled as she struggled against the ropes that bound her. "You'll let me go this instant! All I've come to do is collect Harry—"

"Which you won't be doing," Snape interrupted coolly. "Instead, you'll be going to Azkaban."

Aureus paled, shaking her head, letting her hair fly all around her face. "I swear to god if you don't let me go—"

"Then what?" Snape answered. "You'll hit me?" He eyed her hands, which were tied behind her back from the rope. "I'd like to see you try, Aureus."

Aureus let out a shrill scream.

"Oh quiet!" Snape snarled, pointing his wand at her head, which immediately made Aureus stop as she cautiously eyed the wand. "Where is Harry's snake?"

"I have no snake," Aureus answered hotly. "I do have a human. Nathaniel Jacobs?"

Snape stared at Aureus before saying, "Where is he?"

"You'll never know," Aureus hissed. "Kill me! _Kill_ _me_!" Then she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Harry darling, I _know _you're here! Why don't you show yourself, love?"

Her false cheeriness changed when Harry made no movement. It became masked with blind fury.

"Fine, don't! You'll never get your snake back, you brat! Although"—She began to laugh manically here—"He's not much of a snake anymore! An animagus, do you know what that is, Harry? Your snake is actually a human. Nathaniel Jacobs. We went to Hogwarts with him, didn't we, Snape?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I had such pleasure killing your_ snake_. I took a knife, poised it over his throat and cut. Deep. I slit his _throat; _so much blood pouring out of such a thin cut. It didn't take long for him to_ drown_ in his own blood. He lay on my bedroom floor in a thick pool of red liquid, his mouth agape and eyes wide with fear; frozen like that for _eternity!"_

Then all of a sudden she began to scream, looking furious with herself, and Harry—although deeply disturbed by the mental image she ended up giving him—understood why. _Her bedroom floor. _Unless Aureus had lied about Slyther being an animagus, she might not've killed him, and he most likely could be there. _Alive_.

Snape said another spell, this time Harry recognized it as "Stupefy", and Aureus fell unconscious again.

"Take her," Snape muttered to Dumbledore, who stood watching quietly with a frown. "Harry, you can come out now."

Harry took the cloak off his head and stepped out of his room on wobbly legs. "Was she telling the truth about Slyther being an animagus, Severus?" he asked quietly. "Is he really Nathaniel Jacobs?"

"We'll have to see," Snape answered.

Harry sat down on the couch, his cloak laying on his lap. "Will you and Dumbledore be going to Aureus's house in the woods?"

"I'm sure," Snape replied.

Harry glanced down before looking back up. "I want to go with you."

Snape frowned. "Absolutely not. No, you'll wait here patiently until Albus and I return."

"_With _my snake," Harry said with a look at Snape. "Right?"

Harry frowned as Snape took a while to reply, until he said in a much quieter tone: "Yes, with your snake."

Looking away, Harry braced himself for the worst. If Aureus was even telling one speck of the truth, then Slyther could possibly be dead. Just like Sirius, and Harry couldn't bear somebody else dying; first Sirius, and then Slyther? It just couldn't be true. He couldn't handle it…

-

A/N: Okay, I admit it, I feel _guilty _for such a short chapter. THAT'S why I'm posting an extra one, just out of guilt. I should feel guilty more often, right? Anyway… If—by the time I update again tomorrow—I get 10 more reviews (which would make it go up to 1180) I will definitely post an extra chapter again to celebrate. I can't believe I've even got THIS many reviews… it's wonderful, so you deserve extra chapters, readers! Please enjoy.


	47. Teaching

**Chapter Forty-seven**

"Severus," Harry said quickly, standing up as Snape entered his chambers later that day. Harry, puzzled, stared at the boy with dark curly hair that Snape was supporting into the room. "Who's that?"

"Nathaniel Jacobs at your service, Mister Potter," Nathaniel answered in a serious voice as Snape helped him on the couch."Didja miss me any? And by the way, if you can't really see much of a resemblance, I'm Slyther. Your snake. Although, _not _a snake at the moment; human!"

"I really didn't notice," Harry said sarcastically. "So it's true. You really are an animagus?"

Nathaniel ran his fingers through his hair. "Seems like. You know, I'm starting to remember a lot now that I'm human again." He looked up at Snape. "Before we get into this though, I need to tell you that Quirrel's dead. Aureus killed him, down in the basement. Somehow Aureus's "Lord"s soul is inhabiting a muggle body," Nathaniel explained. "Before you guys came, he sorta left. I have no clue where he's gone... but I do know that he can't stay in that body very long. The muggles' soul will eventually fade away, leaving only the "lord"s soul... but eventually even his soul will fade away too."

Nathaniel looked at Harry—who just sat down again—proudly. "Did you just hear me? I used the word 'muggle' twice! And did you hear how _smart _I sounded? Full of information... Ahh if only I could always be like this. Hey, do you know how I could possibly, by any chance, turn back into a snake?"

"I..." Harry was at a loss for words. This definitely was Slyther. Just not... _Slyther._ "Well," Harry started uncomfortably. "Why don't you concentrate really hard on turning back into a snake?"

Nathaniel looked bewildered. "Perfect. Why hadn't I thought of that _earlier_? You know, I tried turning back into a snake when I was with Aureus and Quirrel, but I couldn't at _all_. If I _was_ a snake then, I had the whole advantage of being small and the snakey-quickness... and being able to bite. I actually tried to bite Aureus in this human form... but it didn't work out all too well." Nathaniel shuddered, deciding to change the subject. "Righty-O. Okay. Concentrate. Concentrating..."

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, it almost looked as if Nathaniel was in some sort of excruciating pain, until the human form soon shrunk back into the form of a snake.  
_  
Wow, _came Slyther's voice._ How weird was that?  
_  
"Very," Harry said in a rather confused voice. He picked Slyther up and looked at Snape, who sat himself down in the armchair. "So... Severus, whats happening? With Aureus I mean?"

"Well," Snape started, "she'll probably be sentenced to life in Azkaban. You really needn't worry about her any longer Harry."

"No," Harry said quietly. "All I have to worry about now is—" He cast Severus a hesitant look, almost forgetting that Severus didn't like Harry using Voldemort's name _"—_the_ Dark Lord _now."

_Ahh, no, not now, _Slyther interrupted_. No, first you'll throw a party to celebrate my return; then of course you'll teach me how to walk in my human form... Oh, and you're also going to teach me how to read.  
_  
Harry looked down at Slyther. "I am?"

_Yes you are,_ came the reply_. Mister Snapey can help too if he feels left out. Aw, come on it'll be fun.. frustrating yes, but_ fun! _You need some fun. So what do you say?_

"Well sure," Harry agreed with a nod. "When?"

_Now of course! _Slyther answered. _Just... take those clothes and put me in your room with them. Close the door on your way out. Last time I changed back... I seemed to be all skin and no clothes. I found it very embarrassing. Oh and Snapey—what do you say, help an old friend out?  
_  
"I think not," Snape replied curtly. "I remain absolutely out of this."

-

"Right then, which first?" Nathaniel asked as Harry helped him out of the bedroom. "I think maybe definitely the walking, don't you?"

"Yeah, you weigh a ton," Harry commented as he sat down on the couch.

"Well _sorry._" Nathaniel, who's hand was firmly on the armrest, slowly let go and took one wobbly step forward. "Look, I did it! I can walk! Amazing. Thanks Harry."

Harry frowned. "For what? You took one step. That's not walking."

Nathaniel turned his head around and returned the frown. "Sure it is!"

"It's not," Harry insisted. "It's... stepping. Once."

Sighing in defeat, Nathaniel took another awkward step forward... and then another—before he fell, of course.

"Are you okay?" Harry said with a slight smile as Nathaniel stood up, muttering under his breath about—what Harry thought—was vegetables.

"Stupid human legs," Nathaniel muttered, dusting his pants off. "I'd rather have vegetables for legs than these _things_. Carrots! Celery, even!" he turned around at Harry's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Stupid legs."

"Try again," Harry encouraged. "Just, not so fast. Try going slower."

"I'm not a turtle," Nathaniel pointed out, standing straight. "But... I'll try. To go slow I mean; not the being-a-turtle. So—right foot forward... left foot forward—"

"That's it," Harry said with a smile. "Your doing good."

Nathaniel let out a small laugh. "Look at—" He fell again, almost five inches from the bedroom doorway, making a sound between an "Oomph" and "Ah" as he went down.

Harry cringed. "You did good... until you fell."

"I got that," Nathaniel said, rubbing his back as he stood up again. "I'm learning though!" He added cheerfully. "Slowly."

-

After a half hour of teaching Nathaniel how to walk, Harry felt accomplished enough to move onto the next thing Nathaniel wanted to learn again. Nathaniel, feeling just as accomplished as Harry, didn't have that much trouble walking anymore; he was still a little wobbly on his legs, and fell sometimes too; just not as often as he used to.

Now Harry moved Nathaniel to his bedroom, where Harry took out a piece of parchment a quill and began to write down a word. Holding it up, he got Nathaniel to say what the word was.

Eyebrows raised, Nathaniel stared at the parchment in bewilderment. "Rike?"

Frowning, Harry glanced down at the parchment again. "Huh? That doesn't say rike. It's rice."

Nathaniel laughed. "There's no S in that word Harry. It's a C. Rike."

Harry shook his head. "No, you don't say the C like that, Sly—_Nathaniel. _You say it as an S. _Rice."_

Nathaniel continued to look confused. "Well wouldn't Cat be pronounced _Sat _then?"

Harry shook his head again. "No. Cat would be cat. It's just... sometimes it's like that. I don't know why."

"Hm. I should ask somebody who _knows,_" Nathaniel decided. "You know what else Harry? I'm actually growing fond of this body! It's weird being human again. It's weird being _Nathaniel _again. There's just all these memories that I remember again that I _forgot_ while being a snake." He looked at Harry, his head tilted. "Is this weird for you? That I'm not really Slyther the Garden Snake anymore?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You're still pretty much the same human as you were a snake. Talkative. I'm getting used to you, Nathaniel, so I really don't mind."

Nathaniel's shoulders sagged in relief. "Well good to know! I didn't want it to be awkward."

Harry gave his head a shake. "It won't. So... can you tell me what you did while Aureus had you?"

Nathaniel paused. "Well... Uh, actually I yelled. A lot."

"That's it?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "She didn't hurt you?"

Looking thoughtful, Nathaniel shook his head. Then, taking the parchment and quill away from Harry, he wrote the word "NO" and showed it to Harry.

"She really didn't. She just snarled. Like an ugly dog. If she wasn't so... evil, she is sort of good-looking y'know"—Nathaniel shook his head, changing the subject—"Aureus just had me hostage in order to get you, Harry. When in the end it was all for nothing. I'm actually very pleased with how this all turned out, though. I'm safe, you're safe, Snape's safe. Quirrel's dead."

"Tell me about that," Harry said before Nathaniel could get another word in. "How did Aureus kill him? _Why _did she kill him?"

"It was all very dramatic," Nathaniel started seriously. "You see, it wasn't Aureus who killed him. It was I. I couldn't bear the thought of my best friend—you, if you hadn't clued in—getting kidnapped by Topaz Aureus. So, using all my strength that I had left from the brutal beatings she made me endure, I stood on my own two feet and crept down the stairs, only to find Quirrel awaiting me at the bottom with his stick-like... wand! That's it, yes. We had a duel—though I had to use a knife, since I don't have a wand—and in the end, I triumphed!" Nathaniel, with his hand balled in a fist, shot his arm up in the air in victory.

"Although," Nathaniel continued after putting his arm back down, "by the time I finished off Quirrel with my manly strength and agility, Aureus had already left the house in cowardice. Too afraid to face I."

Holding his chin up high, Nathaniel finished with, "No need to worry any longer, young Harry Potter...Snape," Nathaniel faltered here for a brief second as he had momentarily forgotten Harry's second surname, but quickly recovered and continued on in a very serious manner. "Quirrel was defeated by a brave soldier, a courageous knight that is I; Nathaniel Jacobs: Warrior and Hero."

Harry snorted through his laughter as Nathaniel's proud attitude deflated.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Harry! I_ am_ Nathaniel Jacobs: Warrior and Hero!" Nathaniel insisted, which caused Harry to erupt with more laughter.

"Just imagine I," Nathaniel continued, ignoring Harry's peals of laughter. "Clad in tights and a very manly white shirt, stained with the blood that has shed from the _many _of the different things I have slain and triumphed over."

"I rather think I'll pass on that, Jacobs," Snape's voice said from the doorway, causing Nathaniel to turn a bright shade of red. Harry's—who was also red in the face from laughing—laughter slowly subsided.

"It's lunch, is it?" Harry questioned Snape as he recovered. Standing up and casting another look at Nathaniel, Harry left with Snape to the Great Hall.

"What did I say that was so funny?" Nathaniel wondered out loud.

-

A/N: Ahh yes, so Nathaniel Jacobs: Warrior and Hero (clad in tights and a _very _manly white shirt) thanks thee fine readers for their reviews!


	48. Cold

**Chapter Forty-eight  
**

Harry hated having a cold. For starters, he had to stay in the chambers until he was better. Which meant that he wasn't allowed to go to the Great Hall to eat, and even though Snape brought his food to the chambers, it still wasn't the same.

Having a cold also meant that Harry wasn't allowed to go to classes with Snape. It just seemed like he was never going to get rid of the cold; that he'd have it _forever…_

_You're not eating, _Slyther pointed out as Harry lay on his bed in the chambers with a tray of soup on his lap. _You never even touched it. _

"There's too much soup," Harry complained. "I had it for breakfast, too."

_You do want to get better, don't you?_

"Of course."

_So you can go back to your daily routines of exploring Hogwarts and whatnot?_

"Yeah."

_Then eat! So you can get rid of the cold. _

"How do you know that soup helps for colds?" Harry asked suddenly. "Does it have something in it to make you feel better and make the cold go away?"

_I suppose,_ Slyther replied, though he wasn't absolutely sure. _But… that wasn't the question, now, was it?_

"No," Harry admitted. "But I'm curious. And I'm not hungry."

_Well, if Snape says that it'll help with your cold… well then… it must._

That definitely took Harry by surprise. Not that Slyther was agreeing with Snape, of course, but the fact that Slyther didn't identify Snape by the 'greasy human'. Actually, he hadn't for a while; it had since been "Snapey". This was the first time he actually referred to the Potions master as "Snape" though.

"What?" Harry asked.

_Do I have to repeat myself? _Slyther said. _It's just soup! Eat it and don't argue. Not only do Snape and I want you to not have this cold, Harry, but I know that you don't want it either. So, instead of arguing, just eat it._

"Not about that," Harry replied. "You called Severus… Snape."

_Yes,_ Slyther said blandly. _Your point being?_

"Never mind," Harry said, a smile playing along his lips. He picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup, taking a bite without another word.

_No, really, what is it?_ Slyther said, sounding curious. _I called Snape, Snape. What's the—oh._

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Oh."

_Well, I never meant it,_ Slyther argued. _He's still a greasy human. Stop acting as if _I'm_ actually turning_ human.

"You're not _turning _human," Harry explained with another sip of the soup. It was actually pretty good. "You were born one. So of course there's human in you, it's who you are. Not a snake."

_Stop being so clever, _Slyther said. _Just eat your soup, will you? _

Harry looked at the annoyed snake innocently. "I am eating my soup."

After that, none of them said anything until Harry finished his soup.

_So… are you better? _Slyther asked as Harry set the bowl on the floor by his bed. _I mean, do you still have a cold? 'Cause… I'm bored… and I thought we could do something if you don't have a cold anymore. _

Harry sniffed. "No… I still have a cold. Only a bit of one, though. We can do something here, can't we?"

_Well, yeah,_ Slyther admitted. _Nothing fun, though. I was thinking the snow… Snow's always fun. I've never tried jumping in it, though. I suppose I could turn into a human and try jumping in the snow, right? I bet that'd be fun. So, how about it?_

"Sure," Harry said automatically. "Let's go."

_Wait—are you sure?_ Slyther slithered up onto Harry's lap. _You sure you feel better?_

"Yeah, tons," Harry replied eagerly. "I can go out in the snow no problem."

"I think it'd be a _big_ problem," Snape spoke up from the doorway, causing Harry to groan. "After all, you're sick. You don't want to go out in the cold and get even more sick, do you? Then it'd take even longer for you to get better."

"But I'm better," Harry insisted. "I'm not sick anymore. I—I do have a cough, and a stuffy nose, but that's nothing."

"That's still a sign that you're not completely better," Snape pointed out. "So you won't go outside. You'll stay in the chambers, just as we agreed upon."

"Just as _you_ agreed upon," Harry corrected. "I didn't agree to anything like that."

Snape ignored the boy. "You're staying in the chambers, and that is final. No outside or Great Hall. I will take time off classes to look after you, so you don't have to worry about not coming to classes with me."

"Thanks," Harry said, though he was still disappointed that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere other than the chambers. He let out a sigh and turned his head around to stare at the wall beside him.

"I only want you to get better," Snape said as he came forward. "I'm not doing this because I enjoy it."

"I know," Harry said, turning his gaze back on Snape. "I never said anything."

"Your face reflected it."

"Well… my face never meant it," Harry said. "I just don't like not being able to go to the Great Hall or outside, or even to your classes."

"Yes, but you have whenever you want to do that," Snape explained, sitting on Harry's bed. "You'll be starting Hogwarts yourself soon enough."

"I know," Harry said with another sigh.

-

It could've been the happiest day of Harry's life when his cold was finally gone. Of course, it wasn't the _happiest _day of his life, but he was certainly very happy. Slyther seemed happy that Harry's cold was gone too, since that meant that Slyther didn't have to stay cooped up in the chambers along with Harry anymore.

By the time April rolled around, all thoughts and memories of Aureus seemed to have vanished, which was a good thing, since Harry really didn't want to think of Aureus and everything that had happened.

Slyther was becoming used to his human form even more over the months since Voldemort had disappeared, and Aureus was locked away in Azkaban. Everyday after breakfast for twenty minutes or so he would go from Slyther to Nathaniel and practice his walking and reading (which he was becoming very good at), and then he would continue for the same amount of time after lunch and supper.

Harry currently sat on the couch in the chambers with Nathaniel sitting beside him, both waiting for Snape to return so they could go down to the Great Hall for lunch. To occupy themselves, Harry had decided to help Nathaniel more with his reading by getting parchment and quill and writing down random words, then getting Nathaniel to try to read them.

"Er—" Nathaniel paused, looking at the word on the parchment intently. Finally, he gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't read that. You write too messy."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he glanced down at the parchment. "I do not! You bumped my arm, that's all."

Nathaniel frowned. "I did not _bump _your arm. You don't write—you scribble. I can barely make that out."

Harry looked down at the parchment again. "You're mental. I can make that out perfectly, but you're probably saying that I 'scribble' because you don't know what that says, so you're making up an excuse about it."

Nathaniel pretended to look hurt. "You really think that? Oh, wow, just goes to show what _you _know about me!"

"I know you well enough to know that you don't know what this says," Harry replied with a smile. "Go on, Nathaniel, admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything," Nathaniel said, raising his chin. "Because I _do _know what that says."

"Oh? Go on, then," Harry said, thrusting the parchment forward. A smile still danced on his lips as he watched Nathaniel's expression.

"Um… It says… Hogwarts-Hogwarts," Nathaniel declared, giving a swift nod of the head. "That it does."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "It says Nathaniel Jacobs. Why would I write Hogwarts twice?"

"Hey, that's my name," Nathaniel said to what Harry had first stated, but then sighed. "All right, all right! I'll _admit it. _I didn't know what that said."

"You've been getting really good at this," Harry said. "What happened?"

"We never went over my name yet," Nathaniel pointed out. "But don't worry, Harry. More I practice the more I'll get to know it."

"Next one, then," Harry decided, ready to pick up his quill and start writing, but he didn't get to write down the word since he heard Snape come into the chambers.

"Severus!" Harry said happily as he turned his head around to see Snape. "Your home. How were the classes?"

"Exhausting," Snape replied with a sigh. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, turning to Nathaniel. "After I'll show you how to write. We never went over that yet, did we?"

Before replying, Nathaniel changed back into Slyther. _Nope. I'll be looking forward to it, though. It'll have to be better than trying to read words, right? _

Harry picked the snake up before he stood, then gently slid Slyther into his pocket. "I don't know. We'll just have to see."

Harry walked by Snape's side as they walked to the Great Hall. "Is Dumbledore still looking for V—the Dark Lord? Or is he _really, _really gone?"

"So far, nothing," Snape replied. "Don't worry. You haven't thought about them in months, now shouldn't be the time to start."

"I know," Harry said cheerfully. "I was just asking. It's just really hard to believe that Voldemort—"

"—The Dark Lord," Snape interrupted.

"—would just _leave _like that," Harry continued on, before Slyther interrupted.

_Especially without killing anybody yet! I'm pretty sure that's what he's good at._

"However," Snape continued. "I'm not taking any chances while you're asleep. Every night starting tonight you will take the dreamless sleep potion. You never know what could happen."

Harry screwed his face up. "It must taste really yucky. Do I have to?"

"As I said, I'm not taking any chances," Snape explained as they approached the Great Hall. "If the Dark Lord can still reach you in your dreams, there's no saying what he would and could do. It'd be better to stay cautious instead of doing nothing at all."

"Ah, Severus, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I trust everything is well?"

"Yes, Albus," Snape replied as he took his seat, Harry sitting next to him. "Everything is well."

"Excellent, excellent."

Just then, the students started spilling into the Great Hall, and each took their seat at their house table.

_You'll never get tired of watching students come into the Great Hall and take their seat, eh? _Slyther said as Harry took Slyther out of his pocket.

"Soon, I will be one of those students," Harry said to the snake with a smile. "And you'll be there with me, right?"

_Of course. Ah… Your first day of Hogwarts. It makes me wonder what my first day was like. _

"You don't remember?"

_Not that much. Bits and pieces… not the full story, though, _Slyther explained. _I really don't remember all that much about being Nathaniel Jacobs, to be honest. Some of it's clear as day while others is foggy as… well, fog. Bit annoying, actually. _

"It must be really annoying not to know your past," Harry said as the food appeared all over the table. He smiled at the crisp looking chicken that he held in his hands. "I kinda know what it's like, too. Remember when I drank that juice and I forgot everything?"

_Who could forget? _Slyther responded dryly. _But, yes I do suppose that is a way to put it… _Slyther trailed off, then started again. _Ah, now Harry, can you help me on my quest to find some fish? _

Harry smiled faintly, putting a strip of fish on his plate. "Tuck in."

-

Once Nathaniel and Harry were back in the chambers after their lunch, Harry plunged his quill into the black ink and handed it over to Nathaniel, who already had a piece of parchment on his lap.

"Go ahead. Try writing your name."

Nathaniel bit his lip as he placed the quill onto the parchment.

"Remember the alphabet," Harry said. "I think that'll help."

"Okay," Nathaniel said, starting to write letters on the parchment. As soon as he finished, he glanced over it one more time before handing it to Harry.

"Er—" Harry paused, his eyes skimming over the words. "You have Nathanael Jakobz." Harry frowned. "Spelled N-a-t-h-a-n-a-e-l J-a-k-o-b-z."

Nathaniel peered onto the paper. "What, isn't that how you spell it?"

"No," Harry said. "At least, I don't think so. I got the feeling that it was spelled N-a-t-h-a-n-i-e-l J-a-c-o-b-s."

Nathaniel pondered that. "I suppose, it sounds more rational than what I had. And after all, you are the smart one here."

"Let's try another one," Harry said, biting his bottom lip in thought before passing the parchment, quill and ink to Nathaniel. "Try my name. Harry."

Nathaniel took the offered items and started to write Harry's name. When he finished, he passed back the parchment.

Harry smiled after he read it. "That's right."

Nathaniel's eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, really. Here, try another one. Try… Hogwarts."

When Nathaniel finished and passed the parchment to Harry, Harry only noticed one mistake. The end was a 'z' instead of a 's'. Harry told Nathaniel, and Nathaniel quickly corrected it to the right way.

"Try your name again."

This time, Nathaniel had both his first and last name correct.

"You're getting really good at this," Harry complimented. "Try thinking of some words and writing them down. I'll check them over. But first I have to get a new piece of parchment."

Harry stood up and went into Snape's 'work room', which he found out recently was just his study room, but he knew that Snape had some extra parchment in there.

"Got some," Harry called as he grabbed the parchment and went back to Nathaniel, handing him the paper before sitting down beside him.

And for the first time in a long time, Harry didn't once think about Voldemort or what any of his plans could be.

-


	49. Summer

**Chapter Forty-nine**

_**June 30th, 1991 **_

Harry wasn't the least surprised to find it already the summer holidays. Part of him was only a bit disappointed that it was the summer, but he wasn't quite sure why. Another part of him was glad, after all, in September he'd be actually _attending_ Hogwarts. He'd be a student.

He was eager to go to Snape's manor for the summer, since he had never been there before. He had spent last year at Hogwarts with the Potions Professor, so he hadn't a clue what Snape's home looked like. Harry was nervous about it too; the Snape manor would be the place he'd grow up at, excluding Hogwarts. So technically, he had two homes: Hogwarts and Snape's manor.

Harry was barely listening to Dumbledore as the Headmaster was giving everybody a speech in the Great Hall that day. He was startled when there was a loud blast of applauding, but he had absolutely no clue what everybody was clapping about. Then he realized that Dumbledore must've just announced what house won the House Cup, so he decided to join in as well.

_Where were you?_ Slyther asked Harry as the boy stopped clapping to start eating his food.

Harry frowned. "I was right here. Why?"

_No, you seemed to be in some other far-away land. All throughout Dumbledore's speech you had this blank look on your face. Mind telling me where you were? You probably don't even know who won the House Cup. _

Harry gave Slyther a look. "I do. Um… Ravenclaw."

There was a quiet response from Slyther, until he finally spoke. _Look up._

Harry didn't do so automatically, but he took his time. When he finally did look up at the ceiling, he found himself looking at the sky, but then he noticed that there were decorations hanging around the ceiling, too. They were Slytherin colors.

"Okay," he reconsidered. "Slytherin won the House Cup. I was in some far-away land. Your point?"

_My point is that you were in your own little world, and I want to know where that is! I'm your friend Harry, don't I deserve to be curious about why you had a blank look on your face throughout Dumbledore's speech? Hey, if I were you, then that'd mean that you were me. And then, I'd be the one with the blank face, and you'd be the one asking what I'm asking you. So if you I were you, then I'd definitely tell me—whoops, I mean you—where I was. _

Harry had to stifle a laugh after the snake had got finished. "I was just thinking about stuff. Y'know… the summer holidays, V—" he paused, glancing at Snape quickly, "—_The Dark Lord_. Even Aureus. Just… things."

_Why on earth would anybody think about THOSE two? Out of your mind you'd have to be, to think about them. C'mon Harry, they're gone. Be happy. _

"I am happy," Harry replied, nibbling on his chicken leg.

_Fine, fine, _Slyther said, not believing Harry. _Think about it all you want. But don't come crying to me when you get nightmares about it, because if you do, I'll tell you what I told you now: They're gone. Be thankful, don't think about it. _

Harry smiled faintly. "I won't have nightmares about it. Promise."

_Well, my thoughts are never going to change. So… starting now, let's just enjoy the Holidays, shall we? _

_-_

Harry had almost forgot about the Weasley twins and their prank that they wanted Harry to participate in, until they had reminded him of it. He was curious to see what they had planned.

"All right, Harry, " George whispered as he handed Harry a bottle. "See this?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly as he took the bottle and examined it. Wasn't this Snape's shampoo? Fred and George had asked Harry to bring it to them a while ago (Harry was rather surprised that Snape hadn't noticed) and wondered what they did to it.

"Put it back in the same place you found it," Fred explained. "When Snape washes his hair—"

"—If he ever does," George interrupted.

"Then you'll see what happens." Fred grinned mischeviously. "Thing is, Harry old chap, when Snape sees himself, he'll see the way he normally looks—"

"—He won't see what his hair really looks like—"

"—Until everyone else does. At least we hope it'll do that," Fred added. "It'll only last a couple days. We have our fingers crossed."

Harry looked at the shampoo bottle, then up at the Weasley twins. He couldn't seem to fight back his smile.

_**July 1st, 1991**_

"Are you almost ready yet?"

Snape couldn't help but be annoyed. How long had he been waiting for Harry to get ready to leave Hogwarts? He lost count after the first seven minutes.

"Just give me a second!" Harry called back from his room. "Okay. I'm ready."

Harry came out of his room with everything ready. "We can go now."

Harry, his mouth parted in surprise, stared at Snape. Slyther, who sat on Harry's head, was momentarily lost for words.

_Is that a new look for you, Snapey? HAH! I mean… you… your hair… HAH!_

"Harry," Snape said calmly, "what is your snake going on about?"

"Er…" Harry faltered, trying to hide his smile. "You—you better take a look in the mirror—"

Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself as he waited for—

"_Harry Potter!_"

Harry winced, slowing opening his eyes again. Snape stood in front of him now, looking angry. His hair was changing different colors: Purple, orange, blue, red, green and yellow. Then, it would stop, go back to its normal color and then begin to flash red and gold. The Gryffindor colors.

"How did this happen?" Snape questioned dangerously.

"I—I don't know," Harry lied. "It… looks good, though?"

Snape glared.

"All right, all right… it was a prank from the Weasley twins," Harry said quickly."But it'll go away in a couple days!"

Snape continued to glare, but didn't say anything as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"So, Severus," Harry started conversationally. "Are we going to the Owlery to get Ember?"

"We will," Snape replied, "after we get the Floo Powder from Albus."

"Floo Powder?" Harry replied. "Is that some sort of powder that you put in drinks?"

"No," Snape responded. "It's for transportation. Now, while I get the Floo Powder from Albus you can go to the Owlery and collect your owl, can you not?"

"Yes, I can," Harry replied, making sure that Slyther was still in his pocket. "Will I meet you back here after I get Ember?"

"Yes indeed. The password to Albus's office is Chocoballs, remember, " Snape said as they approached the office doors. "And don't go wandering off, Harry. The Owlery then right back here, understand?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir. And… sorry about your hair." Harry turned around and quickly walked to the Owlery.

_Why can't we just leave Paddy Whacker here? Honestly Harry, it's just a bird. Not like it's a human being,_ Slyther said. _Just leave the featherhead here. _

Harry frowned. "Why don't you like Ember?"

_Birds,_ Slyther said, disgust very much visible in his voice_, how I detest them. I think when I was a human attending Hogwarts, I had a very unfortunate encounter with one. I'm not sure, but I think that's why I dislike them so._

"An 'encounter'?" Harry replied as he searched the Owlery for Ember. Then he spotted her, and she must've spotted him, since she flew down and rested on his shoulder. "That doesn't sound very good."

_Believe me,_ Slyther said, _I don't think it was. Okay, so now we have the bird, let's go._

"I think I have some treats in my pocket," Harry mused with Ember still on his shoulder as he left the Owlery. "Hey, Slyther, are they in there with you?"

_Hmm, what? Oh, the 'treats'? No, I'm afraid they're not, _Slyther replied curtly.

Harry frowned. "You sure? 'Cause I think they are in there."

_Oh fine, yes they are. Happy? You should be. Now let's just find Snape and get out of here, or anywhere away from that bird. _

"Ember's an owl," Harry corrected as he now stood in front of the Gargoyle, trying to remember what Snape had said the password was. "Do you remember what Severus said the password was?"

_Clarinet Cookies, wasn't it? _Slyther said. _But don't take that suggestions, since I really don't know if that's it or not. _

"No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't that," Harry said, biting his bottom lip. "Wasn't it… Chocoballs?"

Harry jumped as the Gargoyle moved, letting Harry in.

_Good remembering. _

"Thank you," Harry replied as he walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office, but was greeted by Snape, who came out of the office just as Harry approached it.

"Is that Floo Powder in the bag?" Harry asked, eyeing the bag which he was certain contained the Floo Powder.

"It is," Snape replied, leading Harry back down the stairs. "I see you got your owl and didn't wander off."

"I didn't wander off," Harry confirmed. "I got Ember and came straight back, just like you said to, Severus."

_Just like you said to, Severus, _Slyther mocked in a high-pitched, girlish voice, which almost made Harry laugh. _Let's just do this Floo Powder thing without all of this talking nonsense, eh? Okay? Thank-you. _

"Wow, somebody's grumpy today. What made you so cranky?" Harry questioned.

_Oh, I started getting 'cranky' around the time you got that bird,_ Slyther snapped. _Did I ever tell you how much I detest birds? Oh, if I could just remember why I don't like them… I just _don't…

"Well you can like my owl," Harry responded. "She's good. She's a friend, and so are you. If you just warm up to her, Slyther, maybe you'll like Ember too."

_Oh, yes, _Slyther started sarcastically, _we'll have this wonderful conversation, and by the time the conversation's over we'll be best friends forever! And oh, what a pity, if I only spoke Owl-nese… _

"Come on," Harry said, frowning at his snakes sarcasm. "Why are you acting like this? Did Aureus possess you?"

_No, Aureus did _not_ possess me,_ Slyther replied irritably. _I'm just not in that much of a good mood. How could you suggest such a thing? That's disgusting. I don't want that woman in my body—human or snake, thank you very much. _

Harry ignored the rest of what Slyther was saying as Snape uttered the password—"Butterbeer" (Harry had had a sip of one, and fancied them immediately)—and the portrait of the snake swung open.

"How does Floo Powder work?" Harry asked Snape as they entered the quarters.

"Well," Snape started, walking through the kitchen to get the fireplace, "it's really quite simple. You may go first. Walk over to the fireplace and take a handful of the Powder."

Harry took a handful of the powder in the bag and walked over to the unlit fireplace.

"Now step inside."

Harry frowned, looking at Snape as if he hadn't quite heard him. "Go into the fireplace?"

"That's what I said."

Harry hesitantly stepped into the fireplace, just as Snape had instructed.

"Good, now throw the Floo Powder down and say very clearly and precisely, 'Snape Manor.' "

Harry did as he was told, throwing the powder down and saying very clearly what he was told to say. In a second green flames erupted in the fireplace, enveloping Harry. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto Ember (who was safely in her cage) tightly.

-

When Harry opened his eyes again, he found himself standing in an entirely different fireplace in an entirely different home. Was this the Snape manor?

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, still holding onto Ember. All of his luggage was right there in the fireplace, so he quickly dragged them out in case Snape was going to arrive anytime after he did.

_Wow, _Slyther said, his head poking up from Harry's pocket. _Is this Snape's home? It's… big. And almost human-ish._

"What did you think he was, a robot?" Harry said with a laugh. The room he was standing in now, the living room (or so he thought), was very nice. There was a leather sofa seated in the middle of the rather large room, a table with a lamp sitting on top of it was placed near the sofa. There was a large window that was behind the sofa.

"Would you like to see your room?"

Harry gave a little jump at the voice behind him, and seeing as it was only Snape, nodded. Snape led Harry into the hallway, then up a flight of stairs into another hallway with the walls lined with portraits that seemed to move—just like the ones that were at Hogwarts, Harry noted.

Harry was now looking into a room that reminded him a bit like his room at Hogwarts: the large room, Slytherin colors all around, the single window and medium-sized closet.

"We can change the colors if you want," Snape offered.

"Nope," Harry replied happily, dragging his luggage into his room. "It's perfect. The colors can stay."

"I'll be downstairs," Snape said. "If you need anything, then just call Morwen."

Harry glanced up at the Potions master, frowning. "Morwen? Who's that?"

"It's the House Elf," Snape replied before turning around and going back down the flight of stairs.

_The House Elf, eh? _Slyther said as Harry gently took him out of his pocket and set him down on the hardwood floor. _Is that an… elf? Or a fancy name for a servant? _

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Remember the House Elves at Hogwarts?"

_Oh, _them! _I see. I didn't know Snape had one. Hmm…_

Harry started to unpack, putting all his clothes in a pile on the floor by his side. Ember was flying freely by the ceiling, and Harry had to remember to let the owl out sometime that day.

"Come on," Harry said, picking Slyther up before he stood up. "Let's go take a look around Snape manor. It'll be fun."

_Yeah, _Slyther agreed. _But let's just hope that he doesn't keep any men down in the basement like Aureus, huh? Did I tell you about that?_

Harry laughed. "Somehow I doubt that he does, Slyther, and yes you did."

-


	50. The Jackson's

**Chapter Fifty**

Harry looked up at the sky—it was a beautiful blue color, with white clouds snaking through it every once in a while. He knew this was only a dream, that it wasn't real, but he didn't care. He'd been having these dreams often, but then they'd abruptly stopped, and he always knew what came next. Something that he was very much looking forward to.

Then Harry saw a balancing beam. They were usually in his dreams, too. He rushed forward, towards the balancing beam, and once he approached it he got up on it and stood, trying to make it to the other end without falling off.

"One," Harry muttered to himself as he took a step forward. "Two." Another one. "Three." One more. "Four…" That's when his whole body started to wobble, and Harry put his arms out, trying to steady himself. He would make it to the other end without falling. That was his goal.

"Careful, son," a voice chuckled from beside him, and strong hands held onto Harry's waist, steadying him.

Harry looked down, smiling. Just what he was waiting for. "Dad!" he squealed, trying to squirm from his fathers hands to envelope him in a hug, but his father wouldn't let go.

"You wanted to make it to the other end, didn't you, Harry? Come on, I'll help you."

"It's been a long time since I saw you," Harry said, keeping his arms out, keeping his eyes fixed on his feet which were slowly moving forward, while the strong hands held onto his waist. "I missed you."

Once Harry reached the other end, he jumped off the balancing beam and wrapped his arm around James' waist, hugging the man tightly.

"Ah, I missed you too, son," James said, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry grabbed onto James' hand, guiding him towards the bench by the swing set. "How've you been?"

"Kinda good," Harry replied. "Except for Aureus… but other than that, everything's really good. How are you doing, Dad? How's Mum?"

"Your mother's fine," James replied, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder. "She wishes she could see you, though. Told me to give you her love."

"Why doesn't she come with you?" Harry asked, looking up at James with a frown. "I mean… you're here."

"Maybe another time," James said, grinning. "Right now it's just you and me, kid."

Harry looked down at the cement ground. "I have to wake up soon, I can feel it. Will you and Mum visit me next time?"

"Count on it," James said with another grin.

"Why are you here?" Harry blurted. "Shouldn't you be… somewhere else?"

"Just checking up on you," James replied. "Making sure you get into lots of trouble."

"Mmm," Harry smiled, looking up at his father. "Thanks, Dad…"

-

Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Thanks, Dad…"

"Harry!" Nathaniel's voice cut through Harry's thoughts. He shook the boy, but to no avail did Harry get up. "Come on, Snape got that House Elf to come wake you up for breakfast but you wouldn't wake up… so now they're counting on me!"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and turned on his side. He wanted to go back to that dream, with his father. Why did Nathaniel have to wake him up in the middle of it?

"Ugh." Harry groaned, sitting up. "I was having a really nice dream," Harry said irritably. "Why did you have to wake me up? My _Dad _was there, Nathaniel! _My dad!_"

"Well I'm sorry to wake you up from your treasured family reunion," Nathaniel said, annoyed. "But Snape is waiting downstairs for you. Quite a day planned out, you know. Well, not 'quite a day', but you are going to be taking a look around the neighbourhood. Nathaniel might even come with you—Yes, you heard me: Nathaniel, not Slyther."

Nathaniel smiled triumphantly. "So, let's go! Come on… up you get."

Harry groaned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "Fine, you win. Hey… Nathaniel… where's Ember?"

Nathaniel's face hardened, and his eyes grew cool. "Why do you want to know? The bloody bird is probably trying to bite somebody else."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Bite?"

"Yeah," Nathaniel said, throwing various clothes onto Harry's bed from his closet. "I remember now. That 'encounter'? My mother. Told the bloody bird if I didn't write back to her, for it to keep nipping me. It did that, all right. Had bruises all over myself for days! See, I think we had this argument before my fifth year at Hogwarts. Never spoke to her again…"

Harry stared at Nathaniel. "You mean you haven't talked to your mother since before your fifth year? Wow… What happened?"

Nathaniel sat on Harry's bed looking thoughtful. "It was the summer before my fifth year. Then during the middle of Hogwarts I got a letter from her, she really wanted me to write back, you see. I didn't, so the bird kept nipping me. Finally I got fed up and wrote 'Go Away' on parchment so the bird would stop it, and… I just got a real disliking for owls."

Harry sat down beside Nathaniel. "Why didn't you ever visit your mother? What about the summer before your sixth year, weren't you home then?"

"I went to my friends house that summer. Ah… what was his name? Christopher Something. Then, well, in my sixth year I turned into a snake and never turned back, so that's why I've never seen my parents for that long."

There was silence between the two before Nathaniel jumped up, putting on a brighter mood. "Well, come on. Snape's probably as annoyed as it is that I don't have you down yet. So hurry up and get dressed."

-

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked Snape as the sat in the dining room. A chandelier was hung on the ceiling, hanging in the middle of the table. Harry sat at one end of the table eating his breakfast, Snape in front of him. Slyther was placed on the floor by Harry's chair, digging into a piece of fish hungrily.

"I thought you'd like to meet your neighbours," Snape replied, muttering a 'as annoying as they are' under his breath.

"All right," Harry agreed. "Are they nice?"

"They have a tendency to talk and talk," Snape explained. "They're always so chipper. They do have a son a year younger than you, I think. Alexander Jackson. They have a daughter too, though I'm not sure of her name."

"I think I'd like to meet them," Harry said happily, glad that there was somebody (even though he was a year younger) that Harry could possibly become friends with. He was always happy to make friends, but maybe that was because he had so few.

"Are they muggles?" Harry asked, curious.

"They are, I'm sure of that. So I advise that you don't talk about Hogwarts or that you have a snake that can turn into a human and vice versa, all right?"

"Okay," Harry agreed. "I can do that."

-

"The Coffee Cup," Harry read out loud as he walked in between Snape and Nathaniel. "Hmm. Nice name. Do they serve good coffee?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not too struck on coffee," Snape replied, then noticed something that made him groan. "Remember what I said, Harry. No magic talk."

"Huh?" Harry frowned, then noticed a woman, man and a boy come up to the three.

"Severus!" The woman said happily, smiling widely as the three approached Snape, Nathaniel and Harry. "It's so good to see you again. Who are these two handsome boys?" she smiled at Harry and Nathaniel.

"This is Harry," Snape said, though his calm voice sounded forced. "And this is Harry's friend… Nathaniel."

"Very pleased to meet you," the woman said with a nod. "My name's Jessica Jackson, this is my husband, Bill Jackson, and my son Alexander Jackson. My daughter's with her friends at the moment. Are you Severus's boy, Harry?"

"I'm adopted," Harry said, realizing that these were the people that Snape was talking about at breakfast. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I trust you'll be staying at Severus's place from now on?" Jessica asked, but without waiting for an answer, she continued on, this time talking to Snape. "That's excellent. Perhaps we could schedule a play date for Alexander and Harry?"

Then, glancing back at Bill and Alexander, she gave Snape, Harry and Nathaniel another smile. "We should be leaving, but we'll be looking forward to seeing you three again. Bye."

Harry watched the three head back to their home before looking up at Snape. "A play date?" he repeated, then looked at Nathaniel, who had an amused look on his face.

"They do have a bit of vitality," Snape said, continuing to walk forward. Harry and Nathaniel followed.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as Nathaniel stopped and turned around to go back, then changed his mind and went forward again.

"I just wanted to take a look around," Nathaniel explained uneasily.

Harry looked confused as he glanced up at Snape. "I thought that was what we were doing. Taking a look around."

Nathaniel sighed, gently blowing a brown curl out of his eyes. "Yes… I know, but I have to take an _important _look around town. A _very _important one… by myself."

Harry never took his eyes off Nathaniel, and a worried look was sewn onto his face. He seemed very reluctant to say what he said next: "Well… I guess so. Just don't get lost. Come right back. Be careful."

"Yes, Mum," Nathaniel teased, but then realized how much saying that word hurt. He hadn't used it in such a long time, and it brought back memories—some he wanted, and some he didn't.

-

Nathaniel, as he walked with Snape and Harry, noticed a couple on the sidewalk, laughing and joking around. Had he ever laughed and joked with a girl? The question remained unanswered. Even if he did, which he didn't remember, where was she now? And an even more important question: what about his parents? Where were they? Nathaniel had never realized how many years had went by. Were his parents even alive?

Nathaniel knew that Snape and Harry should spend a bit of time alone with each other. A bit of a father/son bonding between the two would be good. So he'd start his search for his parents and a girl now, so he could give the two some bonding time.

When he told Harry of his 'look around town', he immediately noticed the worried, unsure look that had etched itself onto Harry's face. He was relieved when Harry had said yes, though he seemed a bit reluctant. As soon as his search for that day was over, he would most definitely tell Harry what was really going on.

Nathaniel started going forward, his eyes searching the scenes in front of him. The neighbourhood seemed so buoyant and full of life and color, which surprised Nathaniel that Snape would live here since this was the last place he expected Snape to live in.

He noticed a cute girl with short, brown hair and blue eyes on the sidewalk, and he was so tempted to go over and introduce himself to her, but then he noticed that she seemed to be with somebody else.

Since his search for his parents could take quite a bit of time, Nathaniel decided to find a girl that he could become friendly with, and then maybe with her, Harry and Snape's help he could find his parents and embrace them and do whatever happy families that were apart from some time did. It sounded like a good idea to Nathaniel, anyway.

As Nathaniel continued to walk on, his eyes roaming the streets, he wondered why he was even looking for a girl. Shouldn't his parents be first priority? But the idea of a girl being _with_ him—possibly even loving her—seemed almost enticing. To experience love—maybe even for the first time, since he still wasn't sure if he had had a lover before or not.

Then, Nathaniel stopped in his tracks. His eyes remained straightforward. He had to go introduce himself to that girl that he had just spotted. Nathaniel sucked in a deep breath, let it out, then approached her.

-  
A/N: Thanks!


	51. Amaryllis

**Chapter Fifty-one**

The girl, who Nathaniel had walked up to, looked at him oddly. "Can I help you?"

Her voice caught Nathaniel off guard, though he didn't know why. "Uh… Hi."

The girl smiled hesitantly. "Hi. Can I help you with anything?" she repeated.

"I, uh—" Nathaniel looked the girl in the eyes. Such pretty blue eyes. "Um…" Wait—here he was, the person with the best comebacks and sarcasm, couldn't even form a sentence around a girl. A _sentence!_ "I like your eyes."

Completely surprised by what Nathaniel had said, she just laughed uneasily. "Thank you. Do you have a name?"

"Yes," Nathaniel said. "Um…" _What's my name? Oh, yeah… Nathaniel Jacobs. That was easy. Too bad she couldn't read my thoughts, since I'm going to have a really tough time getting those two words out of my mouth. _"N—Nathaniel Jacobs. What is yours?"

She grinned. "Amaryllis Jackson. I was going to get some coffee. Er—would you like to join me?"

_Yes! Yes! _"Sure."

Amaryllis nodded, walking forward. As soon as she reached the doors, she turned back as she realized that Nathaniel wasn't following. "Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there all day?"

"Uh, no, I'm coming," Nathaniel said, walking towards Amaryllis. She held the door open while Nathaniel went through, and then she followed.

Nathaniel had no clue what this place was called, only that they had small, round tables and chairs, and it smelled too much of coffee. At least, he suspected that the smell was coffee, since that was what Amaryllis was going to get.

"Are you getting anything?" Amaryllis asked as she went up to the counter.

"No," Nathaniel replied, staying behind Amaryllis as she ordered. Once Amaryllis had a cup in her hand, a contented smile was placed on her lips and she brought the cup forward.

"Mmm… doesn't that smell so good?"

"I… guess," Nathaniel said, wondering what to do next.

Amaryllis seemed to sense that. "Do you want to go sit?"

"In here?" Nathaniel said, looking around the small room. It smelled too much of whatever Amaryllis had, and the smell was starting to get to Nathaniel.

"Well… if you want. But there's more chairs and tables outside," Amaryllis explained. "It's up to you."

"Outside," Nathaniel said quickly. "We'll go outside."

-

Nathaniel watched Amaryllis drink her drink nervously. Was he supposed to say something? A lot of things came to mind—questions, mostly—but nothing seemed to be able to come out of his mouth.

"So… what can I do for you?" Amaryllis's voice cut through Nathaniel's thoughts. "You startled me when you came up to me, you know. I'm just not sure why you did. Care to enlighten?"

Nathaniel shrugged, becoming sheepish. "You looked friendly."

Amaryllis started to laugh. "Friendly? You come up to me and say 'hi' because I looked friendly? Really— Nathaniel, is it?—I could've been anyone. A—a mass murderer for all you knew!"

Nathaniel cracked a smile. "I could tell you weren't, though."

Amaryllis smiled. "So, what about you? Are you a mass murderer?"

Nathaniel smiled a bit more. "Nope. So why did you ask me to come sit here with you, even though you didn't know me?"

Amaryllis sipped on her drink. "I don't know. You just seemed—how do I put this?—friendly."

"Friendly, huh?" Nathaniel said with a teasing grin. "Well, that does make two of us."

"So where do you live?" Amaryllis asked, taking another sip. "I haven't seen you around until today. Did you just move here or something?"

"Actually, yeah," Nathaniel replied. "I'm with Snape and Harry."

Amaryllis nodded slowly. "Ah, yes. Severus Snape. Harry… is that his son?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nathaniel replied.

"Are you Harry's brother?"

"No," Nathaniel said with a laugh. "No, just… friend."

"So you're not staying here? Are you just visiting?" Amaryllis asked, looking only a bit disappointed.

"I'm not sure," Nathaniel admitted. He watched as Amaryllis shook her empty cup.

"Well, we should go."

Amaryllis stood up, waiting for Nathaniel to do the same. Nathaniel hesitated a bit, looking at the door that led into the smelly place.

"Do we have to go out that way? Isn't there… an easier other way?"

Amaryllis grinned, tugging on Nathaniel's hand. "Sorry, that's the only way out. Come on."

-

"Ugh," Nathaniel looked down at his clothing. "I stink."

"You smell good," Amaryllis said as they walked along the road to their houses. "You smell like coffee. Coffee smells good."

"It stinks," Nathaniel said, screwing up his nose. "If it stinks this bad, I can't imagine how you could even drink it. That's… it's… _disgusting._"

"I take it you don't like coffee," Amaryllis responded with a smile. "Have you even ever tried it before? I mean, if you didn't, then you can't judge it on the smell."

"Well, I'm judging it anyway," Nathaniel said with a laugh. "I should go now, since the house is right there and everything…"

"Yeah," Amaryllis nodded. "My house is right there." She pointed to the house next door.

Nathaniel frowned. "What did you say your last name was, Amaryllis?"

"Jackson," Amaryllis replied. "Jackson. Why?"

"No reason," Nathaniel responded with a shake of his head. He grinned. "See you later, maybe?"

Amaryllis nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

_What do I do now? _Nathaniel thought to himself as they just stood there. _Should I hug her? Say goodbye again? Or just walk away? Maybe I'll walk away, because I already feel uncomfortable as it is. _

Nathaniel grinned at Amaryllis again before walking through the door, only to be greeted by Harry, who flew down the flight of stairs.

"Nathaniel!" Harry exclaimed once Nathaniel shut the door. "Where've you been?"

"Out," Nathaniel replied simply, walking up the stairs. "Why?"

"Because I was waiting for you," Harry said calmly, following Nathaniel up the stairs. "You took a long time. Who was the girl you were with?"

Once Nathaniel reached the hallway that led to Harry's room, he stopped and looked back at Harry with raised eyebrows. "Were you spying on me?"

Harry's eyes widened innocently. "What? Spying on you? I wouldn't do that. I know better. Anyway, how could I have spied on you? I mean… you were somewhere… and I was here in my room waiting for you to come back."

"But when I did come back," Nathaniel started, continuing to walk to the room. "Were you spying on me then? Through your window, perhaps?"

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No."

Once they were in Harry's room, Nathaniel sat on the bed. "Really?"

Harry sat down next to him. "No. I lied. I was looking out the window to see when you were going to come back and then I saw you with a girl, so I wanted to know who she was."

"I met her today," Nathaniel replied. "Her name's Amaryllis Jackson."

"As in the Jackson's daughter?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Yeah. Her."

"Where were you at?" Harry asked.

"At this place," Nathaniel said with a shrug. "I couldn't read what it said. But she got coffee. I think I smell like that place, too."

Harry leaned forward and sniffed. "Yeah, kind of."

Nathaniel grinned. "Doesn't it stink?"

"So you were just at this place?" Harry repeated. "Drinking… coffee?"

"I wasn't drinking it," Nathaniel corrected. "She was. I was just watching."

"Were you at the Coffee Cup?"

"No, not the place we went past. It was another coffee place," Nathaniel explained. "I wonder if I'll ever see her again."

A slow grin started to form on Harry's face. "You like her, don't you?"

Nathaniel shrugged, looking Harry in the eye. "I don't know."

"Well… I'm happy for you," Harry decided firmly. "I think you should like her. Hey, maybe tomorrow we could go over to the Jackson's house and see Alexander and Amaryllis," he suggested.

Nathaniel started to nod. "I guess so. Do they… know? About magic and Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. You _didn't_… Did you?"

Nathaniel's eyes widened. "What? Did I—No! I did not."

Harry kept his eyes glued onto Nathaniel. "Are you telling the truth? Did you tell Amaryllis about magic, and that you could turn yourself into a snake and back?"

Nathaniel shook his head firmly. "I didn't. I swear I didn't."

Harry started to relent. "I believe you, Nathaniel. I just thought that maybe since you liked her that you told her. After all, you're not completely human yet, you wouldn't know _not _to tell her."

Nathaniel looked Harry in the eye seriously. "I promise that I won't tell Amaryllis that I can change into a snake and back. I promise, I promise, I promise."

Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting for Nathaniel to continue on.

Nathaniel sighed. "And I promise that I won't tell her about Hogwarts and magic, either. At least," he grinned at Harry, "not yet."

Harry hit Nathaniel's arm playfully. "Not yet?" he repeated. "C'mon, Nathaniel! You can't be serious. You and Amaryllis will probably go out tomorrow, you'll laugh or whatever, then you'll feel like you've known her for a long time, right? Then, out of the blue, you'll start saying how there's a magic school, and _magic, _and then you'll tell her that you can turn into a snake. And back."

"I'm not _that _mental," Nathaniel said, trying to bite back the smile that was forming on his face. "But really, Harry. I promise that I won't do that."

Harry looked up at Nathaniel and smiled. "I know you won't."

"Cross my heart," Nathaniel declared with a brief nod of his head. "Now… how can we get this awful smell of coffee out of my clothes?"

-


	52. Decisions

**Chapter Fifty-two**

"Dad!" Harry yelled, bounding down the long flight of stairs. Once he met the man at the bottom, he looked at him worriedly. "Dad, where's Nathaniel? I finished getting ready and couldn't find him anywhere."

"He's out with Amaryllis again," Snape replied, studying Harry for a moment. When he was satisfied with the way Harry looked, he led Harry into the dining room. "You look perfect. Elizabeth should be here at any moment."

"_Again?_" Harry said in disbelief, talking about Nathaniel and Amaryllis. "Really, those two oughta get married! They spend enough time together. That way, if they get married, they could spend as much time together as they wanted."

Snape chuckled. "How true, Harry. Now, how does everything look?"

Harry looked around the room. It almost seemed to sparkle. "Perfect."

Grabbing Snape's hand, Harry led him to the living room, where they sat down on the sofa. Harry looked up at Snape and smiled.

"I really like Elizabeth, Dad. She's nice."

"I like her too," Snape admitted. "That's why I had this dinner arranged."

"It's just too bad that Nathaniel's not here," Harry said sadly. "He'll miss Elizabeth. He likes her, too."

Just then, the doorbell rang throughout the house, indicating that Elizabeth had arrived. Harry jumped up from the sofa to answer it.

"Hi, Elizabeth," he greeted enthusiastically as he opened the door, with Elizabeth standing on the threshold. She had a wonderful red dress on, and some of her golden hair was up with a clip, the rest was curled and hung loose. "You look really nice."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Harry. You look very handsome tonight." Then she looked up at caught Snape's eye. "As do you, Severus."

Snape held his hand out, and Elizabeth took it. He led her into the dining room with Harry following behind them.

"The food looks gorgeous," Elizabeth commented as she took her seat. "So does this whole house. It's as beautiful as the last time I was here."

"Well, I must say that you look very nice tonight," Snape said as he too took his seat across from Elizabeth; Harry sat in the next chair.

"You don't mind if I… put on my face, do you?" Elizabeth said with a smile and a laugh. "Just to powder my nose."

"No," Snape said. "Go ahead."

Elizabeth smiled again and stood up, walking towards the bathroom, which wasn't far away from the dining room.

"Do you know why I wore red today, Severus?" Elizabeth called from the bathroom.

Snape frowned briefly. "Why?"

Elizabeth's high-heels clicked on the floor as they became nearer.

"Because it's the color of blood."

Harry let out a surprised yelp as Elizabeth jabbed a knife through Snape's side. Except that when Harry looked up, it wasn't Elizabeth at all. It was Aureus. And in a blink of an eye, she disappeared, and there was a loud thud as Snape fell off his chair. He fell into a pool of his own blood.

"Dad," Harry choked out as he jumped from his chair and bent down to Snape's side. Already Harry was drenched in Snape's red, thick blood.

_What's going on? _Harry thought as he looked at Snape desperately. _He's bleeding too fast. There's so much blood… so fast… I need help. I'm not a doctor, I can't help him. _

Harry stood up from Snape's body and ran towards the door, only to have the door open and reveal Nathaniel and Amaryllis. Nathaniel had his arm around Amaryllis's waist, and they seemed to be laughing about something, but the laughter died once they took sight of Harry.

Amaryllis gasped, and Nathaniel rushed forward, his face pale and he seemed shaky.

"Bloody hell," Nathaniel breathed as he crouched down until he was the same height as Harry. His eyes were searching Harry for a wound. "W—what happened? Where're you hurt?"

"It's not my blood," Harry managed out in a hoarse voice, looking over at Snape's body. "Elizabeth was—was A-Aureus. S-she killed him. We—we need help!" Tears poured down Harry's cheeks.

Nathaniel paled even more as he looked down at Snape. "He's lost a lot of blood. _Too _much blood." Nathaniel crawled over to Snape, trying to find a pulse. He found none. "I—I'm sorry, Harry—"

A sob burst from Harry as he pushed past Nathaniel to go to Snape. "Wake up. Dad, c'mon, this isn't funny! Wake up!"

"Oh my god," Amaryllis said, her whole body trembling. "What's going on? Severus can't be dead, Nathaniel!" she looked up at him with frightened eyes. "What's going to happen to Harry? M-maybe we can adopt him. You and me."

Nathaniel sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her close. "'Lis—I don't think so. I mean, we're too young. The only other options are that Harry goes into custody of some relatives, but I don't think he has any, other than the Dursleys, but they won't have him back."

Amaryllis looked down at Harry, who was becoming soaked with the blood. "And the other option?"

Nathaniel avoided Amaryllis's gaze. "The orphanage."

-

Harry's eyes flew open, and his head was drenched with sweat. His eyes searched the room, which was currently so dark that he couldn't make anything out. That, and he didn't have his glasses on.

Harry gulped. Where was he? Was what had happened just a dream? Or was it real, and was he at the orphanage now?

He took a shaky hand and wiped some sweat off his face, but when he did he realized that it wasn't sweat. They were tears.

The light flicked on, illuminating the room. Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Then he felt his glasses be placed back on the bridge of his nose, and when he opened his eyes he saw Snape sitting beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, seeing that Harry's cheeks were wet. "I heard a noise."

Harry sniffed and went forward, throwing his arms around Snape's neck.

After a moment, Harry let go and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Sorry," he mumbled, sniffing. "I just…"

"What happened?" Snape didn't wait for Harry to explain, instead he wanted to get right to the point.

"It was just a dream. A plain, normal nightmare," Harry explained, keeping his eyes averted from Snape's.

Snape stayed quiet before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Harry said quickly. He never wanted to bring that dream up again. He didn't even want to _think _about it. "Not—not tonight."

"All right," Snape agreed, though he looked a bit reluctant to. "Go to sleep."

Snape went to stand up, but Harry grabbed onto his wrist. "Stay here," Harry said sleepily, pushing over to give Snape enough room to lay down. "Please."

Snape stayed quiet for a minute before he lay down beside Harry. Making sure that Snape wouldn't go anywhere during the night, Harry let his head rest on Snape's shoulder, and he held onto Snape's arm protectively.

"Never date anybody that's named Elizabeth," Harry muttered to Snape before drifting to sleep.

-

When Harry woke the next morning, he found that Snape had already left the room. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Nathaniel?" Harry murmured, fixing his glasses back onto his face after he grabbed them from the nightstand by his bed.

_Wrong. Slyther, _Slyther replied, sounding just as tired as he did. _I can be Nathaniel if you want to. Hey, what's wrong? You don't look so good. _

Harry didn't expect Slyther to remember what happened the night before anyway. After all, Slyther had slept through everything.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, stepping onto the floor. "Come on… let's go to breakfast. You can see Amaryllis after if you want."

_Amaryllis! _Slyther repeated as Harry went through his closet to find some clothes to wear. _What made you possibly think that I want to see Amaryllis? It is _you, _mister Potter-Snape, my greatest friend in the world, that I want to spend my day with. _

Harry snorted. "Somehow I don't believe that."

_Oh, well, I tried, _Slyther said airily. _You know me too well. Now, my greatest friend in the world, what do you want to do today? It's just me and you! _

After pulling a shirt over his head, Harry looked down at Slyther on the floor. "What do you want, Slyther?"

_Want? _Slyther repeated, pretending to sound confused. _Why, whatever do you mean? _

"You want something," Harry said, bending down to pick Slyther up before they went downstairs for breakfast. "What is it?"

Slyther sighed. _I just need your help. Possibly Snape's too, hey, maybe even Amaryllis's! _

Harry frowned, walking out of the room and through the hallway. "What kind of help?"

_Um… the kind of help that involves looking for people, _Slyther said. _I just… wanted to find somebody. Or some people, it… depends. _

"Who?"

_My mum. And Dad. Or either, _Slyther said. _I mean, I haven't seen them in so long, it's not bad to want to see them again, is it? I mean, for all I know, they could be dead. _

"I know the feeling," Harry said softly, remembering when he was younger and living with the Dursleys how he wished that he was able to see his parents. And then, he did, for a while at least. In his dreams.

_So… will you help me? _

"Sure," Harry agreed enthusiastically. "It'll be fun."

-

"Now," Snape started once Harry settled down in his chair in the dining room. "Would you care to explain what happened last night?"

"Not really," Harry said, as if it were nothing. "It's nothing, honestly."

"I don't believe that," Snape said as he set down his fork to look Harry in the eye. "And I most certainly don't appreciate you lying to me."

Harry kept his eyes down on his plate. "It's nothing," he said loudly. "Can't you just leave it alone?"

"No, I can't, because it _was _something and I'd like for you to tell me what happened," Snape said firmly, sounding a bit annoyed.

This time Harry sighed and looked up at Snape angrily. Couldn't he see that it hurt Harry to think about it, let alone talk about it? Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"It's nothing," he said loudly, jumping up from the chair. "_Nothing!_ I don't want to talk about it so just _leave it alone!_"

Harry didn't know why he was angry at Snape. He just… was. Without casting another glance behind him, Harry walked over to the door and opened it, then slammed it shut loudly behind him, wondering why he decided to leave the Snape manor instead of just going up to his bedroom. Anyway, where was he going to go, exactly?

-

"Harry!"

Harry didn't bother to turn around as he heard Nathaniel call after him. He just kept walking, though he didn't know where to. Anywhere… quiet. Peaceful.

"Wait _up!_" Nathaniel called, sounding a bit out of breath. Harry sighed and stopped, waiting for Nathaniel to catch up. "What's wrong?" Nathaniel asked once he was at Harry's side. "That was quite a scene back at the manor."

"Don't remind me," Harry said as he started to walk again. "I don't think I can ever go back there. I feel so ashamed now."

Nathaniel clapped a hand gently down on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kid. Snape seemed more upset than angry. So… where're you going?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Somewhere. Just to calm down, to relax."

"Ah," Nathaniel smiled, looking content. "That sounds _wonderful. _Can I join you?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Let's look for somewhere nice that we can sit down at. Do you think there's a nice park here somewhere, maybe with a lake or something?"

"Well, you're asking me?" Nathaniel said with a laugh. "We should just look."

A few minutes later, they found a grassy park with a small river of water through some of it. In Harry's opinion, it looked peaceful, so he decided that they stop there.

"It's really sunny out," Harry observed. "The river looks nice."

"Yeah," Nathaniel agreed, dipping his fingers into the water. "So… can we talk?"

"Well, last time I checked, that's what we were doing," Harry joked, leaning against a big tree. Seeing Nathaniel's look, Harry nodded. "Yeah, okay, we can talk."

"Great," Nathaniel said, going up beside Harry. "Now, let's talk about what happened last night."

Harry groaned. "Did Severus ask you to come find me or something?"

Nathaniel genuinely looked surprised. "No, it was my own idea."

Harry sighed and looked up at Nathaniel, who was looking at Harry calmly. "I don't want to talk about it," Harry finally managed to say quietly.

Nathaniel was still for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay, I understand. But Harry, you have to know that Snape was just… concerned for you. I don't know what happened last night, but I'm guessing it was pretty serious. He only wanted to help."

Nathaniel was absolutely right, but Harry just didn't want to talk about it.

"It was just a dream," Harry said with a shrug, keeping his eyes fixed on the little river that was smoothly flowing along. "A nightmare."

He looked at his hands, and he instantly saw blood on them. He knew it was only a hallucination, that there really wasn't blood on them, but it didn't stop himself from shaking again at the dream. All the _blood… _

Harry closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he saw no blood on his hands.

"There was so much blood," he said out loud in a quiet, soft voice. "It was so… much. Just from a little stab… _all that blood…_"

Nathaniel swallowed. "Blood?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it, I don't even know why—"

"You have to talk about it," Nathaniel said gently, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's the only way you'll get over it. Who knows, if you don't talk about it, who's to say that you won't have the exact same dream again tonight?"

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he looked up at Nathaniel. "You think?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "It's possible."

Harry nodded slowly. He didn't want to have the dream again tonight. "It was at the Snape manor," he finally said. "It was really nice at first. Y'know… me and Severus were there, just talking. It was nice."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows. "You went through all that back there because of some dream that was really _nice_?"

Harry looked down. "No. That was only the first part. I forget her name, but there was this girl over for dinner with me and Severus—"

Nathaniel coughed. "Uh, what about me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You were with Amaryllis."

A grin started to slide onto Nathaniel's face. "Okay, fair enough. Continue."

"She killed Severus," Harry said with a sniff. "Then you and Amaryllis came home and—and you said he was dead, then I woke up."

Nathaniel's eyebrows were raised when Harry looked back up at him. "Wow, no wonder you didn't want to talk about it with Snape, Harry. Pretty graphic, if you ask me."

Harry stayed quiet, watching the river pass over a few rocks, and then continue to smoothly flow on.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nathaniel asked softly. "To give you some alone time? I really don't want to, but—"

Harry let a few tears slide down his cheeks as he shook his head. "Stay."

Nathaniel smiled a bit. "All right. Don't cry, okay? It was just a dream."

"It was so real," Harry said, sniffing some tears back. "And when I woke up, I really thought that I was in an orphanage. I was scared."

"I would be too," Nathaniel said. "So just relax. Maybe even take a nap, right under this tree."

"I can't fall asleep," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Just listen to the river," Nathaniel suggested. "I'll wake you up when I think it's time to go back to the manor, 'kay?"

Harry leaned back into the tree, his eyes keeping out all other sounds except for the river as he closed his eyes.

-

"Oh, god! Harry, Harry!"

Nathaniel roughly pushed Harry's shoulder, causing the sleeping boy to topple onto his side. Harry opened his eyes and frowned and Nathaniel, who looked frantic.

"What is it? That's some way to wake somebody up." Then Harry stopped as he noticed the look in Nathaniel's eye. "What is it?"

"I don't have a watch, and I can't tell time," Nathaniel started, "but I fell asleep, too! I don't even know what time it is—"

Harry didn't bother to listen. He scrambled up from the grassy ground and tore out of the park, Nathaniel quickly following behind.

-

Harry didn't bother to stop running as he tore through the Snape manor. "Severus?" he called out loudly. There wasn't a reply. Harry went to the kitchen, where he found Snape sitting in one of the chairs, an angry look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry started, looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Snape, however, seemed in a more angry mood than an apologetic one.

"Where were you?" he growled, staring daggers at Harry. "You've been gone for more than two bloody hours!"

Harry gulped. Had he? "I'm sorry," he apologized in a quiet voice. His chin quivered. "I—"

"It's my fault," Nathaniel spoke up from behind Harry in a firm voice. "It really is. Harry was a mess when we reached this park—you see, he just told me what his dream was about. You better be thankful that he didn't tell you either, it was something. Very gruesome.—Anyway, I told him to get some rest so he'd feel better when he woke up. I told him that I'd wake him up soon enough, but then _I _fell asleep and didn't get to wake him up."

There was complete silence between the three, and Harry still kept his eyes on the floor. Finally, sensing that Snape and Harry needed to talk, he coughed and gave Harry a squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'll be, uh, out," he said to Harry with a grin once Harry looked up at him. When Harry gave him a quizzical look, Nathaniel winked at Harry. "Amaryllis."

Harry nodded slowly, and he couldn't fight his own smile once he watched Nathaniel leave the kitchens. His smile soon faded once he looked back at Snape.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, taking a few steps forward. "I know that you're mad at me. And I'm sorry. That and for yelling at you… I shouldn't of done that."

Snape stood up, and let Harry come forward while wrapping his arms around Snape's neck. "I'm really, really sorry," Harry said softly. "I just didn't want to talk about it. I shouldn't have been mad at you."

Snape sighed as Harry let go. "Just as long as you're all right, that's really all that matters."

"D'you mind if I go upstairs for a while?" Harry asked. "I don't feel so good."

"Of course," Snape replied. "If you need anything, I'll be down here. Just _never _run out like that again. I mean it."

Harry nodded and left the kitchen. As he went up the stairs, he started to feel nauseous. He kept imagining the blood that he had been soaked in in his dream. As he went through the hallway to get to his room, he found himself thinking about _why _he had the dream.

_It's because of Aureus and Quirrel,_ Harry thought as he sat on his bed, clinging onto his pillow. _I still can't get Aureus out of my mind. And Quirrel… well, he threatened to kill Severus, didn't he?_

Harry shuddered.

Time to think about something more pleasant than those two, Harry thought as he sat on his bed. He let out a breath and lay back, his head resting comfortably on his pillow, but his peaceful state was soon ruined by Nathaniel coming into the room, a look on his face that caused Harry to sit up and look at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Harry asked, frowning. "You look…"

"Harry," Nathaniel started, sucking in a breath and looking Harry in the eye. "I don't think I'm going to go back to Hogwarts with you this year."

-


	53. Contemplate

**Chapter Fifty-three**

Harry's mouth dropped open, and all he could do was stare at Nathaniel in disbelief. Was he being serious? No, he couldn't possibly be serious about _that. _He was probably just… kidding, like he normally does…

"What?" Harry managed out, his eyes wide. "Y—you're not coming to Hogwarts with me on September first? Why?"

Nathaniel shrugged, sitting down beside Harry. "I was just thinking about it. I mean, what am I going to do there other than keep you company? I think I'd qualify more as a muggle than a wizard, Harry. After all, all I can do is turn into a snake. I don't even think I have a stick-thing."

"That's not true," Harry argued desperately. "You are a wizard. You're my friend, and I really want you to go to Hogwarts with me. And—and, I bet you do have a stick-thing—I mean a wand, but just not with you at the moment…"

"Lets face it, Harry," Nathaniel said softly. "What good will I be at Hogwarts to you?"

"What good would you be wherever else you're planning to go?" Harry snapped, the words coming out more harsher than he wanted.

"I was thinking I could go to a muggle school. You know, learn some of the basic things there… I bet I'd fit in more there than at Hogwarts."

"That's not true," Harry said, scowling at Nathaniel. "I don't understand. Why not? Just because you want to spend every minute with Amaryllis, you decide that you want to go to muggle school with her too?"

Nathaniel sighed, glaring at Harry. "That's not it at all!" But at Harry's look, Nathaniel gave another sighed. "Okay, it's partially true…"

"See!" Harry exploded, jumping up from the bed. "It's all because of Amaryllis! I bet she was the one that got you to do that, right? How do you know you'll even go to school with her? How do you know that you won't be sent all the way back to elementary school? I bet you'll go to elementary school and make your way up, since you don't even know what one plus one equals!"

Nathaniel scowled. "I do too! It equals four! And Amaryllis didn't talk me into this, I talked myself into it! HAH! Just goes to show how much you know, Harry!"

Harry shook his head, looking hurt. "No it doesn't. _Two _plus _two _equals four, not one plus one. Just goes to show much _you _know, Nathaniel."

Harry turned away, stomping out into the hallway and down the steps. How could Nathaniel do this? Harry had thought that he and Nathaniel were going to spend a lot of his Hogwarts years together. He didn't think that he'd lose his best friend… his _only _friend, other than Snape…

"I'm not in a good mood," Harry announced to Snape once he entered the dining room, where Snape was sitting and reading something. "I'm in a very _bad _mood."

"I can tell," Snape replied distractedly. "I could hear you yelling from down here."

Harry blushed. "Sorry. It's just… Nathaniel said…" Harry let out a breath and tried again. "He said he wants to go to a muggle school instead of going to Hogwarts with me. I don't know what to do."

"Do nothing," Snape responded. "He'll come to his senses. Anyway, one way or another he'll realize that he doesn't have the money to go to a muggle school."

Harry started to nod. "I guess so. I just - I don't know. He seemed really serious about it, and I guess it just hurt my feelings that he wanted to be with Amaryllis instead of me. He's known me longer than her."

Snape looked up from the book and stared at Harry. "By the end of the day, Harry, Nathaniel's views will probably have changed. He'll want to go to Hogwarts with you and not to some muggle school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You _guess?_"

Harry smiled. "I _know _you're right. Thanks, Severus. I'm going to go talk to Nathaniel." Without waiting for Snape to reply, Harry ran back up the stairs to his room, where he found Nathaniel in the same spot, looking deep in thought.

Nathaniel looked up once he heard Harry enter the room. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know your thoughts must be so jumbled up, and you don't know what to do… The thought just came to me, and—"

"It's OK," Harry replied, walking towards Nathaniel. "I understand. You don't want to come to Hogwarts with me. It's fine."

"No, it's not," Nathaniel interrupted. "It's not that I don't _want _to go to Hogwarts with you, it's just that if I _do _then you'll probably get bored of me—"

Harry let out a laugh. "_Bored _of you? Are you crazy? How could I get bored of _you_?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "It could happen. That's why I just thought… Do you mind if I go out to think for a while? Just to clear my head… kind of what you did. Just to relax."

Harry nodded. "Sure. Just don't get lost, and don't fall asleep."

"I'll try not to," Nathaniel said with a grin before he left.

-

"I've made up my mind," Nathaniel declared when he arrived back at the manor and was up in Harry's room. While Nathaniel was out to think, Harry had just stayed in his room to think about things as well.

"Oh?" Harry said, looking at Nathaniel. "Let's hear it."

Nathaniel took in a deep breath, let it out, and smiled. "I've come to agree with myself that… I'll go to Hogwarts with you."

Harry smiled. "Good. I was hoping you would say that."

Nathaniel frowned, leaning against the door frame. "That's it? Just a 'good'?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What did you want me to do? Throw a party?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at Harry, who stood up from the bed and walked past Nathaniel.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nathaniel called after him. "Don't tell me you're _mad._"

Harry frowned and turned around, just as he was about to go down the stairs. "Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm going to go check out Severus's library."

Nathaniel followed Harry. "Why? Are you even allowed?"

Harry let out a laugh. "Allowed? Why wouldn't I be allowed? I do live here now."

"Yeah but… it was just a question," Nathaniel said, shrugging his shoulders and tagging along behind Harry. "I didn't know Snape had a library. Do you know where it is?"

"Yup. Well… he must, right? This is a huge house, and huge houses usually have a library," Harry replied. "Maybe he has some good books that I can look at."

"But you're not certain that he has a library? Harry, we could be looking for nothing," Nathaniel said.

"Well…" Harry paused, going down a corridor. "Come on. We can look for it. It'll be a fun adventure."

"Yeah, an adventure that we're not sure even exists," Nathaniel muttered.

"Look, here's a door," Harry said as he and Nathaniel faced a plain-looking door. "This could be the library."

Harry turned the handle and walked inside, his eyes widening at the shelves of books. It wasn't as big as he imagined, but it was still fairly large.

"Wow," he breathed, taking in the room. "Look at all the books. It's _huge._"

He walked over to one of the bookcases and plucked a random book off the shelf, blowing some dust off the cover. "It's a Potions book."

Nathaniel snorted. "What did you expect? A cheesy romance novel?"

Harry grinned and threw Nathaniel a look. "I know, but I was just telling you." He opened the book and started to flip through the pages before he closed it again and set it back on the shelf.

"There are a lot of books here," Harry said as he went to another bookcase. "I wonder if they're all Potion books."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Nathaniel said. "Come on. What if Snape's looking for you and can't find you? We'll tell him about the discovery of the library and maybe he'll let us come back. What if he doesn't _want _us in here, anyway?"

Harry frowned, looking at Nathaniel. "Why would he have a library in his house if he didn't want us in it?"

"Because he didn't have a kid in the house before," Nathaniel explained with a roll of his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, anyway."

Harry nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's go."

"Of course I'm right," Nathaniel said as he followed Harry out of the library. "What did you expect me to be? Wrong? Never."

Harry cast a glance over his shoulder at Nathaniel. "So today, right now, are we going to start the search for your parents? Maybe Severus has a book in that library that may have something in it other than Potions. Maybe a book dedicated to famous witches and wizards."

"I don't think my parents were famous," Nathaniel said, biting his lip.

"Well…" Harry trailed off, letting the word hang in the air. "Do you… remember their names?"

"I'm not sure. Never really thought of it—hey! You just went the wrong way," Nathaniel said. "You were suppose to go the other way."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "No, it was this way."

"I'm positive it was the other way."

Harry sighed, looking irritated. "Fine. You can go the other way. I am going _this _way."

Nathaniel looked behind him. "I think I'll just follow you. I don't want to get lost."

Harry continued on through the dark, feeling triumphant as they closer to a light. But as they grew nearer, the light didn't get brighter.

"It's a door," Nathaniel said once they were up close to see what it was. "Open it."

"I am," Harry said as he turned the doorknob. "Give me time."

"Oh, yes," Nathaniel said sarcastically. "Because it takes _so _much time to open a door. Hours and hours and hours."

Harry ignored Nathaniel and opened the door, stepping inside of a room. It looked almost like a guests room.

"So… that door leads to another room?" Harry went forward and opened another door, only to find the hall that led to his room.

"Hey, look," Nathaniel said as he opened the door that went back to the library. It was just a closet.

Harry went out the door to another room. The bathroom. Going inside he saw a door, and when he opened it there was the darkness again. Possibly the one that led back to the library, but he wasn't going to test it to find out.

"It's in here now," he called to Nathaniel, who came into the bathroom to see.

"Close it again," Nathaniel instructed. Harry did so, and when he opened it back up he saw it was just a closet filled with random supplies.

"Apparently," Nathaniel started as he looked at the closet in wonder, "every time you shut the door, the passage that leads to the library goes into another room. Like it may be in a closet or something this time."

"I wonder what happens if you leave it shut the whole time," Harry mused.

"Well obviously it stays in that spot," Nathaniel replied. "Until someone opens and closes the door again, that is. Weird."

Harry closed the door, turning back to Nathaniel. "Let's go find Severus. Maybe he knows something about your parents that will help us find them. On the way try to think of their names."

Nathaniel frowned. "I don't like thinking."

Harry gave Nathaniel a look as he exited the bathroom and descended down the stairs. "Put up with it."

-

Nathaniel now was looking at Snape, his head held high. Harry had just told him about how Nathaniel wanted to find his parents, and all Snape could do was say, "You want to find your _parents?_" in a tone which made Nathaniel scowl.

"Yes, I do. The problem with that is...?"

"Well," Snape started, as Harry settled down on the sofa next to him, "you had always complained about wishing that you didn't _have _any parents when you attended Hogwarts."

Nathaniel frowned, sitting in an armchair across from them. "So? That was then. I can barely even _remember _then. And… I don't think I _always _complained about that." He paused, staring at Snape. "Did I?"

"I found the incessant complaints to become aggravating," Snape replied. "Why the sudden decision?"

Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders. "I want to see what they look like. If they remember me."

"They'd obviously remember you, Jacobs," Snape responded in annoyance. "You haven't aged a bit."

Nathaniel grinned. "Oh, thank you." Then realizing that Snape was being serious (though he wondered why he didn't think that in the first place. It'd take a miracle for Severus Snape to _kid _about something), Nathaniel gave his eyes a swift roll.

"Will you help us?" Harry asked before Nathaniel could say anything else.

Snape looked down at Harry before emitting a sigh. "Yes, I suppose. What am I to do?"

Harry glanced at Nathaniel. "We don't know. Do you maybe _know _Nathaniel's parents? Do you know their names?"

"You talked—or rather, _complained_—about them as much as you did, I should," Snape said to Nathaniel. "But unfortunately for you, I don't."

"I don't even remember their names," Nathaniel said, shaking his head. "Other than the surname of Jacobs… that's it."

"Maybe tomorrow you'll think of them," Harry said gently. "Or maybe even tonight."

Nathaniel snorted. "I wish I had a memory like that."

Nathaniel stood up from the armchair and went upstairs, causing Harry to glance at Snape before he got up and followed.

-

"You ok?" Harry asked quietly when he found Nathaniel sprawled out on his bed.

"No I'm not," came Nathaniel's muffled voice. "I can't even remember my parents' own _names._"

"You'll think of it," Harry said, approaching the bed and Nathaniel. "You just have to give some things time. You still don't remember half of your past, do you?"

"No," Nathaniel said, lifting his head from the pillows. "But I get quick flashes every day."

Harry smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed as Nathaniel collected himself, and sat up straight. "See? In a few days I'm sure you'll either get flashes of your parents faces or you'll just remember their names."

Nathaniel grinned at Harry. "I hope. Did anybody tell you, Harry, that you have a _lot _of optimism?"

Harry looked at Nathaniel quizzically.

"Optimism means to have confidence. Mainly, right now, in me," Nathaniel explained. "Thanks."

Harry smiled in embarrassment and gave his shoulders a shrug. "You're welcome."

As Harry got up to go back downstairs with Snape, Nathaniel quickly stopped him. "Harry?" he called just as Harry reached the doorway. "About what I said earlier. The not-going-to-Hogwarts-with-you?—"

Harry shook his head. "It's all right."

"I never meant it," Nathaniel said, biting his lip. "I just didn't want you to get bored of me and then… I dunno. Leave me."

Harry's face shone with surprise. "What? _Leave you_?"

Nathaniel nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. It was wrong to even think that, but I did."

"I'm not going to leave you," Harry promised firmly. "You're my friend, I wouldn't do that."

Nathaniel smiled, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Harry. "I think I've known that all along. But I am going to go to Hogwarts with you, if you still want me to."

"Of course I do," Harry said with a laugh. "I wouldn't change my mind about it, either."

"I wonder," Nathaniel said suddenly, "how Snape got the rest of the rooms to stay in their permanent place. It's just the library that keeps switching entrances. Hm. Sort of confusing though, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. He turned around and went down the stairs, hoping to get information out of his guardian about that library…

-

A/N: Just to let you know, if you have ever read my Sirius-Adopts-Harry fic (**Innocence**) then you should know that that is the first in the series that I had going… and the very last one I said was going to be **Unbreakable. **Of course, I had an idea, so I _just_ posted the sequel to it called **The Existance of Reality. **So if you were one of the people that had read one of those stories then you can check the unexpected **Unbreakable **sequel out if you'd like.

Thanks to everybody!


	54. Picnics

**Chapter Fifty-four**

Harry was awoken the next morning by somebody grasping onto his shoulder and shaking him rather gently, whispering his name a bit forcefully.

Harry sleepily turned to look at the visitor, and all he saw was a blur of black without his glasses on, immediately assuming that it was Snape.

"Harry," Snape said, passing Harry his glasses. "Wake _up._"

"Wha' time is it?" Harry asked sleepily, shoving his glasses onto his face and yawning.

"I let you sleep in a bit late since it's Saturday," Snape replied, not answering the way Harry had expected, but in a way.

"Mmm… Thanks, Severus," Harry muttered, waving his right arm around foolishly, and then turning around back on the other side.

"Alexander Jackson's at the door," Snape said, his voice reflecting slight annoyance."Something about a picnic."

Harry sat up in the bed abruptly, looking confused, yet surprised at the same time.

"A picnic? What?"

"I'm assuming he's downstairs waiting for you to go down so he could invite you to a picnic. I suggest that you hurry and get dressed."

Harry tore out of bed as soon as Snape went out of the room. He went to the closet and pulled out some decent clothes, yelling out Nathaniel's name. But Nathaniel—who was in the form of Slyther—didn't budge. He gave no indication of waking up yet.

"Nathaniel," Harry tried again as he slipped into a shirt. Still, the snake made incoherent protests of something, none of them directed at Harry.

"Slyther," Harry said in his best tempting voice, since he was becoming desperate, "Amaryllis's here."

Still, nothing.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and left the room, going down the hallway before he approached the steps, then descended down them.

"I see you've failed in attempting to get Jacobs to accompany you," Snape said once Harry came down the last step.

"He was saying something about carrots trying to teach him ballet," Harry replied with a small shrug. "He seemed to be happy about it, so I let him be."

He turned to Alexander, who stood in the doorway, and grinned.

"Hi."

"Hi," Alexander responded. "Do you wanna come to the park and have a picnic with me?"

"Sure," Harry said, glancing at Snape, who gave a curt nod of approval. "I'll be back after, Severus."

Harry went out the door and stood on the threshold, closing the door.

"My _sister's _going to come with us," Alexander grumbled, obviously disliking the thought. "Mum said I couldn't go out alone, but Amaryllis goes out alone all the time."

"I'm right behind you," Amaryllis, who had come up behind them holding a basket in her right hand, pointed out. "Don't think I can't hear you."

"I think they just like her best," Alexander continued loudly. "You're adopted, right Harry? I'm adopted, too."

That surprised Harry. Alexander Jackson was adopted? It just didn't seem likely.

Amaryllis seemed just as surprised.

"What? You're not adopted, Alexander! Stop being so thick."

"No, it's true," Alexander insisted. "I was looking through baby photos in the attic. All were of Amaryllis, none of me."

Well, if that had been Harry, Harry had a feeling that the thought would've crossed his mind, too.

"That's not true! I saw you after you were born," Amaryllis argued. "You were most definitely _not _adopted."

"We're going to Maythers Park," Alexander said, ignoring Amaryllis. "It's pretty nice. Large, grassy area. Lots of trees. Even a small river at one part, too. There's other parts to it, that's just one. Have you ever been there before?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, remembering the park that he and Nathaniel had gone to. "A part of it. From the part me and Nathaniel saw, it was pretty nice."

Amaryllis perked up at the name. "Nathaniel? Speaking of… Nathaniel… why isn't he here with you, Harry?"

Harry bit back a grin. "He's uh, unavailable."

Amaryllis frowned, now walking beside Alexander and carrying the basket. "Oh, really? Unavailable? Er—how?"

"Oh," Harry bit his lip, stalling. Should he tell Amaryllis that Nathaniel was currently a snake refusing to get up, and dreaming about carrots urging him to do ballet?

"Just forget about it, Mary," Alexander spoke up after a roll of his eyes and a grin at Harry. "Nathaniel isn't here, who by the way is Harry's, erm… brother?"

"Friend," Harry corrected with a smile. "Just a friend."

"Here we are," Amaryllis said. "Maythers park. We're at the entrance, but the inside of the park is amazing."

"Yeah," Alexander agreed. "But some of the people here are nutters."

Amaryllis frowned at her brother. "Shut it, Alexander. They are not. Now, let's go."

Amaryllis pushed open a gate, letting Alexander and Harry through before herself. There was a rocky path that led forward, sometimes curving at times, and the sides held lots of trees and bright, green grass. There were few people there, which seemed to make the park a bit better.

"We'll empty the basket near the river," Amaryllis said.

"What about in front of the waterfall?" Alexander suggested. "You know, walk down the path, make a few turns and you're at the waterfall? It's nice there."

"Do _you _want to go to the waterfall, Harry?" Amaryllis asked, wondering if the quiet boy had a suggestion of where they could empty their basket at.

Harry nodded brightly. "Yeah, the waterfall sounds great."

Alexander, though, had already started his way down the path, seeming very eager to get to the waterfall.

"Blimey—look at that bloke!" Alexander yelled, pointing to a man who was juggling something on fire for entertainment.

Amaryllis swatted Alexander's hand down. "It's rude to point. But yes, that is something, hm?"

"You squish the fun out of everything," Alexander complained to his sister. "I should tell Dad never to let you look after me again." Then, after he screwed his face up at Amaryllis, he turned to Harry.

"So what's it like to have Mr. Snape _adopt _you? Is he nice?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Severus is… just misunderstood by some people. A lot of people are just misunderstood," he explained, thinking of Sirius and his innocence. "But Sev'rus is very nice."

"He seems it. Sometimes. Sometimes he seems so quiet, not like anybody else in this town," Alexander said. "I'm glad he's different, though. I think he's the only person who sometimes wears black. But that's good, since really, I'm a bit sick of all the orange and yellow and bright green colored clothes that other people wear. They're so _bright._"

"Our town may wear odd colours at times," Amaryllis spoke up, "but the people are very nice. Look there, you can see the falls."

Through some trees, Harry spotted a place in front of a miniature waterfall, a few trees were looking down on the grassy ground.

"It looks good," Alexander said. "Let's lay the blanket down and eat."

Amaryllis set the basket down on the ground in front of the waterfall and opened it, pulling out a blanket and laying it down on a nice, grassy looking spot. Then the three sat down as Amaryllis starting pulling the food out of the basket and setting it down on the blanket.

"What would you like to eat, Harry?" Alexander asked as he helped Amaryllis unload the basket. "Wha' 'bout some apple juice to start? We have tons of food after we get it outta this basket."

"Would you two like a piece of vanilla gateau?" Amaryllis asked the two boys.

"Yes," Harry said, immediately adding a 'please' after. The Dursleys had never taught him to mind his manners, but on several occasions Dudley had been reminded to mind his manners, so Harry had always done the same.

"No," Alexander replied, taking the cover off a bowl. "I don't like vanilla gateau. I'm more of a chocolate person. Besides, if I eat that cake, I'll probably be poisoned since you made it."

Amaryllis scowled at the younger boy. "Well, _I _didn't make it. Mother did."

Alexander hesitated before giving a shrug. "I still don't like vanilla."

"Oh, well, here you go Harry," Amaryllis said, handing Harry a plate with a piece of vanilla gateau on it.

"Thanks."

Harry took the plate, his eyes skimming the picnic that Alexander and Amaryllis had set up. He had never attended a picnic before, and it all seemed… fascinating. Especially the food.

"We have potato salad if you want some," Alexander offered. "That and a whole bunch of other stuff. Take anything you want."

Harry did just that. Anything that caught his eye and looked good, he put it on his plate. Of course, he didn't want to look like a pig, so he set the food to a minimum.

"Hey," Alexander said with a slight laugh. "Look at the dog. Big, innit?"

Harry looked to where Alexander was looking. There was a stray on the path in front of them. Big, shaggy black dog. It looked almost lost… searching for something… or maybe _someone_—SIRIUS!

Harry jumped up, only to then realize that the dog wasn't Sirius. That dog belonged to a girl who was now rushing up it and exclaiming _her _name: Snowflake, though it didn't suit the dog, since it was black. In his opinion, it would've suited the dog if the dog was _white._

"Harry?" Amaryllis said with a frown, looking up at Harry in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Y - yeah," Harry replied, slowly sitting back down. He gave a small blush. "I, uh, thought I saw um… a… bug?"

Alexander nodded his head, seeming to understand perfectly. "Bugs are creepy."

Amaryllis laughed, lifting a bit of potato salad into her mouth. "I thought all boys thought bugs were cool."

"I'm not all boys," Alexander said, sticking out his tongue. "I'm a special boy."

Harry gave a smile, tuning out the rest of their conversation. His eyes roamed through the park, landing on a couple that passed. The woman had her eyes on Harry, and when she noticed him staring back, she gave Harry a friendly smile.

"Harry—are you OK? You're not eating," Alexander said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Harry replied, turning back. "I'm fine."

-

"My Lord," a woman said, bowing her head low as she and a man stood in a dark, shaded alley. "I would be honored, but would this be... permanent?"

"Temporary of course," came the reply. "Until I find a body worthy to stay in permanently."

The woman hesitated before nodding her head. "Yes my Lord. Again, I shall be honored."

She watched as the man thrust a sharp knife into his chest, blood dripping down the sides of the knife. Evangeline Fraus took a step backwards as a black mist rose out of the dead mans body. Her own body convulsed as she sucked the mist in through her eyes, nose, ears and mouth...

-

"Where are you going?" Amaryllis demanded as Alexander stood up and slowly made his way to the waterfall, where he started to pull his shoes and socks off.

"I'm going to step into the water," Alexander pointed out. "C'mon Harry. It'll be fun."

Harry stayed in the same spot, watching as the younger boy started to dip his toes into the water, shiver, then actually step into the water.

"It's cold at first," Alexander called to the other two. "But kinda warm if you step in it for a long time."

"Get out of there!" Amaryllis yelled. "How do you know that you're allowed in there? And, for all you know, the water could be dirty."

Alexander sighed, stepping out of the water. He picked up his shoes that held his socks and went back to Harry and Amaryllis, wiping his feet down on the blanket.

"I really don't think that the water is dirty. It… it's um… _natural. _It's natural water."

Amaryllis rolled her eyes. "Would you two mind helping me put the dishes back into the basket?"

"We finished the picnic?" Alexander said in surprise, his eyes wide. "That went by fast!"

"It did," Amaryllis agreed, setting two dishes into the bottom of the basket. "Perhaps we can have another picnic at another time?"

"Yeah. What do you think?" Alexander asked Harry, his eyes shining excitedly. "I think it'd be fun to have a picnic again sometime."

"Sure," Harry concurred, nodding as he helped put some of the bowls away. "I had fun, too. Thanks for inviting me."

"It was no problem, Harry," Amaryllis answered. "None at all."

The three put the last of the dishes into the basket, then folded the blanket and placed it in the basket as well before they went down the path that led back to their homes.

-

Nathaniel, once Harry had returned to the manor, wasn't exactly thrilled that Harry had went out on a picnic with Alexander and Amaryllis without him, especially since Amaryllis was there.

"You could've tried harder," Nathaniel argued with Harry once Harry had found Nathaniel in his room. "I would've woken up eventually."

"_Eventually!_" Harry cried. "Exactly! I didn't have enough time for you to wake up _eventually._"

"Well I'm _sorry _that you have no patience whatsoever," Nathaniel replied. "But let's forget about it, all right? I think I remember who my parents are. Now all I need to do is find out where they are."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You do? That's good! When did you remember?"

"While you were gone," Nathaniel answered. "I was just thinking about them, and I… just remembered their names. Not what they looked like, but only their names."

"Which are?"

Nathaniel was quiet for a minute before he replied, "Well… to be honest, I'm not exactly sure of my fathers name, but now, when I think of my mother, the name Helen came to mind. But I'm not sure if my mother's even alive, or my father for that matter!"

Harry realized that millions of thoughts were going through Nathaniel's mind at that moment, and that he had to be optimistic for his friend.

"I'm sure at least one of your parents are alive," Harry said as comfortingly as he could manage. "We just have to do some research on a Helen Jacobs."

Nathaniel nodded, swallowing. "Right. Do you suppose that Snape might know something of a supposed Helen Jacobs?"

Harry shrugged and walked to the door, motioning for Nathaniel to follow. "Maybe, we'd just have to ask. C'mon, I think that Severus is in the dining room drinking tea."

-

"Sev'rus," Harry called as he went into the dining room. "Severus, do you know anything of a Helen Jacobs?"

Snape tipped a teacup up to his lips and took a sip before answering. "Helen Jacobs? The name sounds a bit familiar."

"Do you think that she could be my mother?" Nathaniel spoke up.

"I wouldn't know."

"Yes, you would!" Nathaniel said, surprising Harry at the outburst. "You've always had a good memory! You must remember me speaking of a Helen Jacobs if she was my mother… or a sister at least! Maybe an Aunt?" The last part came out sounding rather desperate.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Nathaniel coldly, not liking the loud voice that he was being spoken to in.

"I recall nothing of a Helen Jacobs. Though that answer may not be the one you are looking for, it is the one you will have to be satisfied with."

Nathaniel scowled at the Potions master, keeping eye contact before he said briefly, "Very well. Fair enough."

Harry watched as Nathaniel turned around abruptly and left the room, his feet stomping up the stairs could be heard loudly throughout the manor.

"You're positive that you don't know if Helen Jacobs exists, or if she does, where she lives?" Harry said after a moments silence.

Snape looked up at Harry. "Are you suggesting that I am lying?"

Harry eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not. I was just making sure that maybe you didn't… forget to mention something."

"Well, you can be certain that I am making no attempts at lying. The name does sound a tad familiar, but I cannot place where I've heard it before."

Harry nodded, then looked behind him at where the staircase was. Then, after telling Snape where he was going, he left the dining room and went up the staircase.

-

When Harry entered his room, he found Nathaniel staring out the window, an impassive look on his face. Without turning around, Nathaniel said, "How am I going to find my parents? I'm _guessing _that my mother's name is Helen. I don't know that for a fact. Even if it was her name, how am I to find where she lives?"

Harry stayed in the doorway and looked down at the floor, saying nothing.

"Sorry I left like that. I was just hoping that Snape knew something of a Helen Jacobs, and then when he said he didn't…" Nathaniel trailed off, still not making eye contact with Harry. "Can you believe that Snape and I were once friends in Hogwarts? I find that so hard to believe…"

"I'll help you keep looking for your parents, but why don't you try to get your mind off it for a while?" Harry suggested.

Nathaniel nodded, finally looking at Harry, but saying nothing. When Nathaniel turned to look out the window again, Harry knew that the conversation had met its end. So, with another glance at Nathaniel, Harry turned and left the room, hoping to strike up a conversation with the Potions Professor.

-

A/N: Well well well… there's only five chapters left of **Bond**, what do you know? So readers, I'm in an awfully cheerful, good mood today… what do you say that I post them today? Hm…


	55. Pancakes

**Chapter Fifty-five**

Harry drowsily walked down the flight of stairs the next morning, rubbing his eyes in the process. When he had woken up that morning, he planned on going right back to sleep, but his stomach suggested otherwise. So, still half-asleep, Harry had reluctantly got up and now made his way down the stairs to see if Severus was up yet.

"Harry? You're loud when you get up," Nathaniel's voice murmured from the top of the stairwell, a yawn following afterwards.

Harry, surprised at the sudden voice, slipped on the penultimate step and landed on his arse. A sharp pain quickly shot through his spinal column, but instead of doing anything else, he sat on the step and started to laugh.

Nathaniel blinked a few times at the boy that was currently sitting on the stair and laughing, then gave his head a slight shake and mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Harry said as he held onto the banister and pulled himself up. "I'm still a bit tired."

"Well, are you going to go back to sleep or are you going to stay up?" Nathaniel asked before covering his mouth with his hand and yawning.

"I'm gonna stay up," Harry replied.

"Good. I'm stealing your bed, by the way." Without waiting for a reply from Harry, Nathaniel turned around and disappeared into Harry's room.

Harry went down the remaining step, giving a quiet chuckle. He didn't know why he found falling on a step so funny, but he somehow he felt that it just was.

"Is Jacobs not gracing us with his presence this morning?" Severus asked as Harry passed the living room. Harry stepped into the said room and approached the sofa, resting his head lightly on Severus shoulder after he sat down.

"No," Harry replied, closing his eyes and feeling that he could fall asleep again in that spot. "He's tired and sleeping."

"As you should be," Severus concurred. "I admit that I'm fairly surprised that you are up. It's only seven."

Harry groaned, keeping his eyes closed. "Seven? On a Sunday?" Harry let out a sigh and opened his eyes. "Did Morwen make breakfast this morning?"

"Usually he starts it at eight or so, sometimes depending on when you get up," replied Severus. "But, if you desire, he can get started now."

"Actually," Harry said hesitantly, "I was wondering if I could make breakfast this morning. I'm up early and don't know what I could do … so could I? You can stand behind me and keep an eye on me if you want, but I know how to make breakfast and I want to."

Severus peered down at Harry. "You genuinely want to make breakfast?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well, then. Follow me to the kitchens."

Harry jumped up from the sofa, following the Potions master out of the living room, past the stairwell and dining room, until they reached the kitchens.

It was a rather large kitchen. The counter was pushed up to one side of the kitchen, a stove placed in the middle. The sink was right beside it, the fridge and freezer right beside that. The color of the counter and cupboards were all in a rich oak.

"This is a nice kitchen," Harry said. He had never seen the kitchens before, until now. They were _very _clean … it all seemed to shine.

After Harry asked Severus where everything was, Harry was then able to get to work on making the breakfast that he was planning. First, with Snape standing behind him and making sure that he didn't blow the house up while he made the breakfast, Harry had to decide what he'd make. Maybe he'd make sausages … but did Severus have any sausages?

After a bit of thinking, Harry decided to make pancakes. After all, he had made them many times before for the Dursleys, and was very positive that he knew the recipe off by heart. Now, all he had to do was find out of Severus had the proper ingredients.

"Severus," Harry started as he got a bowl, and some ingredients he found in the fridge for the pancakes. "Do you have any … um … flour?"

Severus stayed quiet, his eyes connected with Harry's as he thought. Then, finally, he said, "I think so." He walked over to Harry and opened a cupboard up overtop of the smaller boys head, pulling out a bag of flour and setting it down on the counter. "Is that all you need?"

"Erm… Baking powder! And salt."

Harry grinned at Severus as he passed the baking powder and salt to Harry. Once all of the ingredients were placed in front of him, Harry just stood in his spot and gazed at them.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he watched Harry stare at the ingredients that had been placed in front of him. "Are you feeling ill?"

Harry grinned faintly and glanced at Severus over his shoulder. "Nope. Just thinking of how it all went."

He bit his lip, hesitantly sifting together the flour, baking powder and salt in a bowl. After that, he bent down and got out another bowl, combining the egg and milk in that; then adding that to the flour amalgam.

"Severus?" Harry started as he stirred that mixture. "Do you have … um …" With his extra hand he scratched his forehead, trying to remember the name. "That … thing? It almost looks like a plate and it heats up? Erm … a girdle? Girder? Gird - something. Grid … griddle?" Harry still looked befuddled, but shook it off. "I think it's a griddle."

Severus shook his head, telling Harry that he did not have a griddle.

"I think we can use a frying pan instead." Harry found the pan, set it on the stove and let Severus turn it on. Harry turned back to the batter. "I have to take this stuff and mix with melted butter."

Harry, with Severus's help, managed to get out a little cup to melt the butter in. To make things hastened, Harry watched as the Potions master took out his wand and muttered, "Confervefacio." The chunk of butter instantaneously started to melt into a bright yellow liquid, bubbling.

With a grin on his face, Harry poured a bit of the batter into the frying pan and watched it sizzle as the batter hit the hot pan.

"Don't burn yourself," Severus cautioned, standing at Harry's side.

"I won't. I've done this _loads _of times," Harry reassured the older man. "My very first time I burned the side of my hand, but after that I never burned my hand again. But I'll be careful," he quickly added. "I'm always careful around stoves."

Then Harry opened a drawer and pulled out a spatula, ready to flip the pancake on the other side. While holding onto the handle of the frying pan, he slipped the spatula underneath the pancake, but it didn't budge. It was stuck to the pan.

"Oh no," he moaned, setting the spatula down. "I forgot to grease the pan!" he glanced at Severus. "Can you hold this handle while I try to get this pancake off the frying pan, please?"

Harry waited until Severus had grasped onto the handle like he was asked, then, stepping to the side so he was in front of Severus, with both hands held onto the spatula and tried to scrape the pancake off. He did manage to accomplish just that, although the pancake went up in the air. Harry's eyes widened with each second that passed that the pancake was in the air, slowly making its way down … on Severus's face.

As soon as the slimy, batter part of the pancake landed on top of Severus's head, then slowly slid down his face, Harry closed his eyes shut. In his head, he repeated to himself again and again that he wouldn't start to laugh. No matter how funny Severus looked, with having a pancake on his face, he would not laugh.

But, that was harder than he thought.

A snort came out of Harry, followed by suppressed giggles which he wasn't able to suppress for long.

Then, suddenly he felt something on his head. Managing to stop his giggles to see what it was, Harry's mouth widened as batter from the pancake that Severus had put on Harry's head started dripping onto the floor. He looked up at Severus in a shock, and scowled as he noticed a satisfied smirk on the Potion masters' lips. The scowl was soon replaced with more laughter from Harry. He couldn't keep a scowl on his face forever, since the batter that was throughout Severus's hair and smeared on his face was too funny to restrain.

"You look funny," Harry said as he pulled some of the batter from his own hair. "And sorry about … _that_, Severus. I didn't do it on purpose."

Severus glared at Harry, but went to go get some towels so he could clean himself up, Harry following behind. Once they passed the dining room and entered the bathroom, Severus passed a towel to Harry while keeping another one for himself.

Harry wiped his face, and then his hair, with the towel. When Severus had Harry both managed to get as much batter as they could out of their hair, they both went out to clean up the mess, only to find that it was spotless.

"Morwen cleaned kitchen up for Masters. I is making breakfast for good sirs, too," Morwen said as he spotted Severus and Harry.

"All right," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "Thanks." Subsequently, he looked up at Severus. "Can we go sit down somewhere? I want to talk to you about something."

Though Severus's face was impassive, his eyes reflected slight curiosity. "Certainly." As they both left the kitchen, to go back into the living room, Harry continued on thinking that he should tell Severus about the dream that he had two days ago.

Harry plopped down on the sofa, staring at the wall in front of him, gathering his thoughts. But Severus seemed to get annoyed as every second passed with silence. He obviously expected, once they sat down, for Harry to get right to the point.

"Are you going to start speaking, or are you going to sit on the sofa all day, wordless?" Severus finally asked, eyeing Harry's expression with impatience.

Harry, who was staring at the wall like he was in a trance, instantly came out of his abstraction and glanced up at Severus.

"I wanted to talk about the dream I had two nights ago. Remember—?"

"I recollect it. Continue."

"Well … I know you wanted to know what it was about," Harry started. "Do you still?"

Severus gave Harry a look, and Harry knew that he did still want to know, and that it was a foolish question to ask. So he continued on.

"I … I don't know where to start," Harry admitted. "We were in this house; a woman was over and … and killed you. She turned out to be Aureus."

"That was your dream?"

Harry's brow furrowed briefly as he frowned. "Er - yeah. That was it."

"I'm supposing that your mind was on Aureus before you fell asleep? That's why you dreamt that she was the murderer? Are you sure...?"

Harry shook his head. "It was definitely an ordinary nightmare. No visitations. At that time, I think … I think that I was thinking of when Quirrel threatened to kill you, and I just can't get Aureus out of my mind …"

Harry let out a sigh, feeling happier to have told Severus the dream, two days after it had happened or not.

"Hello," Nathaniel's voice said from the doorway cheerfully. Harry looked up to find him awake and dressed, looking particularly happy.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised, looking at Nathaniel with a small smile. He wasn't sure if Nathaniel was going out or not, but he looked like he was.

"That I am," Nathaniel replied. "Guess who's outside on her lawn in a chair reading a book?"

Harry laughed. "You were spying on Amaryllis?"

Nathaniel looked taken aback, then tried to look innocent. He failed miserably.

"I wouldn't call it _spying. _That's too much of an intense word. I happened to glance out the window and see her on the lawn, in a chair, reading a book," he defended himself.

"What happened to you being so tired?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was tired. Then when I went to get up and come downstairs, I glanced out the window and saw her. I really like her hair today, too. You know what she did to it? She put it up in an elastic. It looks really good, too. Oh—do you think I should tell her that? Or would that—"

Harry's groan interrupted Nathaniel in the middle of his rambling. "Just go out and say hi or something!"

Nathaniel grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I think a nice hello would do. Thanks, Harry. I'll be back after."

"Sure," Harry muttered, turning back to Severus, only then to have Morwen come into the room.

"Morwen is letting Master Snape and young Master Potter-Snape know that I is done making breakfast and it is on the table in the dining room," Morwen said.

"Thank-you, Morwen," Severus said, with the House Elf giving a nod of his head afterwards.

Harry got up, only to have Severus grab his arm and lower him back down. Giving the Potions Master a quizzical look, he stayed still as Severus took batter that clung to some of his strands of hair out of his hair.

He gave the Professor a smile. "Oh, thanks."

-

Nathaniel still didn't return, and it was an hour before supper, Harry found. That wasn't a bad thing, actually, since Harry was able to have some time to talk with Severus.

Which was what they had been doing that whole day, except now Harry felt content just sitting on the sofa with a comfortable silence throughout the room.

Harry, who was resting his head on Severus's shoulder, stifled a yawn. "Severus?" Harry looked up, blinking his eyes a few times to keep himself awake, and saw that the Potions Master and fallen asleep, which at that moment didn't seem like a bad thing.

Harry leaned back into the sofa, resting his head back on Severus's shoulder and closing his eyes shut, since he couldn't keep them open any longer.

-

"Sorry I'm late," Nathaniel called, shutting the door. "A _lot _late, but guess what, Harry? Could you believe that I was out with Amaryllis the _whole _time? It was actually pretty fun. First—"

Nathaniel cut himself off, frowning as Harry didn't show up in front of him.

"Harry?"

Nathaniel cautiously walked forward, peering into the living room to see if Harry was there. He was, although he was fast asleep; his head was resting against Severus's—who was asleep as well—shoulder. Both looked content and peaceful. There wasn't really any need to wake them _yet, _was there?

Nathaniel gave his head a shake and chuckled. Since it _was _almost supper time, and Severus and Harry were asleep, it wouldn't hurt to start eating without them, would it?

Nope, Nathaniel decided, starting off towards the kitchens to see if the House Elf had finished making supper. He would let Severus and Harry sleep, only to show them how kind he was being. That, and because there was going to be a table full of food _all _to himself. And he wasn't going to pass up that opportunity.

-

A/N: Thanks everybody!


	56. Books

**Chapter Fifty-six**

"Get up," Harry said the next morning, holding onto Nathaniel, who was in his snake form. Amaryllis and Alexander were once again downstairs, patiently waiting for the two to come down.

_Put me down, Harry, _the snake said, sounding irritated. _How would you like it if I picked you up and started to shake you?_

"I'm not _shaking_ you," Harry argued. "Amaryllis and Alexander are downstairs, waiting for us. I'll be downstairs while you get ready, but you better be quick, Nathaniel."

With that, Harry set the snake down and left the room. He went down the stairs and grinned at the two in the doorway.

"Nathaniel'll be down in a minute. So, where are we going?"

"Remember that bloke at Maythers Park last time we went? The one that juggled fire? He's coming back to perform stuff there. Thought you'd like to come with us," Alexander explained excitedly. His dark eyes shone with anticipation.

"OK," Harry said, turning to look behind him once he heard Nathaniel come down the stairs.

"Ready to leave?" Nathaniel asked. "Does Snape know we're leaving?"

"Yup," Harry replied, starting towards the door. He smiled to himself as it was he and Alexander in the lead; Nathaniel and Amaryllis trailing behind.

As the two boys walked along the deserted road in silence, only Amaryllis's light giggles from behind could be heard, they approached Maythers Park.

-

Alexander got a queasy look on his face, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked the younger boy. "You don't look too good."

Alexander swallowed, not taking his eyes off the man performing in front of them. "No, I'm … I'm good. Just—how could he _swallow _fire? It's not possible!"

"Aw, it was just a stunt, Alex," Amaryllis said with a laugh. "I doubt it's real fire."

"What is it, then?" Alexander asked, raising his eyebrows. "You're so smart … you tell me."

"I don't _know _what it is," replied Amaryllis. "But if you believe that he swallowed real fire, then he did."

"Personally, I agree with Amaryllis," Nathaniel spoke up. "After all, who could actually swallow fire?"

"Of course _you _agree with Amaryllis," Alexander snapped, scowling. "You're the one who has your arm wrapped around her! Why _wouldn't _you agree with her?"

Harry snickered at Nathaniel's expression, causing Nathaniel to glare at Harry.

"Did you see that?" Alexander suddenly gasped, looking at the entertainer in amazement. "He's balancing plates on a stick! But the plates _aren't _on fire. I think that's the first act since we've been here that hasn't had fire in it."

Harry laughed. "I agree."

"It's too bad that there's only two acts left," Amaryllis said, disappointment fresh in her voice. "Then after that Alex and I have to go to our grandmothers house. She's doing poorly."

"I hope your grandmother gets better," Nathaniel said.

Amaryllis smiled. "Thanks."

"I wonder if he'll be jumping through a ring of fire," Harry said to Alexander with a grin.

"Or lay on a bed of fire," Alexander added with a laugh. "That'd hurt."

"It would," Harry, watching as the man stuck out his tongue and placed a stick that held a plate on top. He laughed as it fell and smashed on the ground.

-

Harry returned to the Snape later that day, while Nathaniel was still outside saying goodbye to Amaryllis. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Harry felt something in his right pocket. He carefully took whatever it was out and examined it; then finding himself staring at his mothers face. It was the picture of his mother that he had a while back, then lost, then … Sirius had found it again and gave it back to him.

"Um -" Harry cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the picture to see Severus standing in front of him. "Do you mind if I put this up in my room? I - it's a picture of … my mum …"

Severus looked surprised at being asked if Harry could put a picture in his room, nevertheless he said that Harry could.

Harry, still clutching onto the picture of his mother (and without waiting for Nathaniel to follow), rushed up the stairs to place it on his mirror. When he did, he stood back for a minute and admired it. Then he went down the stairs, just as Severus was coming up.

"Follow me," Severus said to Harry, startling the boy, but followed anyway. Harry, the whole way, was looking at the back of Severus's head curiously as the Potions Master led him to a door.

"What are we doing here?" Harry finally asked, mystified. Severus went over to the closet and opened it, Harry noticed that the door led to the library.

"I want to show you something," replied Severus. "So, if you'll follow me …"

Without any questions being asked, though Harry had a few, he silently followed, but had to grab onto Severus's hand half-way through so he wouldn't get lost, since it was dark through the corridor. No light whatsoever.

"You should put some lights here," Harry said, bringing the matter to Severus's attention. "It's too dark."

"I should," Severus agreed. "I can usually see through the dark. Can't you?"

"You're probably used to it," Harry responded. "I'm sort of used to the dark too, since I was always in the dark at the Dursleys. My bedroom, that is, was dark. But some lights on the wall would make things brighter. A _lot _brighter."

Severus stopped abruptly, causing Harry to do the same without bumping into him. Harry curiously followed Severus into the library, and he couldn't help but wonder why Severus wanted to bring him to the library in the first place.

"We could've went the other way," Harry said, watching as Severus passed bookshelves, his eyes searching for a particular one. "The permanent one, instead of the way that goes from room to room?"

But Severus didn't answer. Instead, he stopped in front of the second bookcase, pulling out a thin, navy coloured book that seemed to hold dust more than anything else. It was all blank, except for the Hogwarts Coat of Arms on the front cover.

Harry was surprised, and also confused, when Severus handed the book over to him, and the confusion must've shown, because Severus said, "It's a book."

Harry glanced up at the Potions Master and took the offered book, examining it. "I know that it's a book. But why are you giving it to me?"

"Open it," instructed Severus. "Look through it. Keep it, since I'll never have any use for the thing."

Harry opened the book to the first page, and saw unfamiliar people on that page. Every picture that was in the book moved, just like the ones that were in the _Daily Prophet_. But, as he flipped through the pages, he saw a woman. The woman in his picture, with her fiery red hair, bright, lively green eyes … It was his mother.

Then he realized that it seemed to be a wizarding yearbook of some sort.

"If you want it," Severus continued, "you can keep it in the library, but I suggest otherwise. It'll only collect dust down here."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Harry finally asked, tearing his eyes away from the book.

"The only thing you have is a picture," Severus pointed out. "I thought that perhaps you'd want that. I have no use for it. Everybody got one after we graduated from Hogwarts."

"Thank-you," Harry said, his voice thick with sincerity as he uttered those words. "You really don't mind if I keep it?"

"I don't mind, Harry. What would I do with it, anyway? For years it's been in this library, never touched."

Harry closed the book and held onto it tightly. "Have you had this house for a long time?"

"I grew up in this house," replied Severus. Harry's eyes widened.

"You did? You grew _up _in this house? Wow."

Harry looked even more surprised than when Severus had given him the book. To _think _that Severus had walked the same halls that he did at the exact same age …

"Did you have fun at Hogwarts when you went?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus looked taken aback by the question, and didn't respond to it. Instead, he said, "Perhaps you'd like to look through that book now?"

Harry didn't answer automatically, since it was not the response he was looking for from Severus. "Er—yeah, I guess."

Severus turned around, walking past a bookcase to one of the doors. As Harry followed, he wondered if he had said something wrong.

-

Nathaniel wasn't happy that Harry had left him the way he did, but was curious when Harry had showed him the book that Severus had given him.

"Did he say when he got this?" Nathaniel asked, peering over Harry's shoulder in Harry's room, trying to see the book.

"After they graduated from Hogwarts," Harry said, flipping over to the next page. "Hey, look—here's you!"

"Me?" Nathaniel repeated. "How? I wasn't there for the last year. Or did you forget that?"

"It's probably pictures of before," Harry answered. "When you _were _at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at the picture: Nathaniel looked a bit younger than he did now; his arm was draped around a girl. He had a proud smile on his face, and with closer inspection, Harry noticed that the girl was Topaz Aureus.

The Nathaniel in the picture was laughing with Aureus, and the younger girl in the picture looked so happy. He couldn't believe that she was Aureus.

"Wow," Nathaniel muttered, running his fingers across the picture. "I remember that! Slytherin won a Quidditch match then. She and I were celebrating."

"That 'she's' Aureus," Harry pointed out.

Nathaniel stared at the picture a moment longer, letting out a surprised gasp.

"It is! I forgot that she and I were—"

"A couple?" Harry interrupted, casting a matter-of-fact look at the picture. Nathaniel scowled.

"_Friends._ She had her eyes set on James Potter, even if he was a Gryffindor. Anyway, someone would have to be off their trolley to date her. Your dad did it just to make your mum jealous."

Nathaniel looked proud of himself to remember that.

"Hey, look," Harry said suddenly as he flipped to the next page, his eyes on Sirius Black. Not only him, but there was also Remus and next to Remus, was his father. Next to his father, however, Harry didn't know who it was, but his eyes were just set on the other three. Sirius, Remus and his dad.

"They look loads younger," said Harry. "Sirius and Remus do, anyway. Who's the other one by my dad?"

Nathaniel frowned as he studied the picture. "I don't know. Peter Something."

Harry looked up at Nathaniel in alarm. "Peter? Peter … Pettigrew?"

Slowly, Nathaniel nodded. "I think so. How did you know?"

"Sirius," Harry said carefully, "was telling me. Nathaniel—Peter Pettigrew is the one who betrayed my parents."

Nathaniel kept quiet, not knowing how to answer to that. "Why don't you turn to the next page?" he ultimately suggested.

Harry silently did as was suggested, and saw that it was the page that he had flipped to earlier. There was his mother again, smiling. Then as his eyes scanned the rest of the page, he saw James with his arm around Lily. They looked happy.

"That's the last page," Harry finally announced. He closed the book, and got up from the bed to set the book on his dresser.

"About that picture earlier," Nathaniel started as Harry gently set his book down. "Did you really think that that woman was Aureus?"

Harry turned around to look at his friend. "Well, yeah. Why?"

Nathaniel looked displeased, but said as calmly as he could, "I was just wondering. Am I not allowed to wonder? Anyways, I just couldn't really believe that I used to be _friends _with her."

Harry sat in the chair that was in front of his dresser. "It's true, though. I must say, sometimes you have bad taste."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! Let's stop arguing now, all right?"

Nathaniel sighed exasperatedly. "_You _started it."

"All right," Harry gave in with a sigh that matched Nathaniel's. "Truce?"

"Truce," Nathaniel agreed, quickly standing up. "Come on Harry, I hear Snapey downstairs. Maybe lunch's ready."

Harry carefully set his book on his dresser before following Nathaniel out of the bedroom.

-

A/N: Thanks to everybody that has been reviewing… you don't know how much I appreciate it :-) Last couple of chapters will be posted later.


	57. Stuck

**Chapter Fifty-seven **

Jenae had been quite busy these few months. It was actually a good thing that Caoimhe had amnesia, in her opinion. She wasn't her usual sassy, bad-tempered, haughty girl. At times she was, but lately she had been quiet. Polite.

She dreaded the day that Caoimhe would have her memory back, because when she did, the polite girl that Jenae had currently been looking after would be gone, and in would come the previous disrespectful girl that she was not looking forward to.

"Aunt?" Caoimhe called, walking into the kitchen where Jenae was having a cup of tea. "Aunt, I'm going to wash my hair. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is," Jenae replied, setting her cup down. "Company should be over soon, Caoimhe. Remember what we went over, all right?"

Caoimhe nodded importantly. "Of course, Aunt. I'll be a good girl. Do you want me to wear the dress that's on my bed?" Jenae nodded. "OK. When will he be over?"

"Soon, so be quick."

Caoimhe nodded again, rushing up the stairs.

Jenae was startled out of her thoughts when she heard an impatient knock. Could it be him? It was too early for her brother to arrive yet, so who was it?

"Coming," she called as the person knocked again. Opening the door, she found that it _was _her stepbrother, Dennis Haggorty.

"Dennis," Jenae said, sounding surprised. "My, you're early! Come in, come in." she opened the door wider, letting Dennis into the house.

"I have no time for this," Dennis said impatiently. "I had no desire then or now to see that girl."

"_That girl _is your daughter," Jenae snapped. "One who's suffering from _amnesia, _for heavens sake! Can't you take a bit of your time to at least get to know her?"

"I haven't then, Jenae. Why would I now?" Dennis asked coldly. "That girl is a brat, and as far as I'm concerned, is no child of mine. It was a mistake to get involved with that woman. I've told you that thousands of times before."

Jenae sighed, looking exhausted. "Your daughter has changed, ever since what happened. I concur, Dennis, that she used to be a … brat. But because of her accident, she's so much more politer."

"That may be true," responded Dennis, "but what about when that child gets her memory back? It's back to being the brat that she used to be."

"She wouldn't have been a brat if you had taken custody of her," Jenae argued, glaring at her stepbrother. "Leaving her with her _mother. _You must've been out of your mind! It's all Topaz Aureus's fault of how your daughter turned out. Why not fix that mistake by caring after her now?"

"Because I vowed that I'd never get involved with that girl or her mother. She was a mistake, Jenae, can't you understand that? I was so foolish back then, but I've matured."

"Obviously not," Jenae said. "After all, one who has matured would've done the _mature _thing and fix the problem instead of avoiding it."

"Aunt?" Caoimhe stood at the top of the stairs, her hair wet and in her pyjamas. "What—"

She paused, looking at the man at the bottom of the stairs, her face paling. "What—what is he doing here, Aunt? I'm not ready yet! You didn't say he'd be arriving this early!"

"I was surprised myself," Jenae admitted, nudging Dennis in the ribs, hissing, "Say something!"

Dennis, however, made no attempt to reply. Instead, he gave his head a curt nod, barely acknowledging his daughter.

Caoimhe looked at Jenae oddly. "Is he really my Father, Aunt?" she tilted her head to the side. "Does he have a problem? Oh—" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Did he—did he lose his voice?"

"No," Jenae replied gently. "He's just … speechless! He hasn't seen you in such a long time. I think the last time he saw you was when you were five?"

Dennis glared at Jenae. "It was only one time that I broke my vow. Once, and I have never repeated that mistake."

Caoimhe cautiously walked down the stairs, but swayed near the end.

"Caoimhe? Are you OK?" Jenae asked, stepping forward.

Caoimhe forced a smile on her face, ignoring the image that had just came into her mind. "Fine, Aunt."

She continued down the stairs, almost studying her father. She circled around him, surveying him closely. "Do you wear your glasses all the time?" she finally asked, stopping in front of Dennis.

"O—occasionally," Dennis replied, looking uncomfortable. "Why?"

Caoimhe shrugged. "Just asking. Why—is there a problem with me _asking _something?"

Both hands flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe how she had just talked, especially to her Father! Somebody she had just met! Why was she being so rude?

"I'm so sorry," Caoimhe managed out after removing her hands from her mouth. "That wasn't me. I'm sorry."

"I should be going," Dennis said abruptly. He turned to Jenae and gave her a cold look, then turned to Caoimhe and gave her another brief nod. "Good-bye."

Jenae looked at Dennis helplessly as he turned around and left. Caoimhe stood in the same spot as before, her expression blank. All Jenae had wanted to do was reunite father and daughter, and obviously, that was harder than she thought it would be.

-

"What are you doing?"

Harry's voice startled Severus. Severus looked up from the parchment he was writing on. The room in which he was in was two down from Harry's, and Severus had often come into this room to think, or work. At this point, he was doing something a bit more important.

"Writing," Severus answered, setting his quill down on top of the parchment and looking at the boy in the doorway. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be doing something with Jacobs."

Harry shrugged, seating himself on one of the other chairs in the room. "He's out again. I thought we could do something."

Severus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I have something I need to take care of right now. Why not … read?"

"Read?"

"Yes, read. Something—anything. Go to the library if you like."

Harry reluctantly said OK. He stood up from the chair, slowly making his way out of the room and down the corridor. Maybe, instead of reading, he'd take a walk outside. Nathaniel was out with Amaryllis, Alexander was shopping with his Mum, and Severus was writing. It seemed like walking was the only interesting option that Harry had.

He opened the door, the sunlight temporarily blinding him. Once he blinked several times, finally getting used to the blazing sunlight, he stepped off the threshold. It was a quiet day out, with seldom people walking by.

As he sauntered along the side of the road, he made up his mind to go back to Maythers Park. It was a nice place to just think, and there was really nothing else for him to do.

-

Harry, as soon as he walked in the front door and started to go up the staircase after his walk, was met by a furious Severus. And at first, he didn't know what he did to make Severus so angry. All he did was go out for a walk.

"Where were you?" Severus demanded from behind Harry. Harry, his back turned to the older man, froze on a step. Slowly—guiltily, though he didn't know why he had a guilty feeling—he turned around.

"I took a—a walk," Harry said, swallowing. "I didn't want to read."

"You could have _told _me you were going out by yourself to take a walk," Severus said angrily. "Imagine coming out of my study to find you gone!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, taking a step back. He didn't like to see Severus so angry. "I forgot. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Severus just sighed, his features relenting. "Just go to your room."

Happy to do as he was told, Harry quickly made his way up the rest of the stairs, until he was at the very top. He _really_ didn't mean to make the Potions Master so angry.

When Harry went into his room, he fell on his bed, closing his eyes in relief. At first, Harry thought that Severus was going to strike him. But no matter how angry Severus got, he'd never hit Harry … would he? No, Harry thought firmly. No, he wouldn't.

Harry tensed as he heard footsteps get nearer to his room, even if it was just Severus.

"I'm sorry," Harry immediately apologized once Severus entered the room. "I forgot to tell you that I was going out by myself. I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry."

Severus walked over to Harry swiftly, standing in front of the younger boy, who sat up.

"You should be sorry." Then he sighed. "Merlin, I'm still getting used to this …"

"Used to what?" Harry asked, feeling slightly surprised that Severus was talking to him in such a … _calm _voice. He expected there to be yelling.

"This," Severus said. "Having to worry about you, and …"

Harry bit his lip, looking down at his hands, since he couldn't look into Severus's onyx eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm a burden. I don't mean to be, honestly."

"It's not that you're a _burden,_" started Severus. "I'm still getting used to looking after you, and worrying about you. Before I had you to look after, it was always just me."

Harry slowly looked up to meet Severus's gaze, but didn't say anything.

Severus continued. "I apologize for speaking so harshly, though I think that I was slightly in order."

"You were," Harry replied truthfully. "'N' I'm sorry. Next time I _swear _I'll tell you where I'm going." Harry leaned forward abruptly, latching his arms around Severus's waist in a hug, which caught the Potions Master off guard.

"I really should have a camera for this," Nathaniel's voice said from behind the two. "It'd be a really good picture to put on a Christmas card or something. 'May you and your loved ones have a Happy Christmas' or something like that. Shame that I don't have one, really."

Harry pulled away looking embarrassed. He muttered a barely audible "Sorry", and looked away. He could feel his face burning.

"You apologize too much," Severus commented to Harry.

"Sor—" Harry stopped himself from saying 'sorry' by biting his lip. Then, he turned to look up at Nathaniel, who was looking at the two in front of him in sheer amusement.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Amaryllis."

"Oh, I am," Nathaniel replied brightly. "I'm just here to tell you that I'm going to have lunch with her, so I won't be back anytime soon."

"OK," Harry said slowly. "Don't you need money?"

"Amaryllis's paying. I have no money, anyway—you know that!"

Harry laughed. "All right. Just be thankful that you have a girlfriend that's willing to pay for you."

Nathaniel frowned, then nodded. "Oh, I see. But it's not my fault that I haven't got any money."

Harry shooed Nathaniel out with his hand, then looked back up at Severus with a bright smile.

"Do you still want to do something?" The Potions Professor asked Harry. "Or did your walk tire you out?"

Harry looked at Severus curiously, albeit cautiously. "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

-

"I should've known," Harry said with a laugh. He stood in the middle of a Potions lab in the Snape manor. "You want to make a Potion with me?"

"If you're up to it," Severus said. "Or you could always find something else to do. Nobody's forcing you to make a potion."

"No," Harry said quickly. "I want to. What potion do you want to make? You can pick, since I don't know that many."

"Well, since I imagine that lunch should be ready shortly, what about a Shrinking Potion?"

"OK," Harry agreed. "What do we need?"

"Caterpillar, Daisy roots, Leech juice, Rat spleen and Shrivelfig," Severus replied. "They're in the next room. I'll set up here, would you fetch the ingredients?"

Harry nodded, walking out of the open door into another room that was next to the Potions lab. Every inch of the room was filled with ingredients and Potion vials; some of the vials were even filled with colored liquid.

Harry grabbed the necessary ingredients, then headed back into the lab just as Severus said, "Don't close the door, either. Leave it open."

Too late. Harry had already pushed the door closed. It shut with a small, dull thud.

Severus swung around, his eyes wide. "Did you not just hear me tell you to _not _shut the door? Or were you suddenly incapable of hearing?"

"Sorry," Harry said, though he was a little confused. Why didn't they just open the door up again? "I shut it before you said that. Why can't you just open the door back up?"

Wordlessly, Severus swiftly walked over to the door and tugged on the handle. It stayed shut.

"I never shut this particular door. It always gets stuck, and you can never open it."

Harry frowned, trying to open the door for himself. Severus was right, it was stuck.

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to get the vials to put the Potion in!"

Severus scowled. "We have more pressing matters to deal with, Harry. We're locked in a room, for instance?"

"Isn't there someway you can get us out of here using magic?"

"I could apparate us out," Severus mused. Then, eyeing Harry's expression, he clarified. "It's teleportation. A witch or wizard can disappear from one location and reappear in another. Then again, I did put anti-apparation wards on the house, so that's not an option."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"I didn't want anybody apparating into my manor whenever they wanted without my knowledge. I like my privacy."

"What if it was urgent?" Harry asked. "Then nobody could apparate into the manor to tell you."

"Let's just think of a way to get out of this room, shall we?"

Harry paused, thinking. If the door was stuck, how would they be able to open it?

"You could knock it down," Harry suggested, shrugging since it was the only thought that came to mind.

Severus frowned. "I am _not_ knocking down a door. There must be another way to open this thing."

So far, nothing was coming to neither Severus nor Harry's mind. Harry, thinking of the way Severus used to pace to think of an idea, clasped his hands behind his back and started walking back and forth, hoping for an idea to strike.

Finally, after a minutes pacing, Harry froze. "Your wand! You can use your wand to blow up the door or something."

Severus irritably—possibly because he hadn't thought of the idea first?—pulled his wand out of his robes, pointed it at the door and muttered, "Bombarda."

Harry held his hands up to his face and turned away as the door blasted open.

"Master Snape and young master Potter-Snape?" Morwen had appeared beside Harry. The house-elf cast a quick glance at the pile of broken pieces of wood, then continued on. "I is telling you lunch is ready and set on the dining table."

Severus nodded at the house-elf, who quickly disappeared.

"Oh well," Harry said, staring at what used to be the door. "You can always get a new one. One that doesn't get stuck when you close it. Or, you could leave it like that …"

Severus just looked at Harry expressionlessly. "Come along, the Potion will have to be put on hold. We should go upstairs for lunch."

Harry followed Severus out the door, stepping over the mound of wood on the way past.

-

Right after they had finished their lunch, Severus had excused himself to go up to his study, leaving Harry to sit alone and bored. So, thinking that Severus wouldn't mind if he followed, did just that.

Harry made his way up the stairs, then past the first two rooms to get to the study. Harry walked into the dark room, frowning as he noticed that barely any light was on in the room.

"How can you write in the dark?" Harry inquired. Severus looked up abruptly, setting his quill beside the parchment.

"You can turn on the light if you wish."

Harry looked at the wall for the light switch. Once he found it, he flicked it on.

"What are you doing?"

Severus shuffled a few papers before he looked back up at Harry.

"Grading a few papers," he replied naturally. "Do you need something?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

Severus continued to stare at Harry, as if waiting for the boy to do or say something. Harry stared back at Severus, but when neither spoke, Harry found it only appropriate to leave.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus, who quickly went back to his writing, before he left the room and slowly made his way down the hall, into his own room.

Harry had to wonder what his guardian was up to. After their conversation in Severus's study, Harry had a feeling that Severus _was _up to something, because it really didn't seem like he was grading papers. Harry just needed to find out what.

-


	58. Letters

**Chapter Fifty-eight**

"You're kidding!"

Harry, his mouth slightly parted, looked at Nathaniel in surprise. The older boy had casually come up to Harry, as if it were nothing, and had informed him that Severus wanted Harry out of the house for a while.

"Does this face look like its kidding?" Nathaniel said in all seriousness. He was right, though. Harry studied his friends face for any sign of telling a lie, but he didn't find one single trace. Nathaniel was serious.

"Why—why does he want me out of the house?" Harry finally asked. "Am I bothering him?" Harry was on his bed, his back was leaning against the headboard. He tried to grasp firmly onto what Nathaniel was telling him, but he didn't seem able to. Why did Severus want Harry out of the house? And for how long?

"I don't think you're bothering him," Nathaniel replied, looking thoughtful. "He's just _really _busy with something and asked me if I could take you out and entertain you. Well, he didn't say 'entertain', but that's the impression I got. Snapey just needs to do something that is very imperative."

"I'd understand better if I knew what 'imperative' meant," Harry said in annoyance. Why did Nathaniel have to use words that he didn't understand? Couldn't he just say what he meant in a smaller, _understandable_ word? "I just don't see why I have to leave! It sounds to me like he thinks I'm …"

"A nuisance?" Nathaniel offered, but after he saw Harry's look, he pinched his lips together tightly from saying anything else. Then, he released his lips and said, "Sorry, I was trying to be helpful. Anyway, he doesn't think you're a nuisance, he just has something important to take care of. It's … _due _today."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Due? What do you mean by 'due'? Wait … do you know why Severus wants me out of the house?" Seeing Nathaniel's expression, Harry's eyes widened. "You do! Nathaniel—please—why does he want me to leave?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Nathaniel exclaimed, frowning. "It's not forever, Harry. This is important, and you can't be around while he's doing this. But, really, you'll see after. Don't get so worked up about it."

Harry scowled. "I'm not."

"Listen," Nathaniel said, more gently than before. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and extended his hand to help Harry up. "Let's just go. You'll see later on, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you, not unless it was completely necessary. And in this case, it is."

Harry eyed Nathaniel's extended hand warily before accepting it, then he got off the bed and followed Nathaniel out the door, still wondering what was going on, and why Severus wanted him out of the house. He hoped that it wasn't because he _was _a nuisance and was getting on the Potions Masters' nerves.

"Shouldn't we tell Severus where we're going?" Harry asked as Nathaniel led him out the door. Nathaniel laughed and shook his head. Harry stopped to close the door behind him, but then continued on down the driveway.

"He doesn't need to be bothered. Besides, as long as I've completed my mission successfully, everything will work as planned," Nathaniel said happily, a smile gracing his face. He quickly cast a glance at Harry, hoping that what he just said wasn't too obvious.

"Your _mission?_" Harry repeated, a smile dancing on his lips before he laughed. "Nice choice of words. Can you _please _tell me what's going on? He's been acting weird lately. Ever since … oh, I don't know when it was … Well, he's been acting sort of …"

"Distant?" Nathaniel offered again. "He was just doing something—do I have to finish this sentence? You know what I'm going to say Harry, so I see no point in completing it. Would it make you feel better if I told you that it's about you?"

Harry looked up at Nathaniel and scowled, mumbling, "No, not really."

Nathaniel looked up ahead of him. "Maythers Park?" he looked down at Harry, who gave a nod of agreement, but otherwise kept silent, trying to figure out why Severus could possibly want him out of the house.

"How long has Snape been acting 'distant', did you say?" Nathaniel asked, his words laced with sincere curiosity.

"Er—" Harry paused, biting his lip in thought. "Uh … Oh, about maybe … Honestly? I don't know, but I think it was when you had lunch with Amaryllis that time."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows, smiling. "And what time would that be?"

Harry laughed. "Good point. When the door got stuck when Severus and I were making a Potion. Did I tell you about that? I think I did."

Nathaniel nodded as they continued to saunter towards the park. "That was … twenty-two days ago. That's a pretty long time for being distant, especially because of … well, you know. Oh, wait, you don't know, do you?" Nathaniel gave his head a small shake, and offered Harry a smile. "Sorry. I'll drop it now. Let's find something else to talk about."

Harry grinned back, nodding. "Sure. But—" he paused, hesitantly. "Can you just tell me this? I'm not in trouble or anything, am I? It's not any like that, right? That's not why Severus, well, kicked me out of the house?"

Nathaniel laughed, noticing that the park was getting closer. "What do you think, Harry? Do you think that you're in trouble, and that Snape kicked you out of the house for a bit of today because you're constantly annoying him?"

When Nathaniel caught Harry's eye, Harry saw that they were brimming with amusement. Harry looked down at the ground as they walked in embarrassment.

"No. I think … I think that Severus has a good reason for doing this, and I'll do what he asks without question," Harry said firmly, lifting his head up.

Nathaniel studied Harry for a minute, keeping quiet. "Your parents would be proud of you," he said quietly. He pushed the gate open to the park, and offered Harry a small smile as they stepped in. "You're a good friend. A good person." he chuckled. "After all, what boy would allow a strange snake into the house and let it stay there except for you?"

Then, seeing Harry's confused expression, Nathaniel shook his head. "Sorry. I know it was a weird thing to say … just out of the blue … but I think it's true. I think they would. Don't you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he walked through the park alongside his friend. "I … don't know."

Nathaniel looked at Harry curiously. "You don't ever wonder about that?" Harry shook his head. "Sometimes I do."

Harry glanced at Nathaniel. "And what do you think? Do you think _your_ parents would be proud of you?"

Nathaniel laughed before saying, "No. They wouldn't."

Harry smiled faintly, looking forward again. It was a nice thing what Nathaniel said, that his parents would've been proud. Harry knew that Nathaniel had just said that because Harry felt confused, and hurt that Severus 'kicked' him out. But it still made Harry feel good.

As they passed a large, tall tree, Harry tried to get Nathaniel to tell him why, exactly, Severus wanted him out of the house. Nathaniel didn't break, but smiled and shrugged, to Harry's disappointment.

"How long did he ask you to keep me out for?" Harry asked casually. They walked past the waterfall, where Amaryllis, Alexander and Harry had had their picnic.

Nathaniel shrugged, looking happy. "He didn't say, but I know it shouldn't be _that _long. Well … maybe a _bit _long." Nathaniel gave Harry a small, gentle push. "Don't worry so much. It's really nothing at all to worry about."

Harry didn't say anything. Wordlessly, he stepped off the path and onto the grass, moving towards a tree to sit underneath it. Nathaniel followed.

"You look sad," Nathaniel observed after Harry sat under the shade that the tree offered. He studied Harry a bit more. "What's wrong?"

Harry kept his eyes straightforward. "Nobody remembered what today is. I—I'm used to it, but I just thought that—No. Never mind. It's stupid."

Nathaniel squatted down beside Harry, looking at him gently. "What did you think, Harry? C'mon … you can tell me. What day is it today that's important to you, and that nobody remembered?"

At first, Harry made no effort to reply. He stayed silent, taking in the air that, somehow, smelled different to him. He knew that air was just air, but the park air just seemed said different. Then, he forced a smile on his face, and looked into Nathaniel's eyes.

"Today's my birthday," he finally said, a smile still dangling on his lips. "Happy Birthday to me," he added weakly with a small laugh.

Nathaniel offered a sad smile, and he himself looked a _bit _guilty. "Oh … I'm sorry, Harry. I did forget." he sighed. "I really am sorry. Happy birthday?"

Harry's smile disappeared, and he shook his head. He changed from forced cheerfulness, to … hurt, Nathaniel noticed, instantly becoming silent. He knew that what he had said was the wrong thing to say.

"It's nothing," Harry reassured. "Really. It's just another day of the week. It always has been." _Up until my last birthday, _Harry silently added to himself. The first birthday party he ever had was his tenth birthday, with Remus.

Remus. Remus Lupin. Harry said the name over again in his head. It sounded unfamiliar. That was probably because he and Remus hadn't talked in a while. A _long _while. But a lot had been going on. Somewhere, deep in Harry's gut, he almost felt guilty for not forgiving Remus. But, the circumstance... how could he ever really forgive Remus after giving Sirius to Dumbledore? Nobody had listened when Harry insisted that Sirius was innocent though...

"I really am sorry," Nathaniel said in a quiet voice. He stood up. "I'm not a good one with dates—not the romantic kind, by the way—and birthdays. Come on Harry, let's continue walking. Sitting here is getting tedious. We sit enough at Snape's."

Harry looked at the trees, grass and plants that were around him, then glanced at Nathaniel. "I like sitting here. We don't have to walk, do we? Can't we just sit and talk or something, or just _sit_?"

Nathaniel opened his mouth as if to argue with the boy, but instead closed it and sat down. "Fine, we can sit. I just thought we could walk around, because sitting is sometimes boring. Just sitting … in silence … Very uncomfortable. But, you are the birthday boy, right?"

Harry grinned faintly, nodding. "Right." His eyes skimmed over the park once more. He liked it here, it seemed so placid. He could really see himself sitting underneath the shade reading a book, or just thinking. He must do that sometime.

For a while longer they sat in complete silence, the only sounds were the waterfall and some people talking to each other as they passed the two. Then, Nathaniel found that he couldn't sit still anymore and be so quiet. To him, it was _too _quiet.

"I like biscuits," he said suddenly, turning his head to the right to stare at Harry, who was looking straightforward until Nathaniel spoke. "Do you like biscuits? I like scones as well … and treacle puddings. Those are good."

Harry raised his eyebrows in Nathaniel's direction, wondering where the sudden topic of food appeared from, but let Nathaniel continue on.

"I don't like fish anymore. That's all I've ever eaten, ever since I stayed a snake. Fish, fish, fish. It was good when I was a snake, of course, but now that there's scones and biscuits and treacle puddings … I don't see how I could eat fish. It seems _disgusting _now."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, plucking a blade of grass up from the ground and twirling it around with his fingers. "Fish is good. I eat fish. You're probably sick of fish because you ate it so much."

"True," Nathaniel said. "I still can't eat it. I don't think I'd ever be able to eat another piece of fish again. Even just a piece!"

Harry gave his eyes a swift roll. "Knowing you, you'll probably start eating fish again by next week. You can eat _anything, _Nathaniel. As long as it's food, you'll eat it."

Nathaniel looked proud. "True, that's very true."

Then there was silence, just as before, and instead of Nathaniel being the one breaking the silence, it was Harry.

"Do you think we can go back to the manor now?"

Nathaniel bit the bottom of his lip, wondering whether it would be all right with Severus if he brought Harry back to the manor or not. Then, he decided that he should keep Harry out a while longer.

"Erm … I don't think so."

Harry emitted a sigh and leaned back into the tree, deciding to give in and wait … For now, at least.

-

Finally, sometime around or after lunch (or so Harry thought), Harry and Nathaniel started back to the Snape manor.

"Wait," Nathaniel said suddenly, grabbing Harry's shoulder once they stood on the threshold. Harry looked at Nathaniel curiously, wondering why he stopped him from entering the house.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Just a second," Nathaniel replied, letting go of Harry's shoulder. They both waited, standing still, for one or two minutes before Nathaniel reached forward and opened the door, slamming it extremely loudly after they stepped inside.

"You could've slammed it louder," Harry teased.

Nathaniel grinned. "I had to."

Harry didn't bother to question. Instead, he walked towards the staircase to go up, but Nathaniel held him back. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Come on, I have something to show you," Nathaniel said, a grin playing on his lips. He tugged on Harry's arm, but Harry didn't move. He just looked at Nathaniel rather cautiously, almost as if he didn't trust him.

"Oh, Harry!" Nathaniel said, pretending to look hurt. "You look like you're _scared _of me. What did I do to make you scared? Stop it! You're looking at me as if I'm Aureus, and I'm not her. At least … I hope not."

Harry swallowed, pulling his arm out of Nathaniel's grip. "I didn't say you were Aureus," he said warily. "So why did you bring it up?"

"I brought it up because you looked scared of me. Like I was Aureus in disguise," Nathaniel said, a frown now replacing the smile. "Oh—Wow. You do think I'm … You think … Wow. Why do you think that I'm—?"

Harry looked embarrassed, and didn't seem to be cautious around Nathaniel anymore. "Sorry, I don't think you're her … I don't know what I was thinking. It's not my fault that I'm … _cautious …_," Harry explained, emphasizing 'cautious' because Nathaniel had just muttered 'paranoid' at the same time.

"Well, when you're finished with your wariness, can you follow me to the living room? By the _way _Harry," Nathaniel said with a playful glare. "Aureus is in _Azkaban. _Repeat that to yourself. She's not gonna hurt you, Harry." Nathaniel shook his head. "Now _come on! _I have something I need to talk to you about. It's important and cannot wait another minute whatsoever."

"Tell me?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Before you said you had something to _show _me, not _tell _me."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Telling, showing—it's the same thing! Just follow me, OK?"

"Sure," Harry said, stepping down off the stairs. He trailed behind Nathaniel, who led the way, rather curiously. "What do you want to talk to me about? Please don't tell me that it's treacle pudding, because all morning we've been talking about treacle pudding. I haven't even _ate _treacle pudding, and I'm already sick of it—"

Harry barely entered the living room before a loud "Happy Birthday!" echoed throughout the room. He stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall. He was gobsmacked, and all he could do was look at the people in the room, and then at Nathaniel, who was laughing hysterically.

"I … I can't … can't believe you!" Nathaniel said through peals of laughter. He grasped onto Harry's shoulder, trying to stop his laughing, but found that he just couldn't. "You truly thought that we forgot your birthday? Really? _Harry_!"

Harry still tried to utter something—_anything._ Possibly even an incoherent mumble, or gasp, or any sound at all—but none came out. How many people were there? He didn't have time to count, he was actually too shocked to do anything, but saw that there was some of the staff, Draco Malfoy, Alexander and Amaryllis, and of course Severus and Nathaniel.

"Come on," Nathaniel said encouragingly. "Say something! People are waiting for a response, Harry."

"My back hurts." Harry rubbed the spot on his back where he hit the wall, and Nathaniel snorted. Harry ignored Nathaniel, his eyes deviated from the guests to Severus, who was looking particularly satisfied. As the guests started to come around Harry, he gave the Potions Master a smile.

He looked up at Dumbledore, who had something in his hand, and with a gentle smile handed it to Harry. Harry glanced at Dumbledore before taking the envelope, and went to go set it down on the table before the headmaster stopped him.

"Open it now, Harry."

Harry hesitated before he ripped the envelope open, his eyes skimming over the letter.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

The grin on Harry's face expanded, and his eyes flew from the letter then to Dumbledore. "Thank you, sir," Harry said, glancing down at the letter one more time. Dumbledore smiled softly, his eyes looking as soft as his smile.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry watched as Dumbledore turned and left, then started to re-read the letter. He was actually going to Hogwarts, as a student …

"Harry."

Harry looked up, smiling as he saw Draco standing in front of him. "Hi, Draco."

"Hi. It's been a while since we last talked, hasn't it? Happy birthday, by the way," Draco said. He noticed the letter that Harry had in his hand. "Is that your Hogwarts letter?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is." He glanced at Severus, then looked back at Draco. "I'll be right back."

Draco nodded. "Sure."

Harry smiled as he approached the Potions Master. "So this is why you've been acting different these past few days?" Harry paused briefly. "Thank-you, Severus."

Severus's eyes scanned the room before he looked down at Harry. "Why don't you go over to your guests? I'm sure Morwen will have the cake ready in a while."

Harry nodded. "OK." He regarded Severus for a second time. "Thanks again."

-

Harry followed Severus up the stairwell, prodding the Professor with the same question as he had ever since the invitees had left a while ago: "How many times did I tell you thank-you?"

"Ever since the guests left? Or during? Altogether I'd say twelve or thirteen times, perhaps more," Severus replied, leading Harry to his bedroom.

"Twelve or thirteen?" Harry looked horrified. "You deserve loads more than twelve or thirteen!" he paused. "Severus?"

Severus stopped in the middle of the corridor as they headed to Harry's bedroom. "What is it?" he sounded exhausted.

Harry smiled. "Thank-you."

Severus gave a low, almost inaudible groan. "Am I accurate when I say that there is no chance of you going to sleep now?"

"You are!" Harry replied, nodding his head quickly. As he and Severus stopped in front of his room, he looked at it in disgust. He was too _awake _to go to sleep. "I'm not tired. How about we have supper, and then I go to sleep?"

"If you don't remember, we've already _had _supper. It is now time for you to go to bed."

Harry frowned, reluctantly walking into his room. "It's my birthday!" he pointed out, crawling into his bed. "Can't I stay up just a _bit _later?"

Severus surveyed the boy. "Haven't you had a long day? I'd expect that you'd be tired by now."

Harry tried to decide whether or not he was sleepy, and soon decided that he wasn't, but that he'd go to bed anyway to think about how the day went.

"Severus," Harry said quickly before Severus left. With a sigh, he turned around again, saying, "If this is another thank-you, then—"

"No," Harry said quietly, shaking his head. "Thank-you _again _though! But, I just wanted to ask you... that, did you... invite Remus Lupin?"

Severus stared at Harry silently for a moment or two before he replied. "I actually didn't. I knew you were not speaking with him, so I didn't think it best. Did you want—?"

"No," Harry interrupted again quickly. "I just... wondered."

After saying goodnight to Severus, Harry lay his head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

Along with his Hogwarts letter, Harry got other gifts that he loved. This was his second birthday party ever, and he appreciated every minute of it. Severus got Harry a few things that he would need for Hogwarts for his birthday, but they would still have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some things that Harry still needed.

As Harry continued to look up at the ceiling, he thought of how amazing Hogwarts would be. He knew that he'd see it in a new light, because he'd be a _student _at Hogwarts, and not just somebody who stayed there because their adopted father was the Potions Professor.

Soon, he'd be starting Hogwarts.

Harry closed his eyes, the world fading around him as he did. Harry could hear Nathaniel in the corridor. He was really loud when he walked. But, pushing that out of his mind, the only thing Harry thought about until he fell asleep was that he'd be starting Hogwarts soon enough …

-

A/N: The next chapter IS going to be the epilogue. So… should I post the epilogue today, since I won't get a chance to update tomorrow (Saturday) or Sunday, so the next update WOULD have to be Monday—or would you all rather it now? Hm… :-P Thanks to everybody for sticking around and taking the time to review. You're awesome!


	59. Epilogue

**Chapter Fifty-nine: Epilogue**

Harry, as he walked through Diagon Alley with Severus, skimmed the letter with his eyes, seeing what else they had to buy. So far, they had bought: Three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat and one winter cloak. They were all black, just as the letter had said for them to be.

All he needed now were his books and some of the other equipment. As he passed the shops, Harry wondered if Nathaniel was having a good time back home. The older boy had, of course, decided to stay with Amaryllis instead of going to Diagon Alley with him and Severus.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. He didn't realize that Severus had been saying his name. Harry then gazed at Severus attentively, ready to give the Potions Master his full attention.

"What's next on your list?"

Harry glanced down at the list again, replying, "The books. First one is … '_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk.'"

"We can get your books at Flourish and Blotts. After your books, then we'll get your wand, perhaps? Or did you have something else in mind that you wanted to get after you purchase the books?"

Harry shook his head, following the Potions Master into a bookstore with books piled up on top of each other, almost as high as the ceiling itself. Other books were placed in bookcases, but most were piled on the floor and then made their way up.

Harry brushed passed an unsteady pile of books which inevitably started to sway. He held his hands out, steadying the books and making sure that they didn't pitch forward or topple to the side. After balancing the books, Harry followed Severus throughout the rest of the bookstore.

Severus placed a couple of the books that he had collected into Harry's arms, then started searching for the rest after asking Harry what else was on the list. Harry looked at the book that was positioned on top: _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._

Harry took a small step backwards as Severus piled a few more heavy books on top of the ones he was already carrying.

Then, after he picked up the rest of his books for Hogwarts and paid for them, he started towards Ollivander's.

-

Harry entered Ollivanders next. A few wands Harry tried caused several things in the shop to explode, but one wand hadn't…

After Ollivander voiced his thoughts to Harry about the peculiar wand that had 'chosen' him, he couldn't help but then feel that something was _wrong _with him.

When Harry bought the wand and told Severus that after what Ollivander had said to him made him feel that something was wrong with himself, the man replied that _nothing _was wrong with him.

So, after shaking the thought away, Harry checked his list to see what else was left and barely glanced back at Ollivander's as they left.

-

Harry, after he and Severus returned from Diagon Alley, had some time to think of what attending Hogwarts would be like as a student. And the more he thought about it, the more nervous he grew.

He wouldn't arrive at Hogwarts the same time as the other students would—he'd be getting there earlier—but he wondered if it would seem any different than when he was there last year.

Harry piled the rest of things in his trunk and made his way downstairs into the living room. Severus was already there waiting, and Harry ran some things over his mind to make sure he had everything.

_I'm going to miss Amaryllis, _Slyther sighed mournfully. _I will be able to write to her, won't I? _

"If you can stand going near an owl," Harry replied. "What will she say, anyway, to getting mail that way?"

_I forewarned her that she might be getting mail. In an odd way,_ Slyther replied lightly.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?"Severus's impatient voice said, startling Harry.

"Sorry," Harry said. He glanced at the floo powder. "You wanna go first?"

"You can," replied Severus. "I'll be right behind you. Just say, 'Snape chambers'."

Harry grabbed a handful of the powder after he set his belongings in the fireplace and then stepped inside himself, and said as Severus told him to.

He was going to Hogwarts, Harry thought to himself, smiling inwardly. More importantly, he was going to be a _student _at Hogwarts. Finally.

**End**.

-

A/N: All right, here is the last chapter! Short I know… yes… and I hadn't edited that much at all from the original-posted chapter, so that's why the writing is a bit rushed and short.

But, anyway, the sequel is **Commencement. **I have added the necessary parts to the chapters, so just go to my profile (or search the title up) and for those of you who have already read the sequel long ago, I do suggest you re-read it, because since I have re-written this story there _are _importantchanges. Thanks for all your WONDERFUL reviews, I loved reading them!


End file.
